Orígenes ocultos
by Fedbax25
Summary: Goku tiene una vida pacifica junto a su hermanita Kotori, sin embargo algo dentro de el le hace pensar de que no es quien debería ser o debió ser y gracias a unos seres llamados espíritus, ira descubriendo el verdadero significado detrás de su apellido.
1. Chapter 1

**Orígenes ocultos**

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí Fedbax con un nuevo fic. Debo decir que al igual que Freezing, tenía una teoría con Date a Live por un tiempo, la razón de por qué saque el de Freezing primero es que fue el primero. Pero ahora que tengo a Freezing un poco más adelantado puedo empezar con calma esta teoría, pero tranquilos que no voy a descuidar _Las Ruedas del Destino_, pues es mi primer fic y no la dejare por nada al menos hasta que la termine XD. **

**El protagonista será Goku ¿Por qué otra vez? Pues las teorías de Freezing y date a live los tuve primero con Goku jeje, además de ser mi personaje preferido en dragón ball, el segundo es un empate entre Vegeta y Piccolo, ese Namekiano es una maravilla. **

**El inicio de este fics confuso para la mayoría o para todos, no será el típico inicio de Goku peleando y luego se abre un portal y lo absorbe, eso ya es muy cliché. Pero aquí será diferente, como dije nadie entender como carajos tal personaje está ahí, pero con el pasar de la historia lo entenderán y para recalcar diré que este capítulo está basado un poco en el fic de _Samielssj12, _de echo el inicio de este fic y ese serán muy similares pero conforme pasa el tiempo se darán cuenta de la diferencia, así que por favor no digan que me copie de él, pues necesito ese inicio para empezar bien mi nuevo fic. Bueno ahora sí, sin más empecemos. **

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Prologo**

Explosiones, gritos, incontables muertes, un genocidio inimaginable, y todo por su culpa, fue su culpa, no había otro responsable, no importa como lo vea, no importa quién le diga lo contrario esas muertes estarán en su consciencia por el resto de su vida pasada o futuras.

-¿Pasada o futuras?-

-¿Futuras?-

-¿De qué está hablando?-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Esto no tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido-

-¿Cómo termine aquí?-

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-¿Cómo terminaste en el pasado?-

-¿Yo? ¡¿Cómo terminaste TÚ en el futuro?!-

-¿A qué se refirió con _Futuros? _¿No sé qué para un individuos se usa el singular _Futuro?- _

-Pero nosotros no somos "un solo individuo"-

-¡¿Entonces que mierda somos?!-

-…-

Ambas figuras se quedaron en silencio mientras sentían la suavidad de la arena en sus pies, la cálida brisa de verano a pesar de estar libres del frio invierno a comienzos del año.

Estos 10 meses en verdad son algo que nunca creyó vivir.

Estos últimos 30 años son algo que **_El _**nunca creyó vivir, al menos hasta su muerte a manos de DEM.

Incluso el relajante sonido de las olas no los tranquilizaba o el cantar de las gaviotas, nada tiene sentido, esto es una pesadilla.

-Shin- Una suave y dulce voz llamo la atención de ambos individuos, la chica estaba acompañada de otra mujer muy parecida a ella, demasiado dirían, uno dirían que son gemelos, pero ellos saben la verdad, después de todo, ambos están en ese mismo barco, pues la figura que tenían en frente antes de la llegada de la chica, eran básicamente iguales. Con el mismo tipo de cabellos alocados color azabache que desafían la gravedad, los mismos ojos ónix, la misma expresión, el mismo rostro pero con nombres muy diferentes.

-Mio- El conocido como Shin le hablo a la chica de antes haciendo que esta sonriera cálidamente haciéndolo sonrojar, todo a la vista de su aparentemente **_Yo_** y la **_Yo _**de la chica quien tenía una expresión cansada, pero miraba directamente al otro chico aun lado de Shin.

-Entonces Goku ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pregunto la mujer al lado de Mio. El conocido como Goku se sorprendió, ella siempre le dijo Shin, pero ahora se refería a él por su nombre real, si es que es su verdadero nombre, pero en parte tiene sentido pues Shin estaba ahora enfrente suyo mirando fijamente a Mio mientras el miraba a la que estaba a su lado.

Goku frunció el ceño y dejo que Reiryoku y ki se acumulara en sus manos atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Voy a salvar a Tohka y a las demás y destruiré a DEM de una vez por todas-

Los tres que estaban presentes dejaron salir una ligera sonrisa.

Tal vez él no sea Son Goku, pero al mismo tiempo él es Son Goku o lo era antes de aquel suceso apocalíptico que termino con la muerte de cientos de miles de millones de seres, aunque eso es quedarse poco.

Pero no iba a dejar que las espíritus sufran por su fracaso, no esta vez.

**Fin del prologo **

**Listo con el prólogo chicos, no intenten averiguar que fue lo que paso o a donde estoy llevando todo esto. Lo entenderán con el tiempo, así que nos vemos en el capítulo 1 de esta historia. **

**Ah y otra cosa, voy a estar turnándome en actualizar, ejemplo: Primero actualizo _Las Ruedas del Destino, _Luego _Orígenes ocultos, _luego con el otro, para después este y así y así. **

**Ahora si ¡Nos vemos en el primer capítulo adiós! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Orígenes ocultos**

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí Fedbax con el primer capítulo de esta historia. Antes de empezar quiero decirles que, como dije en el prólogo, el inicio de esta historia así como la historia en sí estarán basados en el fic de _Samielssj12 y la novela ligera, _incluso notaran que el inicio es muy parecido al igual que con Goku, pero no es que me esté copiando de él, solo quiero decirles que conforme avanza la historia podrán ver las diferencias. **

**También debo aclararles que es muy probable que no entiendan el inicio y a donde voy con esto, pero tranquilos que al igual que en _Las Ruedas del Destino_ la historia tendrá más sentido, así que les pido que se ahorren en preguntar ¿Por qué tal personaje está ahí? O ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que todo inicie de tal forma? Eso y otros ejemplos que no podre responderles o básicamente tendría que contarles la trama completa. **

**Ahora con estos puntos aclarados ¡Empecemos! **

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 1: Un día anormal **

10 de Abril, lunes. Hoy era una mañana relativamente tranquila, pájaros cantando, el sol saliendo detrás de las montañas y el irritante sonido de la puerta de tu habitación abriéndose con brusquedad mientras tu hermanita pequeña se encontraba bailando al ritmo de la samba en un intento por despertarte.

-¡Ya es de día! ¡Despierta Onii-chan, despierta Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan!- Dijo la hermanita mientras seguía con su baile mientras su cabello rojo, al igual que sus ojos, atado en dos coletas por un par de lazos blancos se agitaba con violencia alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo aun en desarrollo.

-¡Umm! Kotori… cinco minutos más- El chico en la cama con una voz somnolienta le pedía a su pequeña hermana conocida como Kotori.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Para nada! ¡Onii-chan eso te pasa por estar entrenando tan tarde otra vez! ¡Vamos, levántate, levántate, Onii-chan!- Kotori se subió a la cama de su hermano en un intento de quitarle la cobija y hacer que se levante de una vez, pero el chico en la cama las sujetaba con fuerza mientras era cubierto por estas mismas cobijas, evitando mostrar su rostro. Kotori al ver la insistencia de su hermano en quedarse en cama, opto por dar un gran salto y caer en picada con su pie apuntando hacia la zona más vulnerable de cualquier hombre.

Un pequeño detalle es que esta acción causo que la falda escolar de Kotori se moviera dejando expuesta sus bragas.

Afortunadamente el chico al sentir el inminente peligro, salió de la cama en un rápido movimiento, justo antes de que su hermana lograra darle con su pie en su zona sensible… otra vez.

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Lograste esquivarlo esta vez Onii-chan!- Kotori viéndose impresionada por la hazaña de su hermano, dio una sonrisa brillante.

El chico dio un suspiro de alivio, la forma tan peculiar de su hermanita para despertarlo por las mañanas se ha convertido en costumbre y la manera de evadir el golpe se convirtió en un juego, y como en todos los juegos a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, sin embargo, perder aquí es igual a un dolor casi infernal, pues a ningún hombre le gustaría recibir una patada de lleno en ese lugar ¿Verdad?

El chico se froto los ojos y se apartó uno que otro mechón de pelo color azabache de su aun cansado rostro. Kotori vio con una sonrisa como este se levantaba, cualquiera pensaría que el tener un hermano como el que ella tiene sería extraño, pero para ella no, no le importaba, incluso cuando su hermano tenía un cuerpo tan bien fornido como el de un héroe griego, los músculos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran perfectos, ejemplo de alguien el cual entrena bastante, y ella sabía lo mucho que a su hermano le encantaba entrenar, también está el peculiar estilo de peinado, pues aunque ella le diga Onii-chan, está claro que no son hermanos de sangre, pues su cabello color azabache al igual que sus ojos lo delataban pero lo que la gente en verdad notaban eran los siete picos que apuntaban en diferentes direcciones, desafiando la gravedad, sin embargo, por alguna razón a él le quedaba bien.

-Kotori…-

-¿Um? ¿Qué pasa Onii-chan?- Pregunto Kotori viendo con curiosidad como su hermano tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué te dije?- Pregunto el chico mientras empezaba a temblar un poco sacando un escalofrió en Kotori quien después de pensar lo dicho por su hermano, dejo salir un rostro de terror -¿Qué te dije? ¿Lo que pasaría al despertarme después de un entrenamiento? Aun no termino de eliminarlo de mi cuerpo-

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¿O-Onii-chan?-

-El virus… del entrenamiento… aún está en mi cuerpo-

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-

-Es el virus S, Kotori ¡Corre, corre mientras lo detengo!- Dijo el chico fingiendo tomarse la barriga del dolor mientras caía de rodillas.

-¡P-Pero…! ¡¿Qué pasara contigo, Onii-chan?!-

-Lo que importa es tu seguridad… Corre-

-¡No hay manera de que te deje Onii-chan!-

-¡Kuh!... ¡Gaaaaaaahh!-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!-

Goku lanzo un fuerte grito mientras tenía una cara para dar miedo, aterrando a su hermana quien salió desesperadamente de la habitación siendo seguida por la mirada demoniaca del joven.

-…Ufff otro día, detesto la escuela- Goku volvió a su rostro cansado, soltando un suspiro combinado con algo de decepción, ayer fue el último día de las vacaciones de primavera, y a pesar de que a él no le iba nada mal en la escuela, era verdad que no le emocionaba la idea de regresar, como a la mayoría de los estudiantes cuando saben que las vacaciones terminaron y deben volver a la rutina.

Poco sabe Goku, que hoy tendría que desviarse de esa rutina, pues hoy no será para nada un día normal.

Goku dio un largo bostezo, recordando los sucesos de ayer, sus padres salieron en un viaje de negocios.

Gracias a ese echo Goku quedo temporalmente a cargo de la casa pero mayormente de la cocina. Sin embargo, en la noche, cuando no tenía ningún otro quehacer o responsabilidad, salía para una larga sesión de entrenamiento.

A Goku siempre le había encantado entrenar sin ninguna razón aparente, lo hacía incluso antes de que la familia Itsuka lo adoptara, según él le hacía sentir libre y funcionaba para bajar las tenciones en la agitada ciudad de Tenguu.

Desafortunadamente siempre despertaba tarde los días siguientes, por lo que su linda hermanita creyó que era su deber el despertarlo en las mañanas y más ahora que los días de escuela regresaron, aunque no se quejaría si cambiara su método de despertar un poco.

Goku hizo una mueca a eso, pero finalmente decidió ignóralo y salir a la sala de la residencia Itsuka, solo para ver como en medio de dicha sala de estar la mesa de madera se encontraba de lado acompañada de varios cojines y sillones.

Kotori al saber de la "enfermedad" de su hermano creo un fuerte casero con la esperanza de protegerse, ella estaba con las rodillas al pecho y las manos en la cabeza mientras temblaba de miedo.

Goku sonrió con malicia, era su oportunidad para vengarse. Con extremo sigilo, se deslizo a un lado del fuerte sin que Kotori lo escuchara.

-¡Graaaaaahhh!-

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-

Debido al tremendo susto causado por su hermano, Kotori se pegó a la pared de la casa mirando a los lados con desespero en busca de una vía de escape.

-jeje ya calma, calma soy yo mírame- Goku después de reír un rato, relajo su voz en un intento de calmar a su hermanita.

-¿Hee?... ¿O-Onii-chan?-

-Si soy yo, ya no tengo el virus ¿Ves?-

-Entonces… ¿ya no eres aterrador?-

-No, todo está bien tranquila- Dijo Goku acercándose y acariciando la cabecita de su delicada hermanita.

Kotori al sentir el toque de Goku, se relajó al instante sacando una sonrisita, pero también con un pequeño sonrojo al sentir la fuerte y cálida mano de Goku.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno- Kotori asintió a sus palabras, debido a que el trabajo de sus padres a menudo los obligaba a ambos a dejar la casa, Goku era el que se encargaba de la cocina, y el joven hasta podría decir que manejaba los utensilios mejor que su madre, pero también era beneficioso pues por alguna extraña razón que nadie conoce, el azabache tiene un metabolismo muy acelerado, tanto que para mantener su energía necesitaba ingerir grandes cantidades de alimento, la familia Itsuka le enseño a comer con modales pero aún era muy extraño que un chico comiera tal cantidad.

Mientras Goku preparaba el desayuno, Kotori se quedó viendo la TV, hasta que después de pasar canales una voz proveniente de esta llamo la atención de Kotori.

**-… Esta mañana temprano, en los suburbios de Ciudad Tenguu…-**

-¿Eh?- Dicha voz también llamo la atención de Goku todavía en la cocina y se dio cuenta que su hermanita se detuvo en un canal de noticias –Oye, eso es bastante cerca- Dijo Goku al darse cuenta de las palabras del locutor.

Al concentrarse más en la pantalla se dio cuenta de la devastación que mostraban las imágenes; las calles destruidas, los edificios que alguna vez se alzaron orgullosamente al cielo, ahora estaban hechos escombros y los caminos habían desaparecido. Básicamente es como si un gran meteorito hubiera caído en la ciudad.

**-Mientras tanto, los investigadores siguen buscando las causas de los constantes terremotos solares a las afueras de las ciudades…- **

Luego la imagen paso de la destrozada ciudad a un páramo llano y deshabitado mientras que en el centro se encontraba un cráter como el anterior visto, pero aún más grande, básicamente de varios kilómetros de distancia.

Goku frunció el ceño a eso, el ver ese segundo impacto le causo una pequeña descarga en la cabeza, pero lo ignoro al creer que se trataba por la falta de sueño.

-Dos terremotos espaciales, valla… ese último es gigante-

Un "terremoto espacial" se refiere al fenómeno de la sacudida en una zona amplia, es como lo llaman para dichas explosiones, terremotos, desapariciones, y esas cosas que suceden por razones desconocidas en lugares y momentos al azar.

La primera aparición de dicho evento fue alrededor de 30 años.

En el centro de Eurasia; la región que había contenido países como la unión soviética, China y Mongolia, provocando que desaparecieran en una sola noche.

Las muertes sumadas después de dicho suceso apocalíptico, llegaban a la aterradora cifra de 150 millones. Era la catástrofe más grande y más mortífera en la historia humana.

En los seis meses siguientes, incidentes similares se produjeron en menor escala en todo el mundo y si la memoria de Goku no le fallaba, sumaban más de cincuenta

Y Japón no era la excepción.

Luego del desastre de Eurasia, la región desde el sur de Tokio hasta la prefectura de Kanagawa se había convertido en un círculo de tierra quemada.

Sin embargo recientemente, ha habido un suceso peculiar, pues en las zonas alejadas de las ciudades, lugares donde no se encontraba vida en la cercanía, ocurría un terremoto espacial inmenso que abarcaba hectáreas y hectáreas de territorio. Y aunque obviamente no llegaban a superar ni por asomo el desastre de hace 30 años, su tamaño a comparación de los que vinieron después, eran colosales.

Lo curioso de estos terremotos espaciales, es que solo ocurren en las noches en lugares alejados de la población por lo que afortunadamente nadie resultaba afectado, ni siquiera la fauna local.

Además de que todos por alguna razón, siempre dejan salir un resplandor dorado que iluminaban las noches.

Estos se les conocían como "Terremotos nocturnos" o "Terremotos solares" pues el domo que este causa tiene un brillo tal que es comparado al sol mismo.

El último terremoto solar ocurrió hace dos semanas en el desierto de Arabia.

-Los Solares han aparecido con más frecuencia últimamente y los normales aparecieron otra vez después de un tiempo de inactividad ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el azabache con genuina duda.

-Yo también me lo pregunto…-Dijo Kotori mientras miraba fijamente la TV.

A pesar de que los terremotos solares eran más grandes y destructivos, irónicamente eran los más inofensivos también, puesto que solo ocurrían en regiones apartadas de cualquier lugar con vida humana o animal. Y a diferencia de los normales que aparecen de la nada, estos emiten una advertencia al hacer temblar ligeramente el suelo mientras un resplandor sale disparado al cielo, para luego estallar en un gigantesco domo dorado.

Por eso las personas se enfocaron más en los terremotos "Normales", que a diferencia de los anteriormente dichos, estos no tienen un punto fijo en cuanto a apariciones, llegando a ocurrir en ciudades, bosques, montañas o incluso pueblos rurales.

Después del incidente al sur de Kanto, los terremotos espaciales no habían sido detectados durante un tiempo, muy al contrario de su homologo gigante cuyas apariciones fueron en aumento.

Aunque es obvio que la gente no se quedó sin hacer nada en esos años.

Se han construido incontables refugios en todas las ciudades del mundo y un equipo de respuesta para desastres certificado de la JSDF se había armado.

-Está ocurriendo más seguido esta vez…- Murmuró Kotori para luego entrecerrar los ojos al ver el desastre causado por el terremoto nocturno o solar –Te encontrare, algún día…-

-¿Dijiste algo Kotori?- Preguntó Goku al escuchar un poco de los murmullos de su hermanita quien se puso nerviosa al casi ser descubierta.

-Eh nada, nada…-

-Está bien, por cierto hoy se va a…- De pronto Goku volteo dramáticamente la cabeza hacia Kotori o mejor dicho, en lo que tenía en la boca. Este corrió hacia donde estaba sentada su hermanita sorprendiéndola -¡Eh! ¡¿Qué tienes en la boca?!-

Kotori por la sorpresa, dejo medio abierta la boca dejando ver lo que tenía.

Goku suspiro, a pesar de que estaban a punto de desayunar, su hermanita tenía la mala maña de comer una paleta de dulce conocidas como Chupa Chups, el dulce favorito de Kotori.

-¡¿Qué te dije sobre los dulces antes de la comida?! ¡Anda, dame eso!-

-¡Nnnnnnn! ¡Nnnnnnnnnn!- Kotori cerro fuertemente la boca al ver como su hermano trataba de quitarle el dulce gracias a un palillo que sobresalía de su boca.

Otro detalle curioso de Goku, era su anormal fuerza, ya que por sí mismo podía cargar algo que le sería difícil para otras 20 personas adultas, pero la mayoría cree que se debe a que no paraba de entrenar.

Sin embargo, aquí se aseguró de ser cuidadoso pues no quería hacerle daño a su hermanita.

-… Ahhh ¡Sera mejor que te comas todo el desayuno!- Goku finalmente saco un suspiro de derrota al ver que Kotori era reacia a dejar su dulce favorito. Le froto rápidamente la cabeza y regreso a la cocina.

-¡Ohh gracias! ¡Te quiero Onii-chan!-

-Mmm ahora que lo pienso, hoy es la ceremonia de apertura de la secundaria ¿verdad?- Pregunto Goku mientras se llevaba unas tostadas con mantequilla a la boca, el desayuno no estaba listo pero él no quería esperar mucho más.

-Así es-

-Entonces regresaras a la hora del almuerzo… Kotori ¿Alguna idea?-

-¡Hmmmm! ¡Un menú de lujo para niños!-

-Pero eso es en los restaurantes familiares-

-¡Ehhhh! ¡Por favor Onii-chaaaan!- Pidió la pequeña pelirroja con coletas blancas juntado sus manos y cerrando cómicamente sus ojos mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Jeje ok, ok, de todas formas es una ocasión especial-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Por supuesto. Entonces nos reuniremos en el restaurante familiar de siempre después de la escuela.

-¡Si! ¡Y no faltes a tu palabra! ¡Es una promesa! ¡Tienes que estar allí incluso si empieza un terremoto o surge un incendio o sucede un terremoto espacial o solar o si el restaurante está ocupado por terroristas!-

-Si hay terroristas, yo les daré una paliza-

-¡Así se habla Onii-chan!-

Kotori levanto las manos en señal de festejo, a ella siempre le gusto esa sensación de seguridad de su hermano, pues hasta en los peores casos este siempre busca sobresalir.

**Tiempo después**

Eran alrededor de las 8:15, Goku finalmente había llegado a la preparatoria y se dirigía a su nuevo salón del año.

-2do año, Clase 4… Si, aquí es- Dijo Goku al ver la entrada a su salón de nuevo año.

Cabe decir que mientras Goku entraba al edificio de la preparatoria Raizen, fue recibido por diferentes vistas, ejemplo: Vistas amigables de amigos y conocidos, vistas coquetas o seductoras por parte de las mujeres y de celos por parte de varios hombres.

La razón de estas dos últimas es relativamente sencilla, pues Goku se había ganado una fama en la preparatoria debido a su gran destreza y habilidad en las pruebas físicas de casi todos los deportes, generalmente quedando de primero en los diferentes tipos de concursos y juegos que se realizaban cada año. Y a pesar de no ser un genio más allá de lo inimaginable, a Goku no le iba mal en lo académico, obviamente tenia materias los cuales se les era más complicado, pero en cuestión de ranking, Goku estaba en un puesto muy respetable entre la preparatoria.

También está el detalle de su increíble físico, el cual solo hacía que los hombres sintieran envidia al compararse con el azabache.

Goku era "famoso", pero parecía no importarle no le interesaban esas cosas de la fama, en cambio era su hermanita Kotori quien no ocultaba su orgullo y alardear a su hermano al resto de sus compañeras.

-Itsuka Goku-

De pronto, una voz tranquila y monótona vino desde atrás del chico.

Goku al voltear se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una chica. Una chica esbelta de cabello corto hasta los hombros y de color blanco.

Goku parpadeo un par de veces, ella se le hacía familiar esa expresión en su rostro se le era muy conocida; Aunque tal vez sea porque esta chica no tenía ninguna expresión, no había emoción, nada. Es como si una muñeca hubiera cobrado vida y le estuviera hablando directamente.

Pero Goku no se dejó intimidar por su mirada, en realidad tenía más curiosidad que miedo, pues sabía que la había visto antes. Forzó su cerebro para recordar donde la había visto hasta que de repente un foco se ilumino sobre su cabeza.

-Oye, tú eres esa que siempre me espía, mmm… Tobiichi Origami ¿Cierto?- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa viendo como la chica sin cambiar de expresión, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, me alegra que me recuerdes- Dijo manteniendo ese estado de monotonía, pero en el fondo ella estaba feliz de que la recordara.

Sin embargo, a Goku le saldría una gota de sudor mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-_Cómo no voy a saber quién es, si siempre me anda siguiendo a escondidas- _Pensó el chico Itsuka recordando cuando sentía un ligero escalofrió y al voltear casi siempre se encontraba a la chica peliblanca oculta detrás de algún objeto.

Reconocía que ella era buena escondiéndose, de hecho le sorprendía a el mismo que fuera capaz de saber dónde está, es como si hubiera una especie de señal dentro de ella que le permite saber su ubicación, no importa si se esconde muy bien.

Goku pensó si a Origami pensaba lo mismo.

La chica después de obtener su respuesta por parte de Goku, se dirigió a su asiento el cual estaba justo al lado del de Goku.

**¡FIUM! **

-¡Woaahh! ¡Ja, buen intento Tonomachi!- Grito Goku al percibir un golpe que iba directo a su espalda.

Y ahí se dio cuenta del culpable de tal acción.

-Je, parece que hoy tienes tus reflejos como deben ser, bestia sexual Itsuka!-

-¿Quieres dejar de decirme así?-

-Pero no sería divertido-

Tonomachi Hiroto, el buen amigo de Goku, este que siempre presumía su pelo y músculos, incluso llegando a compararlos con los de su amigo Itsuka, aunque solo él, cree tan fervientemente que está a la par con el pelinegro.

-En verdad te mereces ese apodo. Te quito los ojos por solo un momento y te vuelves mucho más varonil ¿Cuándo y cómo te volviste cercano a Tobiichi, eh?-

-¿De que estas hablando? ella es la chica que siempre me anda siguiendo, te lo dije como una infinidad de veces- Dijo Goku con una cara de palo.

Tonomachi al escuchar las palabras de su amigo realizo una extraña pose, tomando su cabello desde el frente y alzando la otra mano.

-Pues nunca creí que la bella Tobiichi Origami fuera tu acosadora, después de todo con tu fama podría ser cualquiera- Goku giro el rostro a un grupo de chicas que murmuraban entre ellas mientras miraban al pelinegro con sonrojos y risitas. Ellas al notar que el guapo estudiante las miraba, no pudieron evitar reír más y saludar al joven, hasta que ocultarían sus ya completamente rojos rostros cuando Goku amablemente y con una sonrisa les devolvió el gesto -¿Vez a lo que me refiero?-

Goku parpadeo y vio el gesto de saludo que hizo con su mano para las chicas, captando la idea de su amigo.

-De todas maneras estoy seguro que era ella-

Captando sus palabras, Origami alzo la vista de su libro viendo directamente la espalda del joven.

-¿Y acaso sabias que en el ranking de "Las novias más deseadas- las mejores trece" ella quedo en tercer lugar?-

-Ni siquiera sabía que existía tal cosa-

-Aunque tampoco parece una sorpresa pues mira su contraparte-

Tonomachi le acerco su teléfono a Goku y este pudo notar una lista de nombres, al mismo tiempo que noto que la suya estaba por encima de todos los nombres que aparecían allí. Vio el encabezado el cual decía "Los novios más deseados", en otras palabras, Goku era el chico más deseado por las mujeres en la preparatoria.

Eso explica por qué se ganó los celos de tantos hombres.

-Me sorprende que alguien con ese peinado tuyo sea tan deseado-

-Oye, no es mi culpa que mi cabello este así- Dijo Goku tomándose la cabeza al sentir la burla de su "llamativa" cabellera con puntas.

-¿Y por qué no te lo cortas?-

-¡NOOOOOO!- Itsuka y Tonomachi se sobresaltaron cuando el mismo grupo de chicas de antes, aparentemente oyeron la petición del joven y decidieron dar su punto de vista.

Debido al alboroto ellas rápidamente se fueron a sus asientos, no sin antes hacerle señas a Tonomachi de que si intentaba sugerir eso una vez más, lo castrarían definitivamente. El pobre Hiroto se cubrió su hombría cuando un escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal.

Luego de un rato, la puerta del salón se abrió y todos guardaron silencio al instante.

Desde allí apareció una mujer pequeña con gafas de montura delgada y camino detrás del escritorio del profesor.

-Es Tama-chan…-

-Ah, es Tama-chan-

-¿En serio? ¡Siiii!-

Fueron los positivos murmullos de emoción por parte de los estudiantes.

-Bien, buenos días a todos. En el siguiente año, voy a ser la maestra asesora de todos, mi nombre es Okamine Tamae-

Luego de las presentaciones habituales de inicio de año, Goku sintió nuevamente ese escalofrió en su espalda.

Miro a su izquierda donde la mirada de Origami estaba fija en él, sin desviarse ni por un centímetro.

Goku no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, puesto que parecía que te estuviera mirando fijamente el alma.

Las clases nuevamente transcurrieron con aparente normalidad y en ese tiempo, por algún milagro, Goku fue capaz de acostumbrarse a la intensa mirada de Origami.

Todo normal hasta este punto.

**_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_**

-¡¿Eh?!-

De pronto, las ventanas del salón se sacudieron violentamente mientras una sirena resonaba en los tímpanos de todos los alumnos.

**_[Esto no es un simulacro. Esto no es un simulacro. Se detectaron señales de un terremoto espacial. Personas en los alrededores, por favor vayan al refugio más cercano, inmediatamente] _**

Una alerta de terremoto espacial.

-Oye, oye… ¿En serio?-

Tonomachi dijo mientras sudaba profundamente por los nervios ¿Y quién no?

Sin embargo, en cuanto a términos de tensión y ansiedad, todos los estudiantes estaban relativamente tranquilos. Aunque a Goku le pasaba algo extraño, pues de inmediato sintió un dolor agudo en su mano izquierda, este tomo su extremidad preguntándose si de casualidad se había golpeado con algo, aunque tan rápido como vino, el dolor se desvaneció.

Eso fue extraño.

Un borrón blanco apareció a su costado y al mirar bien, noto a Origami quien salió corriendo del salón de clases.

-¿Tobiichi-san?-

-Vamos Itsuka, hay que ir a los refugios-

Goku asintió a las palabras de su amigo y ambos siguieron al grupo directamente a los refugios subterráneos.

-¡C-Cálmense por favor! ¡Todo estará bien estén tranquilos! ¡No empujen, no corran, salgan con cuidado! ¡Tranquilícense!-

-Sensei, usted es la única intranquila- Dijo Tonomachi al ver que del salón, Okamine Tamae era la única que pareciera que fuera a explotar de los nervios.

-E-Es verdad…-

Goku sintió un mal presentimiento, al parecer recordó algo pues saco de su bolsillo un teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa Itsuka? ¡¿No me digas que tienes una novia escondida por ahí y no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿POR QUE, CREI QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS?! ¡¿CUANTAS NOVIAS TIENES?!-

-No tengo ninguna, cálmate Tonomachi, esto es…-

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces tienes una amante!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Dime! ¡¿Qué posiciones le gusta?! ¡Podría usarlos como guía para el futuro! ¡Anda dime, porfa, porfa!-

-¡NO! ¡No es nada de eso, pervertido!-

Goku ignoro un momento las tonterías de su amigo y se concentró nuevamente en su teléfono, activando una especie de aplicación de GPS pero colocando "Itsuka Kotori".

Sin embargo Goku empezaba a desesperarse de apoco, la señal no permitía conectar la aplicación de búsqueda.

Goku maldijo en silencio y se preguntaba si su hermanita logro evacuar. Hasta que recordó la promesa que se hicieron de verse en el restaurante familiar. Ella dijo que deberían estar ahí pase lo que pase…Incluso si hay un terremoto espacial.

Obviamente acepto, pues ¿Quién hubiera predicho que ocurriría justamente eso?

A pesar de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, tomo un respiro para calmarse, su hermanita era lista, sabe que cuando hay un terremoto espacial tienen que ir de inmediato a los refugios.

Desde el desastre de hace 30 años, a todos los niños posteriores se les enseño a cómo reaccionar si ocurría un terremoto espacial, incluso a pesar de las minúsculas probabilidades, también se les entreno a prevenir terremotos solares en casa.

Finalmente el teléfono hizo un sonido agudo y una luz parpadeaba. Goku se apresuró a verlo para saber la ubicación de su hermana.

Pero lo que vio, hizo que la garganta de Goku se secara peligrosamente.

Pues la señal venia justamente del restaurante familiar en el que habían acordado encontrarse.

Goku no pudo evitar imaginarse que ella fue allí justamente por eso, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano, y la sola idea de pensar que ella fue allí por protección y no lo viera en todo el lugar, mientras se sentaba y ponía sus manos en sus oídos mientras repetía "Onii-chan" con miedo y temblando sin parar… él no podía imaginar cosa más horrible, que tu hermana te busque para sentirse segura paro ahora se encuentre sola mientras ese desastre se intensifica.

-¡MALDICION!-

-¡O-Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas Itsuka?!

-¡Olvide algo, no tardare!-

**Cambio de ubicación **

Goku aprovechaba sus capacidades como el mejor atleta de la preparatoria para ir a donde su hermana, el chico tenía la extraña capacidad de correr más rápido que la persona promedio, incluso más rápido que un corredor olímpico, aunque la diferencia era increíble, tampoco era algo sobrehumano.

La ciudad estaba desierta, afortunadamente todos los habitantes fueron capaces de evacuar con éxito, y le rezaban a Kami-sama que eso sea suficiente para proseguir con sus vidas.

A Goku no le importaba eso, su hermanita estaba sola por ahí y de seguro muy asustada sin su hermano cerca, tenía que llegar ¡Ahora!

Goku sintió como un piquete en su cerebro, e inmediatamente se detuvo y miro hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Es como su hubiera alguien...?- Goku se sacudió esos pensamientos, es imposible que un humano sea capaz de volar a voluntad, pero definitivamente sintió como si hubiera algo arriba, un presentimiento, algo, no sabía que era.

Goku lo olvido pues no era el momento.

Mientras Goku corría a toda velocidad, saco su teléfono para comprobar nuevamente la posición de Kotori y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca.

Pero…

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- El suelo empezó a temblar, en el cielo azul, grandes nubes empezaron a juntarse.

Pues de pronto un gran domo purpura apareció en el centro de la ciudad, creciendo con aterradora velocidad. Cada vez que el domo hacia contacto con algún objeto, como un edificio este se convertía en escombros.

Goku se tapó los ojos sintiendo la fuerte ventisca golpeando su rostro.

Luego de un rato, Goku finalmente abrió los ojos pero lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Delante de él, gran parte de la ciudad había desaparecido y un enorme cráter apareció en este, es como su un cometa hubiera impactado directamente en la ciudad.

Goku no pudo vencer su curiosidad y se dirigió hacia el borde del cráter.

-¿Qué… es esto?- Se preguntó con incredulidad.

Pero no se debía al alcance de devastación que dejo el fenómeno, más bien era por lo que estaba en el centro del cráter.

Un ligero destello color purpura emanaba de este, y al mirar mejor logro ver una armadura brillante acompañada de una cabellera larga color noche.

-¡¿Una chica?!- Así es, una chica muy hermosa para los estándares normales, se encontraba parada en el centro.

Al principio creyó que era una víctima del fenómeno, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que era esa conclusión.

En primer lugar: Nadie, menos un humano sería capaz de soportar esa fuerza destructiva de un terremoto espacial. Segundo: La chica estaba parada tranquilamente en medio del cráter mientras una extraña luz color purpura la envolvía, además de tener una extraña armadura brillante del mismo color.

Tercero y el más extraño: Goku al verla, sintió un malestar repentino, de repente un dolor de cabeza invadió su mente. Este hizo una mueca y se tomó a cabeza.

**¡FIUSH!**

El dolor de cabeza que repentinamente le dio a Goku, lo distrajo un momento de la extraña chica en el centro del cráter.

Cosa que ella aprovecho para saltar mientras en su mano se aferraba a la empuñadura de una espada, la cual dio un tajo vertical en dirección al pelinegro.

-¿Eh? ¡Ahh!- Goku volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo, pero esta vez en todo su cuerpo, como si del sentido arácnido se tratase, pues es como si le dijera a Goku que debía moverse de inmediato.

Goku hizo caso a esos sentidos y salto a la derecha, ya apenas lo hizo una masa de energía purpura paso a su lado, devastando los edificios cercanos.

Goku vio atónito este acontecimiento, pero al voltear pudo ver como el filo de una espada que le apuntaba directamente al cuello, y también a aquella chica que le miraba con desprecio.

-¡¿Oye que…?!-

-¿Tú también?-

La misteriosa chica interrumpió sus palabras con una voz cansada.

-¡¿Yo también que…?!-

-Ya veo…-

En ese momento, la chica alzo la espada de forma amenazante.

-¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo?!-

-¿No es obvio?... te matare rápidamente-

Con un rostro cansado, la chica continúo.

-…Después de todo ¿No viniste a matarme también?-

-¡¿Matarte también?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?!-

-Solo muere-

La chica bajo rápidamente su gigante espada en dirección al chico quien cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero…

**¡FISUH! **

-¡¿Eh…?!- Goku al no sentir nada, abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió al notar otra línea de destrucción justo al lado suyo. Al parecer sin que se diera cuenta, logro esquivar el ataque de la chica.

Y hablando de ella...

Goku alzo la cabeza para mirar al ser de cabello oscuro y al juzgar por su rostro, parece que ella también se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-¿Qué?-

-Desapareciste justo antes de que mi **_Sandalphon_ **acabara con tu existencia-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no…!-

-No me mientas-

La chica volvió a apuntar su espada con el nombre del ángel **Sandalphon **hacia Goku. Cuando el chico logro esquivar por primera vez esquivar su ataque, se sorprendió pero… ahora logro esquivar otro más, pero a diferencia del anterior, ella estaba a solo un pie de distancia del pelinegro, era imposible para un ser normal logar esquivar eso.

Ella estaba impactada, pero trataba de disimularlo, algo extraño que ella creyó notar, fue que después de esquivar su ataque, juraría que el ojo izquierdo del azabache, cambio de su típico negro ónix a un plateado brillante, pero que solo duro unos segundos, pues de inmediato volvió a su estado normal.

-¡¿Por qué quieres matarme?!- Pregunto el chico confundiéndola por la pregunta.

-Porque tú vienes a matarme…-

-¡Yo no haría eso!-

-¿Qué?-

Goku la vio a los ojos. Ella tenía una expresión melancólica, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Pero al escuchar la declaración de Goku, la chica lo miro con una mezcla de sorpresa, sospecha y confusión.

-Mentira…-

-Claro que no-

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?-

-Vine a buscar a alguien, pero en el camino me tope contigo… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Goku se calmó y reunió el valor para hacer la pregunta que estuvo rondando en su cabeza desde que la vio.

El chico es conocido también por mantener la calma en los peores momentos, alguien quien no se desanima sin importar que tan mal este todo a su alrededor, ahora él está poniendo eso a prueba.

-La chica abrió los ojos por sus palabras, vio en sus ojos la determinación, estaba asustado ella podía verlo, pero parecía que enterraba profundamente ese sentimiento. Aunque pudo ver algo más… un extraño sentimiento… ¿culpa? ¿Remordimiento?... ¿Por qué sentiría tales cosas?

Ella obviamente no lo sabía, pero al oír la pregunta del chico, dejo eso de lado y poner una mirada triste.

-Yo no tengo-

Goku vio su expresión, pudo ver la soledad en ella. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio como la chica se giró rápidamente y alzo la mano para crear una especie de barrera.

-¿Eh? ¡WHAAAA!- De pronto, pudo ver como varios misiles se dirigían directamente a ellos, pero se detuvieron de inmediato al contacto con la barrera de la chica, como si estuvieran suspendidos en el aire.

-Este tipo de cosas es inútil ¿Por qué no pueden aprender nunca?-

La chica, cerró su mano libre; La que no sostenía su espada.

Luego los incontables misiles se arrugaron como si fueran de papel aplastados por una mano y explotaron donde estaban.

Goku alzo la vista y se sorprendió.

Varias chicas con extraños aparatos en sus cuerpos, se encontraban en el aire.

Es como aquel presentimiento de antes.

Las chicas mencionadas ignoraron el hecho de que la chica con armadura purpura logro detener con facilidad sus proyectiles y solo se dedicaron a proseguir con el ataque usando armas de fuego de largo alcance.

La chica suspiro cansadamente, como si estuviera harta de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez y se lanzó a los cielos mientras usaba a **Sandalphon ** para rebanar los incontables cohetes y proyectiles que se dirigían a su ubicación.

Ella dio dos tajos con forma de X creando nuevamente aquella masa de energía destructiva, el cual se dirigió rápidamente a las chicas con trajes mecánicos.

Ellas se apresuraron a evadirlo y continuaron con su ataque pero ella seguía siendo protegida por aquella extraña barrera a su alrededor.

Se dio la vuelta por un momento para ver a Goku, como si estuviera preocupada por su bienestar.

¿Por qué lo haría si ella antes trato de matarlo?

Goku la vio también, y visualizo nuevamente aquella mirada de tristeza y soledad.

Ella nuevamente se concentró en el combate para realizar nuevamente un corte horizontal, despedazando a todo proyectil que se dirigiera a ella o al chico.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es esta sensación?- Goku veía atónito todo desde el suelo al mismo tiempo que volvió a tomarse la mano izquierda el cual seguía punzando de dolor.

Luego abrió los ojos cuando escucho un sonido de pies tocando bruscamente el suelo, justo detrás de él.

Y al darse la vuelta, él podía jurar en volver a ver ese borrón blanco, pero esta vez equipado con una extraña armadura avanzada.

-¿Tobiichi… Origami…?- Efectivamente, la persona que estaba detrás de Goku, era su acosadora número uno. Tobiichi Origami, la chica actual compañera de salón de Goku.

Origami le echo un vistazo a Goku.

-¿Itsuka Goku…?-

Al igual que él, ella menciono su nombre con sorpresa y confusión.

Pero este no era el momento de socializar. Ella aparto su mirada de Goku hacia la chica purpura, y se apartó rápidamente cuando esta, usando su gigantesca espada, agito su brazo directamente a ella.

Origami saco de sus manos una especie de espada de luz y fue directamente a la chica de cabello color noche.

La fuerte contienda entre ambas, creo una oleada de viento lo que provoco que Goku se cubriera los ojos ¡Esto era una locura!

Las dos se separaron, rodeando a Goku quien estaba en el medio de las miradas agudas de la chica misteriosa y de Origami.

**Lugar desconocido **

Un grupo de personas con trajes tipo militar, se encontraban muy ocupados revisando la información obtenida por sus monitores.

El lugar en si parecía ser el puente de una nave, sin embargo no es como el de los típicos buques de guerra o navíos acuáticos. Más bien tiene el aspecto de una típica nave espacial en las películas de ficción.

-El ataque comenzó tan pronto como apareció el **Espíritu- **

-¿**AST**?-

-Eso parece.

AST, Anti Spirit team (Equipo anti-espíritus)

En la parte elevada del puente, sentada en una silla del capitán, se encontraba una persona que a diferencia del resto de la tripulación, llevaba un uniforme militar rojo el cual colgaba de sus hombros como si de una capa se tratase.

Mientras que a su lado, dando el informe, se encontraba un hombre rubio con uniforme militar blanco. Aparentemente el segundo al mando.

Ambos hablaban del reciente suceso; la aparición de un espíritu y la reacción del equipo que se encarga de combatirlos.

AST, es un equipo humano con armaduras mecanizadas. Su misión: Cazar, capturar o matar espíritus.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tener poder sobrehumano como el de ellas, era suficiente para combatir a un espíritu, la diferencia era demasiado alta.

-Hemos confirmado a 10 personas. Por el momento estamos siguiendo a una, que está en batalla-

-Muéstrame las imágenes-

A las palabras del comandante, imágenes en tiempo real aparecieron en el gran monitor del puente.

En ella pudieron presenciar la devastación causada por el terremoto, y aun lado del cráter, se encontraban las figuras de dos chicas balanceando sus respectivas espadas.

La comandante pidió retroceder el video en el momento en que ambas se enfrentaron en un duelo de sables.

-Ella es bastante buena. Pero, bueno, con un espíritu como oponente es muy probable que no sea capaz de hacer nada-

-Es como usted dice, pero también es un hecho que nosotros tampoco podemos hacer nada-

La comandante levanto el pie y piso el del chico con el tacón de sus botas.

-¡Guhgii!-

Ignorando al chico que estaba haciendo una cara extremadamente feliz, la comandante suspiro en silencio.

-Entiendo eso incluso sin que me lo digas. También estoy cansada de solo ser capaz de ver-

-Entonces, lo que está tratando de decir es…-

-Si. La Mesa Redonda finalmente dio su consentimiento. El plan comienza ahora-

La comandante extendió sus manos hacia el vicecomandante y este saco de sus bolsillos una especie de dulce con forma de paleta. Con mucho cuidado, retiro la envoltura y se lo dio a su comandante quien rápidamente se lo llevo a la boca.

-…Ahh, ahora que o pienso ¿Dónde está nuestra importante "arma secreta"? No contesto el teléfono, entonces ¿Me pregunto si fue a un refugio como se debe?

-Permítame investigar… y ¿Eh?-

El chico giro su cabeza, perplejo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno…-

El chico señalo hacia la imagen. La comandante movió su mirada hacia allí y dejo salir un sonido corto.

La pantalla volvió a el modo "imagen en tiempo real" donde mostro nuevamente a las dos chicas, el espíritu y la AST, distanciadas entre sí, y en medio de ellas se encontraba la figura de un chico pelinegro con el uniforme escolar un poco rasgada.

-…Justo a tiempo. Vayan a recuperarlo-

-Si señor-

**Cambio de ubicación **

**_-Ha pasado un tiempo-_**

Una extraña voz, resonó en la mente de Goku, y es como si lo hubiera escuchado antes.

**_-Finalmente, finalmente nos encontramos de nuevo-_**

Esa voz irradiaba nostalgia y calidez.

**_-Estoy feliz, pero, solo un poco más. Espera solo un poco más- _**

Esa extraña voz otra vez ¿Quién era? Lo había escuchado… pero no recuerda en dónde.

**_-No te dejare de nuevo. Definitivamente no cometeré un error de nuevo. Es por eso…-_**

Ese fue el final. Hasta ahí es cuando la voz dejo de sonar.

**¡BOOOMMM!**

En cambio, el sonido de una, no, dos, no, varias explosiones la reemplazaron.

**_-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- _**

El sonido de personas gritando de ira.

**_-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan egoísta?!- _**

El sonido de personas gritando de dolor.

**_-¡¿Acaso esto vale más que toda tu familia?!- _**

-No-

**_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahora estamos muertos por tu culpa!- _**

El sonido de millones, mil millones, no, muchos más que eso, gritando de miedo.

**_-¡ES TU CULPA!- _**

Hasta que solo hubo silencio.

.

.

.

**_-Es tu culpa- _**

.

.

.

**_-Son Goku-_**

-¡NOOO!-

Goku despertó de golpe mientras negaba por algo que ni él sabía.

-¿Eh? ¡UWAAAHHH!-

Luego dejo escapar otro fuerte grito. Bueno, después de todo, una mujer que no reconocía estaba manteniendo sus parpados abiertos con los dedos, mientras lanzaba luz en sus ojos con una pequeña linterna.

-… ¿Nn? Despertaste-

Una mujer con el rostro extrañamente adormecido se encontraba a su lado, ella hablo con una voz indiferente y espaciada.

-Tranquilízate, nadie te hará daño aquí-

-Oh, eh lo siento jeje, es que creí sentir que…- Goku se detuvo de súbito antes de decir algo que ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que vio o mejor dicho escucho pues al igual que con los sueños, los sucesos en su cabeza desaparecieron como si no los hubiera tenido.

-¿Sentir…que?- La mujer ladeo su cabeza en confusión a sus extrañas palabras. Hace unos segundos el chico en la camilla despertó de súbito mientras gritaba "No" con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso.

-N-nada, no importa ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ah, discúlpame…-La mujer inclino su cabeza a modo de disculpa, no quería hacerle pensar al chico que es una metiche, sobre todo cuando apenas la acaba de conocer -…Soy la oficial de Análisis de aquí, Murasame Reine. Desafortunadamente el oficial médico no se encuentra… Pero no te preocupes. Aunque no tengo una licencia, por lo menos puedo manejar algunos cuidados simples-

Goku se relajó un poco, su despreocupación atacaba de nuevo. Esta tal Reine, a pesar de posiblemente tener menos salud que él, sentía que podía confiar en ella… de alguna manera.

-Espera ¿Aquí?-

Hasta que recordó los sucesos del día, ciertamente no fue un día para nada normal, tantas cosas extrañas pasaron tan rápido que parecía que ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

Pero se equivocó, puesto que hace solo unos segundos estaba en medio de dos mujeres peligrosas y fuertemente armadas, en medio de una ciudad destrozada. Y ahora se encuentra en una especie de cuarto de hospital y con una mujer "Muy peculiar" pero hermosa a su lado.

Ah y también estaba el detalle minúsculo de aquellas voces en su cabeza.

Si, un día completamente anormal.

**Cambio de ubicación **

-…Itsuka Goku-

Origami se encontraba murmurando cosas que nadie más aparte de ella misma podrían oír.

No había dudas, era él, el chico de esa vez. No hay manera que sus recuerdos estén mal.

Aunque ellos, aparte del día de hoy, solo se habían encontrado aquella vez, sin embargo, él fue capaz de recordarla.

Y a pesar de mantener constantemente un rostro monótono y sin expresiones la mayor parte del día, ella misma no podía negar la felicidad en su interior al saber que aquel chico pudo reconocerla ¡Dios, hasta dijo su nombre si una pisca de duda!

Aunque también pueda deberse a que el chico era consciente de sus constantes "Intentos de reunión" como ella diría.

Pues desde que entro en la preparatoria, ella había tratado en varias formas para lograr acercarse a él, pero todas terminaron en fracaso.

Por eso, el saber que él era consciente de ella, de que sabía su nombre y que no pareciera molestarle que lo observara a escondidas incluso fuera de su casa, la hizo feliz aunque no lo expresara abiertamente y tal vez nunca lo haga.

Pero en este momento, esos pensamientos variaban mucho de lo antes narrado ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Era la constante pregunta que se hacia la peliblanca.

Ella no podía entender por qué había salido a las calles después de que la alerta de terremoto espacial sonó.

Aunque reflexionando un poco.

Ella sabía que Goku tenía una especie de instinto cuando se trata de ayudar a la gente, no importaba las circunstancias o la gravedad de la situación, él no se rendiría por nada hasta poder ayudar correctamente a dicho ser. Y no solo con personas, inclusive los animales, Goku era famoso en la preparatoria y parte de esa fama es el apodo de héroe.

Pero a Goku básicamente no le agradaba que le dijeran héroe, ni siquiera ella sabía las razones, pero por algún motivo Goku nunca se sintió un héroe, en realidad aunque le gustaba ayudar a las personas, no parecía hacerlo porque "era lo correcto" más bien se sentía como si Goku tuviera una especie de deuda que pagar.

Es como si rompieras algo en una casa ajena y trabajaras muy duro para pagar dicho objeto.

Pero él era diferente, había arrepentimiento en sus ojos ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué alguien tan bueno, bondadoso y caritativo como lo es Goku, estaría tan arrepentido de algo como para pensar en hacer trabajos de héroe para expiar sus pecados?

Ella quería saberlo con gran urgencia, y en uno de sus intentos por acercársele, logro escuchar una conversación entre él y su amigo Tonomachi, el cual le pregunto lo mismo.

Al parecer Origami no es la única en darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Goku la confundió aún más.

**_*No lo sé, es como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, pero no tengo idea que cosa fue lo que hice* _**

Origami frunció el ceño a ese pensamiento. Ella era una experta en detectar los signos de una persona para ver si estaba mintiendo, pero nada. Goku no transpiraba más de lo usual, no hubo ni un ligero ápice de vacilación en sus palabras y sus pupilas no se habían dilatado (Al parecer Origami tiene vista de águila si logro ver eso)

Goku no estaba mintiendo, el en verdad no sabía por qué hacía tales cosas.

Ese pensamiento la molesto, Goku en el interior parecía estar sufriendo de algo que ni él entiende.

Así que puede que esa sea la razón de su audaz intento de salir a las calles en medio de una crisis tan severa como loes un terremoto espacial ¿Tal vez intentaba ayudar a alguien quien se quedó atrapado y no conseguía llegar a los refugios?

Sin embargo eso no tenía sentido. Goku estaba justamente frente al objetivo a eliminar, no parecía coincidencia, el solo contra ese espíritu, ella apretó el puño ocasionando que la lata de refresco en su mano emita sonidos de al ser aplastado por dicha extremidad de la peliblanca.

No sabe el por qué Goku estaba ahí, pero algo era seguro si esa espíritu hubiera intentado ponerle siquiera una mano en el pelinegro…

…No hay palabras para describirlo.

-Origami-

Una voz salió del interior del hangar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella tranquilamente volteo para ver a una mujer de unos 20 años, cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo con el mismo traje de combate de las AST aprobado para el manejo de las Unidades-CR.

-Buen trabajo-

Origami no reacciono ante la alabanza de su capitán.

La capitana Kusakabe Ryouko. La oficial al mando del AST al que Origami pertenecía.

-Lo hiciste genial ahuyentando a ese espíritu tu sola… Le di una lección estricta a Tomonara y Kagaya. Que estaban pensando retirarse y dejarle el espíritu solo a Origami-

-Yo no lo ahuyente-

Respondió Origami y Ryouko se encogió de hombros.

En los informes y libros de la JGSDF, los equipos de las AST si no logran eliminar al objetivo, logran la meta de ahuyentarlo.

Pero Origami, Ryouko y el resto saben la verdad, cuando un espíritu abandona el campo de batalla, no es porque se sintió intimidado. Incluso con el Realizer impulsado por las Unidades-CR, los cuales convertían a los humanos en súper-humanos, aun había una diferencia abismal.

En otras palabras, es por el simple capricho del espíritu si el permanecer o irse, no es por que lograran intimidarlo. La sola idea era tan loca como que el sol se pueda apagar con un balde de agua.

-Bueno, tengo que reportarlo así a los superiores. Si no mostramos algunos resultados el presupuesto va a bajar-

-…-

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Te estoy alabando después de todo. En esta situación, donde el asiento del As sigue vacío, tú estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Además, si no hubieras estado allí, el número de personas adicionales que habrían muerto no serían solo una o dos-

Origami no reacciono, no dijo nada, haciendo que la capitana suspirara.

-Pero oye…-

Ryouko agudizo su mirada, agarro la cabeza de Origami y la volvió hacia ella.

-Te sobrepasaste un poco… ¿Tanto quieres morir?-

-…-

Con su aguda mirada todavía fija en Origami, Ryouko continúo.

-¿De verdad entiendes con qué tipo de oponente estas luchando aquí? Ese es un monstruo por el amor de dios. Un huracán con inteligencia… ¿Lo entiendes? Dentro de tus capacidades, suprimir el daño al mínimo, dentro de tus capacidades, hacer que se pierda lo más pronto posible. Ese es nuestro trabajo. No te expongas inútilmente al peligro, como paso con **_Gold_**-

Origami volvió a fruncir el ceño el escuchar lo dicho por su capitán.

**_Gold _**es el nombre clave para el espíritu al que se enfrentaron hace dos semanas. Y a pesar de ser un nombre tan simple, le quedaba a la perfección.

Este espíritu era "especial" en varios sentidos, pues a diferencia del resto de los espíritus con los que se enfrentaron antes, este provenía directamente de los Terremotos solares. Era el espíritu más fuerte con el que se han enfrentado, pues cada vez que intentaban plantarle cara, el espíritu parecía estar jugando con ellas, pues no ha invocado ni una vez a su **_Ángel, _**solo usaba sus manos desnudas para combatir.

Tampoco parecía tener ningún problema para poder moverse, su velocidad era tremenda, con solo parpadear ya podría estar frente a ti. Su fuerza era descomunal, su resistencia ni hablar ninguna arma le hizo ni un rasguño.

Origami intento confrontarlo directamente, sin embargo esto era inútil pues **_Gold _**solo necesitaba su dedo para detener el arma de luz de la peliblanca.

La razón del por qué el nombre código le quedaba tan bien, es que cada vez que aparecía en este mundo, la luz emitida por el terremoto solar brillaba con intensidad en una luz dorada, y de su cuerpo irradiaba un aura muy intensa del mismo color lo que casi imposibilitaba el poder verlo fijamente al rostro.

Pero Origami logro notar algo y es que este espíritu es hombre, y según los registros del AST, todos los espíritus con los que se habían enfrentado eran del género femenino.

Pero este no, era extraño.

Se llegó a la teoría de que posiblemente los espíritus masculinos fueran más fuertes y que solo aparecían en las noches.

Pero debido a que **_Gold _**es el único "espíritu masculino" confirmado hasta ahora, esa teoría no fue aprobada al cien por ciento.

El recuerdo termino cuando ella muy agotada, vio como **_Gold _**alzo su mano hacia ella y de su palma emitió una esfera dorada.

Después de eso no recuerda más, solo el haber despertado en una habitación de hospital con vendas en todo el cuerpo.

Según sus compañeras, el espíritu pareció haberle lanzado una especia de rayo para luego desaparecer. Ese fue la última vez que vieron a **_Gold. _**

-Eso no es correcto, nunca olvidare esa experiencia hace dos semanas, pero el derrotar a los espíritus, es el deber del AST-

Ryouko frunció el ceño.

-No podemos lograr hacer nada más que suprimir el daño-

-… Voy, a derrotar, a los espíritus, y eliminare a **_Gold_** me cueste lo que me cueste-

-**_Gold _**esta fuera de tus capacidades en solitario, tenemos que enfrentarlo todas juntas con organización y coordinación. No estaba planeado escuchar lo que crees personalmente. Piensa lo que quieras… Sin embargo, sí parece que vas a ir en contra de una orden en el campo de batalla, serás removida del equipo-

-Entendido-

Origami dio una respuesta corta, se levantó y se alejó.

**Con Goku **

Goku seguía a Reine por los extraños pasillos con el peculiar diseño de una nave espacial.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

-Por supuesto, al puente, tus respuestas están ahí- Dijo Reine con voz somnolienta, Goku se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que ella ha logrado dormir, aunque no tenía el derecho de decir algo, pues incluso él ha sufrido de insomnios. Mayormente por extraños sueños en donde solo había gritos y muerte.

Ni siquiera los psicólogos tenían una respuesta clara.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Reine se detuvo en un amplio espacio con personas frente a sus monitores, este parecía ser el puente del destructor espacial.

Goku no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa a esa referencia.

-…Lo traje-

Dijo Reine dirigiendo su cansada mirada a lo que parecía ser el asiento del capitán.

-Buen trabajo-

-El chico alto parado al lado del asiento hizo una pequeña reverencia como un mayordomo. Él tenía el pelo ondulado y una nariz que no parecía japonesa. Era un hombre joven con un aspecto que podría parecer en novelas BL.

-Hola. Yo soy el Vice-comandante aquí, Kannazuki Kyouhei. Gusto en conocerte-

-Un gusto igualmente- Dijo Goku con tranquilidad. Pero parece que este sujeto no era el comandante después de todo.

-Humph tan despreocupado como siempre- Dijo una voz de mando y severa proviniendo del asiento del capitán el cual se dio la vuelta lentamente-

Y luego.

-…Te doy la bienvenida… a **Ratatoskr**-

La voz de la aparente comandante, sonó algo encantadora, mientras la figura de la joven que llevaba el uniforme militar carmesí aparecía completamente.

Su pelo estaba atado por dos cintas negras enormes. Tenía una constitución pequeña, ojos redondos como bellotas y en su boca una Chupa Chups.

Goku frunció el ceño. Después de todo, cualquiera tendría una reacción similar si tu hermana menor resulta ser la comandante de una nave de guerra.

-… ¿Kotori?-

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Tenía pensado hacer este capítulo más largo y subirlo el 9 de este mes por el día de Goku en Japón. Pero debido a los resientes acontecimientos aquí, decidí apresurarme, es la razón de por qué tarde en subir este primer capítulo. **

**Pero bueno, con problemas o no, eso no me detiene. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic chicos, ahora le toca a Las Ruedas del Destino, así que nos vemos ahí ¡Adiós y cuídense!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orígenes ocultos**

**Este ha sido el capítulo más agobiante que jamás haya escrito. Y no se debe al capítulo en sí, más bien a los condenados apagones que no me dejaban terminar. No podía escribir más de 400 palabras sin que de repente se valla la luz. **

**Pero en fin, a pesar de los obstáculos, eso no me detiene, ni siquiera esa supuesta invasión militar que están planeando hacer aquí los de norte américa (Aunque la verdad, seria genial, así se acabaría esta pesadilla y no soy el único venezolano que piensa eso). **

**Así que, con apagones o sin ellas O con invasión militar o sin ella, no parare hasta terminar estas dos historias. **

**Solo para que lo sepan, empezare a responder comentarios a partir del capítulo 4. **

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 2: Preparación**

-… Entonces, esto es el monstruo que llamamos **espíritu**, y este es el **AST**. Ellos son el equipo Anti Espíritus de la JGSDF. Te has metido en una situación bastante preocupante. Si no te hubiéramos recogido, probablemente habrías muerto dos o tres veces ahora- Explicaba Kotori en su silla de comandante mientras sostenía su paleta de dulce en sus manos.

-_Y lo dice tan tranquilamente- _Pensó Goku con cara de palo y Kotori lo noto y de inmediato hizo una mueca.

-¡¿Me estas prestando atención?! Después de todos los problemas que esta comandante está pasando para darte directamente una explicación- Pregunto la niña pelirroja, pues sabía que su hermano puede ser muy despistado a veces.

-Es un poco difícil prestar atención cuando te das cuenta de que tu hermanita resulta ser la comandante de una aeronave de guerra- Debido a lo dicho, los miembros de la tripulación hicieron gestos de "Tiene un punto" pero Kotori solo resoplo con indiferencia.

-Si vas a llorar, entonces hazlo con más dignidad. Ya que es así, por lo menos puedo darte el privilegio especial de lamer el fondo de mi pie-

Levantando levemente la barbilla, con una mirada que parecía estar menospreciando a Goku, una corriente de abuso que no era como Kotori, fluyo de su boca.

-¡¿E-En serio?!-

La voz llena de gran alegría vino de la persona aun lado de Kotori, Kannazuki. Kotori le respondió negativamente acompañado de un codazo en el plexo solar.

-¡Gah…!-

Goku miro sorprendido aquel intercambio.

-Kotori…-

-¿Con que otra pregunta vendrás para hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo?-

-Unas cuantas como ¿En realidad eres tú? ¿Estabas a salvo?-

-¿Qué pasa, olvidaste la cara de tu hermana menor Goku? Sabía que eras malo para recordar las cosas, pero no esperaba que fueras tan malo. Tal vez sería una buena idea reservar un lugar en una casa de retiro ahora mismo-

Una gota de sudor pasó por el rostro de Goku.

La adorable hermana de Goku ni siquiera se suponía que dejara de llamarlo "Onii-chan"

Goku se pellizco la entre ceja y dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio.

-Para resumir: Tienes una doble vida…-

-Correcto-

-Eres miembro de una mega corporación gubernamental secreta…-

-Correcto-

-Que se dedica en la búsqueda de estos seres llamados espíritus…-

-Correcto-

-Además de que eres la comandante de una inmensa aeronave de batalla que sobrevuela la ciudad-

-Correc… espera ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- Kotori y el resto de la tripulación observaron de forma sospechosa al pelinegro, pues se supone que este estaba inconsciente cuando lo tele transportaron por lo tanto no debería tener conocimiento de las capacidades aéreas del Fraxinus.

-No lo sabía, solo… tuve ese presentimiento- Dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza con un rostro serio y confuso a la vez. La tripulación lo miro extrañado, su respuesta no era nada convincente, sin embargo, Kotori y Reine entrecerraron los ojos.

-En fin, continuemos-

-¿Esa es la historia que crees?-

-No perderé más tiempo en cosas sin importancia. Por otro lado, es bueno saber que entiendes la situación por lo tanto explicarte será más sencillo-

-Aunque me gustaría hacer una pregunta si no les molesta- Una voz cansada retumbo por el puente y Kotori llevo su vista hacia la persona con ojos cansados y asintió para darle el permiso –Por lo general, cualquier chico en tu situación habría tenido una reacción mucho más extrema al enterarse de estos cambios tan drásticos y repentinos en su vida. Pero tú no pareces tener esos síntomas ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te impresiona lo que está pasando a tu alrededor Shin?-

_-¿Shin?- _Goku se quedó extrañado por la forma en que Reine lo llamo: Shin, no conocía ese nombre y ciertamente no le quedaba como apodo pues su nombre no coincidía. Pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora y concentrarse en la pregunta –Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que hoy fue un día de locos así puede que haya amortiguado la sorpresa- Respondió Goku con un rostro complicado, pues en cierto punto de vista tenía razón. Tal vez al inicio todo era normal, pero no fue hasta que llego a la escuela que todo empezó a descontrolarse. Desde su charla con su acosadora, el tener un terremoto espacial, el terror en pensar a su hermanita en problemas, el encontrarse con esa chica extraña en medio del cráter del terremoto, el saber que su acosadora Tobiichi Origami es parte de un equipo de respuesta Anti Espíritus y para colmo, el saber que su hermanita es la comandante de otro equipo relacionado con dichos espíritus.

Todo podría ser fácilmente un factor para que el usuario perdiera la cabeza, pero Goku no, solo estaba cansado lo cual aumento más las sospechas de la tripulación.

Al contrario, Kotori esbozo una diminuta sonrisa, pues ella sabía que su hermano era un caso especial, sabía que incluso en los momentos más locos el no caería en la desesperación, aunque era comprensible que toda esta información causaría algún efecto secundario, y se confirmó al ver el cansancio en el rostro del chico.

-Muy bien, ahora a lo que íbamos…- Kotori hizo una señal y la pantalla en el puente se encendió dejando ver a una chica de cabello largo color noche y con una armadura como de princesa guerrera que irradiaba una tenue luz purpura.

-¿Ella es…?-

-Un espíritu- Kotori previo la pregunta y respondió antes de tiempo –Ella es un ser que no existía en este mundo originalmente. Solo por aparecer en este mundo, no por su propia voluntad ni nada de eso, el área circundante es destrozada-

-¿Solo por aparecer?- Pregunto Goku sorprendido recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermanita.

-Aunque la escala de destrucción varía. Podría limitarse a ser tan pequeño como unos pocos metros, o tan grandes como… al punto de abrir un agujero gigante en el continente-

-Eurasia- Dijo Goku instintivamente al recordar la catástrofe de hace 30 años.

-Así es. La suerte estuvo de tu lado, Goku. Si la escala de la explosión hubiera sido un poco más grande, podría haberte consumido al instante-

-…-

-Y de todos modos…-Kotori entrecerró los ojos ante el silencio de Goku -¿Por qué saliste mientras la alerta estaba sonando? ¿Eres un idiota? ¿Querías morir?- Kotori sintió como una frio helado subía por su espina dorsal y vio el rostro ensombrecido de Goku haciendo que se estremezca un poco.

-¿Soy un qué? ¿Qué te dije acerca de las malas palabras Kotori? Comandante o no, sabes las consecuencias de eso- Kotori se puso nerviosa al instante, su hermano puede ser muy tranquilo, amable y bondadoso. Pero también es muy estricto cuando se trata de ella y las malas palabras, no le gustaba que su hermanita menor dijera cosas como esas.

-Emm bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada con un poco de sudor en las mejillas. La tripulación se rio en voz baja al ver así a su comandante pero luego de una mirada severa de Kotori, estos se espantaron y volvieron a sus monitores –De todas formas ¿Qué hacías afuera de los refugios?-

-¡Te estaba buscando, dijiste que incluso en un terremoto espacial, debía encontrarme contigo en el restaurante familiar! ¡Y mira!- Goku saco su teléfono y le mostro los datos de la posición de Kotori en aquel momento el cual era un icono que parpadeaba justo en la ubicación donde debería estar el restaurante.

-Ahh eso- Luego Kotori saco su propio teléfono del bolsillo –Me preguntaba por qué saldrías a la calle mientras sonaba la alerta, así que esta fue la razón. Que tan estúpida crees que sería yo, hermano tonto-

-Kotori…-Dijo Goku nuevamente con esa mirada penetrante.

-Ehh digo, que tan descerebrada crees que soy- Dijo Kotori con nerviosismo –Bueno, la razón del porque la señal aparece en ese lugar es por esto…- De pronto, el puente se ilumino, pero no por las luces implantadas dentro del puente, más bien era luz del día. Es como si una cortina se hubiera abierto –Donde estamos actualmente es a 15.000 metros sobre la ciudad de tenguu, atinadamente dijiste que estábamos en el aire, muy impresionante por cierto y da la casualidad de que también estamos justamente sobre el restaurante familiar-

-E-esto es…-

-Ahórrate los halagos y escucha pues aún quedan cosas que debes saber-

-Mmmm-

**Cambio de ubicación **

El cielo azul, repleto de nubes blancas y esponjosas, acompañado por los rayos del sol el cual daban una hermosa imagen paradisiaca.

Dicha imagen, se encontraba acompañada por la figura del imponente Fraxinus el cual se encontraba suspendido en el aire, pero aun así y a pesar por su gran tamaño, este no estorbaba mucho la vista debido al sistema de camuflaje que posee.

Sistema que al igual que un pulpo, se encarga de analizar su entorno y asimilarlo en el casco. No es que la aeronave se haga invisible, más bien se camufla con el mismo cielo casi a la perfección, dando el sentido equivocado de que desaparece a simple vista.

Sin embargo, esto no parecía importarle a una extraña figura a unos metros sobre Fraxinus. Era imposible verlo bien pues era acompañado por un destello dorado que cubría su cuerpo y que a su vez se le confundía con la luz del sol. Pero debido a su tamaño, parecía ser de una persona aunque su género es un misterio.

Este ser, parecía estar viendo directamente a Fraxinus sin importarle que este esté con camuflaje.

Luego de un rato limitándose a solo observar, la figura finalmente se movió llevando una estela de luz el cual parece ser un brazo hacia su frente, y como resultado, desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

**Dentro de Fraxinus **

-Entonces cuando un espíritu aparece, este equipo, este… AST… se encarga de eliminarlos ¿Verdad?-

-Me alegra saber que por lo menos tienes bien los oídos-

Goku se quedó pensativo, y recordó las palabras de aquella chica la cual aparentemente resulto ser una espíritu.

-**_¿No vienes a matarme?- _**Esas palabras, acompañada de aquella mirada de tristeza hizo que este apretara los puños.

-Bueno, si lo consideras normalmente, que estén muertos probablemente sería lo mejor para nosotros- Dijo Kotori, aparentemente sin ninguna emoción en particular.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Pregunto Goku con una expresión distorsionada, sin creer las palabras de su hermanita.

-No hay nada extraño en ello ¿No? Son monstruos. Solo por aparecer en este mundo causan terremotos espaciales ¡Ellos son el veneno más mortal y malvado!-

-¡No es su culpa! ¡Tú lo dijiste, ellos no causan los terremotos por deseos propios!-

-Así es. Por lo menos, se cree ampliamente que la explosión al entrar por primera vez a este mundo no tiene relación con las intenciones del propio espíritu… Pero, ha habido cicatrices de destrucción y victimas de terremotos espaciales resultantes de la lucha con el AST después-

-Pero ¿No se debe a que ellos atacaron primero? Solo se están defendiendo-

-Bueno, eso podría ser así… Sin embargo, eso es simplemente una conjetura. Podría ser que si el AST no hace nada, los espíritus comiencen alegremente sus actividades destructivas-

-Eso no sucederá- Dijo Goku con firmeza haciendo que Kotori incline la cabeza confundida por sus palabras.

-¿Cuál es tu prueba?-

-Su rostro. Es toda la prueba que necesito, alguien con ese rostro es incapaz de destruir por mera diversión-

Algo como esto probablemente era demasiado vago y débil para ser llamado una prueba. Pero las palabras de Goku eran claras, sin una pisca de duda, el creía firmemente en lo que decía.

-Veo lo que estás diciendo Goku, pero simplemente no puedes dejar a una existencia peligrosa del nivel de una bomba solo porque te sientes mal por ella. Hoy termino con solo una pequeña explosión, pero no podemos estar seguros de que la próxima vez no será un desastre de nivel Eurasia-

-No es porque solo me sienta mal por ella Kotori. Yo sé lo que vi, ella tiene… ella tiene… esa mirada- Goku bajo la cabeza sobándose su mano. Esas palabras crearon un vacío en el pecho de Kotori, pues ella sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

Goku por alguna extraña razón, deja ver una mirada de… tristeza, remordimiento, de odio.

Pero sobretodo de culpa, ella ha estado buscando incansablemente la razón de aquella mirada, no le gustaba ver a su hermano así. Tal vez ella en su modo comandante puede ser ruda y mandona, pero eso no quiere decir que sus sentimientos cambiaron. Ella quería a su hermano y aunque no lo admita nunca, ella lo ve a él como un modelo a seguir, alguien de quien inspirarse. Por algo es famoso en la escuela.

Por eso, verlo con aquella tristeza, esa culpa, ese sufrimiento que lleva en sus hombros. Ella odiaba ver a su hermano así, y le frustraba el no saber de dónde mierda sale todos esos sentimientos negativos que asolan a su hermano. Incluso en las noches cuando este despierta con un grito por alguna especie de pesadilla.

Después de esas noches ella siempre suele preguntar qué pasaba y este solo negaba el problema y salía para correr o entrenar un poco y despejarse.

Ella inconscientemente apretó el puño a esos recuerdos. Encontraría la forma de librar a su Onii-chan de aquel sufrimiento cueste lo que cueste.

-Debe haber otra manera que no sea matarlos-

-Otra manera, eh- Kotori dejo salir un largo suspiro –Entonces vamos a oírlo ¿Qué otras maneras crees que hay?-

-Hablaría con ella, al menos el tiempo suficiente para tratar de saber lo que pasa en sus mentes. Aunque sean por unos minutos, incluso segundos si es necesario. Pero no me quedare aquí viendo como asesinan a alguien que podría ser inocente- Dijo Goku con seguridad y optimismo lo que ocasionaron que los labios de Kotori se curvaran en una sonrisa, esta era el hermano que ella admiraba.

-Ya veo…Entonces, déjame ayudarte-

-¿Cómo?-

-Dije, que vamos a ayudarte con eso. Todo el poder de **Ratatoskr** se destinara a apoyar a Goku- Kotori abrió los brazos de par en par al igual que el resto de la tripulación como si estuvieran dándole la bienvenida –Las maneras de tratar con un espíritu básicamente se dividen en dos métodos principales-

-¿Dos…?-

Kotori asintió exageradamente y alzo el dedo índice.

-El primero es el enfoque que está tomando AST. El método de exterminarlos a través de un enfrentamiento de poder-

Luego alzo su dedo medio.

-El otro es… el método de hablar con los espíritus… Nosotros somos **Ratatoskr**. Somos una organización con el propósito de resolver los terremotos espaciales sin matar a los espíritus, a través de la conversación-

Goku frunció el ceño pensando. Acerca de lo que era exactamente esta organización y por qué Kotori estaba en ella. Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Pero eso descartaba el hecho de que dentro de él, estaba feliz de saber que tendría apoyo. Luego, al juzgar por su rostro, aun había algo que no entendía.

-… Entonces ¿Por qué una organización así va a estar apoyándome?-

-Has entendido la premisa completamente mal. En primer lugar, la organización llamada **Ratatoskr **fue una organización creada por el bien de Goku-

-¡¿Haaaaa…?!- Goku ahora estaba más perdido que un NOOB jugando Minecraft por primera vez y se le notaba al dejar salir ese grito histérico –Espera ahora si me confundiste ¿Por mi bien?-

-Si… bueno, podría ser más correcto decir que es una organización para sentar las bases para el papel de Goku en las negociaciones con los espíritus y resolver los problemas. De cualquier forma, es una organización que no existiría si tú no existieras-

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo?-

-Mm, bueno, Goku es especial-

-¿Especial? ¿Qué puedo tener yo de especial?-

-Súbele a esa autoestima, pronto entenderás la razón eventualmente-

-Bueno… entonces ¿Cuál es ese método de conversación?-

Kotori dejo salir una sonrisa astuta.

-Sobre eso-

Entonces puso su mano en su barbilla.

-Hacer que el espíritu…se enamore-

Sonriendo, dijo eso orgullosamente.

-…-

Después de un momento.

-…-

Y otro momento.

-… ¿Qué?- Una línea de sudor resbalo por la cara de Goku mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Como he dicho, hacer amistad con ella, hablar con ella, coquetear con ella, salir con ella y hacer que se enamore perdidamente-

-Emmm ¿Y Por qué eso resolvería el problema de los terremotos espaciales?-

Kotori puso un solo dedo en su barbilla haciendo un gesto de pensar.

-Si queremos una solución a los terremotos espaciales sin utilizar la fuerza, entonces tenemos que persuadir al espíritu ¿Verdad?-

-Correcto-

-Para eso ¿No sería más rápido hacer que al espíritu le llegue a gustar este mundo? _Oh, este mundo es tan maravilloso_, si se vuelven así, entonces ni siquiera un espíritu armaría un alboroto de repente-

-Ya veo-

-Por lo tanto, bueno ¿No se dice a menudo? Que si te enamoras, entonces el mundo entero te parece hermoso… ¡Así que sal con ella y has que el espíritu se enamore de ti!-

-Pero… ¡Yo ni siquiera sé cómo estar con chicas…!-

-Es raro viniendo de ti, después de todo nunca falta una o varias docenas de chicas que te "acompañan a la salida" en la escuela- Dijo Kotori haciendo comillas con los dedos por eso último.

Goku puso cara de palo a eso, pues eso no era su culpa, al menos él pensaba eso, después de todo el ser famoso en tu instituto atrae a algunas fans. Pero es diferente cuando se trata de hacer que una chica que no te conoce y tú no conoces se enamore de ti ¡En especial una que tiene el poder para causar desastres de grandes proporciones!

-Eso es diferente al punto en que nos encontramos…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estaba ese espíritu optimista que me encaro hace solo unos minutos? ¿No me digas que te rendiste tan rápido?-

-¡Claro que no, es que yo jamás tuve experiencia en salir con chicas!-

Luego Kotori puso una cara siniestra acompañada de una sonrisa malévola.

-De eso no te preocupes, para eso son los entrenamientos de la próxima semana-

Esto llamo la atención de Goku.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no es de los que me gustan?-

-Es un entrenamiento "Especial" para nuestra situación. Comenzaremos la próxima semana, a menos que quieras usar el otro método que ya te mencione-

-No, está bien, veamos cómo es ese "entrenamiento especial"-

-Así me gusta- Kotori aplaudió dos veces, y de inmediato dos hombres vestidos formalmente entraron al puente –Goku, ellos te llevaran de regreso a casa, nos veremos pronto ahí, aún hay asuntos que debo atender-

Goku la miro con curiosidad pero al final se encogió de hombros y siguió a los dos hombres hasta el la máquina de tele transporte y de allí, a la residencia Itsuka.

Cuando el azabache se fue, el puente quedo en un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos, es como si quisieran confirmar que se fue definitivamente.

-Comandante- Hablo Kannazuki con un tono inusualmente serio, haciendo que Kotori lo mire con el mismo semblante -¿Por qué no le hablo a Itsuka-kun del caso de los Terremotos solares?-

La pregunta fue contundente, pero no estaba fuera de lugar. Los terremotos solares son una especie de terremoto espacial, pero muchísimos más grandes y destructivos, aunque afortunadamente hasta ahora, solo ha habido casos de terremotos solares en lugares baldíos y sin vida cerca.

El resto de la tripulación se giró para ver directamente a Kotori, parecía que había algo más detrás de estos terremotos además de ser solo un fenómeno masivo de energía amarilla destructiva.

-...-

-¿No cree que Itsuka-Kun este a la altura de la situación?- Volvió a preguntar el segundo al mando.

-Goku estará bien, pero por el momento es preferible concentrarnos solo en los terremotos espaciales y en **Princess**-

-¿Pero, entonces como haremos con la situación de **Gold**?-

Kotori quedo muy pensativa.

**Gold **es el nombre clave del espíritu que aparece de los terremotos solares, es el espíritu más extraño que han visto jamás, pero también el más fuerte y por ende peligroso.

Se le clasifico como **SSS **un nivel absurdamente alto, con capacidades más allá de la imaginación. La última vez que vieron a **Gold **fue hace dos semanas, ellos observaron cuando el AST entro en combate con él. Sin embargo, más que combate, parecía un juego, básicamente no se movió, pero al mismo tiempo era tan rápido que desaparecía a plena vista y aparecía en otro lado en un parpadeo.

Su fuerza era ridículamente enorme, en especial cuando en una ocasión más atrás, este levanto literalmente una montaña, las razones de aquella acción fueron desconocidas, pero se le dio a entender a los medios que dicha montaña fue destruida a causa del terremoto.

Nadie de la tripulación dijo ninguna palabra, todos estaban en shock al ver lo que **Gold **era capaz de hacer. El AST perdió el combate en exactamente un minuto, no tenían nada que hacer frente a él.

Pero la mayor sorpresa era su **Ángel. **

Hace 4 meses atrás, el espíritu susurro algo, parecía un nombre, luego desde los cielos un objeto cayo justo en frente de él, la luz imposibilitaba verlo, pero eso no fue lo impresionante. Más bien el poder que el **Ángel** posee, pues este dejo salir un enorme rayo de fuego candente, pero con la fuerza de un poderoso láser, que creó una inmensa abertura en la tierra, tan o más grande que el gran cañón.

Aunque la figura del **Ángel** no pudo ser identificada, Kotori podía jurar que tenía una forma recta, color dorada al igual que la luz que irradiaba **Gold**, más bien, parecía una especie de lanza.

En otras palabras, **Gold **era el espíritu más poderoso que se haya registrado hasta el momento. Su rostro no pudo ser identificado, pues su cuerpo era cubierto por una densa capa de luz dorada como el sol, pero se logró notar algo… era hombre.

El espíritu más poderoso resulta ser un hombre, y eso es un problema. Pues Kotori hasta donde pensaba, sabía que Goku no era gay, era bueno con todos, pero a pesar de ser alguien despistado, se notó más tímido cuando hablaba con mujeres en comparación con los hombres. Por lo tanto el plan contra los espíritus no funcionaría contra **Gold. **

-Esto realmente es un fastidio- Resoplo la comandante acomodándose en su asiento –Por el momento lo mantendremos oculto, **Gold **es un ser fuera de nuestra imaginación, no creo que Goku sea capaz de superar ese reto. Tendremos que buscar otra manera de lidiar con el-

Todos hicieron una mueca y regresaron a sus puestos, Reine se quedó mirando a Kotori un poco más antes de hacer lo mismo.

Kotori por su parte, se quedó muy pensativa, **Gold** era un problema, pero hasta el momento, no le hizo daño a nadie, ni con su abrumador poder, después de todo fue clasificado como rango **SSS** debido al rango de destrucción que genera su terremoto que fue apodado como solar.

-_Algún día **Gold**… Nos encontraremos y arreglaremos esto_\- Pensó mirando la imagen de **Gold** en su pantalla de su escritorio, aunque obviamente debido a la luz que lo cubría era imposible tener una buena imagen.

**Al día siguiente **

-Ven-

-¿Eh?-

De repente, la mano de Goku fue tomada por Origami, mientras el soltaba una voz confundida.

-E-Espera ¿Adónde vamos?- Origami no respondió y solo continuo su labor de jalar al pobre de Goku fuera del salón.

Detrás de él, la boca de Tonomachi se abrió, y por alguna razón, grupos de chicas estaban haciendo una conmoción gritando "Kyaaaa"

Algunos de inmensa impresión y otros de lamentos. Ese par estaba conformado por jóvenes muy conocidos en la escuela, en especial el pelinegro.

Sin decir nada, Origami subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta fuertemente cerrada de la azotea y finalmente soltó su mano.

El ruido de los estudiantes saliendo de la escuela parecía muy lejano.

-¿Origami, que…?-

-Ayer ¿Por qué te encontrabas en ese lugar?- Origami interrumpió, mientras miraba a Goku directamente a los ojos.

-Pues, mi hermana seguía en las calles después de que la alarma sonó, así que salí a buscarla-

-Ya veo ¿La encontraste?-

-¡Si! Ella está bien- Goku respondió animadamente para ocultar lo que realmente paso.

-Ya veo. Eso es grandioso- Dijo Origami pero sin cambiar su semblante, aunque en el interior esta aliviada, no quería que nadie tuviera que pasar por la experiencia de perder a alguien cercano a uno, mucho menos el chico por el que ella está interesada -…Ayer, me viste-

-¿Usando esa extraña armadura? Pues sí, si te vi- Dijo Goku algo nervioso, este es un tema que no quería tocar por ahora.

-No se lo digas a nadie- Dijo con voz de mando.

-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-

Origami vio complacida que lo sucedido ayer no afecto a Goku como persona, a ella le gustaba ese sentimiento de confianza que este irradiaba.

-Además, no se trata solo de mí… sino de todo lo que viste y escuchaste ayer. Sería mejor si olvidas todo-

Goku dedujo que hablaba del espíritu.

-… ¿Te refieres a esa chica?-

-…-

-Tobiichi. Esa chica…-

-Ese era un espíritu-

Respondió la peliblanca entendiendo su pregunta. Goku ya sabía de los espíritus por **Ratatoskr** pero de todas formas preguntó.

-Es algo que tengo que derrotar-

-Pero ¿Ella es una mala persona?-

-…Mis padres, fallecieron hace 5 años, a causa de un espíritu-

-…Qu…-

Goku abrió ampliamente los ojos, esto era información que ciertamente ignoraba del pasado de Origami.

De pronto, su mano izquierda empezó a picar un poco haciendo que Goku haga una mueca, mueca que afortunadamente Origami no noto.

-No quiero que haya más gente como yo, no quiero que pasen por lo mismo-

Goku vio con seriedad la situación, no le gustaba la idea de matar a nadie, incluso a uno de estos espíritus. El siempre rechazo la palabra "muerte" pues cada vez que lo escuchaba, ocasionaba una sensación de punzadas en su mano, justo lo que sucedió hace unos segundos.

Pero sabe que Origami no es mala persona, solo quiere evitar que alguien más pase por esa tragedia, podía entender eso… "Tragedia"… Goku volvió a sentir aquellas punzadas que perturbaban su mano.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Pregunto Origami dándose cuenta del extraño gesto facial del pelinegro, haciendo que este se sobresalte.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh nada, nada! Jeje- Dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente.

Origami lo miro con curiosidad, sospechaba de que eso lo estaba molestando otra vez.

-Pero…-Aunque lo dejo al escuchar al azabache –Ahora que lo pienso, Tobiichi… sobre el espíritu y esas cosas ¿Está bien que hables de ellas? Incluso si fui yo quien pregunto-

-No hay problema-

-¿En serio?-

-Si lo mantienes en secreto-

-Sé que dije que no te preocuparas por eso, pero ¿Qué pasaria si no lo hago?- Pregunto Goku con razonable curiosidad.

Origami se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Sería un problema-

-Ya veo, pero descuida. Prometo no decirle a nadie-

Origami asintió de aprobación y bajo por las escaleras.

-"Mala persona", eh- Goku finalmente pudo timar su mano, en especial cuando otra punzada pero más fuerte invadió la extremidad –Tsk…- Goku frunció el ceño, esta sensación lo ha estado persiguiendo básicamente dese que nació.

Lo que Goku no sabía, es que Origami se encontraba oculta detrás de la pared. Ella fingió irse, pero decidió ocultarse y ver lo que pasaba después de ver aquel gesto en el rostro del pelinegro.

Ella lo conocía, es aquel gesto de culpa y odio, odio hacia una persona, varias personas… o a sí mismo.

Ella apretó los dientes, dijo que no quería que nadie sea como ella, pero irónicamente Goku era el más cercano.

Ese pensamiento casi la hace enfermar, tenía que descubrir lo que causa esas reacciones en él, y debe hacerlo rápido.

Luego de esos pensamientos, ella se fue definitivamente.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!-

Goku volteo en la dirección del pasillo dónde provino aquel grito.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Goku corrió en aquella dirección y se encontró a algunos estudiantes reunidos en el pasillo.

En el centro, vio a una mujer con bata blanca tirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Pregunto y una estudiante que conocía al chico por sus características de "siempre ayudar" le respondió.

-¡P-Parece que es una maestra nueva, y… se cayó de repente…!-

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería rápido- Goku se acercó a la mujer tirada para poder llevarla a que la revisen. Los demás asintieron, sabían que Goku tenía una especie de fuerza sobrehumana, así que no creyeron necesario ayudarlo a llevar a la nueva maestra.

Pero cuando el pelinegro se acercó, la mujer en el suelo tomo su pierna de repente.

-¿Eh?-

-..No se preocupe por mí. Solo tropecé-

Mientras hablaba, la mujer levanto su rostro que se había pegado al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú eres…!-

Goku reconoció esos flequillos largos y las gruesas ojeras. Llevaba gafas, pero era imposible no reconocer esos rasgos faciales.

La mujer; la oficial de análisis de Fraxinus, Murasame Reine, se levantó del suelo lentamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-… ¿No puedes darte cuenta al verlo? Me he convertido en profesora. En particular estaré enseñando física, así como tomando el puesto de maestra asesora asistente de la clase 2-4-

Reine respondió mientras mostraba la etiqueta de su nombre en su pecho. Por cierto, el oso de peluche cubierto de cicatrices se asomaba del bolsillo de su pecho justo sobre ella.

-Ohhh, bueno, entonces no hay problema- Respondió Goku de forma indiferente llamando la atención de Reine.

-Kotori tenía razón, en verdad eres muy despreocupado-

-Jejeje ella dice muchas cosas-

Luego de ayudarla a levantarse, ambos caminaron por los pasillos mientras hablaban de algunas cosas.

-¿Oficial de análisis Reine?-

-…Nn, ahh, solo Reine está bien-

-¿Eh?-

-…Yo también te llamare por tu nombre. Se dice que la coordinación y la cooperación nacen de la confianza-

Reine asintió un par de veces y miro a la cara de Goku.

-Uhm, eras… Shintarou ¿Verdad?-

-¡Completamente mal!-

No era un buen comienzo para entablar confianza.

-…Ahora bien Shin, esto podría ser repentino-

A Goku le salió una gota de sudor, él no tenía problema en que le pusieran un apodo, pero ¿Shin? Estaba completamente apartado de la realidad.

-Los preparativos para el entrenamiento para mejorar del que Kotori hablo ayer se han completado. Te estaba buscando. Esto es perfecto, vamos hacia el salón de preparación de física-

-Umm, bueno ¿Exactamente qué voy a estar haciendo en este entrenamiento? Ummm… Reine-san-

-…Hm. He oído esto de Kotori, pero Shin, a pesar de estar rodeado la mayor parte del tiempo por fanáticas femeninas, la verdad es que no sabes asociarte con ninguna chica ¿Cierto?-

Una vena apareció en la frente de Goku.

-_Hay Kotori, mi querida hermana, filtrando la historia con mujeres de tu hermano a otras personas_\- Pensó el chico viendo como vengarse más tarde de su hermanita bocona.

Ambos llegaron a la sala de profesores y ahí Goku vio algo extraño. O más bien, una extraña sombra que estaba detrás de Tama-chan quien caminaba al lado contrario.

-¡Ah!-

La sombra se dio cuenta de la mirada de Goku, y este pudo notar como la sombra… la expresión de Kotori se ilumino de repente.

-¡Onii-chaaaaaaaaaan!-

Kotori se abalanzo hacia el pelinegro, en una especie de asalto hacia su estómago, y sin que este entendiera todavía que estaba pasando, hasta que ya era tarde.

-¡Hagaa…!-

-¡Ajajaja, dijiste Hagaa! ¡Esta vez te atrape Onii-chan!- Rio Kotori con alegría mientras miraba a Goku sobarse el estómago, pues como ella dijo, esta vez no pudo evadirlo.

-¡¿K-Kotori…?! ¿Por qué estás en esta preparatoria…?-

Pregunto el pelinegro viendo a su hermanita aun pegada a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tama-can quien llego corriendo.

-Ah, Itsuka-kun. Vino tu hermana, así que íbamos a anunciarlo-

-Sí, creo que ya me di cuenta gracias-

-Fue un placer-

Sin entender el sarcasmo, la maestra se retiró de allí dejando solos al trio.

**Un rato después **

-Muy bien Shin, el entrenamiento está a punto de comenzar, por favor siéntate aquí- Diciendo esto, Reine indico una silla colocada entre ella y Kotori (Ahora con sus cintas negras).

-De acuerdo-

-Ahora vamos a iniciar inmediatamente la tor…*coff*, vamos a empezar el entrenamiento-

-Acabas de decir tortura ahora mismo ¿Verdad?-

-Es tu imaginación… Reine-

-…Ahh-

Kotori hablo, y Reine asintió mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-Kotori, sabes que yo no considero los entrenamientos como tortura ¿Vedad? Ni siquiera los más duros- Dijo Goku confundido por las palabras de su hermanita, pues este tenía un punto, ya que básicamente el consideraba los entrenamientos más como diversión que tortura.

-Oh no te preocupes ¿Este será diferente?-

-¡¿Y qué se supone que deba decir "Hurra"?!-

-…Escucha Shin, esto no solo se trata de romper la guardia del objetivo, sino que para ganar su afecto, es esencial mantener una conversación. Aunque podemos dar instrucciones sobre a donde ir y que decir… si la persona en cuestión está nerviosa entonces no va a funcionar-

-Una conversación con una chica… no puede ser tan difícil-

-Me pregunto eso-

Kotori aprovecho que su hermano tenía la guardia baja y agarro su cabeza de repente para luego empujarla con fuerza a los pechos de Reine.

-¿…?-

-… ¿Nn?-

Reine dejo escapar un sonido extraño.

Goku quedo confundido por las acciones de su hermana, aunque también estaba ese sentimiento de nerviosismo en su cuerpo al estar entre dos grandes y suaves pechos de una hermosa mujer.

Luego Goku sintió que se quedaba sin aire e inmediatamente alejo la mano de Kotori y levanto la cara.

-*Coff* *Coff* ¿Eso era necesario?- Pregunto Goku recuperando aliento mientras Kotori lo miraba directamente.

-Hmm solo un sonrojo, nada mal debo admitirlo, aunque no esperaba menos del tonto de mi hermano- Kotori asintió de aprobación haciendo que Goku se le formara una gota de sudor.

-…De todas formas, esto es muy provechoso. Al menos, esto debería evitar algún desenlace negativo a la hora de enamorar a las espíritus-

Reine fue inmediatamente al monitor. Y después de hacer uso del teclado por un periodo no tan largo de tiempo, apareció una imagen peculiar en la pantalla.

Sonó una melodía pop y hermosas chicas con cabellos coloridos aparecieron en orden, y floto un logotipo que parece ser el título "Haz el amor, MY-LITTLE-Goku".

-Esto… es…-

-…Sip. Es lo que se llama un juego de simulación de citas-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Este es el entrenamiento?!-

-Claro que lo es ¿Cómo esperabas enamorar a las chicas, en un combate?- Dijo Kotori con sarcasmo sin entender la exaltación de su hermano quien de repente sintió un malestar en la nariz.

-¡ACHU!-

-…Salud-

-Gracias Reine-

-¿Qué fue eso Goku? ¿No me digas que ahora tienes alergias?-

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Ni que fuera doctor!-

-Como sea, empecemos de una vez que se nos hace de noche-

-Eso es un poco exagerado-

**10 días después **

Kotori no mentía. Goku nunca creyó que un entrenamiento sería tan estresante y por primera vez, estaba feliz de haber pasado, aunque sea la primera prueba.

Resulta que hablar con chicas, con la intención de seducirlas y hacer que se enamoren de ti, era algo que la mente de Goku no podía captar. Y no ayudaba que en medio de los constantes fracasos, su "linda hermanita" haya tenido la grandiosa idea de presionarlo con videos e imágenes de su niñez las cuales eran bastante vergonzosas.

Goku creyó que se había desecho de ellas, pero se equivocó, pues Kotori creyendo que las podría necesitar, las reunió de apoco como una especie de método para el chantaje.

Así que el pobre Goku no tuvo otra elección que continuar el entrenamiento con la amenaza de que con cada erro, esas imágenes serian publicadas.

Ahh, también está el detalle de que Reine, al creer que Goku sea el único en recibir un castigo, sería algo injusto y que para balancear el péndulo como unos dicen, cada vez que Goku cometa un error, ella se quitaría una prenda de ropa.

A Goku en parte no le importaba mucho, pero sería mentira si dijéramos a su edad nadie sentiría aunque sea una pisca de nervios.

Cabe decir, que Goku tuvo que ver para su mala o buena suerte, a Reine desnuda, varias veces, recibiendo comentarios dolorosos de parte de Kotori.

Sin embargo, con forme pasaban los días, además de los días de descanso que le otorgaban, finalmente pudo adaptarse y terminar el juego con éxito.

Goku nunca estuvo más feliz por haber terminado un entrenamiento, o eso es lo que cree el.

-**Muy bien Goku, es hora de la segunda fase del entrenamiento**-

-Dispara de una vez- Dijo Goku bastante decaído pero tratando de mantener los ánimos.

-**Lo siguiente es: Invitar a una persona real**-

-¿Qué?-

-**Es obvio, aunque completaras el primer paso, siguen siendo personajes de computadora, tienes que empezar a acostumbrarte a tener una charla normal con las chicas reales**\- Dijo Kotori desde un intercomunicador oculto en la oreja derecha de Goku.

-…**Hm ¿Va a estar bien?**\- Pregunto Reine desde la línea.

-**Está bien. Incluso si falla, lo único perdido seria la confianza de la sociedad en Goku**-

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir tan casualmente?!-

-**Tú lo tienes fácil, eres famoso entre las chicas después de todo**-

-¡Ese no es el punto!-

Goku después de desahogarse, y sentir que sus protestas no iban a ningún lado, dio un fuerte suspiro y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la academia en busca de "Algún objetivo" aunque la terea no era precisamente sencilla, pues las chicas con los que se encontraban no paraban de guiñarle un ojo, lanzarle besos, acercarse y darle su número de teléfono, etc.

-¡Ugh! Goku es demasiado conocido, esto es un fastidio- Se quejó Kotori viendo por una cámara oculta los movimientos de Goku, mientras que Reine a su lado decidió opinar.

-…Hm, esto es más complicado de lo anticipado. El objetivo es encontrar a una chica para probar el entrenamiento y hacer que se enamore de Shin, pero se complica cuando la mayoría de las chicas ya lo ven como posible pareja amorosa-

-¡Aggh! A este paso no encontraremos un verdadero reto antes de empezar las citas con los espíritus- Gruño Kotori de frustración, todo el trabajo seria en vano si no encuentran a una chica que no esté interesada en Goku.

Hasta que después de pensarlo un poco, Kotori sonrió al creer que encontró la respuesta.

-**Muy bien Goku, ya tenemos a nuestro primer objetivo**-

-Ok ¿Quién es?-

-**La que está enfrente de ti**-

Goku alzo la vista y pudo ver a una mujer de baja altura, cabello castaño corto y un par de gafas.

-¿Tamae-sensei?- Pregunto Goku mas con confusión que con nerviosismo.

-…**Es el objetivo más adecuado, ya que el resto no garantizan un verdadero reto para la situación**-

Goku suspiro nuevamente, tenía sentido, la mayoría de las chicas, por no decir casi todas ellas, estaban interesadas en el pelinegro, por algo es el primero en la lista de los novios más deseados.

Goku volteo y vio como las chicas presentes le sonreían y saludaban, algunas tímidamente y otras un poco más osadas como para poner rostros seductores. Aunque hubo una que otra chica que se pasaron de la raya al mostrar alguna parte MUY específica de sus cuerpos y cuando digo MUY específica es MUY ESPECIFICA.

Goku resignado, fue acercándose hacia Tama-chan.

-Oh, Itsuka-kun ¿Qué paso?-

-Sabe, esas ropas son muy lindas ¿Lo sabía?-

-¿Eh…? ¿E-Enserio? Ajaja, me estas avergonzando-

La cara de Tamae se sonrojo con alegría mientras sonreía y se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¡Si, le queda muy bien!-

-Gracias. En realidad son unas de mis favoritas-

-¡Pues le quedan geniales al igual que su peinado, es muy bonito!-

-Eh ¿En serio?-

-¡Por supuesto, esa gafas también!-

-Ah, jajajaja…-

-¡Y ese libro de asistencia también es súper increíblemente genial!-

-Uhm… ¿Itsuka-kun…?-

Cada palabra hacia que la maestra se desconcertara cada vez más, y su rostro cambio gradualmente a una sonrisa irónica.

-**Te sobrepasaste mucho, calvo- **

-Dame un respiro, nunca había hecho esto… ¡¿Y a quien llamas calvo?!- Dijo Goku en un susurro ofendido por ese último comentario de Kotori.

-Uhm… ¿Eso es todo lo que querías hablar conmigo?- Pregunto Tamae inclinando la cabeza.

**-… Shin, repite las palabras que te diga- **

Goku asintió a la voz somnolienta de Reine y espero.

-Sabe maestra, he encontrado que venir a la escuela recientemente es muy divertido- Dijo Goku casi automáticamente.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial ¿No?-

-Si… fue desde que te convertiste en maestra asesora-

-¿Eh…?- Exclamo la maestra con los ojos bien abiertos, eso no lo esperaba -¿Q-Que estas tratando de decir?-

-En realidad, desde hace mucho tiempo yo…-

-Ahhaha… eso no es bueno. Aprecio tus sentimientos, pero ya sabes, soy una maestra-

-Hablo en serio…- Goku escucho las palabras de Reine, como una contramedida al darse cuenta de que Tamae al ser mayor de edad planeaba rechazarlo –En serio quiero…-

-Uhm… esto es problemático para mí-

-¡Enserio quiero casarme contigo!- Dijo Goku de forma contundente -_¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Quién escribió esto?!- _Pensó el chico sudando a mares por aquellas palabras.

De pronto, el lugar callo en un silencio ensordecedor. Pues en el momento que "casarse" salió de la boca de Goku, la cara de Tamae pareció cambiar ligeramente.

-… ¿Realmente hablas en serio?-

-Ehhh… pues… si-

Goku vacilo un poco en la respuesta. Luego alrededor de Tamae apareció una especie de aura rosa con decoraciones cursis.

-_¡¿De dónde salió esto?!- _Peso Goku empezando a preocuparse, en estos momentos un miedo profundo invadía el ser del pelinegro ¡Rayos, ni siquiera cuando tuvo a un ser tan peligroso como aquella espíritu, sintió algo como esto! Tal vez, esto explique por qué Tamae a punto de cumplir los 29 sigue soltera.

En especial por lo siguiente, cuando Tamae le agarro la manga con fuerza…

-¿En serio? Cuando Itsuka-kun llegue a la edad de matrimonio, tendré mas de 30 ¿Sabes? Aun así ¿Esta bien? ¿Deberíamos ir a saludar a nuestros padres ahora? Después de que te gradúes de la preparatoria ¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo?- Tamae parecía una persona diferente, tenía los ojos brillando, respiraba de forma irregular y su velocidad al hablar era tan alta que no se le entendía ni una palabra.

-¡¿Maestra… que…?!-

-Oye, Itsuka-kun ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo ahora? Todavía no tienes la suficiente edad para firmar el registro de matrimonio, así que por ahora vamos a hacer un pacto de sangre. Probablemente podemos tomar prestado un cincel o una guja del salón da arte. No te preocupes, me asegurare de que no duela-

Si antes, Goku empezaba a sentir un poco de miedo, ahora estaba aterrado, horrorizado, las agujas han sido la cosa que el mas a odiado desde que nació.

-**Bueno, con eso debe ser suficiente, será un fastidio quedar atrapado en algo como esto. Cumpliste la misión Goku, buen trabajo, ahora discúlpate y escapa de ahí- **Kotori hablo rápidamente, incluso en su modo comandante, ella no era tan cruel, sabia lo mucho que su hermano detestaba esas infernales agujas.

-¡Ehhh… ¡ ¡L-Lo siento… n-no creo estar listo para algo como eso todavía! ¡AGUJAS NO!... ¡D-Digo… S-Solo trátelo como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido! ¡NUNCA! Jeje jeje jeje… ¡AUXILIOOOOOO!- Después de eso, Goku salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Aunque esto no pareció molestarle a su maestra quien se quedó muy inmersa en sus pensamientos de un futuro con el chico, y la idea de finalmente contraer matrimonio, que ni se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Goku y de sus gritos de terror.

-**Vaya, esa maestra ya tiene todo pensado- **La risa despreocupada de Kotori se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

-¡CALLATE...! ¡TU ME METISTE EN ESTO!- Grito histérico al oír a su hermana estar tan despreocupada.

-**Hum, que quejumbroso- **

Goku estaba tan concentrado en la voz de su hermana que no se dio cuenta de alguien enfrente de él.

**¡PUM! **

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde y termino chocando con esa persona.

-¡Mierda!- Se quejó Goku mientras se sobándose la frente – Lo siento ¿Estas bien?- Dijo mientras alzaba la mirada para ver al estudiante en el suelo -¿E?- O mejor dicho, la estudiante.

En el suelo se encontraba una chica de cabello blanco y corto hasta los hombros. Tobiichi se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe, parece que cayó en su trasero, y de casualidad estaba frente a Goku con las piernas abiertas en forma de M.

-Perdón Tobiichi-san, no te vi ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto nuevamente Goku, claramente preocupado. Este le extendió la mano y Origami la acepto sin dudar.

-Estoy bien-

Dijo ella y se levantó.

-¿Segura? Ese fue un duro golpe-

-Descuida, estoy bien- Otra vez afirmo Origami haciendo que Goku suspire de alivio -¿Qué pasa?- Entonces, ella pregunto.

-Agujas. Horribles agujas- De forma casi instintiva, Goku respondió temblando un poco.

-Ya veo- Origami entendió en el acto, ella sabía, gracias a sus "investigaciones", el gran odio que Goku le tiene a las agujas, inclusive hasta ella podría jurar que era más fuerte que el odio que ella le tiene a los espíritus.

-**Esta es una oportunidad perfecta Goku. Vamos a continuar nuestro entrenamiento con ella- **

-¡¿Ehh?!-

-**Probablemente es mejor si pudiéramos obtener algunos datos sobre alguien de la misma generación, en lugar de una maestra. Además, aunque no es un espíritu, ella es miembro importante del AST ¿No crees que será una referencia bastante buena? Hasta donde yo sé, no parece ser del tipo que difunde rumores tampoco- **

Goku vacilo por un momento, lo que decía Kotori tenía lógica, toda la lógica del mundo, pero… Por alguna razón, la idea de intentar "conquistar" a Origami, hizo que se estremezca, no era por temor, en realidad, a pesar de la típica actitud casi inexpresiva de Origami, se sentía bien.

**-¿Me estas escuchando?- **

-Ehh sí, pero…-

-**¿Quieres hablar con los espíritus o no?- **

Goku suspiro nuevamente, esta vez la ganadora fue Kotori.

-Tobiichi-san-

-¿Qué?-

Origami que ya se estaba marchando, se dio la vuelta con una sincronización que parecía como si estuviera esperando a que la llamara.

-Esa ropa, es linda-

-Uniforme escolar-

-… Es verdad-

-**¿Por qué elegiste su ropa, hormiga?- **

-_¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?- _Pensó Goku con una gota de sudor sin entender la supuesta "ofensa" de su hermanita – ¿Acaso no funciono con la maestra?-

-**… ¿Debemos ayudar?- **

-No, puedo hacerlo, si no hago esto no seré capaz de hablar con los espíritus. Solo, denme un momento- Respondió Goku con un susurro al escuchar la pregunta de Reine.

Kotori y Reine se miraron entre sí, un poco sorprendidas, pero recordaron que es Goku de quien hablan, así que solo asintieron y le dieron la oportunidad.

-¿Sabes Tobiichi?-

-¿Qué?-

-Nosotros casi no hablamos. Digo, estamos en la misma clase y todo, pero apenas si llegamos a decirnos una que otra palabra- Goku mas lleno de confianza empezó a hablar siendo escuchado atentamente por Origami –Y bueno, yo sabía que eras tú la que me espiaba ¿Tú también sabias eso?-

-Si- Respondió la peliblanca sin ningún tipo de vacilación o vergüenza.

-Bueno, desde entonces, me he preguntado cómo sería tener una charla contigo y…-

-¿Si?-

-Es agradable, no sé por qué me espías o me ves desde lejos. Cuando podríamos hacer cosas juntos, sería más divertido, además que note que eres muy linda-

-… ¿En verdad?- Pregunto inexpresivamente ladeando la cabeza.

-La verdad, me agrada la idea de que estemos en el mismo salón, para así poder acercarnos un poco más, no es agradable estar solo y lo sé por experiencia, así que tal, a partir de ahora seamos un poco más cercanos- Goku se expresó tan naturalmente que ocasiono un ligero sonrojo en la peliblanca.

-¿Incluso cuando espero a que te vayas del salón para que yo pueda oler tu ropa de gimnasia?-

-Claro por supuesto que…espera… ¡¿Qué haces qué?! ¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Ya veo, bueno, no importa. Con lo que decía antes Tobiichi…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita, algún día?- Pregunto Goku tranquilamente incluso con la extraña sensación de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-**Vaya, debo admitirlo, estoy impresionada, no creí que tuvieras las pelotas de hacer aquella propuesta- **

-Déjame en paz… ¿Y qué te dije de las malas palabras?- Susurro Goku para luego fijarse en la mirada aun inexpresiva de Origami, pero se sorprendió cuando noto que sus ojos estaban ligeramente más abiertas que antes –Umm Tobiichi… si te molesto, entonces…-

-No me molestaría-

-¿Qué?-

-No me molestaría salir contigo-

-¡Eso es genial!- Dijo Goku con genuina alegría, pues a pesar de que cosas como esta no eran su fuerte, se sintió realizado al poder invitar a una chica a salir sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

-… ¿Nn? Kotori ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Reine al ver a su comandante en completo shock y con la boca abierta a mas no poder.

-ACK, ACK G-Goku… ¿Acaba de invitar a una chica a salir, por sí mismo?... ¿Y ella acepto?- Kotori estaba que se le salía los ojos de la impresión, a pesar de que Goku era popular entre las chicas, nunca creyó que su intento tan vago de coqueteo sería capaz de convencer a una chica de salir con él. Era un pensamiento duro, pero era la verdad.

De vuelta con la pareja, Origami metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un objeto.

-Ten- Dijo Origami entregándole el objeto a Goku y al verlo más detalladamente se dio cuenta que era una foto de Origami con el uniforme de la escuela.

-¿Y esto?-

-Te gusta el uniforme en mi ¿Verdad?- Fue una pregunta con un tono increíblemente natural, pero eso no molesto a Goku.

-Ahh sí, yo dije eso jejeje-

**_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**

De pronto, sin previo aviso y arruinando el agradable ambiente, la alarma resonó a su alrededor.

Casi en el mismo instante, Origami levanto la cara ligeramente.

-…Una emergencia. Nos vemos- Origami salió corriendo por el pasillo, pasando a un lado de Goku.

**-Goku, es un terremoto espacial. Por ahora vamos a hacer que vuelvas a "Fraxinus". Regresa de inmediato- **

-Un espíritu ¿Es ella?-

**-Si. El lugar previsto donde aparecerá es… aquí, la preparatoria Raizen- **

**Fraxinus 5:20pm **

A bordo del crucero de guerra. Kotori y Reine, con sus uniformes militares, intercambiaban palabras periódicamente. Aunque Goku no entendió ni una palabra de lo que estaban hablando.

Lo único que entendía, es que al lado derecho de la pantalla, había un mapa centrado en la preparatoria de Goku.

-…Goku-

-¿Si?-

-Voy a tener que ponerte a trabajar de inmediato. Ve a prepararte-

Goku asintió seriamente, después de todo era algo que él había querido, no le gustaba la idea de matar a nadie y esta era la mejor vía para terminar todo pacíficamente.

Goku fue transportado a un rincón fuera del edificio.

Todo el lugar estaba desierto, no había ni una sola persona en el área, lo que significa que todos siguieron la orden de evacuación como debe ser. Por lo tanto no había que preocuparse por personas inocentes.

**-Muy bien Goku, Princess está adentro, eres afortunado las unidades-CR del AST no están diseñadas para luchar en interiores. Aprovechemos esta oportunidad- **Informo Kotori desde el comunicador.

Goku escucho lo que dijo y volteo a los lados, pero no pudo hallar a ninguna miembro del AST, supuso que estaban escondidas para un ataque sorpresa.

Goku dejo sus pensamientos de lado y entro corriendo al edificio y subió las escaleras.

-Un segundo, este es la clase 2-4 ¿Esta no es mi clase?-

**-Oh ¿En serio? ¿No es conveniente? No puedes decir que tienes una ventaja de ubicación, pero probablemente es mucho mejor que un lugar completamente nuevo para ti- **

Goku escucho en silencio las palabras de Kotori.

Se armó de valor y con cuidado entro al salón.

Y la vio…

En medio de un destrozado lugar que hace no mucho, fue un salón de clases perfectamente construido.

En la cuarta fila, justo en el escritorio de Goku, la chica de pelo color noche con aquel vestido extraño, más parecido a una armadura purpura, estaba sentada con una rodilla levantada.

Sus ojos que emanaban un brillo ilusorio estaban en un estado melancólico entreabiertos, mirando fijamente la pizarra medio dormida.

Con la mitad del cuerpo iluminado por la puesta de sol, la chica tenía un halo misterioso.

-¿…Nn?-

De pronto, la chica noto la invasión de Goku ya que abrió los ojos por completo y miro hacia él.

-Hola otra vez-

A pesar del nerviosismo, su determinación resulto ser más grande, el cual se demostró en su amigable saludo.

Hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en la cabeza, haciendo que este se moviera incondicionalmente y de forma apresurada.

Uno no sabría las razones de esta acción, pero la verdad vino por si sola.

**¡CRASH! **

Cuando al girar, se dio cuenta de que la puerta del salón antes intacta, ahora estaba hecho trizas.

-Lo hiciste otra vez-

Goku escucho a la chica hablar y cuando volteo a verla se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba apuntando con un dedo humeante, a parecer ella le lanzo una especie de rayo y que por milagro, logro esquivar, aunque no sabe cómo.

-¿Eh? H-Hice otra vez ¿Qué?-

-Esquivaste mi ataque, no es normal en un humano-

-Pues, te aseguro que fue solo suerte-

-…Hyun-

**-¡Goku!- **

El grito de Kotori casi rompe los tímpanos de Goku, pero al fijarse, noto a la chica levantar su mano sobre su cabeza. Sobre la palma de la mano, brillo de negro lo que parecían ser manchas redondas de luz.

Goku rápidamente entendió sus intenciones y levanto los brazos con prisa.

-¡E-Espera, no soy tu enemigo!-

La espíritu pareció entender sus palabras y deshizo la esfera de luz, pero aún se mantenía en guardia.

Goku empezó a adentrarse lentamente en el salón, tenía las manos levantadas para mostrarle al espíritu que no estaba armado y sus intenciones no eran hostiles.

Sin embargo.

-…Alto-

La fría voz de la chica resonó por el destrozado salón… luego el piso frente a los pies de Goku se quemó por un rayo de luz. Goku quedo paralizado, pero no de miedo.

-_No sé de donde sale esto, pero es genial- _Goku se sentía extrañamente emocionado, muy al contrario de lo que sentiría cualquier otra persona, que es un terror absoluto.

La chica lo miro cuidadosamente de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Oh, lo siento. Yo soy…-

**-Goku, espera un momento- **

Cuando Goku estuvo a punto de responder, Kotori lo detuvo por alguna razón.

La pantalla en el puente de "Fraxinus" actualmente mostraba una imagen del espíritu, la chica envuelta en el vestido hecho de luz.

A su alrededor, había un montón de parámetros comenzando con las palabras "nivel de afecto". Reine estaba usando el realizador para analizar/enumerar y mostrar el estado mental de la chica.

Pero no fue hasta que la chica dijo "¿Quién eres?" que la pantalla parpadeo y una sirena resonó en el puente.

-E-Esto es…-

En medio de la voz confusa de alguien de la tripulación, una ventana apareció en el centro de la pantalla.

**1\. ****_"Soy Itsuka Goku ¡Vine a salvarte!" _**

**2\. ****_"Solo soy alguien indefenso que pasaba, por favor no me mates" _**

**3\. ****_"Antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien, di el tuyo primero" _**

-¡Elijan la opción que crean que es correcta! ¡En cinco segundos!-

De repente, los miembros de la tripulación operaron las consolas frente a ellos. Los resultados de eso aparecieron de inmediato en la pantalla delante de Kotori.

La más popular fue… la numero 3.

-..Parece que todos compartimos la misma opinión- Dijo Kotori, y la tripulación asintió al unísono.

-La 1 parece la elección obvia a primera vista, pero mientras el oponente tenga dudas de que podamos ser el enemigo, decir algo así solo parecería sospechoso. Y también parece un poco desagradable- Dijo Kannazuki a un lado de la silla del comandante.

-… La 2 está fuera de cuestión. En la remota posibilidad de que fuera capaz de escapar, eso sería el final de todo- Después, desde la parte inferior del puente, Reine hablo.

-Así es. En ese punto, la 3 tiene sentido lógico y si todo va bien, incluso podríamos ser capaz de controlar la dirección de la conversación- Kotori asintió ligeramente, y una vez más se acercó al micrófono.

-… Voy a preguntar de nuevo ¿Quién eres?-

Dijo la chica, sus ojos se volvieron aún más agudos como si estuviera irritada.

Mientras que Goku, mantenía su postura erguida y con un rostro serio. Sudaba un poco por los nervios, pero esperaba pacientemente una señal de Kotori.

-**Goku ¿Puedes oírme? Responde exactamente lo que te diga- **

-De acuerdo- Goku asintió, mientras seguía manteniendo la mirada de sus ojos negros ónix con los morados oscuros de la chica -… Antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien, di el tuyo primero… DAHH-

Al parecer no fueron las palabras correctas, pues al instante de que dijo eso la chica lanzo una fuerte onda de energía a su izquierda.

-¡¿Q-Que fue eso Kotori?!-

-Esta es la última vez. Si no tienes ninguna intención de responder, te tratare como a un enemigo-

Al oír eso, Goku apretó los dientes.

-_A la mierda, yo me hare cargo de esto- _Goku se levantó para quedar al nivel de la espíritu -¡Soy Itsuka Goku! ¡Yo estudio aquí! ¡Créeme, no tengo intenciones hostiles!-

Goku hablo mientras levantaba ambos brazos, y con ojos sospechosos, la chica que estaba sobre el escritorio de Goku, bajo de este.

-…Quédate así. Actualmente, estas dentro de mi rango de ataque. Sea cual sea el truco que utilizaste anteriormente, no serás lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo de nuevo-

-Te dije que eso solo fue un accidente-

-Mentira, de haber sido un accidente, no lo hubieras lo esquivado una segunda vez y tu ojo no se hubiera vuelto plateado, tú no eres humano-

-¿Plateado?-

-**¿Plateado?- **

Goku, Kotori y el resto de la tripulación, preguntaron al unísono. Las palabras de la chica no tenían sentido.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso comandante?- Con voz seria, Kannazuki le hacía es pregunta a la pelirroja, pero al juzgar por su rostro, parecía que ella estaba igual o más confundida.

-No lo sé, le hemos hecho diferentes pruebas a Goku, todas muestran lo mismo. Goku es humano, pero no entiendo a qué se refirió con ojos plateados-

-…Mm, tal vez se refiera al brillo que reflejo el ojo de Shin hacia ella. Desde su punto de vista y al juzgar el color natural de Shin, es lógico que se confundiera y hubiera visto un brillo plateado-

Goku estaba muy extrañado, hasta donde recuerda, él era humano, nunca hubo nada extraño en él. Bueno, a menos que su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y destreza en las artes marciales, que superaban ligeramente los estándares normales fueran características de un "No humano". Pero todos incluyéndole, pensaron que se debían a que era un buen deportista.

-Oye… ¿Me recuerdas?- Pregunto Goku intentando cambiar el tema.

-Eres aquel sujeto que decía puras cosas raras, el que lograras evadirme como lo hiciste ahora, hizo que te recordara-

-Oh sí, creo que fue el 10 en la ciudad-

Dijo Goku un poco más calmado al ver que parte de la dureza en los ojos de la chica había disminuido.

Sin embargo…

-¡¿Gi…?!-

Un momento después, el flequillo de Goku fue tomado de su cara y fue obligado a mirar hacia arriba.

La chica inclino la cara como para ver en los ojos de Goku.

-¿Qué eres?-

-¿Ugh?-

-¿Cómo haces para que tus ojos se vuelvan plateados? ¿Qué eres en realidad?-

-¡Ya te dije que soy un humano, y no sé a qué te refieres con eso de "Ojos plateados" hasta donde recuerde, mis ojos siempre fueron negros!-

La chica se le quedo viendo un momento, como examinándolo, buscando un indicio de que miente.

-…Si recuerdo bien ahora ¿Dijiste que no tenías intención de matarme? Hmph… he visto a través de eso. Dime ¿Qué buscas? ¿Planeas atacarme y matarme por la espalda después de que baje la guardia?- La chica no dio indicio de si creer o no la respuesta de Goku, más bien lo miro de manera aún más sospechosa mientras presionaba su cabeza contra la pared.

Pero luego le llamo la atención ver una extraña expresión de dolor en el chico y no era por la presión en su frente.

-Perdón pero… ¿Podrías por favor no decir esa palabra otra vez?-

-¿Qué?-

-Esa que empieza con **M** y termina con **atar**-

-¿Matar?- Al momento en que repitió la palabra que justamente no debía repetir, vio con sorpresa como el chico se tomaba la mano del dolor.

-Ugh… si esa, por favor no lo digas otra vez, no es muy… agradable por decirlo así-

La chica se sorprendió por la reacción de Goku. Al principio pensó que estaba mintiendo, pero lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Ella vio en él, algo que no imagino, vio tristeza, vio dolor pero sobretodo, vio culpa. Culpa que invadía su cuerpo, y al parecer canalizaba esa aura negativa en su mano, ocasionando que este le doliera.

La chica vacilo y por unos segundos sintió remordimiento por haberle dado este dolor al chico, fue como aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez ¿De dónde salía? ¿Por qué ocurría?

La chica retiro su mano tranquilamente de la frente de Goku y retrocedió un poco.

-Mira…- Dijo de improviso el chico, llamando su atención –No todos los humanos, son personas que tratan de… tu sabes-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron. Y después de un breve momento, miro el rostro de Goku con una mirada inquisidora y luego abrió sus labios.

-… ¿En serio?-

-Así es-

-La gente que he conocido, todos ellos dijeron que debía mo… desaparecer- Repitió la chica, no queriendo hacer que el chico pase por esa experiencia misteriosa otra vez, cosa que Goku agradeció mentalmente.

-Seguro solo fueron un puñado, no todos los humanos piensan eso-

-…-

Sin decir nada la chica movió su mano hacia atrás.

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios… haciendo una cara que decía que aún no podía confiar en lo que Goku estaba diciendo.

-…Entonces, voy a preguntar. Si no tienes intenciones hostiles hacia mi ¿Entonces con qué propósito estas aquí en este momento?-

-Bueno, la cosa es que…-

**-Goku- **

Cuando Goku estaba a punto de responder, la voz de Kotori resonó en su oído derecho.

**1\. ****"Por supuesto, vine para conocerte"**

**2\. ****"Como sea, eso no importa ¿No?"**

**3\. ****"Solo es una coincidencia"**

La pantalla delante de ella recogió al instante las opciones de los miembros de la tripulación. La 1 era popular.

-Bueno, después de ver la última reacción, probablemente la 2 sea imposible… Goku, por ahora simplemente di que fuiste para conocerla-

Kotori hablo hacia el micrófono, y en la pantalla, Goku abrió la boca estando de pie.

-**Fue para conocerte- **

La chica puso una cara inexpresiva.

**-¿Para conocerme? ¿Por qué?- **

En el momento en que la chica inclino la cabeza y dijo esto, una vez más aparecieron opciones en la pantalla.

**1\. ****"Tengo curiosidad sobre ti"**

**2\. ****"Para que pudiéramos amarnos el uno al otro"**

**3\. ****"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte" **

-Nn… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-

Kotori se froto la barbilla y la pantalla delante de ella mostro el 2 como la respuesta-

-Es mejor ir con un ataque directo aquí ¡Muéstrele su hombría!-

-¡Si no lo dice claramente esta señorita no lo entenderá!-

Las voces de la tripulación resonaron desde la parte inferior del puente.

Kotori lo pensó y luego cruzo las piernas.

-Bueno, probablemente esté bien. La 1 o la 3 es probable que obtengan otra pregunta como respuesta… Goku. Ve con la 2-

**-¿Es enserio?- **Dijo Goku con incredulidad.

-¡No te quejes y hazlo!-

Goku suspiro, empezaba a cuestionar un poco la supuesta "habilidad" de la tripulación para ocasiones como esta, aunque no debería juzgar, en especial el mismo.

-Fue para… que pudiéramos… amarnos el uno al otro-

-…-

En el momento que Goku dijo esto, la chica cruzo sus manos una sobre la otra y las movió horizontalmente.

En un instante, justo sobre la cabeza de Goku, paso una espada de viento… atravesando el muro del salón y escapando al exterior. Varios mechones de pelo azabache de Goku fueron cortados y bailaron por el aire.

-¡¿Ehhh…?!-

-…No quiero escuchar tus bromas-

Dijo la chica haciendo una expresión sumamente melancólica.

En ese momento, la tensión y el nerviosismo, se desvaneció y su corazón latió con fuerza.

Esta expresión, que Goku odiaba tanto.

-Vine… para hablar contigo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Vine a hablar contigo. Escucha, yo no quiero lastimarte ni ofenderte. Y no me importa cuál sea el tema. Tampoco si me ignoras. Pero solo quiero que sepas una cosa yo…-

**-Goku, cálmate- **

Advirtió Kotori, pero ya era tarde, Goku no podía ser detenido en este momento.

Después de todo, hasta ahora, esta chica no tuvo a nadie que le tendiera una mano.

Después de todo, con una sola frase ella podría haber estado en una situación completamente diferente, pero la persona que le dijera esa simple frase, no había existido.

Goku en parte podía entenderla.

Ahora él tenía a su padre, a su madre y también tenía a Kotori.

Pero antes, él sabía de antemano lo que es estar solo. Debido a que antes de ser adoptado por la familia Itsuka, lo único que recuerda es haber despertado en medio del bosque, solo, tuvo que valerse por sí mismo.

Pero ahora, era el que debía decírselo.

-Yo… no voy a negar tu existencia-

La chica levanto las cejas y aparto la mirada.

Y luego de un breve silencio, abrió la boca.

-… Goku ¿Dijiste que eras Goku?-

-…Si-

-¿De verdad no vas a negar mi existencia?-

-Si-

-¿En serio, en serio?-

-En serio, en serio-

-¿En serio, en serio, en serio?-

-En serio, en serio, en serio-

Respondió el azabache sin detenerse y la chica se acarició el pelo, y levantándose mientras dejaba escapar lo que parecía ser una aspiración, volvió la cara.

-…Hmpf ¿A quién estas tratando de engañar con esas palabras? baka, baka-

-Como dije, estoy…-

-…Pero, sabes. No sé qué tipo de motivos tienes, pero tú seas lo que seas, eres el primer ser con el que puedo tener una conversación adecuada… Para obtener más información sobre este mundo, tú podrías ser de alguna utilidad-

-…Ehh, te dije que soy huma…-

-Entonces, no me importaría si se trata solo de hablar contigo. Pero solo es para obtener información. Mm, es muy importante. La información es súper importante-

Mientras hablaba… solo fue un poco, pero la expresión de la chica pareció un poco más suave.

-Ehh creo que es así…- Dijo Goku rascándose la mejilla.

**-Buen trabajo Goku, solo sigue así- **

-Pero, solo trata de hacer una acción sospechosa. Y voy a abrir un agujero en tu cuerpo-

-… Bien, lo entiendo. Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-¿Nn?-

-No tienes nombre ¿Por qué?- Dijo Goku soltando la pregunta que tanto retumbo en su cabeza desde que la conoció.

La chica quedo en silencio por un rato hasta que decidió responder.

-Yo… No tengo…-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo único que recuerdo es que aparecí aquí, mis memorias son muy borrosas, no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera mi nombre- Dijo la chica con un toque de melancolía –Goku… ¿Cómo quieres llamarme?-

Dijo sentada en uno de los asientos cercanos.

-**Uwaah, ha aparecido otro problema serio- **

Sentada en el asiento del capitán, Kotori se rasco la cabeza.

**-¡Atención todos! ¡Piensen en un nombre para ella de inmediato y envíenlos a mi terminal!- **

Después de decir esto, bajo la vista a la pantalla. Algunos de los miembros de la tripulación ya habían enviado nombres.

-Ejem… ¡Kawagoe! ¡¿Misako no es el nombre de una de tus exesposas?!-

-L-Lo siento, no pude pensar en otra cosa…-

-…Cielos, vamos a ver… ¿Urarakane? Kimimoto ¿Cómo pronuncias esto?-

-¡Kurarabel!-

-¡Denegado! ¡Y te prohíbo tener hijos el resto de tu vida!-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Mi hijo mayor ya está en la escuela primaria!-

-¿Hijo mayor?-

-¡Si! ¡Tengo tres!-

-¿Y cuáles son sus nombres por cierto?-

-¡Empezando del mayor, Pureblue, Fullmonty, Seraphim!- (¡¿WTF?!)

-¡Cambia sus nombres en una semana y cámbialos de su actual distrito escolar!-

-¿Necesita ir tan lejos?-

-Piensa en los sentimientos de los niños que reciben nombres extraños, doble calvo-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Recientemente todos han estado haciendo lo mismo!-

_Tap Tap, _un sonido sordo resonó en el puente.

Al ver la pantalla, la chica tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba golpeando su codo con impaciencia.

La situación requería un nombre ¡Ahora!

-Tome, Goku, prueba con ese-

**-¡Tome! ¡Tu nombre será tome!- **

Tan pronto como Goku dijo eso, una luz roja brillo en el puente y un fuerte pitido comenzó a sonar.

-¡Patrón verde, disgusto!-

Alguien de la tripulación alzo la voz pareciendo aterrorizado.

En ese momento, el medidor de puntos de afecto cayó rápidamente.

-… ¿Kotori?-

-¿Eh? Eso es raro. Pensé que era un gran nombre al estilo antiguo-

-…-

-…No sé por qué, pero parecía que te estabas burlando de mí-

Dijo la chica mientras venas aparecían en su frente.

-¡…! L-Lo siento… espera un poco más-

Pensando en ello con calma, Tome estaba claramente fuera Goku en su interior, pidió disculpas a todas las ancianas de la nación, pero no era un nombre adecuado para una chica de esta época.

Goku empezó a sudar descontroladamente, él era realmente malo en colocar nombres, en especial cuando se trataba de ponerle nombre a una chica.

Pensó y pensó, obligando a su cerebro a imaginarse un nombre, cualquiera. Mientras lo hacía, el rostro de la chica mostro desagrado.

-… T-Tohka-

-¿Nn?-

-¿Qué tal?-

-…-

Después de un momento de silencio…

-Oh bueno. Es mejor que Tome-

Goku suspiro aliviado e internamente se disculpó con ella, pues al no poder imaginarse un nombre, se le ocurrió la idea de ponerle el día en que se vieron.

**_Nota del autor: _**_La palabra Tohka, es la forma en como los japoneses dicen 10 de Abril, de ahí el nombre Tohka. Fin de nota. _

Luego, Goku escribió el nombre en la pizarra, como un medio para que Tohka se guie y canalizando energía en la punta de su dedo, haciéndolo pasar como una tiza de pizarra, imito torpemente la escritura de su nombre.

-Goku-

-¿Si?-

-Tohka. Es mi nombre ¿No es maravilloso?-

Goku sonrió, le gustaba más esta faceta de la chica quien sonreía brillantemente, era mucho mejor que aquella mirada melancólica de antes.

De pronto Goku sintió una inmensa paz dentro de él, algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho y si alguna vez lo sintió, debió ser cuando era muy pequeño, pues no recuerda nada. Aquella sensación de angustia desapareció por completo, el dolor en su mano desapareció, sea lo que sea que la ahora conocida como Tohka hizo, logro hacerle respirar con gran tranquilidad.

Lástima que no todo dura para siempre.

**-¡Goku, al suelo!- **

La voz de Kotori resonó en su ido.

-¿Eh?-

-Mu ¿Qué pasa?-

**-¡Ahora!- **

**¡BOM!**

En el momento siguiente, resonó un fuerte ruido, rompiendo el cristal de todas las ventanas del salón y abriendo innumerables agujeros de balas en la pared.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Dijo Goku agachado y con los brazos sobre su cabeza en un intento de protegerse.

**-Parece un ataque desde el exterior. Probablemente para tratar de atraer fuera al espíritu- **

-¡Mierda! ¡Tohka!-

Con un sobresalto, la mirada de Tohka se movió del exterior hacia Goku.

-Date prisa y escapa Goku. Si te quedas conmigo, serás atacado por tus compañeros humanos- Goku vio con sorpresa como la mirada de Tohka volvió a cambiar a aquella mirada melancólica mientras decía aquellas palabras.

-No-

-¿Eh?-

-Vine aquí para hablar contigo y eso es lo que voy a hacer-

-Goku-

Tohka vio asombrada la determinación del chico. Luego de un rato ella esbozo una sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron en el destrozado suelo, mientras la barrera purpura de Tohka los cubría, evitando sentir el impacto de una lluvia incesante de balas.

Mientras que en el cielo, las AST continuaban con su ofensiva, esperando a que la espíritu saliera.

-¿El espíritu no ha salido todavía?-

-Todavía no puedo confirmarlo-

Ryouko quien estaba justamente al lado de Origami, dijo aquella pregunta siendo respondida de forma inexpresiva por la peliblanca.

En los continuos ataques, parte del edificio se derrumbó dejando ver la figura del espíritu, sentado, sin prestarles atención.

Pero la razón de que Origami entrecerrara los ojos, no fue precisamente porque se sentía insultada, más bien fue porque gracias a su territorio, era capaz de ver una palabra escrita en una hoja de papel a larga distancia.

Por eso, cuando el polvo se disipo, sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando se dio cuenta de varios mechones de pelo color azabache que desafiaban la gravedad, estando tan cerca del espíritu. Más precisamente, justo dentro de la barrera que el espíritu usaba para desviar las balas.

-¡¿Ese es un chico?! ¡ALYO AL FUEGO!- Parece que no fue la única. La capitana al darse cuenta de la presencia de Goku, ordeno inmediatamente al cese al fuego -¡¿Qué está haciendo ahí?! ¡¿Lo está atacando?!-

**¡FIUM!**

-¡¿Origami?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

Ignorando la pregunta de su capitana. Origami se lanzó rápidamente hacia donde estaban ambos.

-Oye Tohka-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Exactamente, que clase de ser eres tú?-

-¿Te refieres a mí o a ti?-

-¡Obviamente a ti! ¡Además, ya te dije que soy humano!- Goku puso una expresión cómica de enojo.

-…Bueno… No lo sé-

-¿…?-

-Ya te lo dije antes. Mis recuerdos están muy distorsionados e imprecisos. No tengo idea sobre cosas como que clase de ser soy-

-¿En serio?-

-Así es como es. Aparecí de repente en este mundo y en ese momento el grupo mecas ya estaban atacándome-

-¿Mecas?-

-Esas personas molestas que vuelan alrededor-

-Ya veo-

De pronto, un sonido eléctrico resonó desde el intercomunicador.

**-Es tu oportunidad Goku, pídeselo de una vez- **

-Ya voy, ya voy- Goku respiro hondo –Tohka-

-¿Qué pasa Goku?-

-Tu… ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-

-¿Qué es una cita?-

-Pues…-

**-¡Goku, el AST…!- **

De pronto, un gran destello irrumpió en la sala y el campo de Tohka se hizo pedazos.

Cuando Goku recupero la vista, pudo ver a Origami en frente suyo de forma protectora mientras apuntaba su espada de luz hacia Tohka.

-¡¿T-Tobiichi-san?!-

-Gracias a dios-

-Tsk… eres tu otra vez-

Dijo Tohka, sacudiendo ligeramente la mano que detuvo la espada de luz de Origami, como si estuviera llena de odio.

Origami se preparó, colocando su cuerpo como una especie de escudo para Goku.

Tohka miro de reojo a Goku, y luego clavo su talón en el suelo bajo sus pies.

-**¡Sandalphon!**-

Al instante, el suelo se hincho apareciendo una especie de trono.

-**¡Goku, retirada! ¡Fraxinus te recogerá ahora!- **

-¡Tohka, espera!-

Goku ignoro los gritos de Kotori en su oído e intercambio posiciones con Origami cuando vio a Tohka alzar **Sandalphon **y dejarlo caer con fuerza.

-¡GOKU!-

-**¡ONII-CHAN!-**

Goku abrazo a Origami quien seguía aturdida por la maniobra del chico.

Después, ella, Tohka y Kotori gritaron con desesperación cuando vieron que la onda de energía estaba a punto de golpearlo de lleno.

Y de repente, todo se puso blanco.

**Más tarde **

-… Bueno si, normalmente cerrarían la escuela por algo como esto…-

Goku bajaba el camino empinado que se extendía desde el frente de la escuela mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

El día después de que había nombrado al espíritu Tohka.

-Bueno, creo que por lo menos debería hacer algunas compras, para pasar el tiempo- , después de conversar con Tohka,

Ayer, después de su conversación con ella, la premonición de Goku se confirmó.

Esa chica en verdad poseía una enorme cantidad de poder.

Al punto en que todas las organizaciones del mundo estarían de acuerdo en que era una amenaza.

-…ku-

Pero el sentía que no usaba ese poder con fines egoístas o imprudentemente como un monstruo descuidado sin piedad.

-…oku-

Goku detestaba ese rostro melancólico que ponía. No lo toleraba, en lo absoluto.

-Hey, Goku…-

En especial cuando le recordaba a el de vez en cuando, aunque puede que todo esté en su cabeza.

-… ¡Deja de ignorarme!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-

Goku despertó de su autoimpuesto hipnosis, al escuchar una voz muy familiar. Este alzo la vista y pudo notar a una chica con cabello color noche y una armadura que irradiaba luz.

-¿Tohka?-

-Así que finalmente te diste cuenta de mi presencia Baka, baka-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Tohka?-

-¿No es obvio? ¿No fuiste tú quien lo propuso? Vamos a eso que llamas cita-

-¿Lo recordaste?-

-¿Crees que soy una idiota o algo así?-

-No quise decir…-

-Vamos a esa cita ya. Cita, cita, cita-

-Está bien, está bien, pero…-

-¿Hm? ¿Hay algo malo?-

-No te ofendas, pero no creo que eso que llevas puesto sea lo adecuado- Tohka parpadeo y bajo la vista a su vestido astral el cual seguía emanando luz.

-Goku… ¿Acaso quieres que me desnude?-

-¡No! No me refiero a eso, más bien que uses algo menos llamativo- Luego Goku recordó algo. Busco en su bolsillo la foto que Origami le había dado y se lo mostro a Tohka –Algo así-

-Goku ¡¿Por qué tienes eso?!-

-Puess…- Goku vacilo por un momento hasta que sintió que Tohka le había arrebatado la foto y lo rompió.

De pronto Tohka alzo la mano y una luz aún más intensa cubrió su cuerpo.

Goku tuvo que taparse los ojos, y cuando finalmente se vio libre de aquel resplandor. Se dio cuenta de que Tohka ya no tenía su vestido astral, en cambio tenía el uniforme femenino de la academia Raizen.

-Wow-

-Bien… ¡Vamos a esa cita!-Dijo Tohka con una gran sonrisa.

**Fraxinus horas antes **

-¿Esto es información cien por ciento confirmada Reine?- Pregunto Kotori mordiéndose las uñas ante las imágenes mostradas frente a ella y Reine.

-…Si, parece que ocurrió un extraño fenómeno en el encuentro de Shin y el espíritu ayer-

En la pantalla se podía ver claramente la escena en que Goku abrazaba a Origami para protegerla del ataque de Tohka.

Antes de que el ataque impactara en el cuerpo del pelinegro, se vio una luz emanando del azabache, el cual cubrió toda el área y eso era todo.

-No veo el problema, Goku trato de hacerse el héroe, lo conozco y nosotros lo transportamos antes del ataque de la espíritu-

-…No, de ser ese el caso, el miembro del AST, Tobiichi Origami se hubiera transportado junto con él, pero Shin fue el único en aparecer en Fraxinus-

-Es verdad, entonces ¿Qué habrá pasado?-

-…Estuve analizando el video más a fondo y encontré algo que deberías ver-

-Muéstrame-

Reine repitió el video pero esta vez a velocidad cuadro por cuadro.

Por el momento todo normal, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de algo extraño.

-¿Qué mierda? Repite 5 segundos-

Kotori acerco el rostro a la pantalla, imaginando que su mente le está haciendo una broma.

-…En el momento en que Shin cubrió a Tobiichi Origami con su cuerpo para protegerla, el ataque estaba demasiado cerca como para que el tele transporte funcionara a tiempo. Shin debió haber recibido el impacto de lleno-

-Entonces, eso es…-

Dijo Kotori con incredulidad, al ver que a los pocos centímetros del impacto, las figuras de Goku y Origami desaparecieron y a la milésima de segundo después, apareció nuevamente la figura de Goku, pero la diferencia es que estaba solo, Origami había desaparecido.

Después de eso, la luz del tele transportador de Fraxinus envolvió su cuerpo y luego todo se puso blanco.

-…Según el registro, ese fue la hora exacta en que Shin apareció en Fraxinus, sin embargo, antes de eso, sucedió algún evento imprevisto. En otras palabras, ambos desaparecieron antes del impacto y de algún modo solo Shin regreso para ser transportado-

-Eso… no es posible-

-…Efectivamente no debería ser, según sus análisis médicos, Shin no posee ningunas anomalía que le permita hacer tal acción, algo como esto no debió pasar-

-¿Sera posible…?- Pregunto Kotori atrayendo la atención de Reine -¿Qué le esté afectando antes de tiempo?-

-…Lo dudo, la energía en su interior sigue siendo insuficiente para realizar tal hazaña-

-Onii-chan… ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto Kotori claramente preocupada viendo las imágenes de Goku y Origami desapareciendo para luego solo ser Goku quien aparece nuevamente.

Las dos estaban tan concentradas, que no se dieron cuenta que nuevamente, encima de Fraxinus, aquel destello dorado parecía estarles observando antes de desaparecer por completo.

**Fin del capítulo 2 **

**Para aquellos que leen las novelas ligeras de Date a Live, se darán cuenta que me base en gran parte de este material. Aunque les dije que era necesario para el inicio de este fic. **

**Y para que lo sepan, yo tenía listo el capítulo por un tiempo, pero el no tener internet, hizo imposible publicarlo.**

**En fin, espero que les hayan gustado chicos y nos vemos en _Las Ruedas del destino._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Orígenes ocultos **

**Bien, antes de empezar, quiero agradecer de corazón a aquellos que dieron su visto bueno a esta historia, gracias en verdad. **

**Lo otro es acerca de lo parecido que es esta historia con la novela ligera o el anime. Verán, desde el inicio de este fic, desde el prólogo, dije que esta historia sería muy similar al fic de _Samielssj12, _pero también en la novela ligera de Date a live. Los diálogos son muy parecidos entre ellos, pero todo tiene un por qué, Goku actúa de esa manera muy similar a Shido por una razón que será vista más adelante en la historia. Y sé que a varios no les gusta la idea de dejar fuera de esta historia a Shido, pero como dije anteriormente, esto tiene una buena razón. Ya verán que el inicio puede que les parezca una copia de Date a live pero con Goku de protagonista, pero pronto entenderán mis motivos y luego empezaran a notar cambios muy diferentes a la historia original, pero será poco a poco, tratando de que todo encaje. **

**Confíen en mi chicos, he tenido esta historia en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y no la mostrare como un simple intercambio de protagonistas, es solo que el inicio de la novela es lo más factible para seguir con la historia. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Si tienen preguntas o alguna queja, háganmelo saber no hay problema, pero solo les pido que sea con respeto por favor, sin insultos o palabras obscenas innecesarias, gracias. **

**Ahh olvide decirles algo importante. En la historia se harán referencias o apariciones de ciertos personajes u objetos de una franquicia diferente ¡NO ES DE OTRO ANIME! Es una franquicia que creo iría bien con Date a Live y que tendrá importancia en la historia. Es un riesgo pues le dará a Goku habilidades completamente diferentes al del canon (Aunque seguirá usando su Ki), pero esto es Fanfiction, un lugar donde pueden hacer lo que sus mentes perversas les plazcan jejeje. Espero que lo aprueben chicos. El primer ejemplo seria el _Ángel _de _Gold_, que es un arma de esa franquicia pero que lleva el nombre del personaje que lo empuña (Es un bastardo, pero ¡Lo adoro! ¡Me encanta su diseño!). **

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 3: La primera cita**

Aterrador.

Es la palabra que podría definir perfectamente a los clientes en un pequeño pero elegante local de comida. Aunque no eran los únicos, pues los trabajadores como los meseros, que andaban de allá para acá sin descanso, los pobres cocineros quienes parecían estar haciendo mucho más esfuerzo para preparar los platos llenos de alimentos o el propio dueño quien no podía dejar de llorar al pensar que muy pronto su local estaría en la quiebra.

Pero no se trata de un problema legal, te tierras, de falta de clientes o de impuestos como gran parte de los negocios tienen que enfrentar. No, la realidad es que el problema provenía más bien de dos personas, más bien jóvenes, no mayores de 18 años.

Aquí uno se preguntaría ¿Cómo es que dos jóvenes, dos… niños, pueden causar tantos problemas? Y aunque la respuesta en si puede ser desconcertante, la realidad era un hecho para quienes presenciaban tal horror.

En una esquina, podemos notar a una niña, aún más joven que los ya mencionados con traje de mucama, parece ser una de las camareras ¿Cómo es que una niña está trabajando como camarera? Bueno, a primera vista es bastante extraño, pero si investigamos más a fondo, podemos darnos cuenta de que es lo más natural a comparación con su otro trabajo, pues si comparamos su posición como comandante de una aeronave de guerra que sobrevuela a 15.000 metros de altura, ser camarera podría ser llamado "normal" en cierto punto de vista.

Esta niña pelirroja se encontraba alejada del dúo problemático, mientras se cubría el rostro igualmente rojo por la vergüenza con una bandeja.

-Dios, nunca creí estar en este problema, ya era suficiente con el apetito de Onii-chan- Kotori se dio la vuelta para ver como Goku y la espíritu llamada Tohka, devoraban sin piedad, todo alimento que se encontraba en su mesa.

Ambos comían a una velocidad inhumana, Tohka se comía un plato de pasta de un solo bocado, luego se bebía una sopa entera en un segundo y se llevó a la boca una enorme pierna de pollo el cual solo estuvo unos cuantos segundos dentro de la húmeda boca de la espíritu hasta que solo el hueso, totalmente limpio, salió de esta.

Con Goku no había mucha diferencia, hasta uno podría jurar que era incluso pero que la chica. De una sola pasaba, dejo limpio un plato enorme de Ramen para 3 personas, devoro un pedazo de carne completo y dejo solo las espinas de 4 pescados fritos.

-¡Wuaaa esto esta delicioso, hace tiempo que no comía tanto!- Exclamo Goku, radiante de alegría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no comía de esta manera.

-¡Umu! ¡Esta increíble! ¡¿Entonces esto es una cita?!- Pregunto la espíritu Tohka, con el mismo estado de ánimo.

-¡Pues definitivamente es la mejor parte!- Respondió el chico llevándose un pedazo de carne entero a la boca.

En estos momentos, se supone que Goku y Tohka estaban en una cita. El objetivo principal de Goku era hacer que la espíritu se enamorara de el para después sellar sus poderes con un beso.

Sin embargo parecía ser un objetivo de poca importancia en estos momentos.

Incluso Goku no se veía nerviosos o tenso, en especial cuando la chica frente a él, es una espíritu que trato de matarlo la primera vez que la vio.

* * *

**Horas antes **

-¡Vamos Goku, vamos a esa cita!- Dijo Tohka emocionada mientras arrastraba del brazo al azabache.

-E-Esta bien Tohka, pero no tires tan fuerte, mi brazo se va a romper- Advirtió el chico pero la espíritu no pareció prestarle atención.

-¿Mu?- Luego Tohka pareció darse cuenta de algo y se detuvo para alivio de Goku quien se sobaba el brazo –Goku ¿Ahora me dirás que es una cita?-

A Goku le salió una gota de sudor nerviosa por la pregunta ¿Cómo quería ella que se lo explicara si no le había dado ninguna oportunidad?

-Bueno. Es cuando una chica y un chico salen y se divierten, al menos eso pienso yo-

-¿Es eso?-

-Eh si-

Respondió Goku algo dudoso, pues él nunca había tenido una cita. Por lo general siempre suele rechazar con gentileza tales pedidos de las chicas que se atrevían a preguntarle.

-¡Oh ya entiendo!-

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto incrédulo que le haya entendido, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos primero?-

La pregunta de Tohka dejo en un predicamento al azabache. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, no tenía experiencia, nunca tuvo una cita antes. Pero sabe que esta situación era clave, debía enamorar a la espíritu a como diera lugar para sellar su poder espiritual y así proteger a las personas y a ella misma.

Goku se mordió un poco el labio, buscando en alguna parte de su cerebro un sitio a donde llevar a Tohka. Goku no es precisamente alguien que se le conozca por el sentimentalismo, pero nunca imagino que su primera cita seria con un ser cuyo poder pueda ser capaz de borrarlo en un instante.

Y Goku sabe que debe ser cuidadoso según una filosofía propia; No importa lo que digan de las mujeres. Es una realidad que el hombre es el género más fuerte físicamente hablando y Goku lo sabe, pero también está al tanto de una regla primordial, nunca hacer enojar a una mujer, y mucho menos cuando dicha mujer posee un poder inmenso.

Mientras pensaba, Goku pudo escuchar un golpeteo continuo. Alzo la cabeza para ver a Tohka con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido de impaciencia.

-¿Qué pasa Goku?-

-E-Eh nada solo…- Luego Goku abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar algo.

**_-"_****_Oh, este mundo es tan maravilloso_****, si se vuelven así, entonces ni siquiera un espíritu armaría un alboroto de repente"-**

Las palabras de Kotori resonaron en su cabeza, y le dio la idea que necesitaba.

-Tohka-

-¿Mu?-

-Ya que no conoces este mundo ¿Qué tal si te hago un recorrido?-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso vas a mostrarme el planeta Goku?-

-No, eh no, solo una parte, no puedo mostrártelo todo después de todo solo soy un humano- Dijo Goku, pero al ver que Tohka estaba a punto de cuestionar eso de ser humano otra vez, decidió actuar rápido -¡Sí! ¡Si soy humano!- Goku jadeo un poco –Entonces ¿Qué dices?-

Tohka lo pensó un momento. La oferta de Goku era muy atractiva, de esta manera podría conocer, al menos una pequeña porción del mundo el cual ella piensa quieren verla muerta, aunque se aseguró de no volver a decir es palabra enfrente del Goku.

Después de meditarlo otro rato, Tohka sonrió brillantemente.

-¡Claro, entonces vamos Goku!- Exclamo la espíritu tomando su mano y arrastrarlo nuevamente.

_-Aquí vamos otra vez- _Pensó el chico con lágrimas cómicas bajándole por el rostro, al pensar que mañana podría amanecer con un yeso o sin siquiera tener un brazo.

Goku empezó a mostrarle todo tipo de cosas. Las ciudades, campos, parques, etc.

Luego se adentraron en la ciudad pasando por callejones, hasta que se toparon con uno donde se encontraban muchas tiendas juntas en ambos lados.

Tohka frunció el ceño y miro nerviosamente su alrededor.

-… ¡¿Q-Que pasa con este número de personas?! ¡¿Están planeando una guerra sin cuartel?!- Dijo Tohka alzando la mano y haciendo aparecer pequeñas bolas de energía en la punta de cada dedo de su mano.

-¡NO ESPERA! ¡Esta gente no tiene intención en matarte recuerda lo que te dije!- Dijo Goku posicionándose enfrente de la chica.

-… ¿En serio?-

-En serio-

Goku se relajó cuando vio a Tohka hacer desaparecer las esferas de luces purpuras de sus dedos y bajar la mano.

Goku suspiro, mientras dejaba ver una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Goku-kuuuuun!- Hasta que el ruido de muchas voces femeninas gritando su nombre lo volvió a tensar.

Goku se dio la vuelta y para su horror, pudo ver una estampida de chicas dirigiéndose precisamente hacia él y Tohka.

Pero este grupo, no era cualquier grupo. En sus prendas superiores, se podía ver varias imágenes relacionadas con él. Algunos tenían escrito su nombre acompañada con corazones. Otras tenían su rostro estampado en las camisas de las chicas.

Algunas inclusive usaban gorros con sus iniciales.

-Oh no- Dijo Goku en voz baja. Este grupo resulto ser su club de admiradoras.

Después de todo, en la preparatoria Goku es famoso mayormente por querer ayudar a todos en todo. No importaba cual fuera.

Y todas sus acciones (Aparte del hecho que lo consideraban muy guapo y lindo) crearon el club de fans ITSUKA GOKU.

Goku por lo general no tenía problemas con ellas. En realidad le agradaba convivir con sus fans de vez en cuando y conocerlos mejor.

Pero ahora no es buen momento y mucho menos con quien estaba acompañado.

Goku miro nerviosamente a su lado y vio a Tohka temblar un poco, pero no por miedo, más bien por tensión. Y la razón es obvia, si hace unos instantes estaba nerviosa cuando pensó que un montón de civiles, inconscientes de su presencia, la atacarían… ¿Cómo reaccionaría a un gran grupo de personas corriendo desesperadamente hacia ellos?

-Tohka…-

-¡Cuidado Goku! ¡Un equipo de ataque terrestre! ¡Ocúltate mientras los elimino!- Dijo Tohka alzando la palma y generando una esfera de luz purpura aún más grande que las anteriores.

Goku se exalto, Tohka estaba a punto de matar a un grupo de personas inocentes solo por un malentendido.

Así que para evitar una tragedia, tomo su mano y corrió hacia un callejón cercano.

-¡¿Qué haces Goku?!-

-¡Solo sígueme Tohka!-

-¡¿Pero qué hay de los agresores?!-

-¡No son ningunos agresores! ¡Es otro malentendido, pero por ahora debemos irnos!- Tohka no dijo nada más, Goku era su guía de este mundo por lo tanto debe saber lo que hace. Así que guardo silencio pero no antes de darle una dura mirada a las perseguidoras quienes no paraban en su asalto para estar con su ídolo.

-¡Ahhhhh está huyendo! ¡TRAS EL!- E esa manera, se inició una persecución en la que el destino de millones de personas estaban en juego.

Y no se habla por exagerar, literalmente el destino de millones de inocentes pendían en un hilo.

Esto es debido a que si Tohka se sentía amenazada, podría creer que el resto de las personas también desearían verla muerta. La única razón del por qué no ha hecho algo hostil todavía, es por Goku. Ella confiaba en él, decidió apostar su confianza en él.

Goku seguía corriendo junto con Tohka en un intento desesperado por perder a sus fans.

-_¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justo ahora?!- _Goku volteo un momento, viendo a sus fanáticas con corazones en los ojos quienes aún seguían detrás de él y Tohka -_¡¿No se cansan o qué?!- _

Goku volteo a otro callejón y noto una gran cantidad de gente reunida haciendo sus quehaceres habituales. Eso le dio una idea pero a un alto costo.

_-¡No hay alternativa!- _Goku jalo a Tohka hacia la multitud de gente.

Con agilidad, ambos jóvenes pasaban a las personas lo más rápido posible, luego Goku empujo a Tohka hacia los arbustos y prosiguió a adentrarse el mismo.

-¿Goku…?-

-Shhh- Goku con los dedos en los labios, le hizo una seña a Tohka para que bajara la voz mientras veía por una apertura del arbusto que usaba como escondite.

Las personas inconscientes del peligro empezaron a sentir como el suelo temblaba de repente.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¡¿Es un terremoto?!-

-¡¿UN TERREMOTO ESPACIAL ACASO?!-

-¡TAL VEZ SEA UNO SOLAR!-

-¡EN EL DIA, NO SEAS TONTA!-

Exclamaban los transeúntes, estando cada vez más preocupados cuando sintieron como los temblores se incrementaban.

Luego un señor con traje de negocios, escucho unos gritos y al voltear, se dio cuenta de la razón de todo y no pudo evitar palidecer.

-N-No… es peor…-

-¡¿Qué puede ser peor?!-

Las personas giraron sus cabezas y notaron al grupo de chicas que corrían directamente hacia ellos.

-**¡ESTAMPIDA DE FANATICAS LOCAAAAAAAAS!- **

-¡CORRAN POS SUS VIDAS!-

La gente empezó a correr en pánico hacia el lado contrario.

-¡MI BEBE!-

-¡QUITENSE, QUITENSE ESTUPIDOS!-

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!-

-¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!-

De pronto una sombra los cubrió a todos por completo y notaron como una ola hecha por completo de fanáticas de Goku se alzaban sobre ellos.

**-¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIR!- **

La ola de fanáticas finalmente choco con las pobres personas creando un desastre de proporciones épicas.

-¡AHHHH AYUDAAAA!-

-¡TRATAN DE BAJARME EL PANTALON! ¡¿POR QUE TRATAN DE BAJARME EL JODIDO PANTALOOOON?!-

-¡KYAAA NO ME TOQUEN AHÍ, AMBAS SOMOS MUJERES!-

-¡AAAUCHH ME ESTAN MORDIENDO!-

De pronto una camiseta con el rostro de Goku cayó directamente en la cabeza de un desafortunado.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

-¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡ATRAPENLO!- Dijo una fanática viendo al hombre con la camiseta con la imagen de Goku, confundiéndolo con el azabache.

Luego todas las fans gritarían de emoción, lanzándose hacia el hombre quien veía todo por un orificio.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- Y debido al miedo, dejaría salir un grito muy femenino. Pero algo que nadie noto o pareció no importarle a nadie, es que el rostro de Goku palpado en la camiseta cambio si ninguna lógica, como si estuviera gritando de terror al igual que el pobre señor.

Goku cerró fuertemente los ojos, sin deseos de seguir viendo pero escuchando claramente los gritos del pobre hombre y del resto de las personas.

-_Lo siento, lo siento mucho- _Pensó Goku disculpándose con la pobre gente.

-Ohh, buena táctica Goku, hacer que se exterminen entre ellos, muy inteligente- Tohka asintió mientras Goku le miraba incrédulo.

-¡No Tohka, esto no es correcto!-

-¿Mu? ¿No lo es?-

-¡No! ¡Esto es…! Bah olvídalo. Vámonos- Goku tomo su mano y discretamente salieron del lugar sin que nadie los vea. Aunque no era tan difícil con el desastre que estaba ocurriendo.

Los dos volvieron a caminar pacíficamente por las calles.

Debido al incidente anterior, Goku estaba el doble de alerta para evitar que algo así vuelva a pasar.

Finalmente volvieron al mismo callejón al que habían llegado momentos antes. Más específicamente, es el callejón en el que se encontraron por primera vez con las fanáticas locas.

Luego de caminar un rato, inesperadamente la precaución que tenía la cara de Tohka, desapareció.

-¿Eh…? Oye Goku ¿Qué es ese olor?-

-… ¿Olor?-

Goku se relajó un momento de tanto observar a su alrededor por si aparecía otra de sus fans. Cerró los ojos y olio el aire, y como Tohka había dicho, un olor fragante flotaba en la misma.

**"Grrrrrr"**

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Una bestia come-carne?!- Tohka se puso en alerta cuando algo parecido a un gruñido de oso resonó a su alrededor.

Ella se puso en posición defensiva, se dirigió a Goku para decirle que se ponga a cubierto, pero se detuvo cuando vio su expresión avergonzada y con un gran sonrojo.

-_Mierda, no comí nada desde esta mañana ¿Ahora qué?- _

-Mu… Goku ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí, sí, si jeje! En fin ¿Cuál fue tu pregunta?-

-Ah, bueno era para saber sobre ese olor-

-Ahh seguramente te refieres a eso-

Diciendo esto, señalo a una panadería a la derecha.

-Ooooh-

Tohka miro con curiosidad.

Pero el pobre de Goku sentía como el hambre se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No había podido desayunar nada y ahora con todo esto, se estaba mu… quedando inconsciente por el hambre.

Pero luego al ver la curiosidad de Tohka, se le ocurrió una idea y que al mismo tiempo podría servir para mejorar esta cita y aliviar su estómago, aunque sea un poco.

-¿Tohka?-

-Nn ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Quieres entrar?-

-…-

Después de la pregunta, los dedos de Tohka temblaron mientras su boca se curvaba en una mueca. Luego, con una sincronización milagrosa y al mismo tiempo irónica, él estomago de Tohka gruño con la misma intensidad que la de Goku momentos antes.

-Si Goku no quiere entrar, entonces no voy a entrar-

-¡Entonces vamos!-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Si, yo también estoy que me desmayo del hambre!-

-¡Bueno! ¡Entonces no tengo otra opción!-

Excesivamente alegres, ambos corrieron a la panadería y abrieron triunfantes la puerta.

Los dos estaban muy ocupados, sonriendo y casi festejando mientras iban en dirección a la panadería, que ninguno, ni siquiera Goku, se dio cuenta de una sombra que los seguía a unos metros detrás de ellos.

Origami miro fijamente a la pareja de chico y chica hablando en frente de la panadería, y sin cambiar su expresión siquiera un milímetro, soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Ella fue a la escuela solo para descubrir que estaba cerrada, y en su regreso a casa, había visto a Goku caminando junto con una estudiante.

Solo eso ya era una situación extremadamente seria. Como una novia buscando la infidelidad de su pareja, comenzó a seguirlos en silencio.

Sin embargo, había un problema aún más grande que ese. Pues esa estudiante, Origami la reconoció.

-… Espíritu-

Así es, el monstruo que se suponía ella debía eliminar, se encontraba ahora mismo caminando con nada más y nada menos que con Itsuka Goku.

Pero al pensarlo calma, se dio cuenta de que tal cosa no es posible.

Antes de que un espíritu aparezca, como precursor, un premonitor de niveles anormales habría sido detectado. No había forma de que el equipo de observación del AST no hubiera detectado eso.

Pero nada, no había recibido una señal de alarma, un comunicado, ni siquiera una llamada de su comandante o de sus compañeras, no había nada, sin embargo, para ella era incuestionable que la mismísima espíritu apodado como **Princess **estaba justamente al lado del azabache, entrando tranquilamente a la panadería.

No, no había manera de que Origami confundiera sus rostros.

Origami rápida pero sigilosamente, saco un teléfono, presiono unos botones marcando el numero en su libreta de direcciones.

-… AST, Sargento Primero Tobiichi. A-0613-

Declarando su posición y código de identificación. Entonces fue al grano.

-Envíenme una máquina de observación-

* * *

-Ah, Reine, si no quieres eso entonces déjame tomarla-

-… Nn, está bien. Adelante-

Kotori extendió su tenedor y lo clavo en la frambuesa en el plato colocado frente a Reine. Luego llevo el tenedor a su boca, saboreando la sensación agridulce.

-Mmm, ñam ¿Por qué no te gusta esto Reine?-

-… ¿No es amargo?-

Diciendo esto, Reine le dio un trago a su te de manzana con mucha azúcar.

Kotori llevaba cintas blancas y su uniforme de secundaria, mientras Reine llevaba una blusa de color claro y pantalones de mezclilla.

Kotori había ido a la escuela como de costumbre, pero la escuela de Kotori había sufrido algunos daños debido al terremoto espacial del día anterior, por lo que permaneció cerrada.

De alguna manera, ir directamente a casa después de eso se sentiría un poco raro, así que llamo a Reine para tomar una merienda agradable.

-… Oh, esta es una oportunidad perfecta, así que dime-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-… Siento que sea una pregunta tan básica, pero Kotori ¿Por qué lo elegiste como negociador de los espíritus?-

-Mm…-

Al oír esa pregunta, Kotori frunció el ceño.

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie?-

-… Lo prometo-

En voz baja, Reine asintió. Al ver esto, Kotori acepto y respondió.

-En realidad no estoy relacionada por sangre con mi hermano. Es un súper escenario de galge-

-… ¿Hmm? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta?-

-Es por eso que te quiero, Reine-

-…-

Reine tenía una expresión perpleja-

-No importa… Entonces, para continuar. Me pregunto qué edad tenia entonces, fue durante un tiempo en que ni siquiera recuerdo, pero Onii-chan había sido abandonado por su madre real, y nuestra familia lo adopto o algo así. Fue hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo bien. Por lo general, todo estaba bien, casi nunca causaba problemas, a excepción de cuando era hora de comer o jugar jeje- Kotori rio nerviosamente recordando lo energético que es su hermano y el agujero negro que tiene por estómago.

-…-

Por alguna razón, las cejas de Reine se movieron por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-… Mm, perdón por la nueva pregunta, pero ¿Dijiste generalmente?-

Ante la pregunta, Kotori suspiro.

-Nn. Bueno, de vez en cuando ocurrían sucesos extraños, como en medio de la noche, salía de casa y regresaba cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. Una noche, mis padres salieron a buscarlo, pues estaba lloviendo aquella vez y… lo encontraron entrenando, usaba troncos cortados como pesas, pero lo más extraño, es que cuando regreso y le pregunte que pasaba, pude ver en su mirada que él estaba tan o incluso más confundido que yo-

Kotori hizo una pausa dándole un sorbo a su té caliente mientras Reine seguía mirándola con curiosidad.

-Bueno, otra noche, Onii-chan regreso cubierto de tierra y polvo, después una familia que no conocíamos tocó nuestra puerta, dándonos las gracias…-

-… ¿Mm? ¿Gracias?-

-Al parecer Onii-chan había sacado a una niña que estaba atorada en un hoyo bajo tierra, según para buscar a su mascota que se había metido allí. Los padres trataron de sacarla pero era muy pequeño para ellos, hasta que mi Onii-chan los vio y les ofreció su ayuda. Ellos fueron a nuestra casa para agradecer a Onii-chan personalmente- Kotori sonrió genuinamente y con orgullo al recordar aquella noche, ese fue básicamente el primer acto que lo llevaría a convertirse, según la preparatoria Raizen, en un "Héroe". Sin embargo, no todo fue un recuerdo feliz, pues Kotori frunció el ceño y apretó un poco más la taza en sus manos –Pero, a mi Onii-chan cuando lo llamaron héroe, él se negó por completo… es más, parecía hasta horrorizado con esa idea-

-… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- Dijo Reine ladeando la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera yo lo se Reine. Desde aquel momento, Onii-chan ha estado evadiendo varias palabras del abecedario. Sobre todo los que tienen que ver con el mas allá-

-¿…?-

-Palabras como muerte, deceso, heroísmo, etc. Onii-chan las rechazaba profundamente, como si le doliera. Nn, bueno, no había nada realmente que pudiéramos hacer al respecto. Para alguien que ni siquiera tenía diez años, una madre era una existencia absolutamente esencial, así que para Onii-chan, probablemente fue un gran evento que negó, tal vez por eso salía para entrenar y así despejar su mente. Aunque parece que después de alrededor de un año su condición se había estabilizado. Aunque aún salía de casa para entrenar pero esta vez consciente-

Exhalando audiblemente, continúo.

-Por eso Onii-chan se ha vuelto extrañamente sensible a la desesperación en el interior de las personas-

-… ¿Desesperación?-

-Mmm. Algo así como que todos rechazan… pensar que uno nunca será amado por nadie más. Si hay alguien con una expresión tan melancólica, incluso si fuera un completo extraño o alguna persona que ande gritando por ayuda, incluso por la razón más absurda de todas, probablemente el iría a ayudar sin pensarlo dos veces. Así que pensé, "Si es el"… El único que se me ocurrió que podría alegrar a las espíritus-

-… Ya veo-Reine bajo los ojos, y un nuevo recuerdo le vendría a la mente. Después de escuchar la explicación de Kotori, se dio cuenta de algo curioso, dijo que la mayoría de los problemas ocurrían durante la noche, eso y la señal que dio Goku cuando lo inspeccionaba la primera vez que se vieron en **"Fraxinus" **le hizo pensar en algo -…Kotori-

-¿Si?-

-… Uno de los problemas de Shin en las noches… ¿Acaso tenía que ver con pesadillas?-

Kotori se estremeció a lo dicho por Reine.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-… Mm, cuando lo inspeccione esa vez, cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con **Princess, **despertó muy agitado mientras negaba algo con un grito-

Kotori volvió a suspirar mientras tomaba la taza de té tan fuerte que este empezó a temblar.

-Está sucediendo más seguido-

-¿…?-

-Te dije que Onii-chan, salía de vez en cuando por las noches para entrenar ¿Verdad?- Reine asintió –Bueno, no te dije la razón. Durante aquellas noches, Onii-chan ha estado sufriendo de feas pesadillas, los cuales no le permiten dormir-

-… ¿Mm?-

-Estaba preocupada, así que fingí dormir una noche y me escabullí a la puerta de su habitación…-

**-Flashback (Varios años atrás)-**

-Uh ¿Onii-chan?- Una pequeña Kotori menor de 10 años, con su pijama, se encontraba justamente fuera de la habitación de su hermano. Sus padres estaban profundamente dormidos, después de que su madre le haya dado las buenas noches, ella espero a que cerraran la puerta y dejo pasar el tiempo hasta que sus padres estuvieran dormidos.

Normalmente, era su hermano quien le daba las buenas noches, algo que se hizo habitual el primer año que estuvo con ellos. Su problema parecía haberse tranquilizado y sus padres estaban más clamados de la situación de su hijo adoptivo. Pero Kotori no estaba para nada relajada, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que era su madre quien la despediría esta noche y no su hermano, eso solo significaba una cosa, este era una de esas noches.

Ella sigilosamente se arrastró por el pasillo de su casa, pasando cuidadosamente la habitación de sus padres para no llamar su atención. Al voltear en una esquina, logro ver su objetivo, la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

Kotori solo quería saber lo que le pasaba a su hermano, para entender por qué se desvelaba toda la noche entrenando.

Más nunca se imaginó lo que encontró o más bien, lo que escucho.

-¿Onii-chan?- Se dijo Kotori a sí misma, escuchando los quejidos cada vez más fuertes que provenían de la habitación de Goku. Ella se acercó y abrió ligeramente la puerta y ahí vio algo que básicamente la horrorizo.

Goku de unos 11 u 12 años, se retorcía con brusquedad en la cama, su rostro sudoroso indicaban un gran esfuerzo que el subconsciente del chico estaba haciendo para aliviar su tensión. El chico balbuceaba cosas, la mayoría eran cosas que Kotori no entendía, a excepción de algunas palabras y mayormente eran cosas como "No" "No es cierto" constantemente, una tras otra repetía lo mismo. Luego de un grito, Goku se sentó en la cama con fuerza. Kotori se sobresaltó un poco y se ocultó detrás de la puerta para evitar ser descubierta por su hermano.

Pero esto no parecía ser un problema. Goku ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que la puerta, el cual había cerrado antes de dormir, ahora estaba entreabierta. Kotori se volvió a asomar y lo que vio le apretó el corazón. Goku jadeaba con fuerza, agarrándose la cabeza empapada de sudor, la cama también estaba llena de este líquido. Cuando Goku se quitó las manos de la cabeza, Kotori jadeo en silencio al ver los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas del azabache, nunca lo había visto así, tan vulnerable, tan frágil, no era ese hermano alegre y optimista del cual se encariño.

El chico aún más despeinado de lo que ya estaba, por su extraña cabellera, apretó sus palmas en sus ojos mientras sollozaba en silencio para evitar que alguien de su familia lo escuchase llorar, tenía miedo, no sabía por qué pasaba esto, de donde venían esas voces, el por qué siempre tenía la misma pesadilla cada cierto tiempo. Ni siquiera los psicólogos a los que sus padres lo llevaron tenían una solución directa a este problema. Solo lo recomendaron relajarse y esperar a que estas pesadillas terminaran… pero nunca lo hicieron. No mejoraron ni empeoraron, pero no desaparecieron.

**"Sniff" **

**"Sniff"**

El chico seguía derramando lágrimas de llanto silenciosas, se sentí solo pues nadie más podía ayudarlo, no tenía idea de cómo parar estas pesadillas, ese frio, el frio de la muerte, esa palabra que tanto detestaba siempre estaba presente en su sueño, y todas esas voces siempre decían lo mismo.

**"Es tu culpa"**

**"Todo esto es por tu culpa"**

**"Por tu culpa estamos muertos" **

**"No hay esperanza para nosotros por tu culpa" **

**"Es por tu culpa"**

Repetían "Por tu culpa" tantas veces que ya era insoportable, y al recordar la palabra "Muerte" o "Sin esperanzas" solo lo hizo llevar una almohada a su rostro para poder gritar mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos ¿Por qué era su culpa? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecer esto? Él era solo un niño y aun así debe sufrir esta tortura ¿Por qué?

En la puerta, Kotori sintió como sus propias lágrimas luchaban para salir de sus ojitos. Ver a su hermano en ese estado era horrible, peor de lo que ella imagino. Pero trato de controlarse o su hermano sabría que ella estaba allí y que era consciente de su estado, no quería darle a su Onii-chan más problemas.

Kotori vio como después de un rato, Goku se relajó un poco, se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo y fue a su armario. Saco un Gi color azul que sus padres le habían comprado, pues sabían lo mucho que a su hijo adoptivo le gustaban las artes marciales.

Kotori se movió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Goku tenía intención de salir. Él se escabullo con cuidado, mirando de un lado a otro esperando no ver a sus padres o su hermanita que debería estar aún dormida. Cuando creyó que todo estaba despejado, salió de la casa y corrió hacia el parque donde suele hacer sus rutinas de entrenamiento.

-Onii-chan- Dijo Kotori viendo por la ventana a su hermano correr, seguramente al parque y despejarse.

Cuando desapareció de la vista de la pequeña pelirroja, ella no aguanto más y en un rincón, empezó a llorar, más que nada por la impotencia.

Un mes había pasado y parecía estar normal, pero a Kotori aún le seguían atormentando esas imágenes de su hermano en aquel estado tan deplorable.

Después de desahogarse, ideo un plan, aunque era en realidad demasiado simple para ser llamado "Un plan" era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta el momento. Solo debía esperar a que sea su mama quien le de las buenas noches.

Cuando el momento llego y su madre cerró la puerta de su habitación, Kotori espero a que sea muy noche. Creyendo que es el momento, se levantó rápidamente y con cuidado se fue hacia la habitación de Goku.

Al abrirla, casi se congela al ver a su hermano tener la misma pesadilla que el mes anterior. Pero esta vez ella creyó poder hacer algo. Se armó de valor y con cuidado se introdujo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta para que nadie sospechara.

Ella tranquilamente, llego a su cama y se acostó aun lado de su hermano, lo abrazo con algo de fuerza pues Goku estaba muy agitado. Kotori sintió para su alivio como Goku poco a poco dejaba de retorcerse y su respiración se normalizaba. Alzo la cabeza un poco y vio con una sonrisa como su hermano aún seguía dormido, parecía que lo que sea que haya hecho ayudo a detener la pesadilla. Estaba tan contenta que no parecía importarle que el colchón en el que se acostaba estaba repleto de sudor, al igual que el cuerpo de su hermano, era asqueroso, no lo iba a negar, pero su Onii-chan estaba bien ahora, ya no parecía agitado. Lo siguiente, fue sentir como los brazos de Goku la rodeaban y la apegaban a su pecho. Ella a pesar de ser una pequeña todavía, no pudo evitar dejar salir un ligero sonrojo, pero sonrió al sentir los tranquilos latidos de su corazón.

Esta táctica, tan insoportablemente simple, fue lo que su hermano necesitaba, eso la hizo feliz. Luego de un rato ella se quedó profundamente dormida. Ambos hermanos abrazándose en una misma cama toda la noche, muchos tendrían pensamientos impropios de la situación, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Si les ayudaba a relajarse, era una acción felizmente bienvenida.

**-Fin del flashback-**

-… Entiendo ahora. Aunque me sorprende que explicaras como te metías a su cama de forma tan natural-

-La verdad, dejo de importarme desde hace un tiempo. Desafortunadamente nunca supe la causa de esas pesadillas-

-…Mm, anteriormente dijiste que dichas anomalías habían aumentado ¿A qué te referías con eso?-

-Pues, a Onii-chan solía darle pesadillas una vez al mes, pero recientemente esos intervalos de tiempo fueron disminuyendo. Una vez cada dos semanas, una vez cada semana, una vez cada 4 días y ahora con lo que me dijiste, empiezo a temer que tenga esas pesadillas todas las noches- Kotori llevo sus manos a su regazo, mientras pequeñas lagrimas se le formaban en los ojos, pero se los limpio rápidamente – Aunque, tal vez la razón de querer ayudar a todos es, como dije antes, por ser abandonado por su madre biológica- La conclusión de Kotori llamo la atención de Reine.

-… ¿Hm?-

-Onii-chan no le gusta que lo llamen héroe, pero irónicamente tiene un gran sentido de la justicia, tal vez se deba a la injusticia de haber sido abandonado que no quiere que nadie más pase por lo mismo-

-... Ya veo, todo eso es interesante. Pero, lo que quiero escuchar no es esa clase de razón emocional-

-…-

Ante las palabras de Reine, las cejas de Kotori se movieron por la sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-… Es molesto cuando te haces la tonta. No voy a creer que no lo entiendes… ¿Qué es _el _exactamente?-

Kotori soltó un suspiro audible.

-Bueno, en el momento que deje a Onii-chan con Reine tenía la sensación de que esto iba a pasar de todos modos-

-… Ah, lo siento, pero lo analice un poco… Pensé que habría sido extraño meter a una persona normal en esta estrategia sin ninguna razón solida-

-Mmm, realmente no me importa, con el tiempo es probable que se convierta en algo que todos sepan de todos modos-

Con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de la camarera diciendo "Bienvenidos", Kotori se encogió de hombros.

Entonces tomo la pajilla que estaba metida en la taza frente a ella, y se tomó el jugo de arándano restante de una vez.

Entonces…

-¡¿Puufghfgh?!-

Al ver a la pareja que acaba de entrar en la tienda, sentarse en la mesa detrás de Reine, el jugo que tenía en su boca fue lanzado con una fuerza increíble.

Al parecer la pareja no se había dado cuenta, pero Reine al estar desprotegida y sin ninguna especie de advertencia, recibió de lleno todo el líquido del jugo disparado desde la boca de Kotori.

-Lo siento Reine…-

-… Nn-

Kotori se disculpó en voz baja, y como si nada hubiera pasado, Reine saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la cara.

-… ¿Qué pasa, Kotori?-

-Mmm… me pareció ver algo poco científico o tal vez poco realista-

-… ¿Qué fue?-

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Reine, Kotori señalo a la pareja detrás de la analista de **Fraxinus.**

Reine volteo la cabeza… y de repente dejo de moverse.

Unos segundos después, su cabeza giro lentamente de vuelta a su posición original, mientras llevaba su te de manzana a la boca.

Entonces… escupió él te hacia Kotori.

-… Eso fue demasiado sorprendente-

Kotori se agito ante el líquido que invadía su cuerpo. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, más bien su atención estaba casi por completo en la pareja detrás de Reine.

Eso es porque Itsuka Goku, estaba sentado junto a una chica.

Pero no cualquiera. Esa chica era la que el grupo de Kotori había llamado calamidad, un espíritu.

-Ehhhhhhh… ¿Qué está pasando?-

Kotori se limpió la cara con el pañuelo que le paso Reine, mientras preguntaba en voz baja. Busco en sus bolsillos y miro su teléfono. No había mensajes de** Ratatoskr**. Eso significa, que no habían notado ninguna alteración cuando el espíritu apareció.

Pero, sin duda eso era el espíritu, Tohka. No había manera de que pudiera haber muchas chicas tan hermosas.

-¿Hay alguna manera de que los espíritus aparezcan sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-

-… ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que solo sea alguien parecido?-

-Si ese fuera el caso, entonces Onii-chan ni siquiera debería estar ahí. A pesar de ser famoso, él nunca había ido a una cita antes. El hecho de que lo esté haciendo tan de repente, solo se trataría de un espíritu.

-… Ya veo, aunque dicho de esa manera, no suena muy natural-

-¿Con Onii-chan? Casi nada parecía natural-

-… Pero si ese es el caso, entonces esto es un problema. Me pregunto si Shin puede tratar con el espíritu por su cuenta-

-Nn…-

Entonces, mientras las dos ponían su mano sobre su boca y gruñían, escucharon la conversación de los dos sentados detrás de Reine.

-Eh ¿Así que está bien elegir que comer de este libro?-

-Así es- Dijo Goku muy concentrado y extasiado de las opciones en el menú.

-Pan de soja ¿No hay pan de soja?-

-¡¿Pan de Soja?! ¡¿Dónde?!-

-Aquí dice mira- Tohka le señalo su menú donde aparecía las opciones de entradas.

-Ohhh genial creo que pediré un poco... espera, ¿No estabas comiendo eso en la tienda anterior?-

-Quiero comerlo de nuevo. Qué diablos pasa con esa harina… ese poderoso adictivo… si eso fuera lanzado imprudentemente en el mundo, entonces los resultados serían catastróficos… la gente temblaría por los síntomas de abstinencia y sin duda iniciarían guerras por los hongos-

-… No entendí… Ni una sola palabra… De lo que acabas de decir…-Menciono Goku con los ojos en blanco con dirección a Tohka.

-Grrr, como sea. Empecemos el descubrimiento de un nuevo sabor-

-Sí, sí, pero…- Goku llevo su mano a su bolsillo, sacando una billetera, y al mirar su contenido, de repente todo su entusiasmo se fue por el caño -… Pero solo me quedan 3000 yenes-

-¿Nn? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Que básicamente, solo podremos comer hasta un punto muy imitado- Dijo Goku con un suspiro.

-Mmm, es un mundo duro. Bueno entonces, supongo que no se puede evitar. Espera un momento, voy a reunir algunos fondos-

-¡Ahh perfecto, gracias Toh...! Espera ¡¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?!-

Al oír el grito, Kotori soltó un largo suspiro.

Sacando las cintas negras de sui bolsillo, se dispuso a atarlas en su pelo.

Ahora, Kotori había cambiado de la linda hermana menor de Goku a su modo comandante.

Entonces, abriendo su teléfono, contacto a **Ratatoskr. **

-… Ah, soy yo. Es una emergencia… comiencen la estrategia código F-08 Operación "Fiesta Tenguu". Todo el mundo a sus estaciones de inmediato-

Al escuchar esto, la cara de Reine tembló. Esperando a que la llamada de Kotori terminara, levanto la voz.

-… ¿Hablas en serio sobre esto, Kotori?-

-Si. Es una situación en la que no podemos darle ningún comando. No hay otra manera. No hay otra manera-

-… Ya veo. Ya que es así… entonces es parte de la ruta C… Hmm, entonces me voy a poner en camino. Voy a negociar con la tienda de antemano-

-Por favor-

Diciendo esto, Kotori saco un chupa chups de su bolsillo, y se lo puso en la boca.

Goku suspiro. Los números del recibo en contraste con lo que tiene en su billetera lo dejo en alerta, no le quedaban mucho, pero por suerte era una cantidad que apenas podía pagar. Para una persona normal, en cierta manera, no era un problema, bueno nadie le gusta quedarse con poco dinero después de una comida, pero al menos podían estar satisfechos. Goku no, su metabolismo acelerado le obliga a ingerir grandes cantidades de alimento para mantener su energía.

Por lo menos logro comer lo suficiente para evitar mori… pasar al más allá por inanición.

Goku sintió un tic en el ojo, esa era definitivamente una palabra que no era de su agrado.

El y Tohka se levantaron y fueron con destino a pagar. Goku tenía un poco de prisa, como pensando en si se quedaban más tiempo, lo único que encontrarían, serían un montón de platos sucios esperando a ser lavados.

Tohka miro confundida esta acción pero no refunfuño nada, solo se limitó a levantarse ya hacer lo que el azabache decía.

Mientras Goku caminaba hacia el mostrador de la entrada, Tohka lo alcanzo. Ella ya no estaba emanando esa esa hostilidad dura hacia los clientes circundantes. Parecía que más o menos se había acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente.

Goku suspiro cuando saco tres billetes que conformaban el 90% de su dinero restante y lo puso en el mostrador.

El chico alzo la voz para informarle a la empleada que quería pagar. Pero al descubrir quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa, frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás

-… Gracias por su visita-

Reconoció a la mujer de gruesas ojeras bajo los ojos que señalaban una gran falta de sueño reparador.

-¡¿Ehhh…?! ¡¿Tú eres…?!-

-¿Nn? ¡¿Qué pasa Goku, un enemigo?!-

Por un segundo, Goku estuvo tentado a confirmar la cuestión de Tohka. Sobre todo cuando la mujer delante de él parecía darle una mirada en que si decía algo, terminaría mil metros bajo tierra. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía un significado diferente.

-… Aquí está su cambio y su recibo-

Goku quedo con una mirada de sorpresa y confusión, viendo a Reine completando rápidamente la transacción. Y ver cómo le pasaba el recibo mientras golpeaba la superficie.

-En el fondo de dicho recibo, estaba escrito **_Te apoyaremos. Continua la cita naturalmente. _**

-Em n-no, no pasa nada Tohka, son solo alucinaciones mías- Dijo Goku mientras Tohka parpadeaba confundida para luego asentir estando de acuerdo.

La mirada aguda de Reine volvió a su habitual mirada cansada. Saco un papel colorido del cajón y se lo entrego a Goku.

-… Este es un boleto para la rifa del distrito comercial. Al salir de esta tienda si sique el camino a la derecha, llegara al lugar del sorteo. Si lo desea, por favor visítelo-

-"_¿Si lo desea?" Si claro, más bien parece que debo ir si o si- _Pensó el azabache con una gota de sudor.

Mientras Goku estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Tohka empezó a escudriñar el boleto de la rifa con mucho interés.

-Goku ¿Qué es eso?-

-Un boleto para una rifa ¿Quieres ir?-

-… ¡Si, no puedo esperar para ir!-

-Entonces vamos-

Tohka salió alegremente de la tienda con pasos grandes.

Goku giro la cabeza y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Reine antes de seguir a Tohka.

-Buen trabajo Reine-

Escondida entre las sombra del mostrador, Kotori se levantó después de confirmar que los dos habían salido de la tienda.

-… No puedo acostumbrarme a esto, gracias-

-Muy bien, ahora… que nuestra cita/batalla comience-

* * *

-Uhm, un sorteo… creo haber estado en uno, era aburrido, pero la comida era gratis-

Cuando Goku y Tohka salieron de la tienda y anduvieron por el camino, vieron un espacio con una mesa larga llena de cruces rojas y una gran rueda de lotería colocada sobre la mesa.

Había dos hombres con abrigos happi, uno de pie junto a la rueda de lotería y uno entregando los premios. Detrás de ellos, cosas que parecían premios tales como una bicicleta y bolsas de arroz estaban alineadas. Ya había algunas personas formadas.

Goku reconoció varios rostros de la tripulación del **Fraxinus **cerca de la rueda como los que llevaban las camisas happi y entre los clientes.

-¡Ooooh!-

Sin embargo, Tohka al no conocer a ninguna de estas personas, le brillarían los ojos de la impresión mientras sostenía el boleto con fuerza.

-Vamos Tohka-

Tohka asintió, y se pusieron detrás de la fila.

Viendo a los clientes del frente girar la rueda, la cabeza y ojos de Tohka giraron junto con esta.

Rápidamente llego el turno de Tohka, Imitando al cliente antes que ella, Tohka entrego el boleto al empleado, y puso la mano en la rueda de lotería. Al fijarse bien, uno se daría cuenta de que el empleado resultaba ser "Mal matrimonio" Kawagoe.

-¿Solo giro esta cosa?-

Diciendo eso, Tohka giro la rueda de lotería. Unos segundos después, una pelota roja salió de la puerta de lotería.

-… Eso es muy malo. El rojo es un pañuelo de…

Cuando Goku comenzó a hablar, Kawagoe sonó la campana en su mano con fuerza.

-¡Primer premio!-

-¡Ooooh!-

-¡¿E-Eh…?!-

Goku frunció el ceño, pero… al ver a un empleado diferente detrás de Kawagoe sacar un marcador rojo y colorear la bola dorada dibujada junto al "Primer premio" en el tablero de premios, dejo de hablar.

-¡Felicidades! ¡El primer lugar es un boleto para dos para Dreamland!-

-¡Ohh, ¿Qué es eso Goku?!-

-Una especie de Parque temático… eso creo-

-¡Hay un mapa dibujado en el boleto, así que visítenlo definitivamente! ¡Deberían ir ahora mismo!-

-Em ¿Ok?-

Luego de andar por la calle camino hacia dicho parque. L llegar, se notó una especia de castillo, lo cual emociono a Tohka quien tenía aún más ganas de entrar pero Goku frunció el ceño en desconfianza.

Le dio un vistazo al boleto en su mano derecha. Le dio un vistazo a la parte trasera del boleto y volvió al frente.

Al instante Goku quedo en shock.

Ciertamente, aunque era pequeño, había un castillo de estilo occidental. En cartel tenia escrito "Dreamland".

… Y debajo de eso, tenía escrito "Descanso-Dos horas 4000 yenes… estancia 8000 yenes".

En otras palabras, era un hotel al que solo los adultos podían entrar.

Goku empezó a temblar. Una cita poco común, junto a una chica hermosa pero igualmente poco común, una organización poco común manejando los hilos, una hermana poco común dirigiendo todo y ahora… una hotel común justo enfrente a ellos ¡Esto era un enorme cliché de anime y manga!

Goku tomo rápidamente la muñeca de Tohka y la arrastro al lado contrario. Maldiciendo internamente y enojándose con su hermanita.

Tohka quedo algo decepcionada por no poder entrar, cosa que molesto a Goku, pero definitivamente era un lugar imposible para ambos jóvenes. Miro hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido, imaginando que Kotori debería estarlos viendo justo ahora por el **Fraxinus. **

-Cielos ¿Llegar hasta allí solo para darse la vuelta? Nunca creí que mi hermano fuera un gallina-

Sentada en el asiento del capitán de la aeronave de guerra de **Ratatoskr, **Kotori se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.

Luego sintió un escalofrió en la espina dorsal. Levanto la vista a la gran pantalla solo para ver que Goku aparentemente estaba mirando hacia la cámara con el ceño fruncido en enojo.

Kotori se estremeció un poco, sabía que cuando todo esto terminara, se llevaría uno que otro sermón de su hermano acompañado de un castigo.

-… ¿Mm? ¿Todo bien Kotori?- Pregunto Reine desde su puesto, notando como su comandante y amiga se quedó en silencio de repente.

-Si Reine… no es nada-

De vuelta con los chicos, ambos habían caminado un buen tramo de la ciudad. Tohka parecía estar cada vez más encantada de las maravillas de la ciudad, Goku por su parte estaba más atento a alguna de las artimañas de su hermana, artimañas que supuestamente están destinadas para ayudarlo en su cita con Tohka, pero hasta el momento fueron… bastante indecentes. Sin embargo, eso no evito que el mismo se divirtiera, era su primera cita después de todo, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, vio muy irónico que la mujer que finalmente lograra sacarlo a una cita, sea una espíritu de poder inimaginable más allá de la comprensión humana. Pero eso no lo detuvo en sonreír y divertirse de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, la diversión se vio interrumpida cuando de repente y aparentemente de la nada, empezó a llover.

Sin más opciones, Goku tomo de la mano nuevamente a Tohka y ambos se refugiaron en un centro que altero en demasía a Tohka.

-¡¿Q-QUE ES ESTE LUGAR?!- Después de ver las maquinas con muñecos y otros premios dentro junto a una especie de garra colgando, maquinas con apariencia de motos ancladas al piso frente a una gran pantalla, una enorme rueda con luces parpadeantes alrededor con varios hoyos mientras sobre ellos se mostraban unos números, entre otras máquinas luminosas, Tohka expresó su preocupación y exaltación con un grito -¡¿Es la base secreta de las mechas?!-

-Jeje, no lo es tranquila Tohka. Esto se conoce como un Árcade-

-Ar… ¿Qué cosa?-

Goku vio divertido la expresión confusa de Tohka quien tenía una ceja levantada mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Árcade. Es un lugar que la mayoría de la gente usualmente usa para divertirse-

-¿Mu? ¿Divertirse? ¿Cómo qué?-

-Sígueme-

Ambos caminaron por la tienda, con detenimiento (Por parte de Tohka), todos los juegos y a las personas en ellos.

Luego Tohka pararía al ver una maquina donde debes tomar un premio usando únicamente una garra que colgaba del techo de dicho juego. Esto llamo mucho la atención de la chica, más que nada por el tipo de premio que tenía.

Goku se detuvo al darse cuenta que Tohka ya no lo seguía y al voltear, dejo salir una carcajada al ver el rostro de Tohka pegada en el vidrio de la maquina viendo los premios con forma de pan.

Ambos pasaron un tiempo, o más bien Tohka paso un tiempo, únicamente en intentar conseguir uno de esos muñecos con forma de pan, sin embargo cada vez que parecía que había atrapado uno este se resbalaba de la garra, frustrando a la chica.

La garra volvió a bajar, tomando entre sus pinzas metálicas un muñeco de pan, pero a la hora de subir este se resbalo. Tohka resoplo en disgusto en el vidrio, apegando su rostro a la máquina.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo tomarlo?! ¡Debilucho! ¡Oye, Goku! ¡Haz algo al respecto!-

-Te lo dije, es uno de esos juegos en los que si no tienes una estrategia, no conseguirás nada-

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?!-

-¿Segura que no quieres probar con aquella?- Goku señalo otra juego con garra pero los peluches tenían la forma de animales bastante adorables –Sería más fácil-

Tohka lo vio por un minuto y luego aparto la vista.

-No quiero ese. Me gusta este-

Goku sonrió un poco, se fijó bien por si acaso había más atracciones con un premio similar. Hasta que en uno de ellos pudo ver a uno de los tripulantes de **Fraxinus **"Disfrazado" de garra retráctil, ofreciendo su ayuda para tomar un premio.

Goku quedo con los ojos en blanco. Luego suspiro y puso una mirada determinante y se dirigió a Tohka.

Observo momentáneamente la máquina, analizando la garra, luego los panes, buscando un indicio, alguna inclinación que pueda usar a su favor, la distancia entre el premio y el hoyo donde deben dirigir el muñeco para tomarlo.

Se basó en los intentos fallidos de Tohka, eso le dio una idea de cuanta fuerza posee la garra, lo que lo llevo al siguiente problema, que es encontrar un punto de apoyo en el premio para poder agarrarlo sin que se resbale o por lo menos dure suspendido el tiempo suficiente como para que cuando deban llevarlo a su objetivo, este caiga donde quiere que caiga.

Analizo todas las opciones disponibles, las mejores rutas, las peores también y después de un rato, chasqueo los dedos llamando la atención de Tohka.

-Muy bien Tohka, hagamos esto juntos. Yo me ocupare de este botón y cuando te de la señal, tu soltaras ese botón-

-¿Huu?-

-Solo tenemos una oportunidad- Dijo Goku con determinación.

-Entendido-

En eso ambos tomaron sus posiciones.

Goku presionó el botón con una flecha que apuntaba a su izquierda. Vio la garra moverse dentro de la maquina con un silencio sepulcral. Luego soltó el botón lo que le dio la señal a Tohka de presionar el suyo el cual tenía la imagen de una flecha en dirección al frente.

-Todavía no… Todavía no- Ambos estaban tan juntos el uno del otro, que hasta Goku podía sentir el pecho de Tohka hacer contacto con su brazo izquierdo, pero no le dio importancia por estar tan concentrado en la garra. El azabache estaba muy concentrado viendo como la garra se movía, hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar a la posición que el planeo -¡Ahora! ¡Suéltalo, Tohka!-

-¡Kuhh!- Tohka reacciono rápido y soltó el botón. De inmediato la garra se detuvo y empezó a bajar directamente hacia el pan, las pizas se atrajeron entre sí con el pan en medio, para luego subirlo para alegría de Tohka.

-Aun no. La batalla no acaba hasta que se acaba- Advirtió el chico con una extraña sensación familiar, haciendo que Tohka se tensara una vez más.

Conforme el brazo se movía, el pan se empezaba a resbalar.

Después de unos segundos que más bien parecían horas, la garra llego a su lugar dejando caer el pan.

-¡Goku…!- Dijo Tohka con gran alegría y Goku por alguna razón no pudo evitar emocionarse de igual forma.

-¡Cayo!-

Los dos salieron de la tienda. Y el dia de la mañana empezaba a volverse tarde, un bello tinte anaranjado cubrió el ceño, señal de que el sosl estaba por ocultarse detrás de las montañas.

Hoy fue un día muy divertido para ambos, pasearon, jugaron, visitaron y comieron… sobretodo comieron. En especial en una tienda de "Todo lo que puedas comer" el cual era supervisado por **Fraxinus. **Goku para su sorpresa, noto a Kotori con traje de camarera, esto le dio la venganza perfecta y le ayudaría a saciar su hambre del día.

Después de que ambos jóvenes dejaran casi sin provisiones a la pobre tienda, dejando al propietario con lágrimas cómicas y a su hermana sumamente avergonzada. Procedieron a partir nuevamente a su cita.

En el parque teñido por la puesta de sol, Goku y Tohka eran los únicos que se podían ver.

-¡Ohh, esta vista es increíble!-

Señalo Tohka con su muñeco con forma de pan en sus brazos (El cual tenía varios mordiscos en el) mirando el crepúsculo de Ciudad Tenguu.

-¡Goku! ¡¿Cómo se transforma eso?!-

Tohka apunto a un tren lejano con los ojos brillantes.

-Eso no se transforman Tohka jeje-

-Ah ¿Entonces se fusionan?-

-Algo así, se conectan entre si-

-Ohhhh-

Tohka asintió extrañamente satisfecha, y luego se dio la vuelta para ver a Goku poniendo su peso en la barandilla.

-… En serio- De repente, su rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa despreocupada – Es algo genial, esta cosa de la cita. Realmente me divertí mucho-

-Sí, debo decir… que yo también me divertí- Respondió Goku tranquilamente mientras tenía los ojos medio cerrados, disfrutando del paisaje. Nunca imagino que una cita sería tan divertido y se preguntaba si en algún momento atrás, de haber aceptado ir a una cita con alguna de sus fanáticas, pudiera haberse divertido de esta manera o solo era posible con Tohka.

-Tenías razón Goku…-

-¿Hm?-

-Todas las personas con las que nos encontramos, fueron muy amables. Honestamente, incluso ahora no puedo creerlo, bueno, aparte de ese grupo que intento envestirnos en la mañana-

Goku suspiro, él no tenía nada en contra de sus fans, en realidad los apreciaba, pero era verdad que aparecieron en el peor momento.

-Hay tantos humanos que no me rechazan. Que no niegan mi existencia… Ese grupo de mechas… Uhh ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-AST-

-Si. Ellos. Parece más realista que todo el mundo en las calles fueran sus subordinados, y todos estuvieran trabajando juntos para engañarme-

-Hey, eso no es…- Goku iba a intervenir, pero le vino otra idea a la mente, para confirmar algo-… Entonces ¿Yo también sería un peón de AST?-

-No, Goku, uhm… sin duda es alguien cuyos familiares fueron tomados como rehenes y es amenazado-

-¿Qué clase de ejemplos son esos?-

-… Por favor, no me dejes pensar que eres un enemigo-

-¿Eh?-

-Nada-

Al preguntar, esta vez fue Tohka quien se dio la vuelta.

-… Pero de verdad, hoy fue un día extremadamente significativo. Que el mundo fuera tan amable, tan divertido, tan hermoso… ni siquiera podía imaginarlo antes-

-Ya veo-

-Esos tipos… Los pensamientos del AST, creo que entiendo un poco ahora-

-¿Eh…?-

Goku cuestiono en voz alta viendo como Tohka cambiaba a una expresión triste.

Otra vez esa expresión de melancolía que Goku odiaba ver.

-Cada vez… que aparezco en este mundo, estoy destruyendo parte de algo tan maravilloso-

**_-Por tu culpa- _**

Goku frunció ligeramente la mirada.

-¡¿Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con tu propia…?! Voluntad…-

**_-Es tu culpa- _**

-Al parecer los efectos de eso, no puedo controlarlos. Pero para los habitantes de este mundo la… destrucción…-

**-_¡Por tu culpa!- _**

-… resultante no cambia. La razón por la que el AST intenta matarme…-

**_-¡Fuiste tú!- _**

-Ugh-

-… finalmente lo entiendo-

**_-¡Confiamos en ti!- _**

Goku no pudo responder de inmediato. Sobre todo cuando una punzada en la cabeza empezó a molestarlo, y el dolor en el brazo regreso, al parecer a Tohka se le había olvidado no decir ciertas palabras en frente de él.

Luego vio a Tohka sonreír.

Pero no era como esas sonrisas inocentes. Era como un paciente enfermo dándose cuenta de que su fin estaba cerca… una sonrisa débil dolorosa.

**_-¡Y ahora estamos muertos…!-_**

Su garganta se reseco, y la sensación de lágrimas amenazando con salir se volvió muy real, pero no parecían ser lágrimas de lastima hacia Tohka, obviamente estaba preocupado por ella, pero… más bien parecían ser lágrimas de culpa.

Se las limpio rápidamente, esperando que Tohka no se haya dado cuenta.

**_-¡… gracias a ti!-_**

-No es así-

-¿Uh?-

**_-¡Claro que sí!-_**

Goku ignoro el repentino dolor de cabeza con el fin de poner más poder en su voz.

-¡Tohka, no hubo ningún terremoto espacial! ¡Lo que significa que hay un camino! ¡Una forma para no dañar a nadie! ¡Solo hay que encontrarlo!-

Sin embargo, Tohka negó lentamente la cabeza.

-Incluso si establecemos tal manera, no cambia el hecho de que el momento para cuando soy transportada aquí es al azar. El número de apariciones es probable que no disminuya.

-¡Entonces simplemente no regreses a ese lugar!-

Grito Goku, y Tohka levanto la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

Luego vio el ceño de dolor en el rostro de Goku y vio su mano izquierda temblar ligeramente.

Su cerebro hizo clic y de inmediato se llevó sus manos a su boca al recordar algo que no debía hacer delante del chico.

-¡Goku…! ¡Yo dije…! ¡Lo siento, no era mi…!-

-¡Ese no es el problema ahora! ¡¿Acaso lo intentaste alguna vez?!-

Tohka quedo petrificada.

-Siempre hay una manera Tohka, no dejes que lo malo sea lo que guie quien eres, al contrario, aprende de ellos para…-

**_-Es tu culpa- _**

-… no cometerlos de nuevo-

Goku bajo ligeramente la vos por eso último.

-P-Pero hay muchas cosas que no se-

-Yo te voy a enseñar todo-

-Necesitaría una cama y cosas para comer-

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras tanto-

-¿Enserio?-

-Así es-

-¿Y si suceden cosas inesperadas?-

-¡Pensare en un método para superarlas!-

-… ¿En verdad está bien, que yo viva?-

**_-Confió en ti Goku- _**

-¡SI!-

-¿Está bien que yo esté en este mundo?-

**_-Sé que podrás superar lo que sea- _**

-¡SI!-

-… El único que diría eso es Goku, solo tú. Sin importar el AST, incluso los otro humanos, definitivamente no aceptarían a un ser tan peligroso en su espacio vital-

**_-Eres parte de nuestra familia Goku- _**

-¡Eso no importa Tohka! ¡No me importa nada, ni el AST, ni la gente! ¡Si ellos te rechazan! ¡YO te voy a aceptar!-

**_-Te queremos Goku- _**

**_-Te quiero papa- _**

Goku sonrió cálidamente. Extendió su mano hacia Tohka quien tenía los hombros temblando.

Tohka bajo la vista, y por unos momentos se hundió en el silencio, como si pensara, luego levanto la cara lentamente, y extendió su mano.

-Goku…-

Entonces…

Los dedos de Goku empezaron a temblar, una sensación extraña en su espina dorsal lo tenso.

Y Tohka de no haber estado tan conmovida por las palabras de Goku, hubiera notado como el ojo derecho de Goku parpadeo en unos instantes a un plateado brillante antes de volver a su negro habitual.

-¡Tohka!-

Como por instinto, Goku salto hacia Tohka y la empujo con fuerza.

La distraída Tohka no pudo evitar el impacto contra el suelo. Cuando estaba por reclamarle a Goku…

… Quedo petrificada del horror.

Pedazos el muñeco con forma de pan, volaban justo frente a ella mientras que el muñeco en si parecía tener una especie de agujero en ella.

-Ah…-

Apartado de la escena. Origami escucho ese sonido salir de su garganta al ver la figura de Goku desmoronándose a través de su vista mejorada por su territorio.

Equipada con su unidad-CR, callo de rodillas justo al lado del rifle de francotirador anti-espíritus con el que había provocado que el cuerpo de Goku cayera con brusquedad al suelo mientras la sangre salpicaba todo el lugar.

Después de todo, el territorio cargado en la bala que dio de lleno a Goku, no era dirigido para él, más bien se tenía pensado hacerle uso para lo que fue creado en primer lugar.

Matar espíritus.

Pero no anticipo que Goku se interpusiera y recibiera la bala por la chica.

Su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a temblar, murmurando cosas sin sentido, mientras sus cuencas temblaban sin control al ver al chico en el suelo mientras un charco de su propia sangre empezaba a formarse debajo del cuerpo.

Era normal, después de todo, ella acabo con Goku…

-¡Origami!-

La voz de Ryouko la regreso a sus sentidos.

-¡Te puedes lamentar después! ¡Te voy a regañar hasta la muerte más tarde! Pero por ahora…-

Diciendo esto Ryouko miro al parque con miedo.

-¡Solo piensa en no morir…!-

-…-

-Goku-

Tohka dijo su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta.

Eso era de esperar. En el pecho de Goku, había un agujero más grande que incluso la mano de Tohka.

Su cabeza estaba confundida, ella no entendía.

-Go… ku-

Tohka se puso de cuclillas junto a la cabeza de Goku y pico sus mejillas.

No hubo respuesta.

La mano que fue extendida hacia Tohka hace unos segundos, ahora estaba empapada de sangre.

Uno segundos más tarde, su cerebro comenzó a entender la situación.

… Reconoció ese olor a quemado que los envolvía.

Era el del grupo que siempre intentaba matar a Tohka… el AST.

El golpe fue muy preciso… lo que significaba que ella pudo ser la que…

Tohka se sacó su chaqueta de la preparatoria Tenguu y con cuidado lo envolvió en el cuerpo inerte de Goku. El charco a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más grande, dándole una vista horrible para quien fuera el desafortunado de verlo en persona.

Y pero para Tohka, la única persona que no la vio como una amenaza, que no la rechazo, que la apoyo y motivo hasta el final, yacía muerto ahora a sus pies.

A él ni siquiera le gustaba esa palabra… pero ahora lo experimenta en carne propia.

Tohka se le quedo mirando un momento. Los cabellos azabaches del chico cubrían sus ojos. Lo que en parte es un alivio, no quería saber el estado en que se encuentran sus ojos ahora.

¿Abiertos? ¿Cerrados? ¿Desorientados?...

Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y líneas de sangre cubrían las comisuras de esta, sus blancos dientes ahora estaban manchados con un tono carmesí.

Tohka siguió observando con el rostro ensombrecido.

No hubo lágrimas.

No hubo sollozos.

Todo eso era opacado, por un sentimiento que la hizo apretar los puños con tal fuerza que amenazaba con sacarle sangre a sus palmas.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba, el único chico al que había confiado y al que empezó a sentir algo, ya no estaba. No era justo, por primera vez se sentía bien en este mundo, y ahora por una bala traicionera y cobarde, le quitaron lo que la hacía amar este mundo.

Este mundo… eligió rechazar a Tohka después de todo.

-… "Vestido astral celestial-Adonai Melek (Decimo)"…-

Desde el fondo de su garganta, ese nombre fue exprimido. Vestido Astral. El absolutamente más fuerte, el _territorio _de Tohka.

El paisaje circundante se aplasto y se distorsiono, se envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de Tohka, y tomo la forma de un vestido solemne.

Y entonces una membrana muy brillante se convirtió en la falda y las partes internas del vestido… la calamidad ha descendido.

**Crack, crack **

El cielo crujió.

Tohka movió su mirada ligeramente hacia abajo.

En una colina que estaba plana como la cima de una montaña que había sido cortada, las personas que atacaron a Goku estaban allí.

Las personas a las que no sería suficiente solo matarlas, estaban allí.

Tohka golpeo con su talón el suelo e instantáneamente, el trono que guardaba la espada gigante apareció allí.

Con una explosión, Tohka se lanzó del suelo, aterrizando en el brazo del trono, y saco la espada de la parte trasera.

Entonces…

-Aaaaaah-

Su garganta tembló.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh-

Como si el cielo se sacudiera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!-

Como si la tierra rugiera.

-¡Como te atreves!-

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Como te atreves como te atreves como te atreves como te atreves…-

Tohka puso poder en la mano que sostenía la espada, y mato la distancia frente a sus ojos.

-¡¿Qu…?!-

Sin siquiera dar tiempo para parpadear, Tohka se había trasladado a la colina que había estado viendo hace un momento.

Delante de ella había una mujer con los ojos abiertos por el shock, y una chica con una expresión sin emociones.

-¡**Sandalphon!-"Halvanhelev" (La espada final)- **

Inmediatamente, grietas atravesaron el trono que Tohka estaba pisando, mientras se deshacía en pedazos.

Entonces, las distintas piezas del trono se pegaron a la espada que Tohka tenía en la mano, aumentando más el tamaño de su silueta.

Con una longitud superior a 10 metros, una espada excesivamente grande.

Sin embargo, Tohka una sacudida levemente, y luego la dejo caer hacia las dos mujeres

La luz que salía de la hoja se volvió aún más intensa, y en un instante se arrastró por el suelo debajo a lo largo de la línea extendiéndose desde la espada.

-¡Qu…!-

-… Ugh-

Saltando a izquierda y derecha justo a tiempo, las dos mujeres soltaron voces llenas de miedo.

Pero eso era de esperar. Después de todo, con solo ese golpe, Tohka cortó la enorme área plana en dos mitades a lo largo.

-¡Tu… monstruo!-

Ryouko grito, agitando algo así como una espada sin refinar hacia Tohka.

Pero no había manera de que tal cosa pudiera alcanzar a Tohka, con su vestido puesto. Con solo dirigir la mirada hacia ella, Tohka disperso el ataque.

-Imposible…-

El rostro de la chica se pintó con desesperación.

Pero sin mostrar ningún interés en ella, Tohka miro hacia la otra chica.

-… Ah, ah. Eres tú, eres tú-

Tranquilamente, sus labios se abrieron.

-A mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo, Goku, la que lo mato, fuiste tú-

Tohka dijo esto, y solo ligeramente, por primera vez, la expresión de la chica se distorsionó.

Sin embargo eso no importaba en absoluto.

Una existencia que Pudiera detener a Tohka con **Halvanhelev **materializada, no existe en este mundo.

-Mirando a la chica con ojos que se tiñeron de oscuridad pura, Tohka tranquilamente se volvió loca.

-… Matar, destruir, matar, borrar. Matar a todos. Morir, acabar, morir, perecer, morir…-

Lo que fue demostrado diciendo y repitiendo, casi todas las palabras que ella misma se abstuvo de decir delante del chico.

Pero eso ya no importaba…

Después de todo, Goku ya no existe más.

Y por culpa de esta chica.

* * *

-¡Comandante!-

-Lo sé. Deja de hacer un alboroto no eres un mono en época de celo- Mientras movía una paleta en su boca, Kotori respondió a su subordinado asustado –Bueno, le falto un poco de elegancia, pero creo que nuestro caballero obtiene una marca aprobatoria. No sería capaz de soportar ver a **Princess **recibiendo el golpe-

El tono inusualmente calmado de Kotori, hizo que los miembros de la tripulación la vieran con miradas temerosas. Pero no se les podía culpar. En este momento ella acaba de perder a su hermano.

Sin embargo, dentro de ellos, solo Reine y Kannazuki mostraron reacciones diferentes.

Reine estaba monitoreando la batalla de Tohka, recogiendo datos, como si todo fuera normal.

Sin embargo, Kannazuki estaba en un estado diferente. Tenía la cara teñida de rojo, y se le salía la baba por la boca.

Parecía que tenía una cara como si pensara en algo como "Ahh… abrir un agujero tan enorme en mi cuerpo… Ahhh, ahh ¿No sería increíble? Estoy seguro, estoy seguro de que sería increíble. P-Pero si muero entonces no tiene sentido".

-Cielos-

-¡¿Hauu?!-

Kotori lanzo una patada a la espinilla de Kannazuki, y luego se levantó. Entonces, resoplo por la nariz, y con los ojos entrecerrados anuncio:

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y regresen a su trabajo. No hay manera de que este sea el final de Goku ¿Verdad?-

La tripulación la vio con genuina duda, sus palabras no tenían sentido. Claramente se podía ver a Goku en el suelo rodeado de su propia sangre fluyendo del enorme y aun existente hoyo en el pecho.

-¡C-Comandante! ¡Esto es…!-

Cambiando la posición de la paleta, su boca se torció en una sonrisa.

De repente, en la pantalla donde aparecía la imagen de Goku, todos pudieron notar como de repente de su uniforme escolar empezaba a arder.

El uniforme se quemó y se cayó el bien fornido pero completamente ensangrentado cuerpo de Goku.

Entonces los miembros de la tripulación, una vez más, soltaron sonidos de sorpresa.

Mientras Reine alzo la vista un momento de su monitor hacia la imagen de Goku siendo cubierto por llamas.

-L-La herida esta…-

La sección que se había convertido en un enorme agujero, estaba ardiendo.

Pero por alguna razón, Reine entrecerró sus cansados ojos.

Las brasas se extendieron hasta que la herida de Goku ya no se pudo ver y estas se apagaron poco después.

**-Hm… ¡Tohka cuidado…! ¡Hay me dispararon…!... ¿Eh?... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH ALGO ME ESTA QUEMANDO LAS TRIPAS, ESTA MUY CALIENTEEEEEEE!-**

A Kotori le salió una gota de sudor, cuando en la gran pantalla, se vio a Goku despertar de repente y después de un rato escuchar un fuerte pero cómico quejido de parte del chico sin camisa sopándose la parte superior.

-Bueno, solo el tonto de Goku es capaz de regresar de la muerte de esa manera tan poco profesional-

La tripulación se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia la comandante con rostros nerviosos como preguntándose "¿Desde cuándo es profesional en sí, regresar de la muerte si quiera?"

**-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué estoy…?-**

El puente estallo.

-Qu… C-Comandante ¿Qué es…?-

-¿No lo dije? Si Goku muere una o dos veces, él puede iniciar de inmediato un nuevo juego-

La tripulación lanzo miradas interrogantes simultáneamente, pero ella los ignoro.

-Recupérenlo de inmediato… el único que puede detener a la chica es Goku-

Ordeno Kotori con voz de mando haciendo que la tripulación salga de su estupor y se pusiera a trabajar.

Sin embargo, Reine por su parte seguía viendo de forma sospechosa a Goku gracias a la pantalla.

-… Ese fuego no fue por…-

* * *

La situación era la peor posible.

Los diez miembros del AST en espera ya estaban en la batalla, pero eran incapaz de dañar al espíritu, demonios ¡Ni siquiera eran capaces de acercarse maldita sea!

Eran como un grupo de hormigas exploradoras intentando derribar a un león adulto.

-¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!-

Soltando un rugido parecido a un llanto mojado por las lágrimas, el espíritu agito la gigantesca espada hacia abajo.

En un instante, solo Origami quedaba en pie, el resto del equipo estaba fuera de combate, a excepción de la capitana Ryouko quien aún estaba consciente pero se retorcía de dolor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser la única con la fuerza física para continuar la batalla, su mente era un caso contrario. Estaba muy quebradiza, en su aun aparecía la imagen de la bala de su propia arma atravesando al chico quien no hace mucho tiempo, le pidió salir en una cita.

En parte, eso es lo que ella anhelaba tanto.

La seguridad con la que el chico se lo pidió, las palabras que le dijo antes de invitarla.

**_"No es agradable estar solo y lo sé por experiencia, así que, a partir de ahora seamos un poco más cercanos ¿Te parece?"_**

-Yo no…- Dijo Origami de rodillas y con la mirada pérdida al suelo.

**_"No sé por qué me espías o me ves desde lejos, cuando podríamos hacer cosas juntos, sería más divertido…"_**

De pronto una sombra imponente empezó a cubrirla, pero ella no alzo la vista por si se trataba de alguna nube, ya sabía lo que era, pero estaba tan perdida y desorientada que no le tomo importancia.

**_"… Además de que note que eres muy linda"_**

-No soy diferente… a los espíritus-

-¡Origami!-

-Soy… una asesina-

-Ciertamente lo eres…-

Origami alzo la vista para ver los ojos brillantes y asesinos de una colérica Tohka que se alzaba sobre ella a una distancia moderada sobre el nivel del suelo mientras empuñaba firmemente a **Halvanhelev, **el cual exigía sangre.

-Tú… eres la responsable-

Las palabras de Tohka fueron acompañadas con un tono tan frio que parecía que uno necesitara un abrigo mientras siente el hielo acumularse por su espina dorsal.

-A el… a él ni siquiera…- Trato de decir la chica, mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

_-Ni siquiera le gustaba esa palabra- _

En una brillante sincronización casi como ensayada, Tohka y Origami movieron sus labios.

-Y tu… tu… ¡Tú lo hiciste realidad!-

De repente una fuerte ventisca se hizo presente en el campo apenas ella alzo la enorme espada.

-Yo lo hice… provoque lo que el tanto… odiaba- Origami abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de esa realidad. Sabía que a Goku no le gustaba o más bien "Le dolía" cada vez que se decía esa palabra.

Y ahora ella lo acaba de hacer realidad…

En otras palabras, ella no solo mato a una persona inocente que. También hizo que esa persona viviera en carne propia su más grande miedo.

Y para rematar, se trataba del chico en quien estaba interesada.

En su mente, su destino era ser exterminada por tala atrocidad.

Bajo nuevamente la mirada, sin miedo a la muerte, esperando la estocada de Tohka.

La chica bajo la enorme espada, pero en vez de hacer contacto directo con la piel de la peliblanca, una especie de esfera verde la cubrió.

A Tohka no le importo, nuevamente alzo la espada y la bajo con fuerza hacia Origami siendo detenida nuevamente por aquel campo verde.

Al parecer, Origami olvido que su territorio estaba activado a modo de escudo, sin embargo las dos embestidas por parte de Tohka, creo varias grietas en esta.

Era de esperarse, no importa cuán fuerte sea el territorio, es imposible resistir un ataque bien cargado de una espíritu con su vestido completo.

Las embestidas de Tohka continuaron dejando al campo en un estado cada vez más deplorable, pero a Origami no parecía importarle solo se quedaba arrodillada viendo al suelo con las pupilas de los ojos temblando.

-¡AAAAHH!-

**Crash **

Con un último golpe, el territorio de Origami quedo hecho pedazos.

Y Tohka se detuvo momentáneamente, mirándola con desprecio, como si se regocijara al verla en ese estado tan vegetativo.

-Es el fin…-

Declaro Tohka alzando de nueva cuenta y posible ultima vez **Halvanhelev **antes de empujarla con fuerza hacia el suelo con dirección a la peliblanca.

-¡Origami!- Grito Ryouko, viendo con impotencia el escenario.

Sin embargo…

-¡¿QUE?!-

En el último momento, la gran espada estaba a un pelo de distancia, se detuvo.

Pero no era porque Tohka se haya arrepentido y decidiera perdonar a Origami, no.

Ella quería acabarla, terminarla, destruirla, quería verla en un charco de su propia sangre.

Justo el estado en el que ella había dejado a Goku.

Apretó los dientes con ira ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Vamos **Halvanhelev**! ¡MUEVETE!-

-¿Eh?- Ryouko vio con extrañeza esta acción, incluso Origami pareció confundida viendo la hoja de la enorme espada justo frente a ella, sin moverse un centímetro, incluso con Tohka que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba mover su espada para terminar de exterminar a esta maldita.

-¡AAAAHHH MUEVETEEEE!-

Nada.

No se movía.

Es como aquél cuento de la espada en la piedra, no importa cuanta fuerza le pusieras. La espada no se movería de aquella piedra en la que estaba incrustada.

Es como si la enorme espada hubiera recibido la orden de quedarse quieta.

Origami a pesar de su estado, fue capaz de ver algo.

Alrededor de la espada, girando como en un fino baile, algo parecido a humo con un leve brillo dorado, cubría la enorme hoja filosa.

Tohka estaba tan desesperada con hacer que se mueva que no lo noto.

Hasta que…

-¡TOOOHKAAAAAAAAAAA…!-

Desde el cielo.

Desde una altura mayor que el espíritu.

Ese grito se escuchó.

-Eh…-

Ignorando el fenómeno frente a ella, y a pesar de que una amenaza en su vida era inminente, Origami todavía dejo salir esa voz sorprendida.

Después de todo, ese grito fue del chico al que Origami le había disparado hace un rato.

Goku iba cayendo a gran velocidad, después de varias explicaciones y de potras que aún no han sido respondidas con claridad, Kotori con clara diversión, mando a unos hombres a que arrojaran a Goku por la borda habiendo que este cayera al vacío.

Después de que Goku le gritara que nunca olvidaría esto, se concentró en buscar a Tohka desde el cielo.

-¿Go… ku?-

Todavía sin comprender la situación, Tohka murmuro.

Incluso pareció haber olvidado que hace solo unos segundos, estaba tratando desesperadamente de mover su gran espada.

Que por cierto, desde que Tohka dejo de intentar moverlo, aquel brillo dorado con forma de humo luminoso, desapareció, lo que le permitió a Tohka ser capaz de manejarlo nuevamente, pero debido a que el chico quien debió haber estado todavía en aquel frio suelo rodeado de su propia sangre, sin vida, estaba cayendo directamente hacia ella, con sus ojos llenos de vida y determinación enfocados en ella, se le paso por alto.

Mientras la velocidad de su descenso bajaba gradualmente, Goku puso las manos sobre los hombros de Tohka. Con la ayuda de Tohka que estaba parada en el aire, Goku finalmente se detuvo.

-Hey Tohka…- Dijo Goku con su sonrisa.

-Goku… ¿D-De verdad, eres, tú…?-

-Pues creo que si, a menos que haya otro yo rondando por allí jejejeje-

**PLAF **

-¡Aaaauuuu!-

-¡No bromees con algo así!-

-Lo siento, creo que me pase, solo quería aligerar el ambiente je- Goku se rasco la cabeza mientras tenía una gran mancha roja con cinco extensiones parecido a dedos en su mejilla.

De repente, la espada de Tohka empezó a emitir un resplandor negro que envolvió los alrededores en oscuridad.

-Q… Que es eso…-

-¡…! ¡Oh, no…! ¡El poder esta…!-

Al mismo tiempo que Tohka frunció el ceño, se filtró la luz fuera de la espada como un relámpago, perforando la tierra.

-¡Tohka…! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!-

-¡Ya no puedo controlar a **Halvanhelev**...! ¡Tenemos que liberarla en algún lugar…!-

-¿A qué lugar te refieres?-

-…-

Sin decir nada, Tohka miro hacia el suelo.

Siguiendo su mirada, vio a Origami tumbada allí, parecía que podría morir en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tohka no dispares allí…!-

-¡¿E-Entonces que quieres que haga?! ¡Ya ha alcanzado el estado crítico!-

Goku empezó a sudar, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si toda esa energía se desestabiliza por completo, pero también era un hecho que no quería usar a Origami como medio conductor para detener la gran espada de Tohka.

Gracias a Kotori, sabía que fue ella quien le disparo, pero siendo el cómo es, no le guardo ningún rencor.

Luego recordó las palabras de Kotori.

-Tohka… necesito que te calmes y me escuches un momento…-

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Ahora no es el momento para…-

-¡Es justamente por eso! Yo… Creo que se lo que tenemos que hacer…-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!-

Goku de forma seria, se quedó viendo directamente a los ojos de la chica.

-Un beso…-

-… ¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Un beso! ¡Tohka…! ¡Un beso es la respuesta!-

-¡¿Qué es un beso?!

-…-

-¡Dime rápido!-

Goku vio los relámpagos oscuros saliendo de la gran espada, no había tiempo para explicar.

Llevo su mano derecho a la mejilla de Tohka, sobresaltándola. Y agregando un poco de fuerza, la atrajo hacia él.

Hasta que la distancia entre ellos dejo de existir.

Tohka ario los ojos lo más que podía, mientras soltaba un grito ahogado.

Esta sensación…

Era completamente nueva para ella.

No era nada comparado a todas las cosas nuevas que ha visto hoy.

Goku también se sorprendió, de no ser que tenía los ojos cerrados, los hubiera abierto a más no poder al igual que Tohka. Los labios de la chica eran tan suaves y tan húmedos e incluso despedían un aroma tan dulce que esa sensación y tacto causaron que su cerebro gritara al cielo y al infinito.

Un instante después.

Se formaron grietas en la espada de Tohka que se elevaba hacia el cielo, y luego se desmorono, disolviéndose en el aire.

Después de eso, la película de luz que formaba las partes internas del vestido envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de Tohka, así como su falda, desapareció, como si reventara.

Goku abrió los ojos y deshizo el beso.

-Eh, perdón Tohka, pero era la única forma- Dijo Goku aun envolviendo a la chica en sus brazos, pero le extraño no escuchar nada por parte de ella.

-¿Tohka…?- Pregunto Goku intentando alejarse y bajar la cabeza -¡¿Uwaah?!- Pero Tohka se volvió a pegarse a él abrazándolo con fuerza -¡Tohka…! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!-

-¡No te muevas!-

-¡Ehh…!-

-No te muevas o… todos me van a ver-

-¿De quién hablas? Aquí no hay nadie para que… oh… ohh… ¡¿Ahhh?!-

Goku al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que las prendas lumínicas que rodeaban a Tohka, habían desaparecido… y su piel, tan lisa como la seda, estaba completamente expuesta… y pegada a él.

-Tohka tu…-

-¡N-No me mires idiota!- Grito Tohka asustando un poco a Goku.

-¡Lo siento!-

A pesar de no conocer el significado de un beso, parecía que tenía un sentido normal de la vergüenza.

-…-

-…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

Goku por lo general no le afecta mucho ver a una chica desnuda (aunque deja ver un sonrojo de vez en cuando) pero el sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Tohka, pegándose a la de él, hizo que se sintiera extrañamente nervioso.

-Goku…-

-¿Si Tohka?-

-¿Esto es una cita?-

Goku quedo nuevamente en silencio y Tohka levanto la vista para mirarlo esperando la respuesta.

-Jeje creo… creo que si-

-¿Tú… me llevarías a otra cita?-

-¿Tú quieres?-

-Ah… Mhm- Tohka no dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir con timidez.

-Claro, será divertido- Afirmó Goku sacando una sonrisa en Tohka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Pronto… volveremos a ser uno, hasta entonces… recuerda-

**Fin del capítulo 3 **

**Eso es todo por ahora chicos. Lamento la tardanza, no les daré las típicas excusas, sé que están cansados de oírlas no solo de mí, sino de varios escritores que dicen lo mismo, así que les aseguro que no lo escucharan de mí, a menos que sean muy buenas razones.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado y espero saber lo que piensan. Debo aclarar una vez más que el inicio de este fic estará muy basado en la novela de Date a Live, y con el tiempo habrán cada vez más diferencias. **

**También espero que acepten mi idead de agregar nuevas habilidades para Goku, es algo como en Ruedas del Destino, pero obviamente será diferente, también mi idea de agregar otra franquicia (QUE NO ES ANIME) ya entenderán por que está ahí. **

**Bueno eso es todo, cualquier pregunta, crítica constructiva o cualquier otra cosa será bienvenida ¡Adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Orígenes ocultos**

**¡Hey chicos! ¡¿Cómo están?! Espero que bien. Aquí está la quinta entrega y cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Sé que algunos pueden estar confundidos, pues en el otro fic dije que nos veríamos aquí y termine publicando otra historia con Akame Ga Kill. Bueno resulta que esa historia ya la tenía escrita por un tiempo y cuando termine Ruedas del Destino, pensé en que no habría problema en terminarla. **

**No es un cross con dragón ball, pues no encontré un personaje adecuado para lo que tenía en mente y acéptenlo, ver a sus personajes favoritos de Dragón ball asesinando a sangre fría no se vería muy bien. Y menos con todo ese poder que poseen, solo les bastaría una esfera de ki y listo, evaporizan al enemigo, que aburrido. **

**Así que me invente un OC con algo de la actitud de Goku, pero no mucho solo un poco. **

**Guest: **El sí **_Gold_** es Goku, tendrás que averiguarlo, pues es parte importante de la trama. Y lo de la otra franquicia, pues, yo me considero fan de ella, en especial por su temática de la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, te daré una pista: Ahí la tierra se conoce como **Santuario**.

**Hades: **Si, todo es parte de algo mayor, aunque no esperen que me apegue tanto al canon como lo hago ahora.

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 4: Espíritus y enigmas**

-Fwaaah- Goku quien se encontraba en su cama mirando directamente al techo, sin nada más que hacer, dejo salir un suspiro cansado. Era de noche, y la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba en estos momentos a la residencia Itsuka.

Estos últimos meses han sido los más extraños de su vida, aunque no negaría que también fueron los más emocionantes, desde aquella vez en que fue adoptado por la familia Itsuka, desde aquella vez que supo que ahora era hermano mayor, desde aquella vez que se dio cuenta que su hermana resulto ser una espíritu, pero no cualquier espíritu, sino el espíritu de fuego **_Efreet, _**aquel mismo espíritu que destruyo aquella ciudad en donde anteriormente vivían hace 5 años. Resulta que era el mismo suceso en que su hermana se convirtió en espíritu a manos de **_Phantom, _**y a pesar del tiempo y el esfuerzo por descubrir su identidad, no tuvieron suerte, **_Phantom _**era increíblemente escurridizo, era el espíritu más misterioso que hayan visto, igualando en cierto sentido a **_Gold, _**cuya identidad tampoco pudo ser identificada, al menos no por completo.

Valla que su vida era extraña, estos dos seres, uno de sonido y otro de luz dorada, que parecen estar actuando alrededor suyo. Aunque no eran los únicos.

Al voltear ligeramente hacia la ventana, vislumbro perfectamente aquella gran edificación solo para espíritus, creada por **_Ratatoskr _**para que tengan un lugar donde vivir, aunque en cierto sentido no le importaría dejar que las espíritus se quedasen en su casa, la verdad es que no habría suficiente espacio para mantener a más de 8 personas.

Estos meses fueron los más rápidos de su vida, aunque cualquiera en su posición pensaría lo mismo ¿Por qué el? Era la interrogativa que alguna vez invadió sus pensamientos, pero después de conocerlas a todas, dejo de lado esa duda.

No era culpa de ellas.

Desde Tohka que no tenía conocimiento de ella misma la primera vez que se vieron, hasta Mukuro, la más reciente del grupo, la cual parece que su mayor deseo era estar cerca de su "Nushi-sama". Goku no tiene problema con los apodos ni los honoríficos, si las hacia feliz, entonces con gusto.

Pero a pesar de todos estos problemas que tuvo que pasar para poder sellar el Reiryoku de las espíritus, por todos los obstáculos que le impusieron.

Eso no era la causa de su falta de sueño esta noche.

Tampoco la cita que Kurumi había pedido, sabía que debía ganarla, su vida y la de los espíritus dependerían de ello. Debía enamorarla y sellar su poder, no quería ser comida. Aunque si tenía afecto por ella. Goku no es alguien quien se base mucho en la apariencia de una persona, eso es una de las cosas que lo hace tan querido en la preparatoria. Pero cielo santo, incluso él debía admitir que la belleza de Kurumi era algo de otro mundo, incluso con su personalidad algo sádica y con sed de sangre humana. Eran sus actitudes bromistas y coquetas las que la llevaron a ser un contrincante de peso pesado.

Pero ni siquiera eso era la causa de su insomnio. A pesar de tener que ir a una cita con Kurumi, el cual estaba en juego su vida, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, no era por exceso de confianza ni nada de eso, no, más bien incluso esperaba con ansias ese día, por tan loco que suene el ir a una cita con la denominada "Peor espíritu" la misma **_Nigthmare._**

No, no era nada de eso.

-¿Sera verdad?- Se dijo el azabache cuando alzo su mano un momento para dejar que un aura blanca de ki envolviera dicha extremidad. Era increíble, en especial para su hermana, que una persona sea capaz de poseer dos energías diferentes. El Reiryoku de las espíritus en su interior deberían darle un gran poder, al menos a lo que respecta si se le compara con un humano normal ¿Pero ki? ¿Qué era el ki en primer lugar? Ni siquiera **_Ratatoskr _**poseía la respuesta, eso en si ya es una llamada de atención. Pero con esta fuente de poder, aparte del poder espiritual, ya lo hacían un ser capaz de hacer frente a un espíritu.

Susurrando un nombre, una espada apareció de la nada, el mango era de un color dorado, la hoja tenía una ligera desviación en los laterales, comprimiéndose ligeramente en el centro para terminar por expandirse nuevamente hasta la punta filosa, en el centro de la espada, entre el mango y la hoja, una luz azul brillante no dejaba de iluminar su habitación. Él no era alguien que peleaba con espadas, pero hasta Goku debía admitir que era una espada muy hermosa, resplandeciente y brillante, pero también muy poderosa, después de todo, el tener un **_Arcángel _**como arma absoluta no era ningún juego.

No era como los **_Ángeles_** de las espíritus, era especial.

Goku no sabía por qué tomo la decisión de invocar a su **_Arcángel _**en estos momentos, seguramente recibiría una reprimenda de su hermana. Pero por alguna razón tenía que verlo. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el arma en sus manos ¿Quién diría que el mismo sería capaz de invocar un arma absoluta? Bueno, también podía crear su propia armadura. Era similar en cierto sentido a los vestidos astrales de las espíritus, aunque al ser hombre, pues, dedujo que no se vería muy bien, y agradeció que Kotori pensara lo mismo, por eso tomaron la decisión de llamarlo armadura astral.

Goku frunció el ceño, el nombre de armadura astral, no fue ideado precisamente para él, diablos ni siquiera el mismo sabía que podía invocar a un **_Arcángel _**ni emanar Ki de su cuerpo.

**_Gold, _**todo esto tenía que ver con él, tenía que serlo, sus palabras, su creencia… ¿A qué se refirió con ser uno nuevamente?... tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, tantos problemas que debía solucionar, y tantas preguntas que aún no eran respondidas.

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Goku creyó que era una sola persona?

¿Ahora resulta que habían dos?

¿Por qué Shinji decidió explicárselo en aquel momento?

¿Por qué le pidió que guardara silencio?

Que no se lo dijera a nadie, en especial a Reine.

¿Qué tenía que ver ella con todo esto?

Por el dolor, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, **_Gold _**seguía siendo un misterio, pero también un enigma bastante curioso.

Su armadura astral dorada, su majestuoso **_Arcángel _**con forma de lanza, no estaba seguro si **_Tyrael _**sería capaz de hacerle frente a la imponente figura que era **_Gold, _**hasta **_Phantom _**parecía temerle y **_Rasiel _**no era capaz de brindar ninguna especie de información acerca de él.

Goku no estaba seguro si podía vencerlo, si, es verdad que el mismo ya podía invocar a su propio **_Arcángel, _**y podía invocar su armadura astral completa y su Ki devastador también era un factor clave. Pero **_Gold _**también los poseía, y parecía tener más experiencia en sus usos, y él hace solo unos pocos meses se dio cuenta de sus capacidades.

-Aun no, pero pronto seré lo suficientemente fuerte- Su declaración ya estaba echada, su determinación estaba en lo más alto. El protegería a las espíritus, a su familia, las protegería de **_Gold_** aunque no parecía tener malas intenciones, las protegería de **DEM, **de ese loco de Wescott, el protegería a todos.

Con un movimiento no forzado, pegó su frente con su espada, deseando que **_Tyrael_** pueda otorgarle de su fuerza y evitar más muertes.

Pero había algo más que lo molestaba, algo que tenía que ver con él, algo que tenía que ver con **_Gold, _**Goku ahora era medio espíritu, puede que sea por todo el poder que sello dentro de su cuerpo, pero había algo más, algo que le pasaba por la mente pero que no llegaba a descifrar, algo el cual solo **_Gold _**parecía saber.

¿Qué demonios es un Saiyajin?

Goku suspiro nuevamente viendo por su ventana el hermoso cielo estrellado, aunque no cambiaría nada de lo que tiene ahora, habían ocasiones en los que deseaba que todo fuera como hace varios meses atrás, es verdad que en aquel momento el aún era muy inocente en este tema de Espíritus y todo eso, pero también sabía que aquellos momentos, eran más sencillos.

* * *

-Fwaaaah- Goku soltó un gran bostezo, se estiro un poco para aligerar los músculos y se froto los ojos un poco los cuales aún demandaban unos 5 minutos más, tal vez una hora incluso. Normalmente Goku se levantaba más temprano y con buena energía, a veces por sí mismo o por el pie de Kotori en su lugar santo. Aunque esta vez agradecía que eso último no haya ocurrido, bueno, siempre agradecía que no sea Kotori la que le levante.

Hoy era lunes, había pasado un fin de semana desde ese incidente. La escuela ahora estaba completamente reconstruida por las Fuerzas de restauración, era increíble la velocidad con la que reconstruyeron el edificio.

Soltó un ligero suspiro, no le iba mal en la escuela, pero eso no significaba que le gustaba. Perezosamente se levantó, quitándose una línea de baba de la boca a la barbilla.

Supuso que Kotori aún seguía dormida cuando no la vio en la sala ya vestida con su uniforme y viendo sus canales favoritos.

-Bueno, ahora recuerdo que es comandante de un Destructor imperial jeje- Riéndose un poco por la clásica referencia, Goku había olvidado por un momento que, su linda, dulce, tierna, pequeña e inocente hermanita, resulta que era nada más y nada menos que la comandante de un crucero de batalla, la cual estaba suspendida a 15.000 metros de la superficie, liderando un grupo de tripulantes encargados de registrar, encontrar y observar a unos seres de poderes inconmensurables, que hacían ver al más fuerte de los humanos, como un insecto -¿Dónde escuche eso antes?-

Aunque eso es solo un cuento inventado por el para reírse un poco y evitar sentir tan pesado el día ¿Verdad? No en su caso, su hermanita era literalmente eso que describía y tal vez más. Sacando un suspiro, Goku decidió dejar eso por un momento y tomar una ducha. Tal vez un buen baño caliente le ayudaría a relajarse de todo esto.

Quitándose la ropa, dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo bien tonificado, muchos hombres matarían por tener un cuerpo así, hombros anchos, cuello fuerte, pectorales bien marcados, combinados con un juego de seis packs, una espalda marcada y firme, y unas fuertes piernas de corredor profesional. Básicamente no existe ropa que sea capaz de ocultar su físico bien construido, y tampoco hay lugar en el que pueda escapar de las miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres. La mayoría de los hombres siempre tuvieron envidia del chico, preguntándose cómo es que logra tener un cuerpo tan bien hecho.

Aunque en si la respuesta es obvia, Goku nunca lo había considerado, nunca se esforzaba por tener un cuerpo fornido como el que tiene ahora, ese no era su objetivo.

A él le gustaba entrenar, eso era todo.

Aunque también se debía por que al inicio le ayudaban para relajarse y distraerse de las terribles pesadillas que le asolaban cuando era más joven. Es cierto que tiene algún que otro síntoma de vez en cuando, pero no tan exagerado como de pequeño que parecía darle una vez cada día determinado hasta casi tenerlas todas las noches.

Goku frunció el ceño un poco, no le gustaba recordar esos eventos, de él despertando todo sudoroso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentando sofocar el llanto para que su familia no lo escuchase llorar, no quería preocuparlos, no quería ser una carga para ellos quienes se tomaron la molestia de adoptarlo y llamarlo hijo y hermano mayor.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, sintiendo la relajante sensación del agua caliente pasando por su cuerpo.

Su mente no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos de la semana pasada.

-Espíritus… Tohka- La imagen de aquella chica llego a su cabeza, era hermosa, cabello largo color noche y con una sonrisa angelical que haría derretir a casi cualquier hombre. Sin embargo no puede olvidar quien era ella.

Un espíritu, una calamidad en este mundo, un ser que trae destrucción y muerte solo por aparecer. Era la forma en que la mayoría (Los que eran conscientes de su existencia) veían a estos seres.

Pero Tohka era diferente a todo eso, es verdad que ella trato de matarlo, pero todo era por un malentendido, ella creyó que él fue para matarla, confundiéndolo con el AST una agencia especializada en la exterminación de espíritus.

Pero no, ella era agradable, tierna, divertida, un poco inocente y por sobre todo, muy curiosa a la vez que glotona. Goku frunció los labios en una sonrisa, en cierta manera se parecía a él. Tal vez por eso le agrado su compañía, quien sabe.

Pero también estaba el incidente. Goku se miró la zona del pecho, ahora estaba bien, estaba sano, nadie le creería si en algún momento dijera que hace no mucho tenía un hoyo del tamaño de una bala de cañón y que gracias a extrañas llamas que salieron mágicamente de su cuerpo, lo curaron por completo.

-Jeje ni siquiera yo me lo creo, y eso que lo viví en carne propia Uh- a pesar de que el agua estaba tibia, un frio escalofrió atravesó su espina dorsal, no es "sano" el recordar que básicamente te mataron, o algo así.

El punto, es que Tohka era un espíritu, y su compañera de salón, Tobiichi Origami, resulto ser parte del AST y que aparentemente tenía un odio por los espíritus ¿Por qué? Un enigma que deberá descubrir en algún momento.

Pero ahora, quien le preocupaba en estos momentos, era Tohka. Después de aquel suceso, en el que pudo sellar sus poderes con éxito a base de un beso. **_Ratatoskr _**se la había llevado para hacer algunas pruebas, claro que el mismo no se salvaba. Paso por una extensa revisión médica en la instalación de **_Ratatoskr, _**pero desde ese momento, no había sido capaz de verla. Incluso cuando demando ver a Tohka, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que ella estaba siendo sometida a exámenes, por lo que al final, no pudo echarle ni siquiera un vistazo.

Sin embargo Kotori estaba aliada con ellos, era la comandante de una de sus aeronaves de guerra, el confiaba en ella, por lo tanto confiaba en ellos también, aunque eso no evito que se sintiera inquieto.

Goku cerró el agua, salió de la bañera, no sin antes secarse sus alocados cabellos y ponerse una toalla en su cintura. Su propia desnudez le hizo recordar otra cosa.

El la beso, bueno, era necesario para sellar sus poderes. Fue extraño, su primer beso, también era de los más importantes para la humanidad, muy irónico, recordó como el vestido astral de Tohka se deshizo completamente después del beso, al mismo tiempo, tuvo la sensación de algo cálido entrando a su cuerpo.

Pero eso no fue lo más extraño para él.

No, lo más extraño fue lo que vino después, imágenes. Ya no tenía pesadillas, pero sí pudo vislumbrar cosas extrañas, vio montañas, eso no es tan raro, lo que es raro eran los pterodáctilos que sobrevolaban dichas montañas. Vio gente normal, así como humanoides tipo animal, la imagen de un espejo apareció en su cabeza y en ella el reflejo de sí mismo cuando niño. La imagen había cambiado, ahora parecía más grande, más o menos como se ve ahora, a su lado se encontraban dos personas, no pudo identificarlas, pero una parecía ser tan pequeña como su hermana Kotori, y la otra… por alguna razón no fue capaz de evitar sentir una punzada en el cerebro al intentar ver su figura, solo se veía su sombra, y al juzgar la posición de sus brazos, parecía estar cargando algo, algo con orejas y un pequeño hocico, parecía un pequeño oso, como un peluche o algo así.

Ninguna de las imágenes concordaban entre sí, salvo por una cosa, ambos decían lo mismo, una palabra,

"Son"

"Son-kun"

Son ¿Qué demonios era eso? Goku no estaba seguro. Cuando se lo pregunto a Kotori, esta recomendó ignorarlas, debido a que simplemente puede ser un efecto secundario post-beso. Goku no estaba muy seguro pero acepto la respuesta de igual forma. Pero la palabra "Son" no podía ser algo al azar ¿O sí?

Goku, luego de caminar un rato para al fin llegar a su restaurada preparatoria, se dirigió con su amigo Tonomachi a su respectivo salón, pero aun no podía sacarse a Tohka de la cabeza, estaba muy distraído con eso, también estaba preocupado por Tobiichi, después de todo Tohka en un arranque de ira estuvo a punto de matarla, así que esperaba poder verla para comprobar su estado.

Aunque su duda seria respondida después del alboroto repentino del salón.

Después de todo, Tobiichi Origami, la misma peliblanca, acababa de entrar al salón cubierta de vendas.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Goku no pudo evitar perder el aliento. Usando un Realizador, la mayoría de las lesiones se podrían curar de inmediato. Pero después de tres días y todavía tener tantas vendas restantes, había sido una gran lesión.

-…-

Con todas las miradas de la clase reunidas en Origami, ella camino hacia Goku con pasos inseguros, pero antes de que ella pudiera llegar a él, Goku ya se había levantado y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la peliblanca con prisa y muy preocupado.

-¡Tobiichi-san! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿No tienes nada roto?!- Rápidamente Goku empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo maltratado de Origami, quien no pudo evitar dejar salir un muy leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas por la preocupación del chico hacia su persona.

El resto de la clase parecía estar igual, ellos sabían cómo era Goku con el bienestar de las personas, en realidad hubiera sido más raro que no hubiera hecho nada, por eso no les impresiono lo atento que era con la chica. Goku era popular y muy querido, muchas chicas lo querían como un novio, pero una verdad es que muchos lo ven como un hermano mayor, alguien a quien ver si hay problemas, los chicos lo respetaban por eso, podrían estar celosos, pero aun así le daban su crédito.

Goku suspiro de alivio, parecía que no había lesiones graves, alguna que otra cortada, pero nada que el tiempo no cure.

Antes que Goku pudiera decir otra cosa, noto que Origami había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Un momento después, Goku se dio cuenta que Origami estaba haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Tobiichi…?- Ahora el salón si empezó a llenarse de murmullos, no era normal ver a la callada pero hermosa Tobiichi Origami reverenciándose a alguien.

-… Lo siento, aunque no es algo que se pueda resolver con una simple disculpa-

Durante la reverencia, Origami dejo salir esas palabras de su boca haciendo que el salón se volviera aún más ruidosa.

Goku parpadeo, sin entender a lo que se refería, luego recordó el informe de Reine durante la cita con Tohka. Al parecer, el disparo que recibió en el pecho, fue causado por ella, aunque su destino original era Tohka, debido a su acción, termino por recibir la bala el mismo.

A pesar de lo que hiso, Goku no podía culparla, no podía enojarse con ella, quería matar a Tohka si, pero con el objetivo de ayudar a otros y fue el quien empujo a Tohka para que no recibiera la bala.

-Ahh no te preocupes Tobiichi, te perdono, así que no hace falta que hagas eso-

-¡¿De qué hablan?! ¡¿Itsuka, que le hiciste a Tobiichi…?!-

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso Tonomachi, además, de ser el caso debería ser yo quien se disculpe, no ella!- Con una vena en la afrente, Goku reprendió de forma cómica a su amigo por decir algo tan tonto y sin sentido.

Sin embargo, Goku no noto cuando Origami obedientemente se enderezo y agarro la base de su corbata.

-¿Eh?-

Con su fría expresión sin cambiar lo mas mínimo, Origami acerco su rostro.

-Sin hacer trampa-

-… ¿Qué?-

Como coincidiendo con el momento, sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio de clases.

Mirando a Origami y Goku con interés, los estudiantes volvieron a sus asientos.

Sin embargo, Origami se quedó mirando fijamente al rostro de Goku, quien parpadeo confundido por las acciones de la peliblanca.

Los dos se quedaron en esa posición por un rato, atrayendo chismes y murmullos por parte de los estudiantes y lágrimas cómicas de Tonomachi.

-¡Buenos días a todos! La clase va a empezar- Abriendo la puerta, la maestra Tama-chan entro en el salón -¿…? T-Tobiichi-san ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-…-

Origami miro en silencio a Tamae, y luego soltó la corbata de Goku y volvió a su asiento.

Goku se enderezo, sintió un ligero escalofrió al recordar la respiración de Origami a solo centímetros de su cara, parte de él sabía que ella hiso eso para inspeccionarlo, pues el disparo fue tan certero y devastados, que debió haberlo matado en el acto sin ninguna duda, aunque ella lo ocultaba bien, pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos. Aunque otra parte le decía que lo único que quería es que el tomara valor para inclinarse más adelante y unir sus labios con los de ella. No sabe por qué ¿Eran celos? Bueno, ella tuvo que ver como él y Tohka se besaban justo delante de ella, y aunque el objetivo era para sellar sus poderes, Origami parecía querer que el haga lo mismo con ella, aparte del alivio, pudo ver un poco de decepción en sus ojos.

Goku instintivamente giro para ver a Origami sentarse en su puesto justo al lado del suyo, y de vez en cuando ella le devolvía la mirada de forma neutra.

-B-Bien ¿todo el mundo está en su lugar?- Sintiendo la inquietud de la clase, Tamae hablo con una voz excesivamente alegre.

-¡Bueno, antes de comenzar con la asistencia de hoy, tengo una sorpresa!... ¡Adelante!-

Diciendo esto, hablo hacia la puerta por la que ella misma acababa de entrar.

-Nn- Entonces como respondiendo a eso, se escuchó una voz.

-Que…-

-¡…!-

Las mandíbulas de Goku y Origami se abrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Me voy a transferir a esta escuela a partir de hoy, mi nombre es Yatogami Tohka. Mucho gusto- Usando un uniforme de preparatoria, Tohka entro con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

Frente a esta belleza que podría causar que los ojos dolieran con solo mirarla, la clase se volvió ruidosa de nuevo.

Ignorando las miradas, Tohka tomo un pedazo de tiza, y con una pobre escritura escribió "Tohka" en la pizarra. Luego asintió para sí misma como si estuviera satisfecha.

-¡¿Tohka?!- Tohka se volvió hacia la fuente que menciono su nombre. Y allí estaba, el chico quien no solo la conocía, sino el mismo quien le dio el nombre que ahora estaba impreso en la pizarra.

-¡Ohh, Goku! ¡Te extrañe!-

Tohka con una descarga de emoción y alegría, salto justo al lado del asiento de Goku.

-¿Tohka? ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Utilizando la mayoría de las interrogantes, Goku se levantó de su asiento, para estar cara a cara con la chica.

-Nn, los exámenes y esas cosas terminaron… Resulta que más del 99% de mi poder ha desaparecido-

-Wow ¿Tanto?-

-Mhm, aunque termino bien para mí. Ya no causo que el mundo llore solo por existir. Entonces, bueno, tu hermana hizo muchas preguntas-

-Eso explica por qué no estaba en casa…- Goku puso una mueca de ironía, luego volvió a concentrarse en Tohka -¿Y tú apellido?-

-¿Cuál era su nombre? Esa mujer somnolienta me lo dio-

-Reine…- Dijo e azabache volviendo a colocar aquella mueca irónica –En fin, me alegra que estés bien-

-¿Mu? Ahh ya entiendo, estuviste preocupado por mi ¿Verdad?-

-Ehh se supone que ese era el punto…- Con un suspiro, Goku volvió a poner su típica sonrisa, y en un acto que impactaría a todos, Goku envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Tohka quien se sobresaltó por la acción de Goku –Pero si, estaba preocupado-

-¿Goku?-

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Itsuka la está abrazando!-

-¡Haa no es justo!-

-¡Yo también quiero uno!-

-¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡No se vale!-

-¡Deben ser alienígenas, le lavaron el cerebro! ¡Rápido pónganse esto!- Sacando unos cascos de aluminio, Tonomachi se apresuró a repartirlos a cada estudiante, algunos solo lo ignoraban, pero sorprendentemente la mayoría rápidamente se las ajustaron en la cabeza.

No era raro ver a Goku abrazar a otra persona, pero por lo general eran chicas quienes les pedían estar cubiertas por sus brazos, y Goku siendo Goku, no se negaba, pero nunca vieron que el azabache abrazara a una persona de forma voluntaria, esa chica no se la había pedido, pero ahí está, abrazándola de lo más normal, ignorando el escándalo que ocasiono en el salón.

Origami apretó su mano con fuerza, rompiendo un lápiz en el proceso, Goku nunca abrazaba voluntariamente, y ahora debe presenciarlo justo frente a ella ¡Y con la espíritu a quien intentó matar hace no más de 3 días atrás!

-… Espíritu… Yatogami… Tohka-

* * *

-¡Goku! ¡Hornee algo llamado galletas!- Con su cabello color noche revoloteando alrededor de su cintura, Tohka, usando un lindo delantal blanco y guantes de cocina, se dirigía con gran entusiasmo hacia el azabache quien se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente el almuerzo que el preparo. Parpadeo un par de veces, con su tenedor aun en la boca, viendo como Tohka prácticamente tacleaba a todo aquel desafortunado o desafortunada que se encontrara en su camino.

-¡¿Mm?! ¡¿Galletas?!- Los ojos de Goku brillaron intensamente al escuchar las palabras de la espíritu quien asintió con una gran sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡Mhm! ¡Mira!-

Goku vio la bandeja entre las manos enguantadas de Tohka, y vislumbro con emoción las increíbles figuras crocantes con formas de estrellas. El olor a horneado solo ayudo para que más agua se acumulara en su boca, incluso después de haber almorzado, nunca le diría que no a una galleta recién hecha.

-¡Guou! ¡Se ven geniales!-

-Umm, hice que todos me enseñaran ¡Ten, trata de comer una!-

-¿Ehhh? ¡¿Solo una?!- Tohka vio sorprendida la mirada de cachorro regañado de Goku, tuvo que admitir que le hacía ver adorable.

-¡Anda come! ¡Y dime que te parece después!-

-Ok- Asintiendo, Goku llevo su mano hacia la bandeja. Los otros chicos del salón presentes, lo estaban observando con una mirada de resentimiento, pero incluso tratándose de él.

Eso no era algo completamente irracional.

El hecho de que incluso era capaz de disfrutar las galletas caseras de la chica lo convirtió en el blanco de los celos de los otros chicos… Otra vez.

No era la primera vez que una chica le hacía galletas, o le lanzaban besos, o halagos, insinuaciones, etc. Pero eso no quitaba un poco el disgusto de los demás chicos al ver que acaparaba casi toda la atención de las demás chicas, pueden admirarlo, pero eso no quitaban sus celos.

Además, se decía que inmediatamente después de transferirse, que Yatogami Tohka había subido de golpe en el (Rumorado) ranking de "Chica que más quieres como Novia"

Aunque, Goku estaba de primer lugar en el ranking (También rumoreado) masculino de "Chico más deseado", así que en el sentido "técnico" era de esperarse, pero eso no elimino el gran disgusto de las chicas. Tantos años tratando de llamar la atención del pelinegro y la recién transferida lo logra en nada de tiempo, y para colmo, se posiciono básicamente en el primer puesto del ranking femenino.

El más cercano a él, justo a su lado su amigo Tonomachi Hiroto estaba con una expresión hueca, _mierda, mierda, MIERDAAA… solo un Itsuka muerto es un buen Itsuka, _estaba murmurando algo entre dientes.

Sin perder más tiempo tomo un puñado de galletas, a simple vista se veían deliciosas, la textura crocante le daba un aspecto atrayente y el olor que emanaba de dicho objeto comestible, solo funciono para hacer que la baba empezara a caer de la boca del pelinegro.

Sin embargo, antes de poder engullir todo el puñado de un solo bocado, un borrón plateado voló en línea recta delante de sus ojos. El disparo llego desde el pasillo, y después de romper las galletas en la mano de Goku en trozos pequeños, destrozo la pared.

-¡AHHH! ¡LAS GALLETAS! ¡NOOOOO!- Con lágrimas en cayendo como cascada de sus ojos, Goku vio los trozos de las galletas que anteriormente estaba dispuesto a ingerir.

Siguiendo la trayectoria del borrón plateado, vio un tenedor clavado en la pared… se oía el sonido de su vibración. Tenía un diseño simple. Probablemente era alguna herramienta de la cafetería.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién hizo eso?! ¡Eso es peligroso, saben!-

Tohka grito mientras se volvía hacia el pasillo. Goku hizo lo mismo, aun conservando aquella cascada de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, esas galletas se veían deliciosas, aunque parece que no recordaba que Tohka aún tenía más en su bandeja.

-…-

Allí de pie como si acabara de arrojar algo hace algunos segundos, había una chica silenciosa con la mano derecha extendida.

-¿Tobiichi-san?-

-Nn-

Una ceja se movió hacia arriba en el rostro de Goku, mientras Tohka tenía juntas las suyas con disgusto.

Lentamente, Origami se acercó a ellos mientras los miraba a los dos.

Después de pararse en frente de Goku, levanto la tapa del contenedor que sostenía con su mano izquierda. Quitándola como hizo Tohka hace unos momentos.

-No tienes que poner lo de Yatogami Tohka en tu boca. Si vas a comer algo, entonces come estos. Y descuida, estoy al tanto de lo mucho que te atrae la comida, por eso me asegure de agregarle un extra a la porción reglamentaria-

Dentro del contenedor, había galletas perfectas que tenían formas uniformes perfectamente alineadas. Se veía como un producto que venía directamente desde la fábrica. Y tal como dijo, el número de galletas superaba ampliamente las de Tohka, eso explicaba el superior tamaño de la bandeja de Origami a comparación de la chica espíritu.

Los ojos de Goku se agrandaron. Por mucho que le duela, o tal vez no, las galletas de Origami se veían más apetitosas y el humo que escapaba de ellas indicaba que estaban recién horneadas, cosa que le incrementaba el sabor.

Por su parte, Tohka dejo salir un gruñido, ella estaba pasando un momento agradable con Goku, no le importaban las miradas y murmullos de los demás estudiantes. Pero ahora todo se arruino debido a esta peliblanca entrometida.

-¡No interfieras! ¡Goku se va a comer mis galletas!-

-La que interfiere eres tú. Deberías irte de inmediato-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Llegas y actúas toda importante y poderosa!-

-El orden en que llegamos no importa. No puedo permitirte que lo hagas ingerir tus galletas-

-Qu… ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-

-No te lavaste las manos lo bastante bien. Además, mientras estabas horneando, te ahogaste mientras subía la harina de trigo, causando que estornudaras tres veces. Esto es inusualmente poco higiénico-

-Qu…-

Como si fuera metida en un vacío, los ojos de Tohka daban vueltas.

Por alguna razón, en el momento en que Origami termino de hablar, los estudiantes varones alrededor comenzaron a ponerse muy ruidosos y emocionados. Mientras que las mujeres, armaron un escándalo mirando agresivamente a Tohka "¿Quiere envenenarlo?" "Sabía que no era tan pura esa…" "¡Ya entiendo! Si no es de ella, no es de nadie. Debe estar pensando eso".

Pero Tohka no estaba en un estado para notar esta afluencia de atención, Tohka apretó su puño.

-¡Go-Goku es fuerte, así que todo eso está bien para el!-

-No pareces ser consciente de las consecuencias… Además, te equivocaste en la cantidad de los ingredientes. No creas que por saltarse partes de la receta, puedan ser contadas como terminadas-

-¡¿…?!-

Cuando Origami dijo eso, Tohka frunció el ceño, y miro a Origami y sus propias galletas.

-Que… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando estábamos en la clase?-

-No es mi deber señalarlo… En cualquier caso, las probabilidades de que mis galletas lo satisfagan son obviamente más altas-

-¡C-Cállate! ¡No hay forma de que las galletas de alguien como tu puedan ser deliciosas!-

Grito Tohka, mientras sus ojos giraban a una velocidad imparable. Tomo una galleta del contenedor de Origami, y la puso en su boca.

-Fuaaa…-

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color de las flores de cerezo, mientras hacia una expresión de éxtasis. Parecía que la galleta estaba deliciosa.

Pero Tohka inmediatamente cambio su expresión sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

-Fu-Fuun ¡No fue mucho! ¡Si tus galletas son así, entonces las mías son más deliciosas!-

-Eso es poco probable. Deberías simplemente admitir con gracia tu derrota-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-

Las dos se miraron retadoramente, mientras un rayo que apareció de la nada, se mostró justo en la dirección visual de las dos bellezas.

-¡Goku! ¡¿Qué galletas deseas comer?!-

Exclamaron las dos, dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro para que diera su opinión.

-Ñam Ñam Mmmm-

Sin embargo, las dos quedaron en silencio cuando vieron a Goku con una cara de satisfacción, usando la mano izquierda las migalas en su boca y barbilla y la derecha sobando su estómago en un movimiento circular.

-¡Daaah! ¡Esas galletas sí que estaban deliciosas! ¡Gracias chicas!-

Tohka y Origami vieron sus respectivas bandejas y pudieron comprobar que lo único que habían en ellas, eran migajas diminutas crocantes.

Ambas parpadearon un momento y luego se dirigieron la mirada una a la otra.

-¡Hmph! Se comió mis galletas un poco más rápido-

-Debido a que la cantidad de mis galletas eran superiores, y al juzgar que se los comió casi al mismo tiempo, es lógico que se comió más rápido las mías-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-

-Todo lo contrario, la cantidad es un factor clave, se te olvido que Goku ingiere cantidades altas de alimento para vivir por su metabolismo acelerado, si tu fueras su esposa, definitivamente moriría por inanición en menos de una semana-

-¡¿ESPOSA?!-

Por eso yo soy la elección más obvia para ese puesto. También sería de gran ayuda para liberar tensión a la hora de…-

-¡DEMASIADA INFORMACION!-

Recordando las enseñanzas y significados de las palabras con Reine, Tohka rápidamente se tapó los oídos y acompañado de un gran sonrojo, grito en voz alta.

Cabe decir que muchas de las chicas tuvieron la misma reacción, aunque lo dicho por la peliblanca les hizo pensar en cosas como "Debo mejorar" "Mi velocidad en la cocina aun no es veloz".

Mientras que los hombres, tenían los ojos rojos de la furia, en dirección a Goku, dos chicas sumamente hermosas ya estaban hablando de un futuro con el azabache justo frente a él. Era el colmo de los colmos.

-Emm ¿Por casualidad no tienen más galletas? Jeje-

* * *

-…Mmm-

Sin quitar sus cansados ojos de la pantalla de su ordenador, Reine mantenía una mano en su barbilla viendo con detalle los sucesos ocurridos durante la cita de Goku con **_Princess _**ahora conocida como Yatogami Tohka. Después de terminar de hacerle los exámenes a Tohka después del beso, Reine prácticamente no se ha levantado de su escritorio casi todo el fin de semana, incluso parecía que sus ojeras ya marcadas, parecieran más definidas en este momento, pero no tenía tiempo para descansar, algo extraño sucedió en aquella cita, algo que por alguna razón, no la deja tranquila.

Deslizando el mouse por cuadragésimo cuarta vez, ordeno repetir el video nuevamente. Sin embargo, estos videos no tenían básicamente nada que ver con la cita en sí, si se fija bien, se puede notar la imagen de Goku recibiendo de lleno el disparo para luego caer con un golpe seco al frio suelo, mientras el charco de sangre se formaba debajo de él.

Reine entrecerró los ojos, viendo con detalle como las llamas cubrían el cuerpo de un moribundo Goku, para luego este levantarse abruptamente.

**_"Hm… ¡Tohka cuidado…! ¡Hay me dispararon…!... ¿Eh?... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH ALGO ME ESTA QUEMANDO LAS TRIPAS, ESTA MUY CALIENTEEEEEEE!"_**

Después de ver a Goku levantarse confundido para luego ser transportado nuevamente a **_Fraxinus, _**Reine detuvo el video, contemplando un momento el charco de sangre que había quedado atrás en aquella imagen de su ordenador.

Por cuadragésimo quinta vez, uso su mano derecha para mover el mouse y repetir el video.

Todo seguía siendo igual, Goku ofreciéndole la mano a Tohka, luego ver como este la empujaba haciendo que callera y por ende, recibir el mismo, la bala de Origami, vio a Goku caer al suelo con un gran agujero en su pecho, la sangre saliendo de esta, la ira de Tohka invocando su **_Ángel _**y vestido astral y ver como nuevamente las llamas engullían el cuerpo del chico, aparentemente curando sus heridas.

**_"Hm… ¡Tohka cuidado…! ¡Hay me dispararon…!... ¿Eh?... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH ALGO ME ESTA QUEMANDO LAS TRIPAS, ESTA MUY CALIENTEEEEEEE!"_**

Reine se quitó sus anteojos un momento para masajear so ya anteriormente cansados ojos, pero eso no la detuvo para tomar su mouse y volver a repetir el video.

-Sabes, no estoy segura si debo empezar a preocuparme por ti- Reino giro su cabeza hacia aquella voz infantil pero también demandante y con un toque de desprecio a todo aquel que lo oiga. Kotori había regresado de su reunión con los altos mandos de **_Ratatoskr, _**debía informar lo sucedido durante la cita con la espíritu Tohka, obviamente algunos estaban reacios a que un adolescente por mas bueno y puro que parezca, sea el recipiente para contener el poder de un ser tan formidable y peligroso como lo son los espíritus.

Pero un rato de charla, persuasión y un poco de ayuda por parte del director mismo, se llegó a la conclusión de que era el mejor camino a tomar, siempre y cuando Kotori y su tripulación estén alerta de todo las 24/7. Claro que después de la primera cita con una espíritu real se haya llevado a cabo con éxito, tuvo que estar presente para los debidos exámenes de dicho ser, debían asegurar su composición física, mental y psicológica. Debían agregarla al sistema para que no hubiera sospechas, un nombre era útil, pero básicamente son los apellidos los que más delatan a la personas y también lo que más mueve al mundo, dio gracias a que Reine fuera capaz de idear un buen apellido, pues después del fiasco de la última vez con los nombres, considero en no volverle a preguntar a su tripulación. Tuvieron suerte que su Onii-chan haya sido capaz de idear un nombre que le agradara a la chica, tal vez fue muy suave el ponerle un nombre de una fecha, pero no importaba siempre y cuando a la chica le gustara.

Es debido a estos problemas que no tuvo tiempo de estar ni en casa ni en la escuela, y aunque la comida de **_Fraxinus _**era deliciosa, a su opinión, nada podía compararse con los deliciosos desayunos, almuerzos y cenas que preparaba su hermano. Tal vez solo pasó un fin de semana, pero rayos, como extrañaba su comida.

Sacudiendo esos deseos, se dio cuenta que Reine casi no se ha despegado se su asiento, a excepciones en que tenía que asistir a las pruebas de Tohka y necesidades básicas, pero cuando apenas terminaba todo eso, de inmediato iba de regreso a su escritorio para ver como Goku recibía una bala y caía al suelo para luego levantarse una vez más.

Hizo una pequeña mueca a eso, aunque ya esperaba esa reacción por parte del cuerpo flameante de Goku, aun no le gustaba la vista de su hermano caer en un charco de su propia sangre, era muy tétrico y algo psicótico.

-… No tienes de que preocuparte-

-¿Segura? No soy psiquiatra, pero creo que no es sano estar viendo la muerte de alguien tantas veces, durante casi todo el día-

-…Mmm, es verdad- Respondió Reine con un tono vacilante que hizo que Kotori alzase una ceja.

-Ya dime ¿Qué contiene ese video que atraiga tanto tu atención?-

-… Bueno, es básicamente este momento de la cita-

Reine se apartó un poco, dejando que su comandante viera con nitidez la imagen de Goku recibiendo un balazo en el pecho, y luego ver como las llamas lo cubrían.

-Mmm, si fuera una persona normal estaría gritando como loca y mi cabeza estaría en el techo por la impresión. Pero al saber quiénes somos no puedo evitar preguntar: ¿Qué tiene esto de raro?-

-… Es justo en el momento en que Shin es rodeado por las llamas, que sanaron su herida-

-¿Y? Sabes muy bien por qué sucede eso-

-… También lo creí alguna vez, pero analizando el video más a fondo, me di cuenta de que algo parecía estar fuera de los cálculos-

-¿Fuera de los cálculos?-

-Justo aquí ¿Ves?-

Las dos volvieron nuevamente a la pantalla, con la excepción de que esta vez, al momento de recibir el disparo y justo antes de que las llamas curaran a Goku, ocurrió un suceso que hizo que los ojos de Kotori se ensancharan en gran medida.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

* * *

-¿De dónde apareció esta lluvia?- Corriendo a un paso seguro para no caerse y usando su mochila para cubrirse de las gotas liquidas que caían del cielo, Goku se encontraba regresando a casa después de un día bastante agitado.

Tohka y Origami no habían dejado de pelear entre ellas, aunque esta vez agradecía que sea un combate bocal y no físico como la última vez el cual casi acaba con su vida, aunque últimamente ocurrieron momentos que atentaban con su vida, y ocurrieron muy rápido, no le dio tiempo para preguntarse el que estaba sucediendo.

Goku estaba dispuesto a regresar, y esperaba ver a su hermanita en casa, es cierto que a pesar de saber que ella es una comandante muy capaz y eficaz, eso no significaba que no se preocupaba por ella y le gustaba tener compañía en casa mientras sus padres estaban fuera por negocios.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, una lluvia misteriosa pareció de la nada ¿Cómo pasó si apenas habían nueves en el cielo? Pues Goku no era un experto en el clima y definitivamente no se pondría a preguntarle a la madre naturaleza.

-_Hoy iba a ser un día brillante y despejado de nubes… _si claro… no sé por qué sigo creyendo esos supuestos pronósticos- Con un toque de molestia en su voz, Goku soltó un suspiro para luego aumentar la velocidad al sentir como la tormenta se hacía cada vez más intensa.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente después de girar a la derecha en un cruce…

-Ah…-

En medio del aguacero, Goku dejo de correr de repente.

-¿Una niña…?-

Justo frente a él, una pequeña con un extraño atuendo verde con rasgos de conejo, parecía estar jugando en los charcos que dejaba la lluvia, su rostro permanecía oculto dentro de su pequeña capucha con orejas de conejo. Sin embargo lo que más destacaba de ella, era aquella marioneta en su mano izquierda, y similar a su atuendo, esta marioneta tenia rasgos de conejo

Un niño jugando en un charco, para cualquiera, eso no era nada raro, incluso para él. Después de todo, los niños son niños, ellos son así. No, lo que atrajo su atención es que estaba en una zona vacía de cualquier presencia humana, no veía a sus padres en ningún lado, lo que es extraño, pues no dejarían a una niña solo, en la lluvia y sin paraguas, podría resfriarse.

Algo extraño pasaba con esta niña, Goku no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, esta sensación se le hacía muy familiar, más o menos en el momento en que vio a Tohka por primera vez… pero eso es imposible ¿Verdad?

Goku se sacudió esos pensamientos, decidió que era mejor irse antes de que el mismo termine resfriándose o peor aún, que por un malentendido lo acusen de acoso a una menor, eso sería el colmo de los colmos para este día.

Girando su cuerpo para proseguir su camino, se vería detenido nuevamente cuando…

-¡Ah…!-

Un pequeño grito de la niña le haría dirigirle la mirada nuevamente.

La niña perdió el equilibrio.

Su cara y estomago golpearon el duro suelo, salpicando el charco de agua. Por cierto, la marioneta en su mano izquierda se resbalo y voló hacia adelante.

Y entonces, tirada boca abajo en el suelo, había dejado de moverse.

-¡Oye!- Goku rápidamente, se acercó hacia la niña caída, podía irse cuando quisiera y nadie se lo impediría o le reclamaría nada, pero siendo el, no podía simplemente dejar tirada a una niña y no hacer nada.

-¿Estas bien?-

Por primera vez, fue capaz de ver el rostro de la niña.

Su edad debía ser de alrededor de la hermana de Goku, de Kotori. Su pelo azulado en ondas era azul como el mar. Tenía una mirada angelical en su rostro, inocente y a la vez bonito, como una hermosa muñeca francesa.

Aunque esto Goku no le afecto, lo que le preocupaba era si el golpe fue demasiado fuerte para ella.

-¡…!-

Y entonces, la niña abrió los ojos, revelando sus largas pestañas y sus pupilas que parecían zafiros.

-Mmm parece que no fue nada grave, eso es bueno. No tienes ninguna herida ¿Verdad?-

Después de que Goku dijo esto, el rostro de la niña se volvió sumamente pálido y sus ojos dieron vueltas y vueltas, y luego brinco como si estuviera tratando de escapar de Goku.

Después de eso, tomo una cierta distancia entre ellos; y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Miro a Goku con miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Eh? Oye…-

-¡…! No, te acerques… por favor…-

-¿Hu?-

-Por favor… no me… hagas daño-

Goku parpadeo sorprendido, pero también era de esperarse, pues estaba sola en medio de esta lluvia y de repente alguien aparece de la nada, y aunque sea con intención de ayudar, era un hacho de que se acercó mucho a ella.

Obviamente eso la asustaría.

-Oye, está bien, no vengo a hacerte daño-

La niña alzo la mirada para verlo con curiosidad, aunque parecía aun estar nerviosa frente a él.

Goku luego vio la marioneta tirada en el suelo, debió de habérsele caído cuando se resbalo. Tranquilamente y a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que se cernía sobre ambos, Goku tomo a la marioneta entre sus manos.

-¿Esto es tuyo?-

-¡…!-

La niña se sobresaltó, y de inmediato corrió hacia Goku, pero se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta de la cercanía de ella y el chico. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, quería recuperar su marioneta, pero temía acercarse más a Goku.

El chico sonrió cálidamente, vio el miedo en la chica, así que debía ser muy cuidadoso para no espantarla. Lentamente extendió su brazo con la marioneta en mano hacia la niña en un gesto para que la tomara.

La niña movió sus hombros… tal vez dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Goku, se deslizo hacia adelante y se acercó lentamente.

Y entonces, tomo la marioneta de la mano de Goku y se la puso en su mano izquierda.

De repente la niña comenzó a manipular la boca de la marioneta para abrirla y cerrarla.

-Yaaa… perdón por eso hermano. Eres un salvavidas…-

Ventriloquia, a Goku le parecía interesante esa habilidad de muchos artistas en lograr hacer hablar a un muñeco sin que ellos mismos muevan sus labios. Aunque le fascino la habilidad que tenía la niña para controlar al muñeco, juraría que sus pequeños labios nunca se movieron mientras la marioneta hablaba con la voz más viva que jamás haya escuchado.

-… Hmmm, oye… cuando me estabas despertando, parecía que tocaste a Yoshinon en muchos lugares. Entonces ¿Cómo fue, mmm? Se honesto y dinos… ¿Cómo fue?-

Goku se sorprendió, pero sin entender el verdadero significado detrás de las palabras de la marioneta, decidió responder a su duda.

-Bueno, al principio me preocupe de te hubieras hecho daño, pero después de revisar un poco me di cuenta de que es solo un pequeño raspón, ten…-

La niña y la marioneta ladearon la cabeza, confundidos por las palabras del chico. Luego vieron a Goku sacar una bendita de los bolsillos de su mochila y teniendo cuidado de que no se moje, lo acerco a la rodilla de la niña y para cubrir la herida, la cual tenía una diminuta línea de sangre.

-Listo, eso debería bastar por ahora jejeje- Goku se rasco su nariz, riendo satisfecho por sus acciones.

La niña y la marioneta vieron sorprendidos la venda que cubría la herida en su rodilla.

-Aaaa, pequeño gran hermano parece no ser tan malo después de todo, tal vez no seas un pervertido tampoco jujuju-

-¿Pervertido?-

-Gracias por ayudar a Yoshinon-

-Gra… gracias-

En un gesto de agradecimiento, la marioneta e incluso la niña, abrieron sus bocas para soltar sus palabras hacia Goku.

-Ahh no fue nada jejeje-

-Gracias otra vez pequeño gran hermano, nos vemos-

Después de que la marioneta dijera esas palabras, la niña se giró sobre sus talones y se echó a correr.

-Ha ¡Es pera un minuto!-

A pesar de que Goku la llamo, la niña no respondió.

Siguió corriendo y siguió el camino curvo. Su figura desapareció instantáneamente.

-¿Ok? Eso fue extraño-

Goku siguió parado en el mismo lugar por unos segundos más. Luego se dio cuenta de algo.

-Rayos, estoy empapado… ¡Achu!... Mierda mejor me apresuro- Goku se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr aun poco más rápido en dirección a su hogar, sin darse cuenta que mientras se iba, aún era seguido por los ojos de la niña quien se ocultó detrás de unos montículos de piedra.

* * *

-¿Comandante? ¿Está todo en orden?- En el puente de **_Fraxinus _**Kannazuki vio extrañado como Kotori y Reine parecían no despegar sus ojos del ordenador.

Kotori vio de reojo a su vice-comandante, pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro, no podía culparlo, ella y Reine estuvieron en esto todo el día, pues lo que aparecían en esas imágenes, eran algo que ella no veía con sentido.

Kotori se enderezo, entrecruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y con una mirada seria, dejo escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Sinceramente… No estoy muy segura Kannazuki- Dijo viendo la imagen y dos barras de análisis sobre la imagen. Kannazuki alzo una ceja y se acercó para ver el video… y ensancho los ojos en shock.

En la imagen, se pudo ver que en el momento en que las llamas cubrieron a Goku, parecía haber un extraño acontecimiento. Las llamas tenían un tono azulado, los cuales cubrieron la herida de Goku hasta sanarla por completo. Pero también notaron a súper cámara lenta, como otro tipo de llamas rojizas se trasladaban dentro del cuerpo del chico, como arreglando la herida desde dentro, pero eso no fue lo que extraño a todos. Pues según las fluctuaciones de energía que se mostraban en las barras de análisis, pudieron notar una cosa.

-… Esto… no es Reiryoku- Declaro Reine entrecerrando sus cansados ojos.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Eso es todo, no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado, si quieren pueden dejar sus comentarios, o no lo hagan, me da igual el número de comentarios que tenga. Me gusta escribir, eso es todo ¡Cuídense y adiós!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Orígenes ocultos **

**¡¿Qué tal gente?! Aquí vamos con el quinto capítulo, bueno si ya leyeron el aviso que mando, entonces no tengo mucho que decir así que no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos allá. **

**Hades: **Algo así, y lo de Goku y Gold aún sigue siendo un misterio, en parte tienes razón pero en otra parte, estas completamente equivocado, ya verás a lo que me refiero.

** ThonyCvs: **Gracias hermano.

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 5: Un entrenamiento peculiar **

-… Estoy en casa- Goku se encontraba en estos momentos, entrando a la residencia Itsuka, hoy había sido un día muy normal aunque la interacción con esa extraña niña de cabello azul y vestimenta de conejo aun le parecía extraño. También estaba el detalle de que mientras regresaba a casa, fue emboscado por una lluvia casi torrencial que termino por empaparlo por completo.

Es debido a eso, que apenas entrar y quitarse los zapatos, Goku se quitó su chaqueta del instituto al igual que la camisa manga larga que venía debajo de este, dejando expuesto su tonificado torso, brazos y espalda.

Luego procedió a quitarse sus calcetines empapados, los cuales siempre considero una molestia, a nadie le gusta unos calcetines mojados. Se enrollo los pantalones antes de dejar huellas húmedas en el piso de madera.

Desde el pasillo, podía oír sonidos provenientes de la televisión; no había duda de que Kotori debía estar en la sala de estar.

Goku suspiró, desde el incidente con Tohka la semana anterior, Kotori no había vuelto a casa desde entonces. Podía entenderlo y a pesar de que sabe que es la comandante de un buque de guerra aéreo, aun no podía perdonar que durmiera fuera de casa sin su consentimiento. Comandante o no, la regañaría más tarde.

Pero ahora lo único que le interesaba hacer en estos momentos, era relajarse mientras sentía la dulce sensación del agua caliente bajando por su cuerpo.

Goku camino hasta la puerta de su baño, sosteniendo su mochila y calcetines empapados. Luego llevo su mano al picaporte y lo giro suavemente, permitiéndole a la puerta de madera dejarlo entrar.

Y luego…

-¡¿…?!-

Sin embargo, Goku sintió como todo de repente se movía a cámara lenta.

Pues frente a él, se encontraba la figura de una chica. Una con un largo cabello color noche.

-¡¿Tohka?! ¡¿Qué demonios…?!-

A pesar de la increíble belleza de la chica quien en estos momentos se encontraba completamente expuesta justo frente a sus ojos, Goku se sobresaltó por el hecho de encontrarla aquí de repente. Cosa ilógica, pues cualquier hombre se hubiera alterado en más de un sentido al tener semejante espécimen.

-¡¿G-GOKU?!- Tohka por fin volvió sus hombros en su dirección, tapándose instantáneamente sus pechos desnudos con sus brazos. Ella se sonrojo profundamente, pues también noto que Goku estaba casi expuesto como ella, con excepción de que aún mantenía sus bóxeres, cosa que agradeció mentalmente, pues el fuerte y esculpido cuerpo del pelinegro ya bastaba para alterarla de sobremanera.

-¡¿Tohka, que estás haciendo aquí?!-

-¡¿Tú dices eso?! ¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar primero?! ¡Pervertido!-

-¡¿Pervertido?! ¡Es mi casa, es mi baño!-

-¡Suficiente, lárgate de aquí!-

Tohka muerta de la vergüenza, cerró los ojos mientras le lanzaba un tremendo puñetazo al pelinegro, quien afortunadamente reacciono con rapidez, aunque el golpe fue tan rápido que rozo su nariz. Era bueno que todo ese entrenamiento halla valido la pena, pues Tohka al ser un espíritu, le hubiera volado la cabeza, claro solo si ese golpe iba enserio, pero Goku no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-¡Oye, espera… wuuUUAAA!-

Sin embargo, debido a la humedad del vapor del agua caliente, el suelo se encontraba sumamente resbaloso.

-¡¿Eh…?!-

Y entonces…

-¡AAAAHHHH!-

-¡KYAAAAA!-

-¿Mm? ¿Ahora por qué tanto escándalo?- Kotori quien se encontraba viendo su programa favorito en la televisión, se percató de un fuerte ruido proveniente del baño.

Hace un momento pudo escuchar a su hermano llegar a casa, y con este clima era lógico que lo primero que iba a hacer era darse un buen baño. Es por eso mismo que le ofreció a Tohka lavarse justamente en ese preciso instante, el objetivo en sí no era molestar a su Onii-chan (Bueno, tal vez un poco), más bien era el esto de la continuación del entrenamiento que ella y Reine habían preparado.

Kotori finalmente llego a la puerta del baño, pego el oído derecho para identificar el ruido.

Nada, por alguna razón no se oía nada.

Poco a poco fue girando el picaporte, aunque la escena después de abrir la puerta solo hizo que sus ojos se pusieran blancos.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

Frente a ella, se encontraba una imagen no apta para chicas de su edad. Aquí Tohka se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Goku, con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, mientras que la razón de por qué las quejas del chico no se llegaban a oír, era simple.

Pues un par de pechos le cubrían la cara.

-Ah… ah… Goku- Tohka soltó un pequeño gemido, pues debido a que sus pechos cubrían en su totalidad el rostro del chico, también habían cerrado su capacidad para respirar y Goku por instinto, se empezó a retorcer fuertemente en busca de aire -¡N-No te muevas así idio Kyaaa…!-

De pronto, el rostro de Kotori se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

El de Tohka estaba igual, mientras tenía la boca abierta y pequeñas lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

-_Esto se siente suave… -_A pesar de su desesperación por aire, Goku llego a pensar eso por un momento.

Y no es por nada, pues en el escándalo, Goku sin querer llevo sus manos a la suave retaguardia de Tohka, quien después de sentir la fuerte pero gentil mano del chico en su trasero, exhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones podían reunir.

Para después…

**-¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- **

* * *

Después del pequeño espectáculo que se armó hace solo unos minutos. Goku se encontraba de brazos cruzados con un ceño de molestia, acompañado de una muy notable huella roja de una mano en su mejilla derecha, y podía jurar que este mismo se hinchaba y hasta lo sentía palpitar un poco.

-Muy bien… no estoy segura si eso es pasar el entrenamiento o…-

Kotori quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá, se rascaba la mejilla estando un poco incómoda por aquella escena.

-¡¿Entrenamiento?! ¡Explícate Kotori! ¡¿Que hacia Tohka en el baño?!-

-Hay Onii-chan, ¿No te alegra ver a tu hermanita después de una semana sin regresar a casa? Con todo el trabajo duro que hago por ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es sentirte agradecido-

-¡No me vengas con esooooo!- Una vena se le formo en la frente, mientras se inclinaba justo delante de Kotori y señalaba la fuerte bofetada por parte de Tohka -¡Tú no tienes esto! ¡Juraría que lo vi parpadear!-

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir otra cosa, la aparición de una mujer con un rostro sumamente somnoliento hizo acto de presencia desde la cocina.

-…Ah, voy a pasar-

-¿Reine? ¿Tú también?-

-…Mm, lamento si te molesto, vine para atender eso- Dijo señalando la marca en la mejilla de Goku. Goku luego se percató que en las manos de la mujer, había toallas pequeñas y un cubo de hielo.

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar que está pasando?- Mientras hacia esa pregunta, Goku tomo asiento mientras Reine hacia lo mismo a su lado, mientras envolvía un cubo de hielo en la suave tela del paño y con una pinza lo dirigía hacia la marca de Goku.

La fría sensación haciendo contacto con su palpitante marca con tonalidad rojiza, hizo que frunciera el ceño un poco por el ardor, pero a pesar de eso, Reine continuo en su labor de sanar la fuerte bofetada en su rostro.

-Ah, sí que eres impaciente… pero eso era de esperarse de tu parte-

-Kotori…-

-Muy bien, muy bien, creo que te debo por lo menos una explicación-

-Si eso creo, ¡Auch!-

-…Mm, creo que toque una zona sensible, lo siento-

-Está bien- Decía el chico –_Aunque en estos momentos sintió que toda esa zona es sensible- _

-… Es verdad, se te debe informar lo que está sucediendo-

-Gracias-

-…Pero antes- Goku vio como Reine señalaba algo en su cuerpo, bajo la cabeza y pudo ver que efectivamente solo estaba con el pantalón de la preparatoria, dejando expuesto su torso y pies -… ¿No sería mejor si te cambias de ropa primero? El suelo se está mojando-

-Ah, es verdad-

* * *

Las empresas son bien conocidas por ser la espina dorsal para el comercio en un país o ciudad. Muchos pueden verlos como lugar para gente con recursos considerables, la fuente para los niños ricos y mimados por sus padres quienes tienen menos tiempo para atenderlos debido al negocio. Algunos tuvieron la desafortunada consecuencia de cerrar sus puertas, pero otras logran escalar en este difícil juego, hasta llegar a ser una de las compañías más grandes del mundo.

DEM es una de ellas, una empresa multimillonaria por decirlo menos, tan poderosa como para poder comprarse una isla pequeña como laboratorio de pruebas de campo.

DEM poseía bases en todo el mundo, siendo su cuartel general en las instalaciones en Londres. Y en la oficina principal de dicho edificio, la secretaria general se encontraba dando los reportes semanales a su jefe.

Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las empresas, que se encargaban de productos cosméticos, gastronómicos, tecnológicos o médicos. El reporte que la mujer estaba dando, era un poco más serio.

-El **AST **tuvo el segundo contacto entre las 6 y las 7 de la tarde el viernes 16 del mismo mes, se informó a los cuarteles que el objetivo apareció de la nada con vestimentas de la secundaria Raizen. Según los registros, no ha habido ningún caso de terremoto espacial como el día anterior a ese- Reportaba la mujer rubia con tonalidad grisácea a su jefe quien estaba escuchando atentamente mientras veía la magnífica ciudad de Londres en lo alto de su edificio. Era un hombre con una edad que según su apariencia parecía de entre 30 o 40 años, sin embargo para ser tan joven se le podida notar el cabello gris.

Este se encontraba con una sonrisa tranquila escuchando el reporte de su secretaria.

-Oh, **_Princess _**apareció en este mundo, pero no hubo señal de un terremoto espacial, interesante- Moviendo sus labios intentando sonar impresionado, Isaac Wescott, el presidente de industrias DEM, daba su punto de vista ante el caso.

-Actualmente, **_Princess _**parece haber ingresado a la secundaria Raizen como otra estudiante, sin embargo, las lecturas no muestran ninguna anomalía, lo que da a entender que el Reiryoku en su cuerpo ha sido completamente sellada- Dicha información pareció haber captado más la atención de Wescott.

-¿Sellado? Je, **_Ratatoskr_**_, _parece que nuestro viejo amigo ya hizo su jugada ¿Tu qué piensas Ellen?- Wescott decía mirando a su secretaria, Ellen Mira Mathers, actualmente la secretaria de Wescott y la Maga más fuerte del mundo. Al escuchar la mención de aquella persona, Ellen frunció ligeramente sus cejas, su relación con él no era precisamente la mejor después de que los traicionara a ella y a Wescott, sin embargo a pesar de su disgusto, sabía que no era el momento para eso, esta información era la que habían esperado por más de treinta años, no podía permitirse obstaculizarlo solo por sentimentalismos.

Y parecía que Wescott se había percatado de sus pensamientos, fue la razón de porque su sonrisa se hizo ligeramente más grande. Giro su asiento en 180 grados en dirección a Ellen.

-Lo que yo piense es irrelevante ahora-

-Hay veces en que no eres nada emocionante Ellen-

-Si quieres algo emocionante, entonces escucha esto- Wescott alzo la ceja ante eso, sabia lo sería que podía llegar a ser Ellen en l mayoría de los casos, pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión –Según los informes, durante la vigilancia de Princess del 16 del mismo mes, a la espíritu se le vio acompañada por un chico en una especie de cita…-

Mientras Ellen explicaba los detalles, Wescott permaneció en silencio con un rostro serio, algo inusual en el pues casi siempre suele mantener aquella sonrisa tranquila y confianzuda, pero este caso parecía ser diferente, y no se trataba de la espíritu en sí, más bien de que **_Princess _**estuviera en una cita tampoco parecía ser tan sorprendente. Tenía una sospecha, pero sabía que debía dejar terminar a Ellen antes de hacer cualquier pregunta.

-Sin embargo, durante la operación para eliminar a la espíritu, el chico fue quien termino recibiendo el daño-

-Es realmente desafortunado, y tendrás que perdonarme, pero sigo sin comprender tu punto Ellen-

-El punto, es que poco después de que el chico recibiera el disparo, su herida pareció haber sanada misteriosamente, y se levantó del suelo como si nada-

-Interesante…-

-Pero eso no es todo- Dijo Ellen interrumpiéndolo –Se ha detectado una señal intermedia, mientras el Reiryoku en su cuerpo curaba su herida, y es la misma señal que se detectó hace 50 años antes de la llegada de…-

-Ella…- Ahora fue el turno de Wescott para interrumpir. Su interés pareció haber crecido en sobremanera, esto se vio demostrado cuando se apoyó aún más en su escritorio. Eso solo podría significar una cosa -¿Tienes la información de ese chico?-

Ante la pregunta, Ellen asintió y saco los registros estudiantiles y médicos de Goku. Wescott les dio un vistazo por un momento y al rato siguiente, una sonrisa aún más grande se hizo presente.

-Gracias Ellen, ya puedes retirarte- Ellen asintió, y salió de la oficina. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Wescott se volteó nuevamente mientras veía la información completa de aquel chico.

-Jaja- Una risita escapo de sus labios cuando vio el nombre impreso "Itsuka Goku" en la hoja" –Jajajaja- Le dio un vistazo a la imagen de Goku sonriendo a la cámara -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Lo cual provoco que una gran carcajada se apoderara del señor empresario -¡Hace tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera! ¿Cuánto tiempo fue, 30 años, tal vez 40? Pero finalmente regresa el hijo prodigo- Wescott paso su mano por la hoja, disfrutando la liza sensación de este, mientras su sonrisa se acrecentaba, esto era lo que estaba esperando, la oportunidad que hace tanto había soñado.

Para esto es que creo DEM, la oportunidad de oro, pero debía ser cuidadoso Wescott no era un tonto, para nada, sabe que en este momento el chico está en manos de la única compañía capaz de rivalizar al suyo, estaba en manos de Él, así que debía actuar con cuidado. Pero no dejo que ese problema afectara su regocijo, después de todo había esperado tanto tiempo para ver nuevamente esos cabellos locos color azabache.

Aunque también sabía que con su llegada y que recientemente acababa de sellar a un espíritu, esto le haría suponer que **_Gold _**también se pondría en movimiento. Ya era bastante malo el que destruyera tantos de sus bases de investigación en los lejanos desiertos. No sabía cómo es que lograba encontrarlos si se suponía que estaban escondidos de la civilización a miles de kilómetros de cualquier ciudad.

Así que era un hecho que ahora **_Gold _**estaría más presente que nunca. Pero eso no importaba ahora, y a pesar de su emoción, debía ser paciente, debía esperar pues su momento ya llegara.

-Y gracias al Ki oculto en su Reiryoku, podre finalmente rehacer este mundo- Dijo con jovialidad mientras cerraba sus ojos para sentir la cálida sensación de la luz del sol haciendo contacto con su rostro –Itsuka Goku, no tienes idea de la alegría que me acaba de dar el saber de tu existencia… Saiyajin-

* * *

-Haaa, vaya día- Goku se encontraba actualmente en el baño, sintiendo como la relajante sensación del agua caliente masajeaba su cansado cuerpo. Goku hundió un poco más su cabeza en la tina, como suplicando que liberen la gran tensión que básicamente su hermana le impuso desde que llego.

Hoy no fue precisamente un buen día, dejando a un lado el hecho de que se quedó atrapado en medio de una fuerte lluvia. También tuvo que soportar el "Entrenamiento" de Kotori. A él le encantaba entrenar, era una manera de quitar el estrés, pero esto era…

-Ni siquiera sé si llamarlo entrenamiento- Desde que llego a casa, los problemas empezaron, sobre todo cuando vio desnuda a Tohka en su baño, era verdad que no toco al entrar, ¡¿Pero cómo mierda iba a saber que Tohka estaba aquí?! ¡¿En su casa?! ¡¿EN SU BAÑO?!

Kotori, ella y Reine eran las culpables, todo esto era parte de su supuesto entrenamiento para que Goku se acostumbrara a vivir con una chica, pues resulta que Tohka empezaría a vivir con él y Kotori por un tiempo, hasta que tengan un lugar adecuado para espíritus.

Y hablando de espíritus; al parecer esto no había acabado, logro sellar los poderes de Tohka sí, pero ella era solo el inicio, resulta que habían otros espíritus por ahí, seres los cuales forzosamente tendría que hacerlas enamorarse de él, no entendió mucho cuando Kotori le explico la situación, solo pudo comprender más o menos cuando Reine le dio información más detallada. Resulta que el humor tenía mucho que ver con esto de sellar a los espíritus. Si su nivel de humor era alto, entonces daría luz verde al proceso de sellado, lo contrario, bueno, Kotori le dijo que lo mínimo que le podía pasar a él es que quedara desintegrado como carbón después de una barbacoa.

Sí, eso era tan alentador…

Por eso no se arriesgaron en hacer enojar o lastimar psicológicamente a Tohka, pues parece que incluso sellada, sus poderes podrían regresar a ella cuando esta se ve alterada. También se pudo entender de que después de un beso, se crea una especie de conexión entre él y una espíritu conocido como "Pase" es por ahí donde el poder espiritual pasa de la chica a Goku. Eso explicaría esa extraña sensación después de sellar a Tohka, pues ahora él tenía ese poder, pero a diferencia de las espíritus, Goku no podía usarla a voluntad.

Aunque eso no pareció afectarle mucho, siempre creyó que era mejor obtener poder por mérito propio que, por el de alguien más.

Tal vez sea orgullo, quien sabe.

Pero había algo extraño durante la explicación de Kotori y Reine. No estaba seguro con Reine, pero él era capaz de saber cuándo su hermanita le ocultaba algo, ni siquiera en su modo comandante seria capas de esconderlo. Había preocupación en sus ojos, miedo, algo que por alguna razón le alteraba, las únicas veces que vio algo así en su querida hermanita, fue en aquellas noches en que hacían presencia sus pesadillas. Le dolía ver a su hermana estar tan preocupada por él, pero no podía hacer nada.

Es la razón de porque se sintió tan complacido cuando Kotori descubrió la "Cura" para estas pesadillas, al principio fue extraño, despertar y encontrar a tu hermanita acostada contigo mientras te abrazaba fuertemente, pero con el tiempo le fue pareciendo más natural.

Al final funciono, las pesadillas terminaron, o al menos en la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso no creía que esa sea la razón de estos nuevos ojos, no, algo le ocultaba pero no quería que lo descubriera.

¿Tendrá algo que ver con esas extrañas llamas que aparecieron en su cuerpo y lo curaron de la herida de bala?

No lo sabía, y tampoco le dio tiempo para siquiera preguntar, pues antes de eso Kotori creyó que era momento de empezar el entrenamiento.

Goku suspiro pesadamente, hundiéndose aún más en el agua hasta el punto en que su boca ya estaba completamente sumergida. Este supuesto entrenamiento, no debería llamarse como tal.

A menos que el objetivo del entrenamiento era siempre ver a Tohka desnuda o con poca ropa en cualquier oportunidad. El modo comandante de Kotori era increíblemente engañosa, le hacía pedidos caseros que el usualmente hacía, pero que esta vez siempre terminaban mal.

Por ejemplo; En una ocasión cuando le pidió cambiar el bombillo del baño, porque supuestamente estaba malo, Goku se encontró con la vista de Tohka haciendo sus necesidades básicas. Esta como represalia le lanzo el papel higiénico y de un puñetazo en la cara, lo saco de dicho cuarto. En otra, fue cuando decía necesitar ayuda para alcanzar un jabón que estaba muy alto para ella, y Goku tuvo entro nuevamente al baño para encontrarse con Tohka otra vez desnuda, aunque esta vez se aseguró de mantener alejados sus manos por si acaso, pero aun así Tohka casi lo manda a volar de un golpe, y una sensación de deja vu hizo eco en su mente.

Afortunadamente en todas esas ocasiones, él y Tohka llegaron a disculparse entre sí y que no habría rencores, y aunque Goku no es la clase de persona que se pondría nervioso al ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, no cabe duda de que esta fue la experiencia más vergonzosa de su vida y estaba seguro de que Tohka pensaba lo mismo.

Goku era popular, pero no sabía cómo actuar frente a una chica, para eso era este entrenamiento, pero, ¿Era necesario tener que ver a Tohka desnuda en todas esas oportunidades? ¿Eso significa que para enamorar a una chica hay que siempre verla desnuda?, Goku era muy tonto en estas casas, pero hasta él estaba seguro de que eso no podía ser, a menos que quiera que lo entierren a 40 metros de la superficie.

Por eso este baño era tan necesario, era una forma para relajarse un momento, aunque claro, el baño fue preparado por Kotori, era normal ellos se guían por turnos para ver quien hace que en la casa, no había razón para dudar, pero al recordar lo ocurrido estos días no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, así que le propuso a Kotori que ella se bañe primero, hasta le propuso usar burbujas y el bien sabía que Kotori jamás dejaría que alguien se bañara primero que ella cuando habían burbujas involucradas. Hasta que pudo ver la silueta de Tohka saliendo de la cocina, lo que significaba que no habría riesgo de verla nuevamente desnuda.

-¿Hmm? Ok, esto es extraño- Goku levanto su mano izquierda del agua, y al hacerlo de inmediato pudo sentir la fría sensación del aire golpeando su extremidad húmeda, lo que hizo que la helada sensación solo aumentara. Goku no le prestó atención a ese detalle, pero si podía sentir un extraño cosquilleo atravesaba su piel y llegaba a sus huesos.

Tenía razón, eran extraño.

Goku no entendía por qué le dolía tanto cuando alguien mencionaba algún sinónimo relacionado con la palabra que empieza con M, o con la misma palabra en sí. Solo sabe que cada vez que escucha eso, deliberadamente o no, el sentir como su mano era aplastada o apuñalada por algún arma imaginaria siempre hacia acto de presencia. Pero el chico se había negado constantemente a ver a algún psicólogo, no creía que fuera tan malo, solo debía evitar escuchar esa palabra y listo, por eso se aseguró de que sus compañeros lo supiera, muchos lo miraron extrañados y algunos ni siquiera le hacían caso, aunque su club de fans siempre se aseguraba de callarlos "gentilmente". Goku sonrió a eso, a veces resultaban molestas, pero estaba profundamente agradecido con ellas por eso.

Pero esto… esta diferente.

Algo se sentía diferente, no parecía el típico dolor cuando escucha esa palabra, no, esto era muy diferente, un extraño cosquilleo que por alguna razón se sentía potencializado, como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina directamente en su mano. Se vio la palma, luego el dorso, luego otra vez la palma, cerró la mano y la abrió nuevamente, hizo esta acción como tres veces más antes de quedársele mirando fijamente por un rato.

El cosquilleo aumento.

Aumento otra vez.

Y otra vez.

-¿Qué?- Goku acerco su mano a su rostro para mirarlo más de cerca, un poco más, ¿Qué era eso?... ¿Estaba…brillando?

Sin embargo…

-¿Eh?- Goku parpadeo cuando una sombra le cubrió de repente, esto lo confundió, es la razón de por qué decidió alzar la mirada, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar palidecer ante la cara sonriente que se dirigía directamente a su ubicación.

Lo siguiente que supo es que todo su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente debajo del agua debido a un choque abrupto contra otro cuerpo.

_-¡¿Este era tu plan desde el inicio, Kotori?!- _

Pensaba el pelinegro sintiendo como el oxígeno le era ferozmente cortado por el agua, y el peso extra sobre él le impedía el poder emerger para tomar una bocanada de aire y evitar ahogarse.

Tenía sentido, el modo comandante de Kotori era muy lista como para que el pudiera engañarla, no trataba de hacer que él se encontrara con Tohka en el baño, era lo contrario.

Una jugada astuta, pues no tenía ningún escape, y ahora menos cuando el peso de Tohka jugaba en contra de su deseo de aire. No pudo evitar enrojecerse cuando los montículos traseros de Tohka hicieron contacto con su fornido estómago, eran bastante suaves lo que confirma aquella vez que sin querer los tuvo en sus manos.

No estaba seguro si Tohka era consciente de que estaba sentada directamente encima de él, no pareció fijarse cuando salto a la bañera mientras él seguía ahí.

_Maldita sea Kotori, nuevamente jugando con su cabeza, ¡Mierda!, _era un pensamiento digno para esta clase de situaciones.

-¿Nn?-

Y finalmente, después de haber saltado vigorosamente a la bañera dejando caer agua caliente en el piso, Tohka sintió que algo era inusual.

Cuando entro, pudo sentir la agradable sensación del agua caliente en su piel de porcelana, como las gotas se deslizaban suavemente por esta y sin ningún obstáculo ya que su cuerpo aparte de ser suave como la seda, estaba bien tonificado, no por algo ella es una maestra con la espada y lo suficientemente poderosa como para considerar a el AST como un montón de hormigas intentando derribar a un T-Rex. Pero al momento de entrar, también pudo sentir como su retaguardia hizo contacto con algo duro, era un suelo muy extraño, tenía cuatro montículos, como protuberancias saliendo del suelo, no, acomodándose mejor se dio cuenta que eran seis, eran bastante duros y… ¿Subían y bajaban?

¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo el suelo hace eso?

Goku sintió como el trasero de Tohka se movía curiosamente por su estómago, es como si estuviera tratando de inspeccionar algo, esta acción aparte de hacerlo sonrojar, provoco que el poco aire que tenía almacenado en sus pulmones escapara, haciendo que sin querer abra la boca m mientras burbujas salían de esta. Esto no era bueno, debe salir a tomar aire ¡YA!

Tohka vio extrañada como burbujas aparecían en la superficie del agua delante de ella, ella acerco el rostro para ver mejor y pudo notar una extraña figura, parecía una palmera o algo así.

**¡SPLAH! **

Debido a la impresión, Tohka automáticamente llevo su cabeza hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo.

Por su parte, Goku tosía un poco de agua mientras que desesperadamente trataba de llenar sus pulmones con aire. Después de respirar otro poco y de soltar un suspiro de alivio, esa sensación cambio a nerviosismo cuando vio a Tohka delante de ella, a solo unos pocos centímetros, mientras ella seguía sentada en él.

-¡¿…?!-

-¡…!-

Después de tan solo unos segundos.

Tohka, con el rostro resplandeciendo tan rojo como un tomate, soltó un grito que no sonó como una voz.

-¡Tohka, cálmate…!-

-¡…! ¡Idiota! ¡N-No levantes la cabeza…!-

Tohka agarro la cabeza de Goku con todas sus fuerzas, y lo sumergió en el agua.

Naturalmente, Goku que no había tomado mucho aire, no tenía suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Goku ente la desesperación cuando su visión se empezó a oscurecerse, inconscientemente llevo sus manos hacia arriba en un intento de apartar a Tohka.

-¡¿EHH…?!-

Aunque la sensación fue más suave de lo que imagino.

Tohka temblorosamente miro hacia abajo para ver como las manos de Goku hacían presión en sus pechos. Y ella estaba a punto de sacar otro grito similar al de antes.

De no haber sido que Goku al sentir como la fuerza de Tohka disminuyo de repente, y sin ninguna razón aparente, uso todas sus fuerzas para sacarse a Tohka de encima.

Goku volvió a obligar a sus pulmones a almacenar todo el oxígeno posible cuando su cabeza salió del agua.

Estaba agradecido por haber entrenado durante toda su vida, pues de lo contrario habría mu… Agito su cabeza al casi haber olvidado que decir esa palabra no era muy bueno para él.

Se calmó un poco y abrió los ojos para ver la escena Tohka debajo de él, con la cara más roja jamás vista y con sus manos en sus montículos delanteros y suaves.

Tohka por su parte estaba que explotaba, aunque fugazmente pudo ver el bien tonificado cuerpo de Goku, el chico era bastante guapo, este sería un momento bastante provechoso… si ella no fuera muy problemática con el tema de los pervertidos y el hecho de que ahora era sujetada de sus pechos por el chico quien también tenía la cara tan roja como ella.

-E-Esto no es lo que parece…-

-¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Entonces que puede ser idiota?!-

-¡T-Tú eras la que me intentaba ahogar hace unos instantes!-

-¡Y que iba a saber yo que estabas aquí!-

-¡¿Quién salta a la bañera sin fijarse antes?!-

-¡Cállate idiota pervertido! **_¡Sandalphon!- _**Olvidando el que su poder había sido sellado, Tohka trato de invocar a su **Ángel **llevando sin sentido alguno su mano a su cintura como si tratara de sacar su espada de su funda, cosa extraña pues su arma siempre aparece desde el aire.

-¡GYAH! ¡ESA NO ES **SANDALPHON!- **Goku exclamo con los ojos casi afuera de sus cuencas cunado sintió un fuerte agarre en su entrepierna.

Tohka parpadeo una vez, luego otra vez, miro hacia abajo para ver qué era lo que está a agarrando si no era el mango de su **Ángel**.

Después se dio cuenta…

Su cara puso aún más roja, si eso siquiera era posible, y exhalando todo el aire de la habitación, proyecto lo que sentía en un enorme grito.

**_-_****¡YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- **

**-¡AAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHHH!- **

Mientras la chica gritaba, instintivamente afirmó su agarre en aquello que sujetaba, haciendo que Goku alzase la cabeza al sentir el fuerte dolor en ese lugar, y ocasiono que el también afirmara su agarre en los pechos de la chica.

* * *

Goku soltó su suspiro número 10 del día, definitivamente estaba exhausto sin importar que tan optimista uno sea, no había manera de no hacer una mueca.

Después del fiasco de hace unas horas, Goku lavo la pila de platos acumulándose en el fregadero y preparo el arroz para el día siguiente. Al volver finalmente a su habitación, estaba completamente cansado.

La manecilla del reloj marco las 11:00.

Los niños buenos, tanto Tohka como Kotori, ya estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, y a pesar de que fue la principal causa de su estado actual, Goku fue capaz de darle el cuento antes de dormir a su hermanita. Y aunque para un saludable joven de preparatoria todavía era temprano, la fatiga de hoy no fue normal en absoluto. Incluso para Kotori, hoy fue agotador.

Goku entro en su habitación y luego se zambullo en su cama. Dio un rápido vistazo a su mano izquierda y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

-…ri, Kotori, por favor despierta. Ya es hora-

Ya todos se habían quedado dormidos, era muy entrada en la noche. Kotori sintió que su tímpano derecho vibro y movió las cejas.

-U…nn…-

Pero despertarse por algo como eso, el sueño de alguien de 13 años (Como Itsuka Kotori) no era tan superficial.

Sobre su cama, Kotori retorció su cuerpo, enrollando la manta y envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo antes de volverse a un lado, y una vez más comenzó a emitir sonidos tranquilos de dormir.

-…Kotori. Kotori. Por favor no vuelvas a dormirte-

-Un-

Kotori uso sus manos para frotarse sus ojos cansados que parpadeaban, y lentamente levanto su cuerpo.

-Que pasa… Onii-chaaaaaan… esa historia estuvo genial, pero es muy noche…-

-…Lo siento, pero no soy Shin. Soy yo, Reine-

Hizo un pequeño giro con su cuello, y soltó un gran bostezo.

-¿Reine…? ¿Qué pasa, a una hora como esta…?-

Mientras Kotori se frotaba los ojos con una mano, la otra se balanceaba hacia la cabecera, encontrando su teléfono mientras buscaba a tientas, encendió las luces de la pantalla del menú y entrecerró los ojos hacia la pantalla.

Eran las 3:20 AM. Era la hora en que todos los niños buenos y malos estaban dentro de sus sueños.

-…Los preparativos están listos. Te vamos a dejar las instrucciones finales a ti-

Después de escuchar eso, Kotori abrió la boca un poco.

-Un…Oh si…te pedí…que me ayudaras…a levantarme-

Mientras Kotori levantaba su cabeza al igual que Reine, una vez más estiro la mano hacia la zona alrededor de su cabecera.

Y lo que tomo con su mano, fue un caramelo pegado a un palo que había colocado allí. Luego rasgo el envoltorio desordenado y se lo metió en la boca.

-¡…!-

En ese instante, desde su lengua, algo así como una sensación explosiva se transmitió a su cerebro. Kotori sacudió todo su cuerpo. Y al mismo tiempo, una fragancia refrescante y estimulante pasó a través de su cavidad nasal.

Si, esa no era la Chupa Chups usual. Era su arma secreta, el súper refrescante Súper Caramelo de Menta que Kotori solo utiliza cuando quiere contener su somnolencia.

Kotori tomo su cinta negra en sus manos, y ato su cabello en sus coletas habituales.

-Ah; me he despertado. Perdón por eso Reine-

-…No me importa; Sin retraso, este es el reporte. Shin se encuentra actualmente en un estado de sueño-

-ya veo. Y, ¿Qué hay de los otros miembros?-

-…Les dije que estén en espera como se ordenó. Podemos continuar en cualquier momento-

-Eso es suficiente-

Cuando Kotori dijo eso, silencio el sonido de sus pasos y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y llego a la puerta principal.

Y luego, con un ruido metálico, la puerta se abrió.

Frente a la puerta principal había uniformes de combate negros y pasamontañas. Allí había varios hombres con este atuendo como de las Fuerzas Especiales Estadounidenses preparados en espera.

-El objetivo está en el segundo piso. Cuento con todos ustedes-

-Si señor-

Los hombres obedecieron la orden de Kotori, e invadieron la casa Itsuka sin hacer ningún ruido con sus pies.

-…Kotori-

-¿Qué pasa Reine?-

Su oído derecho vibro un poco, escuchándose la voz de Reine del otro lado. Un extraño silencio ensordecedor se apodero de la habitación de Kotori, a excepción de los ruidos pegajosos al lamer su paleta de menta.

-…No le dijiste a Shin sobre eso ¿verdad?-

Ante la pregunta, Kotori instintivamente saco su paleta de la boca, lo que ocasiono que el silencio antes mencionado fuera incluso más silenciosos si eso es siquiera posible. Kotori pareció dudar un poco si responder a eso o no, pero sabía que no podía dejar colgada a Reine, quien tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Acumulo un poco de aire después de suspirar con resignación.

-No Reine, no lo hice-

-… ¿Y no crees que sería más prudente in…?-

-¡No!-

Reine se calló al instante cuando Kotori alzo la voz para responderle, lo cual era raro en sí, pues incluso con su temperamento en su modo comandante esta no solía gritarle o alzarle la voz a Reine.

-Lo siento Reine-

-… ¿Qué pasa Kotori?-

-Ese es el problema; No lo sé. No que es esa cosa, de donde viene, si es parte de él, no se una mierda de esa energía dentro de Onii-chan- Kotori hizo una mueca de preocupación. Durante el análisis de la cita de Goku con Tohka la semana pasada, Reine y Kotori fueron testigos de cómo una fuente de energía misteriosa acompaño al Reiryoku dentro del cuerpo de su hermano para salvarlo de la herida de bala en su pecho. No sabía absolutamente nada de él, y eso la molestaba, ella como comandante estaba acostumbrada a saberlo casi todo, es una forma para mantener todo bajo control, al igual que uno de sus personajes favoritos que ella veía desde pequeña y que aún sigue viendo, le gustaba ese tema de un murciélago justiciero. Pero, en esta ocasión ella no sabía nada, estaba a oscuras, y aunque eso la haga enojar generaba un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, miedo, miedo por no saber qué era lo que estaba dentro de su hermano, si era un peligro para el, claro le había salvado junto al Reiryoku, pero eso no era garantía de que su hermano estaba seguro con eso en su cuerpo. A pesar de su modo comandante donde su personalidad cambia completamente, sus sentimientos se mantenían igual, ella amaba a su hermano y siempre lo vería como un modelo a seguir, incluso hoy en día, por eso el saber que había algo dentro de él aparte de Reiryoku ¡Y que ella no supiera nada sobre eso era…! –No quiero decirle de algo que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos Reine, y prefiero que nos concentremos principalmente en los espíritus antes que otra cosa- Kotori trato de sonar directa y objetiva, pero Reine pudo distinguir la vacilación en su voz, sabía que ella quería saber lo que tenía Shin, y si es sincera consigo misma, ella también, pero tenía razón, deben concentrarse primero en los espíritus, Goku debía concentrarse primero en los espíritus.

Todo lo demás era irrelevante… al menos por ahora.

-…Entiendo, lamento haber presionado-

-Está bien, es natural después de todo-

* * *

-Un… Ummmmm-

Goku dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, y estiro ligeramente su espalda sobre su cama.

Sus ojos recibieron la luz del sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana, y el sonido de las aves cantando entro en sus oídos.

Ya era de mañana, la noche paso increíblemente rápido para su gusto. Quería seguir leyendo, en especial después de sentir la tibia manta que le cubría el cuerpo irradiando su calor.

Goku sonrió internamente por eso mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, y trato de moverse a su costado para conciliar mejor el sueño, pero algo andaba mal.

-¿Um?- Se cuestionó aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados, por alguna razón era incapaz de moverse, su torso, sus piernas y brazos, todos permanecían inmóviles a pesar de las señales eléctricas del cerebro que les ordenaban actuar, es como si estuviera paralizado.

No, espera, no era eso, bueno si, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Si esta inmóvil, pero no se debía que sus músculos se reusaban a moverse. Goku hizo una mueca, ahora que era un poco más consciente de su entorno, pudo sentir como la manta cálida que lo cubría parecía ser más pesada de lo que debería. Pero lo que lo alerto fue dos cosas sumamente suaves en su pecho.

Resignado en seguir su sueño, Goku soltó un bostezo antes de frotarse sus ojos con su mano libre, y miro hacia abajo.

Luego sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras el sueño se perdía. De repente su vista se volvió de color noche, y unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura.

Tohka ronroneo ante la cálida sensación, ella estaba disfrutando de una relajante siesta, con su cómoda cama, debía admitir que la cama de invitados de la casa de Goku era increíblemente cómoda. Hasta que de repente sintió algo que hizo presión en su colchón, pero debido al sueño, Tohka no le dio importancia, sobre todo cuando sintió la cálida sensación que este emanaba. Y sin saberlo, como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, se acurruco hacia el objeto a su lado, se sentía fuerte, pero a la vez era suave, acaricio su mejilla contra lo que sea que era eso y lo abrazo con fuerza, como temiendo que alguien llegar y se lo quitase. Sintió un par de extensiones en sus piernas, lo que la llevo a enrollarlas con ellas. Ella inhaló profundamente su aroma, y de repente algo húmedo y suave salió de su boca. Tohka le dio un par de lamidas a la cosa en sus brazos, no sabía mal.

¿Sera alguna especie de alimento humano?

¿Por qué Goku no se lo había mostrado?

Sea lo que sea, el sabor fue de su agrado, y deseaba más de eso, ella había comido antes de dormir, pero parece que compartía ese metabolismo acelerado de Goku lo que le hace tener hambre mucho más seguido que una persona normal.

Le dio otra lamida para luego abrir su boca y mostrar sus dientes y darle un pequeño mordisco.

Pero…

-¡Gyaaaaaaaa!-

Tohka abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió su cabeza moverse violentamente acompañado de un grito de dolor.

Ella alzo la vista sin soltar la suave sensación de sus dientes, y pudo ver un par de ojos ónix los cuales brillaban ligeramente por unas pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Goku se puso nervioso cuando sintió la lengua de Tohka inspeccionar su pecho.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Tohka en su cama?! Espera, inspeccionando con más detalle se dio cuenta de que esto no era su habitación, era la habitación de huéspedes en el que Tohka se estaba alojando, lo que lo llevaría a cambiar su interrogante, ¡¿Qué demonios hacia el en la cama de Tohka?! No recordaba haber llegado ahí anoche, estaba exhausto, pero recordaba perfectamente haber entrado a su habitación y haber caído en su cama.

¡¿Así que por que mierda se encontraba aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué Tohka le está lamiendo el pecho?!

Goku sintió un escalofrió al sentir la húmeda lengua de Tohka seguir inspeccionando su pecho, volteo para buscar una manera de salir de ahí sin despertarla, sin embargo se vería interrumpido cuando sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho, y al bajar pudo ver a Tohka mordiéndole la misma, y sin resistirlo más, dejo escapar un grito de dolor.

El lamentaría esa acción, pues de inmediato hizo que Tohka se despertaba ante el repentino movimiento.

Con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos, Goku pudo ver los ojos violetas de Tohka quien seguía con un buen pedazo de su piel se su boca.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, ambos parpadearon al mismo tiempo, y Tohka pudo ver por fin como tenía un poco del pecho de Goku entre sus dientes. Su cara se puso tan roja de repente y empezó a brillar como una lámpara.

Luego los dos soltaron un grito ahogado separándose al instante, con ambos cayendo en un extremo de la cama.

-¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo, Goku?! ¡¿Por qué estás en mi cama…?!-

-¡N-No lo sé! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí…?!-

-¡Yo soy la que debería preguntar!-

-¡Pero si ya lo hicisteeeeee….! ¡Además! ¡¿Por qué estabas durmiendo sobre mí?! ¡¿Y por qué me mordiste?!-

En ese instante Tohka recordó haber lamido y mordido algo, al principio no sabía lo que era por el sueño, y tampoco le importaba, pues el sabor era delicioso. Pero ahora que sabía lo que era, su cabeza no pudo evitar volverse aún más rojo que antes mientras humo salía de sus oídos.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- Grito la chica mientras zarandeaba cómicamente al chico.

-¡Pero primero sueltameeeeeee!-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento, y apareció Kotori.

-¡Esta bien, fuera! Cálmate un poco más, Goku-

-¡¿…Kotori…?! ¡¿Esto fue obra tuya?!- Recuperándose un poco, y con un tono algo enojado, Goku se dirigió hacia su hermana quien no pareció afectarle su tono.

-Déjame ver, de que se trata esto. ¿No es que Goku finalmente fue incapaz de contener su desbordante libido de la pubertad, así que se metió en la cama de Tohka? Deja de hacer acusaciones extrañas en mi contra-

-¡Deja de hablar en tercera persona!-

-¿Qué…?-

La cara de Tohka se sonrojo por esas palabras, y tiro de la mana para cubrirse su pecho.

-¡¿Y eso que significa?!-

-Aunque también me sorprendió como Tohka empezó a lamer a Goku, parece que no es el único en no poder contenerse-

-¡E-Eso no es verdaaaaad!- Decía Tohka oculta entre la manta.

* * *

**Patagonia; 2:00 AM **

En lo que es considerado desierto en la región entre Argentina y Chile, la luz ya había desaparecido hace horas. El extenso territorio era el hogar de aproximadamente 2.410.804 millones de personas, sin embargo, debido a que la región abarca un amplio espacio, muchas de estas zonas se encontraban despobladas, dándole el equivocado término de "Desierto"

Gracias a la falta de contaminación lumínica, las estrellas podían verse en todo su esplendor, brillantes y hermosas, aunque astronómicamente hablando, cuando se ve una estrella en el cielo, es señal de que dicha estrella ya no existe y que solo se pueden ver los restos de su antigua gloria.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, los animales nocturnos quienes se vieron obligados a ocultarse de la inclemente luz del sol, por fin se vieron libres para salir a la superficie para comenzar con la rutina de cazar, comer, aparearse y volver a dormir. No era mucho, pero era como así vivían.

Sin embargo no todo sería paz y quietud.

Una lagartija había tenido la suerte de poder cazar una buena cantidad de insectos para no morir de hambre durante la noche, giro su cabeza a su alrededor y para su suerte vio como una mosca había aterrizado para descansar sus alas.

El reptil al ver su oportunidad, no la desaprovecho y de inmediato y con cautela fue en su dirección.

Sin embargo este intento se vio frustrado cuando un leve temblor asusto al insecto que salió volando de ahí. La lagartija vio cómo su comida salía volando, pero ya no le dio importancia cuando en su rango de visión, un destello dorado apareció en el cielo, esto hizo que la curiosidad invadiera al reptil quien tontamente decidió acercarse un poco más a pesar de que el objeto brillante estaba en el cielo.

En contra de sus instintos que le gritaban a que corriera, el animal se acercó aún más.

El brillo se hizo más intenso poco a poco, iluminando brevemente con una fina capa dorada todo el terreno "Baldío", es como si el sol hubiera emergido antes de la hora debida.

Pero tan pronto como el brillo apareció, se esfumo del cielo, la lagartija confundida inclino la cabeza, notando también que el temblor había cesado, parece que todo volvía a ser normal.

Cuan equivocado estaba…

**¡BOOOOM!**

De repente como si de una fuerza de cientos de bombas atómicas se tratara, una explosión cubrió todo el lugar, al igual que al pobre animal quien al ser incapaz de escapar, desapareció de esta vida al igual que todo ser vivo, ya sea planta o animal, que estuviera en el rengo de la explosión.

En la lejanía, unas pocas personas sintieron algo similar a un terremoto, algunos se sujetaron lo mejor que pudieron. Pero al voltear, sintieron como su sangre se congelaba ante la imponente vista.

Es como si el sol hubiera caído a la tierra.

Es lo que se pensaría cuando un enorme domo dorado de pura destrucción se encontrara frente a ellos. Las fuertes ráfagas no tardaron en aparecer, arrancando las raíces de los arboles como no fuera nada.

El domo se hizo más grande, aún más grande, todavía más…

Hasta que solo hubo silencio…

**¡BUM! ¡RATATATA! **

**¡BOOOM!**

Las pocas personas que presenciaron el acto tan majestuoso pero destructivo al mismo tiempo, juraron escuchar más explosiones junto con los ruidos de balas saliendo de sus armas, y que al instante, también eran acompañados de gritos de agonía.

**Fin del capítulo 5 **

**Ya tengo adelantado el siguiente capítulo de Freezing y Dragón Ball, así que nos vemos ahí, y luego revisaremos cómo va la encuesta del aviso ¡Adiós! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Orígenes ocultos **

**¡Hola chicos, aquí Fedbax con la sexta parte de Orígenes ocultos!, me ha resultado realmente divertido escribir estas tres historias. Y me sorprende que nadie me haya preguntado el por qué casi no hay escenas de pelea en mis tres historias, bueno les diré algo, a mí me aburre leer escenas de pelea, ya lo dije, por alguna razón mi interés en un capítulo se pierde cuando las leo, porque o son muy predecibles, o no son épicos (Obvio no hay imágenes como un manga o anime, solo letras), por eso cuando hay una escena de pelea suelo saltármela, y a veces eso me resulta desfavorable debido a que me estoy saltando mucho capitulo, así que diré de una vez que tanto en este fic como en los otros dos que no habrán capítulos de puras batallas, eso para mí es muy tedioso leerlo y más aún escribirlo, a mí me gusta más el dialogo entre personajes y cosas de misterio, pero eso no significa que no pondré su respectiva batalla. **

**Habrán combates en mis fics e intentare que sean lo más desarrollado y bien definido posible, pero deben saber que no me gusta mucho escribirlos, así que si los ven un poco flojos perdónenme, pero aun así hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que les guste. Solo quería aclararles eso, espero que entiendan, pero si están en desacuerdo conmigo porque les gusta las escenas de combate entre personajes, perfecto cada quien tiene sus gustos y el mío no son leer o escribir peleas, prefiero verlos. **

**Twiaterblake2015: **Thanks bro.

**Hades: **Jejejeje, perdón por eso, pero no me arrepiento por escribirlo, fue muy divertido.

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 6: Hermit **

-Oh Itsuka, ahí estas, quería preguntarte algo de vital importancia- Tonomachi expreso apenas vio a Goku entrar al salón. Goku le dirigió la mirada mientras se rascaba el pecho producto de la mordida de Tohka esta mañana, aunque en lo personal, no quería pensar en eso y en cambio hasta prefirió escuchar las "importantes" charlas educativas (Y muy pervertidas) de Tonomachi.

-Hola a ti también, Tonomachi- Respondió el pelinegro antes de soltar un bostezo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ves horrible?-

-Gracias, era justo lo que quería escuchar esta mañana-

-Para eso son los amigos-

Con los puños en la cintura y el pecho excesivamente al frente, Tonomachi expreso su orgullo al no poder notar el sarcasmo en las palabras de Goku quien giro los ojos pero decidió no decir nada.

-Es solo falta de sueño, últimamente no he podido dormir bien- Goku se masajeo los ojos, recordando amargamente las incontables horas de ese supuesto entrenamiento para sellar a los espíritus, definitivamente este entrenamiento variaba en gran medida con el que suele hacer y el que disfruta- En fin, ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-

-A si…- Tonomachi le dio una seria mirada a la revista en sus manos, y cuya mirada fue desviada hacia los curiosos ojos ónix del pelinegro quien alzo una ceja –Enfermera, Miko, o Maid… ¿Cuál te gusta más?-

Goku tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar caer por lo absurdo que sonó esa pregunta, y no es por la pregunta en sí, más bien es que antes de hacerla Tonomachi la presento como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

-No eso otra vez Tonomachi, ¿No recuerdas lo que paso la última vez?-

-¡Era de vital importancia saber que si era mejor las constructoras de shorts cortos o secretarias de trajes ajustados! ¡Y fue tu culpa por no responder!-

-¡Fuiste tú quien me hizo esa pregunta!- Goku contraataco recordando aquel fatídico día, en el que Tonomachi le pregunto si le gustaban más las mujeres constructoras con poca ropa o a las secretarias de trajes que se adhieren al cuerpo y dejan ver sus curvas. Obviamente Goku no respondió a esa pregunta, pero para su desgracia, una de sus fanáticas escucho la conversación y lo posteo en las redes sociales.

Al día siguiente y de forma "Inexplicable" se decidió hacer una festival de disfraces, esto Goku no le pareció malo pues le daría una excusa para ir con su dogi naranja, más cómodo que su uniforme de preparatoria.

Los problemas fueron cuando básicamente el 90% de las mujeres se vistieron o de constructoras o de secretarias y casi todas se le insinuaron como…" ¿Te gusta cómo me veo?" "Con menos ropa es mejor, ¿Verdad?" "Y-Yo espero que te guste" "¿Quieres que te muestre más? Por mí no hay problema".

Un ligero escalofrió pasó por la espalda del chico. Le tomo casi una eternidad rechazar con gentileza a todas las chicas que lo emboscaron esa vez, y el que expusiera sus pectorales y fuertes brazos con el dogi naranja no lo hizo más fácil, en especial con esas lujuriosas que solo querían arrástralo a un logar privado, ignorando completamente la edad que tenían en ese momento.

-Pero esto es diferente-

-¿En qué?-

-Se ha decidido que el traje de la modelo para la próxima edición se basara en la votación de los lectores… esto es tan preocupante-

-Preocupante es que pierda mi inocencia por tu culpa…- Dijo de forma casi automática, y al escucharse mejor, abrió los ojos por el shock y se agarró la cabeza fuertemente -¡ESO SE OYÓ MUY MAAAAAAAL...!- Para su fortuna, parece que Tonomachi no le prestó atención a eso pues su preocupación estaba en algo más.

-¿Entonces? ¡¿Cuál te gusta?!-

-Agh, a la mierda… no sé, ¿La Maid…?-

Viéndose presionado por el inusual vigor de Tonomachi, Goku respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Pero al hacerlo sintió un aura extraña emanando del salón, y al darse la vuelta para su horror vio a casi todas las mujeres viéndolo con estrellas en los ojos y una sonrisa diabólica. En ese momento Goku se maldijo mentalmente pues no se percató de que hablo en voz alta.

Sin embargo, en contraste a su respuesta, las cejas de Tonomachi se torcieron de repente.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-

-… ¡Y pensar que te gustarían las Maid! ¡Lo siento, pero nuestra amistad termina aquí!-

-…-

Goku se rasco la mejilla, y luego se dirigió a su asiento.

-O-Oye, ¿A dónde vas? ¡Itsuka!-

-…Nuestra amistad termina aquí, ¿No?-

-Oye, ¿Qué diablos? ¿No estas siendo demasiado serio? ¿No crees que un mundo donde los amantes de las Maids y los amantes de las enfermeras pueden coexistir en paz sea también algo bueno?-

-¡Eso no tiene sentido con lo que dijiste antes! ¡Te contradices a ti mismo!- Goku suspiro después de su pequeño arrebato, estaba muy cansado, los sucesos de esta mañana no fueron saludables para su cuerpo. Así que decidió ignorar las tonterías de su amigo y se recostó un poco en la mesa, usando sus antebrazos como almohada temporal pudo ver en ese momento a la chica sentada a su lado que estaba leyendo un voluminoso libro de referencia.

-…-

-Ah, hola Tobiichi-san- Dijo Goku sonriendo un poco y agitando su mano derecha en un saludo.

-Buenos días- Origami respondió con una voz monótona y luego inclino la cabeza - ¿Maid?- Parecía que había oído la conversación de hace un momento.

-Ahh cosas de Tonomachi-

-Ya veo- Origami dio una breve respuesta y una vez más volvió su mirada hacia el libro.

-Oye, Tobiichi-san…-

-¿Si?-

Ante la repentina llamada y de forma casi instantánea, Origami respondió haciendo que una gota apareciese en la nuca del pelinegro, esa fue la reacción más rápida que había visto jamás.

Pero dejo eso de lado, pues tenía que hablar de algo con ella y los sucesos de los espíritus como Tohka y los constantes entrenamientos de Kotori y Reine, no le dieron el tiempo para hablar.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación, antes del de la azotea?-

-Si-

Otra vez, respuesta instantánea.

-Bueno… quería disculparme contigo-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

-Porque te dije que te invitaría a una cita, pero los sucesos recientes no me lo permitieron- Dijo el chico separando al cabeza de sus brazos al nivel de Origami, quien tenía un ligero sonrojo en su neutro rostro al recordar que efectivamente Goku le había pedido una cita y ella acepto gustosamente, aunque no lo demostró. Pero también tenía razón en que lo hechos ocurridos, en especial por los espíritus, no hicieron posible ese proceso. Origami mantuvo silencio, deseando muy en el fondo que el chico le diga lo que creía ella que iba a decir –Bueno, ¿Qué tal si un día de estos te invito a comer algo? Sé que no es mucho pero…-

-Está bien-

-¿Eh?-

-Dije que está bien, esperaré saber el lugar de tu invitación- Origami rápidamente respondió, sin dejarle terminar a Goku. Quien parpadeo sorprendido por eso pero luego sonrió con satisfacción.

Goku no es de los que se preocupaba por tener citas con chicas lindas y eso, pero los constantes entrenamientos y las reprimendas de Kotori han estado en su cabeza por un tiempo. El invitar a Origami por su cuenta y que ella aceptara fue una sensación gratificante para su ego. Origami podía ser extraña, pero debía admitir que le agradaba su compañía, siempre y cuando no sea para espiarlo.

-Genial, déjame pensar en un lugar y luego te aviso, ¿Está bien?-

-Si-

Origami respondió de manera cortante nuevamente y regreso a su libro, pero Goku pudo detectar un ligerísimo tono de felicidad en su respuesta, lo que lo hizo sonreír y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en sus antebrazos, ignorando los quejidos de incredulidad y celos por parte de sus amigos como Tonomachi y de sus fanáticas por saber que ahora tendría una cita con la tercera chica más deseada como novia.

* * *

-¡Goku! ¡Es hora del almuerzo!-

En el escritorio de Goku, a izquierda y derecha, otros escritorios fueron pegados en ambos lados.

Y por supuesto, a su derecha estaba Tohka, y en la izquierda estaba Origami.

-…Nn… ¿Qué quieres? Nos estas molestando-

-Esa es mi línea-

Desde izquierda y derecha de Goku, miradas afiladas fueron intercambiadas de ambos lados-

-Oigan chicas, ¿Y si comemos juntos en paz? ¿Qué dicen?-

Ante la sugerencia acompañada de una sonrisa del pelinegro, de mala gana, Tohka y Origami se sentaron en silencio. Y entonces las dos sacaron sus propios bentos de sus respectivas mochilas.

Goku siguió, sacando su propio bento, y lo colocó sobre el escritorio. Todos abrieron sus tapas juntos, y entonces…

-…-

El bento de Goku era algo que se hizo él mismo en la mañana. Y por supuesto fue hecho junto con el de Kotori.

Naturalmente; si era necesario preparar la porción de otra persona de un bento preparado apresuradamente, era el trabajo de Goku hacerlo.

-…-

Origami le dio a Goku una fría mirada, y comparó las cajas bento de Goku y Tohka; revisando los contenidos.

El mismo menú estaba acomodado en los bentos de ambos, con aspecto idéntico.

Goku sintió la mirada de Origami en su almuerzo, inclino la cabeza levemente y preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres un poco?-

Cuando Origami no respondió al instante, Goku siguió su línea de visión hacia el bento delante de él. Arqueó una ceja por esto, luego vio el bento de Tohka, luego el suyo, el de Tohka y finalmente el suyo otra vez.

Después Goku cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndose internamente por no estar preparado.

Tohka no se dio cuenta de la gravedad de este asunto y le dio a Origami una mirada perpleja.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-E-Esto es…- Cuando Origami hizo esa pregunta, Goku empezó a sudar frío. Había olvidado la gran percepción de las cosas a su alrededor que posee Origami –B-Bueno… estaba siendo vendido por el vendedor de almuerzos esta mañana y casualmente Tohka estaba allí…-

-Mentira- Origami interrumpió a Goku a la mitad, y luego retiró la caja de la tapa de bento de Goku –Hace 154 días, tú compraste esto en la tienda de descuento que se encuentra frente a la estación por 1.580 yenes, y todavía la estas utilizando. Esto no es algo del vendedor de almuerzos-

-_¡Mierda! ¡Olvide que me siguió en aquella ocasión!- _Goku se palmeo mentalmente al recordar que logro divisar a la peliblanca escondida no muy lejos de él -¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo ni siquiera recuerdo el precio- Para intentar salir de ese aprieto, Goku soltó una mentira a medias, pues era verdad que no recordaba el costo del bento.

-Eso no es importante ahora-

-Uuu, ¡de qué estaban hablando los dos hace un momento! ¡No dividan el grupo!- Desde un lado, Tohka quién se sentía excluida, alzó la voz, inflando sus mejillas.

Y, en ese momento…

**_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….._**

Una fuerte alarma resonó en toda la ciudad.

En un instante, e ruidoso salón durante la hora del almuerzo, se quedó en silencio de repente.

En ese momento, Origami mostró una expresión de duda, e inmediatamente después se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón a una velocidad asombrosa.

Goku suspiro aliviado, nunca imaginó que estaría tan agradecido con un terremoto espacial.

Pero la situación lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, Tobiichi Origami era miembro del AST de la JGSDF. Un equipo gubernamental especializada en eliminar espíritus, tal cual casi ocurre con Tohka la vez anterior.

Goku apretó los dientes.

Él sabía que no podía detener a Origami, al menos no físicamente, ella era superior en todo sentido en ese ámbito, pero… aún había un frente que no estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Si Goku lograra convencerla de no atacar más espíritus, contaría como una victoria importante, pues de ese modo se aseguraría una aliada poderosa.

Claro que ella estaba claramente interesada en él, y aunque Goku no tenía ese novel de afecto tan receloso, ella ara su amiga, no quería aprovecharse de su afecto hacia su persona, pero era lo único que podía hacer aparte de sellar a los espíritus.

Y hablando de espíritus; en estos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo un terremoto espacial, lo que significa que un nuevo espíritu está por aparecer, lo que a su vez significa que debe actuar rápido y salir para encontrarse con **_Ratatoskr _**que seguramente lo estaba esperando para empezar la misión de sellar el poder de la nueva presencia.

-…Atención todos, es la alarma. Por favor evacúen al refugio subterráneo de inmediato-

La maestra de física vestida con una bata blanca; Reine, señaló con los dedos en la dirección del pasillo.

Después de que los estudiantes se tragaran su saliva, salieron hacia el pasillo de uno en uno.

-¿Nn? Goku, ¿A dónde van todos?-

-Al refugio Tohka. Hay uno debajo de la escuela-

-¿Refugio…?-

-Después te lo explico. Vamos, nosotros debemos ir también-

-Nn, Nnn-

Tohka miró con pesar su bento sin tocar, y se levantó siguiendo las instrucciones de Goku.

Siguieron a sus otros compañeros y salieron por el pasillo.

-…Shin. Tú vienes por aquí- Reine tomó a Goku por el cuello.

-Eso ya lo sé Reine, no hace falta que me jales-

-…Oh, lo siento- Sin embargo, Reine no soltó a Goku y siguió jalándolo por el pasillo.

-O-Oye espera, ¿Qué hay de Tohka? ¿No la llevaremos con nosotros?-

-…Ahh, sobre eso… Umm, haremos que Tohka evacúe al refugio con todos los demás-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no es ella también un espíritu?-

-…Ahh. Con sus poderes actualmente en estado de sellado, Tohka no es tan diferente de otros humanos. Además, si ve la batalla entre el espíritu y el AST, podría molestarse si recuerda la vez que le pasó a ella. Te lo dije, ¿No? **_Ratatoskr _**quiere evitar que Tohka acumule estrés tanto como sea posible-

-Es…Es verdad, pero aun así…- ****

Justo cuando Goku quería decir algo, desde la dirección del pasillo, resonó una voz aguda.

-¡V-Vamos, Itsuka-kun y Yatogami-san, incluso Murasame-sensei también! ¡P-Por favor no se detengan y se queden allí! ¡Si no se apresuran y evacuan ambos, lo peligroso es el peligro!-

Okamine Tamae, apodada Tama-chan, levantó sus pequeños hombros y dijo eso en un estado apresurado. Aunque el significado de sus palabras era confuso.

-…Un, si nos atrapan vamos a terminar en una situación molesta. Vamos-

Reine hizo una señal con sus ojos y volvió sus pies a la entrada.

-Eh, dame un minuto…-

Aunque era un poco preocupante, no se podía evitar. Goku soltó un pequeño gemido y se rascó la cabeza. Luego tomo la mano de Tohka y la coloco en la mano de Tama-chan.

-¡Sensei, cuento con usted para cuidar a Tohka!-

-¿Ehh? ¿Eh? Ah, s-si, por supuesto.

-¿Goku…?- Tohka curvó sus cejas con inquietud.

-Escucha Tohka. Evacua junto con la maestra al refugio-

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer Goku?-

Antes de responder, Goku cambio su semblante de seriedad, a una sonrisa radiante que la hizo sonrojar.

-No te preocupes por mí, solo asegúrate de estar a salvo…- Luego Goku salió corriendo y le dirigió una última mirada -¡Estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta, lo prometo!-

-¡…! ¡Ah! ¡Go-Goku!-

-¡Itsuka-kun! ¿¡Murasame-sensei?! ¿¡A dónde van los dos?!-

Escuchando voces preocupadas del par que se quedó atrás, Goku y Reine corrieron fuera del edificio de la escuela.

* * *

-¡Busquen a todo sobreviviente en el área! ¡Y los que no estén en condiciones críticas, que vayan de inmediato para ser interrogados con el supervisor más cercano!-

Un oficial al mando, grito sus órdenes a sus subordinados quienes asintieron y se dispersaron por los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una imponente base de DEM, en el sur de la Patagonia.

El general le dio un vistazo a lo que quedaba de la base, nada más que restos quemados de metal y tierra. Montículos de roca desprendidos de sus lugares y que terminaron encima de las instalaciones en ruinas, como si alguien con fuerza sobrehumana los usara como bola demoledora o sus propias balas de cañón. Cosa inusual debido a que el tamaño y la densidad de esas rocas son tan altas que ni con 100 personas podrían levantarla un milímetro, menos arrojarla a semejante distancia.

El área estaba infestado de moscas por los cadáveres en descomposición del personal de la base, algunos tuvieron la "suerte" de simplemente ser calcinados por una temperatura extrema, como si un potente rayo láser les diera de lleno.

Pero debido al constante humo producto por los mini incendios que aún no habían sido controlados, las moscas se vieron obligadas a dispersarse, pero la masacre fue tal, que aun habían cuerpos siendo comidos por los pequeños insectos.

El oficial vio con ligera empatía como los paramédicos sacaban con camillas los cuerpos sin vida de científicos, guardias y magas guerreras con realizadores.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-

Al hacerse esa pregunta, el oficial al mando se acercó a un pequeño cráter con tierra quemada.

Una vez allí, pudo ver pequeñas partículas de luz dorada saliendo de esta.

El general frunció el ceño, reprendiéndose a sí mismo mentalmente por realizar una pregunta tan estúpida y al mismo tiempo tan obvia.

Sobre todo cuando el otro extremo de la antigua instalación militar y científica de DEM, había sido reemplazada por un inmenso cráter de destrucción.

Como si un enorme meteorito hubiera caído directamente en él.

Pero eso tampoco era posible, se habría informado con anticipación si un meteorito de semejante tamaño entraba a la atmosfera y tendría como objetivo final, la base de DEM en la Patagonia.

La base antes de ser destruida, era una inmensa instalación de vital importancia para DEM. Media más de 100Km cuadrados, una proporción absurdamente enorme para una simple base de investigación.

Se interrogó a los testigos de lo ocurrido, y la mayoría de las respuestas divagaban un poco pero tenían correlación con lo siguiente.

"Una bola de fuego cayo de las estrellas"

"Una extraña luz de oro gigante ilumino el cielo, ¡Creí que era de día a las dos de la mañana! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!"

"¡Fue lo más genial que vi! Primero el suelo hizo **Bruaamm**, después hubo un **BOOOOOM**, y luego todos gritaban un **¡KYAAAAAA! ¡AYUDENME! ¡SALVAME MAMA!**"

Fueron las diferentes respuestas recibidas por los pocos testigos, algunas un poco más creíbles que otras. Pero hubo una que pareció ser la más convincente.

"No sé muy bien que fue lo que vi, primero estaba regando mi jardín, y lo siguiente que veo es como si un sol en miniatura cayera a la tierra… y juraría…no…Estoy seguro, que escuche gritos y disparos por allá"

Después de dar las gracias por la entrevista, se llegó a la conclusión de que el causante de ese enorme cráter no fue otro que un Terremoto solar; una variación más fuerte y destructiva de los terremotos espaciales, y que a diferencia de sus homólogos más débiles, estos se manifestaban en zonas rurales casi deshabitas y que debido a una cúpula dorada que se materializaba con a su aparición, se le dio el nombre de Terremoto solar.

Pero el oficial sabía la verdad…los terremotos solares, se manifestaban en zonas completamente deshabitadas de gente, de civiles. La verdad es que últimamente, cuando estos Terremotos solares aparecían, al instante después de eso se recibía un informe de que una base fue atacada.

Lo que pasó aquí solo fue una de varias ocasiones similares. Un terremoto solar aparece y una base es destruida.

Debía ser él… pero…

Algo no andaba bien.

¿Por qué están todos muertos?

-¡Señor! ¡Encontramos a una!-

El general fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de uno de los rescatistas llegó hasta sus oídos. Rápidamente corrió hacia el grupo de personas integrantes de DEM que estaban amontonados en el área. La mayoría era de paramédicos quienes se apresuraron a sanar las heridas de la maga quien escupió sangre y gritaba del dolor.

La chica estaba cubierta de heridas y raspones, su cuerpo también estaba lleno de tierra lo que significaba que quedó enterrada luego del ataque.

Una de sus piernas estaba en una posición sumamente desagradable, definitivamente estaba rota.

El general trató de no hacer una mueca a eso, pero tenía que hablar con esta chica, pues con las horas que llevaban buscando algún sobreviviente, lamentablemente no han podido tener suerte.

-Déjenme pasar-

-Señor, con todo respeto, esta chica necesita atención médica urgente-

-No tardaré, solo debo hacerle una pregunta- La cadena de mando vuelven al general el de mayor rango hasta el momento presente, pero en una situación de salud, es el paramédico quien tiene el mando sin objeción. Pero como se mencionó antes, debía saber que paso aquí. El paramédico dudo un momento, pero luego asintió con la condición de que solo sea una pregunta, y corta.

El oficial asintió en agradecimiento y se volvió hacia la única maga superviviente quien tenía un ojo cerrado en un intento de aguantar el dolor de sus heridas y su extremidad rota.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-

Fiel a su palabra, la pregunta fue corta y muy directa.

El oficial y los demás alrededor vieron a la chica temblar de miedo, pero consiguió el coraje suficiente para mover sus labios.

-No…No lo sé…estábamos en cambios de guardia cuando de repente apareció el terremoto solar… yo… vi como destruyó la mayoría de la base… luego…- La chica se agarró del pecho sintiendo sus latidos agitarse con fuerza, mientras el oficial escuchaba pacientemente –hubo silencio… y una luz dorada… apareció en el cielo…- De los ojos de la maga, pequeñas lagrimas escaparon y empezaron a caer por sus mejillas - Luego una especia de rayo golpeó los sistemas de enfriamiento de la base y sea lo que sea eso nos atacó… intentamos defendernos pero nada de lo que hacíamos lo dañaba… lo último que recuerdo es que desperté enterrada en los escombros y mi pierna estaba rota… señor… ¿Hay algún sobreviviente?-

-Perdón niña, pero aparte de ti… no encontramos a nadie más-

Agitando su cabeza con tristeza, el oficial se vio obligado a darle la mala noticia a la maga quien al enterarse de que todos sus compañeros murieron, no lo resistió más y dejo salir su tristeza en lágrimas.

El paramédico creyó que ya era suficiente, así que le pidió al oficial apartarse para que se la levaran para inspección.

El oficial vio como se la llevaban y después fulminó con la mirada a todos quienes estaban amontonados alrededor.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí de mirones?! ¡Regresen al trabajo!-

-¡Si señor!-

El oficial suspiro pasándose una mano por el cuero cabelludo. Este ya era un día difícil, y el ataque a la base de la Patagonia solo lo empeoró.

Sintió un toque en su hombro y al voltear vio a su compañero y segundo al mando quien le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y algo preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si… no te preocupes-

-Entonces…-

-¿…?-

-Ya no hay duda, ¿Verdad?-

Ante la pregunta de su segundo al mando, el oficial consideró todas las pistas recolectadas.

Y efectivamente era como lo mencionó, no hay duda, el responsable era completamente obvio.

**Gold **

El espíritu más poderoso y misterioso con el que alguna vez se haya topado DEM, un ser de poder inimaginable capaz de hacer que bases tan imponentes como esta, queden en ruinas en tan solo unas pocas horas.

Pero aun había una duda en todo esto.

-Es seguro que **Gold **fue el respónsale de esto, pero… Hay algo que no encaja-

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó el segundo, inclinando la cabeza sin comprender a lo que su superior y amigo se refería.

-¿No lo ves? Mira a tu alrededor y dime que observas-

Ante el pedido tan extraño, el segundo giró su cabeza a su alrededor, viendo con pesar el desastre provocado por ese maldito espíritu.

-Lo mismo de siempre, y sé que suena insensible pero este no es la primera vez que **Gold **destruye una de nuestras bases-

-Pero aún hay una diferencia, mira con más cuidado-

-No lo entiendo señor, ¿Qué debería ver? Aquí solo hay destrucción y muerte-

-¡Ese es!-

-¿…?-

-¿Aun no lo entiendes? En todos los informes de bases siendo atacadas por **Gold **nunca se informó de ninguna baja, este es la primera vez que **Gold **deliberadamente mata a alguien, ¿No te parece extraño?-

El segundo al mando abrió sus ojos, le dio un último vistazo al destrozado campo de pruebas y pudo ver a la mayoría de los rescatistas y médicos llevándose los cuerpos del personal de la antigua instalación.

Y efectivamente tenía razón, hasta la fecha, **Gold **nunca asesinó a alguien a sangre fría, ni siquiera en los ataques anteriores, donde solo dejaba fuera de combate a los guardias o simplemente los ignoraba mientras destruía dicha instalación.

Pero esta vez no.

Aquí lo que hubo fue una masacre en el que solo una maga logro sobrevivir. Esto era completamente ajeno al modus operandi el cual **Gold **había acostumbrado a DEM.

-¿Por qué matarlos a todos ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?- El oficial se llevó una mano a la barbilla tratando de buscar una respuesta. Pero al no hacerlo, solo suspiro con resignación –Como sea, primero es lo primero, debemos extraer todo lo relacionado a DEM antes de que lleguen los reporteros, lo cual no deben tardar mucho, así que debemos acelerar el paso-

-Entendido, hare que los míos redoblen esfuerzos-

Con eso, el segundo al mando se retiraría dejando solo al general con sus pensamientos. **Gold **jamás actuó de forma tan sanguinaria, pero era un hecho de que era un ser muy astuto e impredecible, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir con su trabajo, estar alerta y rezar en no ser el siguiente en la lista negra del espíritu de luz dorada.

* * *

-…Ah, llegaron ambos. El espíritu aparecerá pronto, cuento contigo para los preparativos, Reine-

Desde el asiento del capitán, Kotori les dijo esto después de que Goku y Reine hubieran llegado al puente del **Fraxinus**.

-…Ah-

Reine asintió levemente, batiendo el dobladillo de su bata blanca, y se sentó frente a la consola en la parte inferior del puente.

-…Ahora bien…-

Y, cuando Goku permaneció en silencio, Kotori le hizo una pregunta mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-¿Listo Goku? Puede que este sea tu única oportunidad para retractarte-

-Creo que ya conoces mi respuesta a eso-

Con una sonrisa determinada, Goku respondió sin ninguna pisca de duda haciendo sonreír de igual forma a Kotori.

-¡Una lectura inusualmente fuerte de ondas de espíritus ha sido detectada! ¡Ya viene!-

El grito de un miembro masculino de la tripulación llegó desde la parte inferior del puente.

-Bien, cambia el monitor principal a la imagen donde se encuentra el sitio previsto-

Cuando Kotori dio la orden, se proyectó una vista de ojo de pájaro de la ciudad en el monitor principal.

Era la calle principal que estaba llena con muchas tiendas. Por supuesto no había figuras humanas visibles, como si fuera un pueblo fantasma.

En medio de esa imagen…

-¿Eh…?-

Al principio Goku pensó que el proyector de imágenes estaba teniendo algunos problemas… pero no era eso.

El espacio que originalmente estaba vacío, se distorsionó, era como si se creara una honda en la superficie del agua al tirar una piedra en ella.

De pronto, la distorsión en el espacio se hizo más grande y junto con el sonido de una explosión, la pantalla se había vuelto blanca.

Goku se vio obligado a cubrirse los ojos por la brillante luz enceguecedora, pero al abrirlos nuevamente pudo notar que el espacio vacío, se había abierto un agujero.

En la ciudad, se había abierto un agujero.

No había otra manera de expresarlo.

-_Así que esto es un terremoto espacial- _

Pensó Goku con expresión seria, ya había sido testigo de primera mano de un terremoto espacial cuando conoció a Tohka.

Pero en esa vez estaba más preocupado por encontrar a su hermanita la cual él, consideraba perdida.

Pero ahora que estaba en una posición más segura que la última vez, fue testigo de mejor manera como son estos fenómenos.

Leyendo los pensamientos en el rostro serio de Goku, Kotori decidió expresarse abiertamente.

-…Esta es la distorsión dimensional que sucede cuando un espíritu viene a este mundo. Y la calamidad de una naturaleza explosiva-

-…-

-Bueno, al menos esta vez la explosión fue a una pequeña escala-

-Así parece-

Kotori y Kannazuki comentaron.

-Buena suerte…es lo que quisiera decir, pero ya que se trata de **_Hermit_**, esto debería ser normal-

-Bueno, eso supongo. Incluso entre los espíritus, ella tiene una disposición del tipo dócil-

Al principio, Goku no entendía de lo que Kotori y los demás estaban hablando, pero luego lo recordó de inmediato.

Ese podría ser el caso. Ya que el terremoto espacial dejó un cráter de unos 10 metros de diámetro. Desde su perspectiva, debe ser un pequeño en comparación con los otros, en especial los solares que con solo uno ya podría devastar casi toda una ciudad.

Sin embargo, aún había algo en la conversación que molestaba a Goku.

-¿**_Hermit_**?-

-Ah, es el nombre clave del Espíritu que acaba de aparecer. Espera un momento… ¿Puedes acercar la pantalla?-

Deduciendo la duda de Goku, Kotori respondió de lo más común, y le hizo un gesto a la tripulación.

Luego, en la pantalla apareció la imagen del cráter que estaba justo en medio de la ciudad.

Pero Goku pudo notar algo.

-… ¿Lluvia?-

Sin previo aviso, cuando pensó que la pantalla se volvió más oscura, comenzó a caer la lluvia.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Goku, pues abrió los ojos en shock al ver que en medio del cráter se encontraba la figura de una persona, pero no cualquiera, más bien el de una niña.

-¡¿…?!-

Goku jadeo levemente al reconocer ese disfraz de conejo color verde y aquella marioneta en la mano izquierda de la niña peli azul.

Pues básicamente la misma niña de aquella vez.

-¿Qué pasa Goku?-

Al ver a Goku actuar de forma extraña, Kotori habló de forma dudosa, no es normal que Goku se paralizara tan fácilmente, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando se encontró con Tohka la primera vez.

Así que la idea de que vea a otro espíritu pero con el aspecto de una niña, aunque en sí sea impactante, no sería una vía para dejarlo en ese estado tampoco.

-Kotori… yo ya me había encontrado con esa niña antes-

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?-

-Ayer, cuando regresaba a casa a toda prisa, mientras volvía una lluvia apareció de pronto… ahora creo saber por qué-

Goku muy seriamente recordó aquel momento en que corría a su casa cuando vio a la chica en un pequeño monasterio.

Después de escuchar a Goku hablar por un rato, Kotori señaló con los dedos a la tripulación en la parte inferior del puente.

-¡Envía la lectura de ondas de Espíritus de ayer a las 1600 a las 1700 a mi terminal, de inmediato!-

Luego bajó su mirada a la pantalla que estaba sosteniendo, y se rascó la cabeza con frustración.

-…No reconoció el principal valor numérico del desorden, eh. Fue lo mismo con Tohka la última vez… Goku, ¿Por qué no me dijiste de eso ayer en la casa?-

-¡¿Y yo como iba a saber que era un espíritu?! A vista de todos, era solo una niña jugando en el charco…-

Al mismo tiempo que Goku gritaba, la alarma que estaba instalado en el puente de **Fraxinus** rugió con un sonido fuerte.

-¡¿…?! ¡¿Ahora que sucede?!-

-…Apareció el espíritu…así que no somos los únicos tomando medidas-

-AST-

-Si-  
Goku miró a la pantalla; un humo se arremolinaba alrededor del lugar donde estaba el espíritu **_Hermit. _**Probablemente un misil o algún tipo de explosivo, fue lanzado contra ella.

Y rodeándola, un pequeño número de humanos con una pesada armadura mecánica estaban flotando alrededor.

El equipo anti espíritus de la JGSDF, en resumen, el AST.

Desde el humo, la silueta de **_Hermit _**salió disparada al cielo. La niña torció su cuerpo para escapar de los miembros circundantes del AST manteniendo su lugar, y saltó hacia el cielo.

Los miembros del AST respondieron de inmediato, y persiguieron a **_Hermit _**a la vez.

Y con las armas que estaban instaladas en su armadura, dispararon una cantidad innumerable de municiones.

Goku gritó internamente, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

El AST no parecía tener reparo en atacar a diestra y siniestra a una niña, tal vez sea un espíritu, pero una niña al fin y al cabo.

Lo peor para Goku, es que pudo ver la figura de Origami quien era la que más empeño demostraba en intentar acabar con **_Hermit. _**Goku no le tenía rencor por querer deshacerse de los seres que supuestamente asesinaron a sus padres, pero aún le dolía ver como la chica de mirada estoica intentaba tan desesperadamente terminar con la vida de una niña.

-Es una niña… y ni aun así muestran misericordia-

Kotori pudo escuchar la decepción en las palabras de Goku, tal vez se deba en especial que esa chica, Tobiichi Origami, estuviera involucrada.

-Para el AST, no importa qué aspectos tienen los espíritus. Lo único que importa es su sentido del deber de proteger este mundo…-

-¡¿Asesinando niños?!-

Los miembros de la tripulación, excepto Kotori y Reine, se estremecieron por el firme tono de voz en Goku, no sabían que alguien como él pueda cambiar su forma de hablar tan radicalmente.

En cambio, Kotori permaneció inerte al tono engrosado de su hermano, pues sabía cómo era Goku cuando algo le parecía injusto.

-Exterminando espíritus- Dijo Kotori –Con esa gente, ellos rechazarían cualquier existencia peligros y seguirían sus instintos de supervivencia como animales-

Goku dejo salir un gruñido, sean cuales sean sus motivos, a sus ojos, no hay justicia alguna en asesinar a menores.

Quería a Origami, pero si llegara a hacerle algún daño a esa espíritu… entonces era momento de cambiar su perspectiva sobre ella.

-Pero aun así… Es una espíritu, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no lucha?-

-Esto no es raro. Incluso entre los espíritus, **_Hermit _**es un tipo muy dócil-

-…Entonces-

-Si estás pidiendo que el AST tenga misericordia, es inútil…mientras esa niña sea un espíritu, ellos no van a parar-

-Tsk…- Con un chasquido de lengua, Goku rápidamente se dio la vuelta- A la mierda-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Si esa niña dejara de ser una espíritu, entonces el AST la dejaría en paz, ¿Cierto?-

-Es lo lógico-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Debo bajar y sellar su poder, rápido…- Goku llegó hasta las puertas del puente y se detuvo, se dio la vuelta para notar que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, pero no le importó, tenía un objetivo claro y ese era evitar una injusticia. Miró hacia Kotori quien seguía con su duro semblante hacia su persona –Pero… necesito tu ayuda, Kotori- Pidió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hmph- Kotori sonrió de igual forma- Ahora, ese es mi Onii-chan- Se volvió hacia la tripulación en la parte inferior del puente y gritó -¡Todos los miembros prepárense para una captura Nivel Uno!-

-¡SI SEÑOR!-

Los miembros de la tripulación comenzaron a manipular sus consolas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Kotori miraba esta escena, se lamió los labios.

-Ahora bien… ¡Vamos a empezar la Guerra/cita!

* * *

-…Oiga Tama-chan sensei-

Tohka que había evacuado al enorme refugio subterráneo establecido en la escuela, como para suprimir sus sentimientos inquietos, agarró el dobladillo de su falda con fuerza, y le preguntó a Tamae, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-Ya-Yatogami-san incluso tú has empezado a llamarme así…-

Tamae se volvió hacia Tohka, ya se había calmado a un mayor grado en comparación con hace un rato.

Pero Tohka, ignorando el suspiro de rechazo de Tamae, continuó con sus palabras.

-Ese sonido de hace un momento, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué diablos es este lugar?-

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? Esa alarma de hace un momento era la alarma de terremoto espacial. Debido a que podría haber una posibilidad de que pueda ocurrir un terremoto espacial, todos han sido evacuados al refugio subterráneo ya que será seguro aquí-

-¿Terremoto espacial…? ¿Qué es eso?-

Tohka inclinó la cabeza, y Tama-chan puso una expresión "sorprendida".

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es un terremoto espacial? ¿No lo sabes?-

-…Nnn-

-Un terremoto espacial es un término en general para la ocurrencia de un desastre a gran escala. Bueno, en palabras más sencillas, un día de repente en algún lugar del mundo, se produce una explosión. Aunque hay muchas teorías enseñadas como la "teoría de la alteración de la presión atmosférica" p "La teoría de plasma", la causa real aún no ha sido aclarada-

-… ¿Una explosión dice?-

-Sí. La más grande hasta la fecha fue hace unos 30 años. El desastre celestial de Eurasia. Hubo alrededor de 150 millones de víctimas, fue el peor desastre desde los albores de la historia-

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa con eso, acaso eso no fue peligroso?!-

-Si. Es por eso que todos evacúan a los refugios… desde entonces, no ha habido ningún terremoto espacial de tal magnitud, solo replicas más pequeñas, muy a diferencia de sus homólogos solares-

-… ¿Mu? ¿Solares?-

-Ah sí, lo olvide- Tama-chan se rio tímidamente y continuó –Años después de los sucesos del primer terremoto espacial en Eurasia, ha habido replicas en menor escala, pero uno se destaca por sobre todas, y son conocidas como terremotos solares. Estos son básicamente terremotos espaciales pero con tres detalles que los diferencian enormemente. La primera es que son terremotos de alto poder destructivo, afortunadamente no a lo que llego en Eurasia, pero si podría devastar una ciudad entera. La segunda es la razón de por qué le dicen terremoto solar, pues cuando se manifiesta físicamente, este toma la forma de un enorme domo dorado cuyos lugareños comparan con el sol. Y la tercera y la que más alivio me da, es que estos terremotos solares solo aparecen en campos completamente deshabitados y a altas horas de la noche o la madrugada-

-… ¿En la noche? ¿Por qué?-

-Por desgracia tampoco tengo la respuesta, no se sabe con certeza las razones de por qué un terremoto solar se manifiesta tan lejos, pero debido a que a pesar que son los más fuertes desde el primero, también son los más inofensivos, pues no dañan a prácticamente nadie por estar en medio de la nada-

Por la lección de Tama-chan, las cejas de Tohka se fruncieron.

-E-Entonces, ¿Por qué Goku salió en este momento, a dónde fue?-

-¿Eh…? Eh, ermm…eso es…-

Tamae, ajustando sus gafas torpemente, miró a los demás estudiantes que estaban sentados alrededor.

Mientras permanecía en silencio, Tohka comenzó a agarrar el dobladillo de su falda que estaba en sus manos con más fuerza.

-…Goku-

Sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por la idea de que Goku terminara lastimado o algo peor, Tohka se levantó definitivamente y salió corriendo.

La adrenalina en sus venas fue tanta, que olvidó las palabras que Goku le dedicó antes de irse.

-Errr… E-Está bien. Aunque no puedo verlo aquí…creo que probablemente olvidó algo y volvió a recogerlo. Debería estar de vuelta aquí ahora, en algún lugar por aquí en el refugio…- Mientras Tamae seguía revisando el interior del refugio, volvió su mirada hacia Tohka -¿Eh…? ¿Ya-Yatogami-san?-

Miró a donde estaba antes, pero su figura había desaparecido.

* * *

-A ver…Era por aquí ¿Verdad?-

Goku, que había sido enviado al suelo usando el sistema de transferencia en la sección inferior de **Fraxinus**, estaba siguiendo la voz en el pequeño intercomunicador que estaba equipado en su oído derecho.

**_-Si. El espíritu ya está dentro del edificio. No cometas un error con el primer contacto- _**

-Entendido-

En este momento, Goku se encontraba en una gran tienda departamental a las afueras de la zona comercial.

Al parecer **_Hermit _**era un espíritu que tenía una tasa de aparición bastante alta. Usando las estadísticas de patrones de movimiento, que también incorporaban los resultados de los análisis de Reine, podían estimar la ruta más probable del espíritu.

Goku estaba de suerte por el momento, el quipo principal del AST…la unidad-CR no era adecuada para el combate en interiores.

Y naturalmente, podría haber una posibilidad de que destruyeran el edificio para sacar al espíritu como la vez que lo hicieron con Tohka. Pero, por el momento deben estar esperando a que el espíritu salga por su cuenta.

**_-…Goku. La señal de Hermit ha entrado en la zona- _**

Goku se tensó al escuchar inesperadamente la voz de Kotori en su oído.

-…Tú, ¿Has venido aquí para molestar a Yoshinon también…?-

-¿…?-

Una voz resonó de repente desde arriba, y Goku rápidamente levantó la cabeza.

Allí estaba **_Hermit _**flotando boca abajo como si estuviera desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

-Estas mal… Ya que Yoshinon es una chica amable que no ha hecho nada mal… ¿Eh, huh?-

De repente, el cuerpo de la niña que estaba boca abajo, se dio vuelta en el aire; enderezándose, antes de aterrizar en el suelo y quedarse allí. Y entonces, la niña movió la boca de la marioneta.

-¿Oooya? Me preguntaba quién era, pero resulto ser el casi pervertido Onii-chan-

_-¿Pervertido otra vez?-_Pensó Goku con sudor cayéndole por el rostro, para luego poner su mejor sonrisa -¡Si, ese soy yo…! Más o menos…-

-¡Ahh! ¡Yoshinon reconocería esa voz amigable y tonta! ¡Si eres tu Onii-chan!-

La marioneta aplaudió vigorosamente al recordar a aquel joven del otro día. La niña peli azul también pareció reconocer al peli negro y recordó la forma tan amble en que la ayudó a curar su pequeña herida de la otra vez.

No es que realmente necesitara que la curaran pues al ser un espíritu tiene un factor de curación mucho más desarrollado que el de cualquier humano, pero le agrado la amabilidad que demostró aquella vez, además de esa aura amigable a su alrededor que la tranquilizó.

La niña sonrió y felizmente tomo su mano libre con el del chico, agitándola de arriba y abajo, como agradeciendo nuevamente por su gentil acto.

Goku sonrió cálidamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza cubierta por esa capucha con orejas de conejo. Sabía que era un espíritu, pero este acto le hizo recordar que seguía siendo una niña buena y gentil aunque algo tímida. No podía creer que gente como el AST, en especial Origami, pensaran siquiera en ma…terminar con ella.

La niña se rio un poco por la acción de Goku y la marioneta en su mano se agitó.

-¡Oh! ¡Onii-chan, a Yoshinon también!-

-Jeje, está bien-

Goku movió su mano de la cabeza de la niña, a la de la marioneta quién con un gesto de satisfacción, acepto con gratitud las caricias de Goku en su cabeza de tela.

-Increíble, las señales de afecto están aumentando gradualmente- Dijo un miembro de la tripulación.

En el **Fraxinus, **la tripulación miraba asombrada como Goku creaba una conexión amistosa con **_Hermit _**tan rápido.

Mientras que en el asiento del capitán, Kotori con los brazos cruzados y el chupa chops en la boca, sonreía con orgullo.

-_Je, ni siquiera nos dio tiempo para ver las opciones, típico de Onii-chan_\- Pensaba la capitana de melena roja antes de sacar el dulce de su boca y hablar a los miembros del puente –Muy bien, tenemos un acercamiento prometedor, pero no se vayan a dormir en sus asientos, aún tenemos que aumentar ese afecto y sellar su poder-

-Si capitán-

Los miembros del puente hablaron al unísono y regresaron a sus monitores.

-… ¿Qué acciones crees que deberíamos tomar ahora, Kotori?-

Reine con su habitual voz somnolienta, se dirigió a Kotori quien se llevó nuevamente su paleta a la boca.

-Por el momento dejemos que Goku se haga cargo, parece que tuvo un buen primer acercamiento ayer, y **_Hermit _**parece confiar en él. Si hacemos algo que vaya en contraste a cómo Goku toma las decisiones, tal vez generemos un malestar en **_Hermit…_**Pero nos mantendremos alerta por cualquier cosa o si Goku necesita ayuda-

-…Um, entiendo, dejarlo en las manos de Shin, en casos como estos es bastante lógico-

Respondió la analista de **_Ratatoskr _**antes de regresar a su puesto.

-Iyaaa…me alegra que Onii-chan casi pervertido esté aquí…le doy la bienvenida a gente como tu Onii-chan. Parece que todos odian a Yoshinon…Si fuera a salir de este lugar, ellos probablemente comenzarían a tacarme de nuevo…-

Después de eso, la marioneta se echó a reír una vez más.

**_-Bueno, ese es un Espíritu sorprendentemente alegre- _**

Desde el oído derecho, Goku escucho las mismas palabras que él estaba pensando. Como era de esperar, incluso Kotori pensó lo mismo.

-Jejeje si, así que es mejor que por el momento te quedes aquí, así no te harán daño pero… ¿Quién de ustedes es Yoshinon?-

Cuando Goku preguntó, la marioneta hizo una expresión de sorpresa y abrió mucho la boca.

-As, ¡Que error! ¡Que Yoshinon de todas las personas olvide su propia introducción! Yoshinon es el noom-bree de Yoshinon, lindo ¿Verdad? Lindo ¿No?-

-jaja sí, es un lindo nombre-

Goku dejo salir una ligera carcajada por la hiperactividad de la marioneta.

Mientras que por su parte la niña se ruborizó un poco por el elogio del pelinegro.

-Las lecturas aumentaron nuevamente capitán-

-Bien hecho Goku, continúa así y terminaremos muy pronto-

Goku asintió discretamente a las palabras de Kotori, hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente por la marioneta.

-Iyaa…Yoshino se ruborizó un poco, jujuju, Onii-chan casi pervertido en verdad le cayó bien, ¿No es verdrdhsh…?-

La niña desesperadamente tapó la boca de la marioneta quien parecía intentar seguir con su punto un tanto penoso.

Pero Goku enarcó una ceja por lo dicho por la marioneta con forma de conejo.

-Un segundo, ¿Yoshino? ¿Qué no te llamabas Yoshinon?-

El rostro del espíritu se iluminó de rojo vivo, y para ocultar su vergüenza se tapó la cara con su gran capucha.

-jejeje, Onii-chan casi pervertido es también muy despistado ¿No? Obviamente estaba presentando a Yoshinon, no a Yoshino-

-_Entonces así es como en verdad se llama…creo- _

**_-Vaya marioneta más molesta- _**

Goku escuchó las palabras de Kotori en su intercomunicador, entonces sintió un jalón en su manga izquierda y al voltear vio a la marioneta "Yoshinon" tirando de ella para llamar su atención.

-Ne ne, Yoshinon ya presento a Yoshinon y a Yoshino también. Así que es justo que Onii-chan casi pervertido y despistado también revele su identidad-

-Ah, es cierto, lo siento. Me llamo Goku. Itsuka Goku-

-Goku, ¿Eh?...Ese nombre es genial. Bueno, aunque no le gana a Yoshinon-

-Hey, es el único nombre que tengo-

-Ujuju, la cara enojada de Onii-chan es divertida- La niña conocida como Yoshino, movió las manos de la marioneta hacia su boca como en un intento de hacer ver que trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír.

-¡Oye!-

Ante al puchero de Goku, la marioneta Yoshinon se rio aún más fuerte, incluso Yoshino intentó contener una pequeña carcajada por lo divertido que Goku se veía en estos momentos.

-Valores de ánimo aumentando capitán-

-Perfecto, ¿Oíste Goku? un poco más y pronto habremos termi…- Sin embargo, Kotori se vio interrumpida cuando en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de algo estrellándose contra el local, haciéndolo temblar bruscamente -¡¿Ahora que paso?! ¡No me digan que es el AST de nuevo!-

-¡Negativo capitán! ¡Algo mas está atacando el edificio!-

-¡¿Y qué haces ahí babeando como retrasado?! ¡¿Dime quién es?!-

-¡No…No lo sabemos capitán!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

* * *

-¡Alto al fuego! ¡¿Quién ha sido?! ¡No tenemos permiso para atacar!-

Levantando el puño en una señal de acabar cualquier ataque, la capitana del AST intentó ordenar a sus tropas.

-¡P-pero señora! ¡No hemos sido nosotras!-

-¡Entonces! ¡¿Quién fue?!-

Origami permanecía alerta, hasta que ella y el resto del AST alzó la mirada para ver un segundo rayo chocar con el edificio.

* * *

-_¡¿Qué rayos?!- _Pensó Goku alarmado después de que un segundo temblor en el edificio los interrumpió de repente –Kotori, ¿Qué está pasando, es el AST?- Disimuladamente, Goku le habló a su intercomunicador en su oreja volteando a ver a Yoshino quien se estremeció muy nerviosa por el repentino temblor.

**-_No lo sabemos Goku- _**

-¿Cómo que no lo saben?-

**_-El ataque apareció literalmente de la nada, estamos tratando de averiguar su paradero pero le perdimos el rastro, ahora parece…- _**Sin embargo, Goku escucharía una grito de algún miembro de la tripulación por medio del comunicador **_-¡…Goku, cúbranse!- _**

Goku, casi por instinto, tomó a Yoshino y se lanzó a un lado para después una fuerte explosión invadió el área en donde estaban, el techo se deshizo al igual que las paredes, humo empezó a filtrarse haciendo que los extintores se activaran.

-¡*Cof*, *cof*! ¡Yoshino! ¡¿Estas bien?!-

Sacando el humo de sus pulmones, Goku le pregunto a la espíritu en sus brazos de forma protectora, quien asintió nerviosamente.

**_-¡¿Goku, están bien?!- _**

-Sí, *cof*, pero estamos atrapados, esa explosión derrumbó la única entrada y salida-

**_-Resiste ahí, te transportaremos de regreso al Fraxinus…- _**

-¿Pero qué hay de Yoshino?-

**_-Ella es un espíritu, estará bien, lo importante ahora es sacarte de ahí lo más pronto posible…- _**

La voz de Kotori sería nuevamente interrumpida, cuando una alarma sonó en el puente. Goku se tensó al escuchar eso, y lo único que escuchó después fueron los gritos de la tripulación.

-¡Ahh!-

El grito de Yoshino lo alertó, vio su mano extendida como señalando algo.

Goku giró la cabeza pero se vio obligado a cerrar sus ojos cuando un resplandor amarillento invadió sus pupilas.

Y antes de cualquier cosa…escucho un fuerte "¡CÚBRANSE!" viniendo de afuera.

Y luego…

**¡BOOM!**

**¡BUM!**

**¡BOOOOM!**

Goku abrazó fuertemente a Yoshino para protegerla de las recientes explosiones que aparecieron.

El edificio se tambaleó un poco, pero nada comparado con las primeras tres veces, abrió levemente los ojos para ver pequeños hongos de humo formándose en las calles donde estaba oculto el AST.

Esto le hizo preocuparse por el bienestar de las guerreras de las unidades-CR, en especial por una en específico.

-Origami-

* * *

-¡CÚBRANSE!- La comandante, Ryouko Kusakabe, gritó alarmada cuando vieron cinco haces de luz amarillentas ir en su dirección.

**¡BOOM!**

**¡BUM!**

**¡BOOOOM!**

Las chicas del AST rápidamente se cubrieron cuando las explosiones de los rayos lumínicos no tardaron en llegar. Escombros empezaron a volar por todas direcciones a velocidades peligrosamente rápidas, la onda expansiva hizo crujir las bases del edificio en el que estaban actualmente la Espíritu y Goku, aunque estas no sabían de su presencia todavía.

Origami se cubrió la cabeza y tosió un poco cuando el polvo proveniente de la explosión invadió sus pulmones. El ataque fue tan fuerte que dejó 5 enormes cráteres y hongos de humo de gran altura que taparon momentáneamente el cielo.

-¡¿Están todas bien?! ¡Repórtense!-

-¡Estamos bien!-

-¡Aquí igual!-

-¡Y aquí!-

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero definitivamente no fue nuestro!-

Afortunadamente todos los miembros del AST de forma casi milagrosa, lograron salir ilesas de semejante ataque.

-¡Origami, repórtate!-

-Estoy bien, *cof* no tengo graves daños, solo raspones menores- Dijo Origami tamaleándose un poco, pues ese ataque las tomó por completo por sorpresa, lo que le hizo sospechar a Origami pues a pesar de tomarlas con la guardia baja y que el ataque haya sido con tanta potencia, nadie resulto herido de gravedad, por lo tanto… este ataque ¿fue para distraerlas? ¿Por qué? ¿O de qué? Y la cuestión más importante ¿Quién?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando dos rayos más aparecieron, pero la peculiaridad es que mientras uno se dirigía nuevamente al edificio, otro salió disparado al cielo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

* * *

-¡Quiero un reporte de lo que está pasando, ahora! ¡¿De dónde salen esos rayos?!-

En un estado sumamente alterado, Kotori mordió fuertemente su dulce hasta romperlo, otro ataque le dio de lleno al edificio, no sin antes 5 más cayeran en donde estaba el AST.

Eso descartaba automáticamente todo tipo de ayuda exterior que este equipo podría poseer.

Sin embargo, no eran capaces de ubicarlo, pues se dieron cuenta de que esos rayos aparecían en puntos diferentes, como si el tirador se estuviera moviendo para evitar ser detectado.

-¡Señor, creo que tengo algo!-

-¡Muéstrame!-

En la gran pantalla del **Fraxinus, **Kotori y la tripulación vio como un rayo de energía amarillento era disparado hacia el complejo en donde estaba Goku y el Espíritu, la imagen se fue acercando a donde este había sido lanzado. Kotori se levantó cuando vio una extraña figura, pero debido a la lejanía este del video este aún no podía ser identificado.

Kotori estaba a punto de ordenar ampliar la imagen, cuando de repente el puente se iluminó de una luz roja.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?!-

-¡SEÑOR!-

Tras el grito de alguien de la tripulación, la pantalla cambio hacia uno de esos haces de luz que se acercaba a gran velocidad, se dirigía directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Escudos! ¡Pónganse a cubierto!-

Ante la orden, los miembros teclearon sus consolas a gran velocidad y se cubrieron en ellos.

Kotori se sostuvo en su asiento, Kannazuki se cubrió en el espaldar y Reine se agarró fuertemente de su consola.

Segundos después, la nave se sacudió violentamente cuando el rayo amarillo golpeó la parte frontal inferior de la nave.

Pequeñas chispas escaparon del puente mientras algunas cosas personales de la tripulación caían al piso.

El temblor duro unos 10 segundos antes de que la nave se estabilizara de nuevo.

-¡Reporte!-

-¡Escudo al 90% de su capacidad! ¡Ningún daño en el casco!-

-¡Parece que nadie sufrió herida alguna capitán!-

-¡¿Cómo fue que nos atacaron estando a semejante altura?! ¡Mejor…! ¡¿Cómo mierda es que supieron que estábamos aquí si teníamos el camuflaje activado?!-

-¡No lo sabemos señor!-

-¡Pues denme algo que SI sepan, maldita sea!-

-¡SI SEÑOR!-

Con eso, la tripulación se apresuró a recuperarse del shock inicial y volvieron a sus consolas.

-¿Esta bien capitana?-

-Estoy bien Kannazuki, no tienes de que preocuparte, lo que sí debería hacerlo, es saber ¿Quién fue el responsable de esos ataques? ¿Y cómo es que sabían nuestra posición?-

-…Nn, no creo tener esa respuesta…pero tengo algo-

Ante las palabras de Reine, Kotori y Kannazuki voltearon rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Reine?-

-…He analizado esos extraños rayos, y hay algo curioso-

-Pues no me dejes en la duda, dime ¿Qué es?-

-…Kotori- Reine se volvió hacia la pelirroja- La composición de esos misteriosos rayos, son similares a los que Shin mostro en el video-

Ante la mención de eso, Kannazuki parecía confundido, pero Kotori abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-Imposible, ¿Dices que están relacionados?-

-…En cierta manera, pero claro, aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones-

Ante lo dicho por la mujer somnolienta, Kotori se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

Pero…

**¡BOM! **

Otra explosión la sacaría de sus pensamientos para ver en la pantalla como otro rayo golpeó directamente el complejo. Haciendo que sus preocupaciones aumentaran significativamente.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! ¡Dense prisa y saquen a Goku de ahí!-

-¡Eso intentamos señor!... ¡Pero no podemos!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Hay una especie de campo invisible que interfiere con nuestros sensores, no podemos ubicarlo para transportarlo!-

-¡¿Un campo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Hace unos minutos ese era un edificio normal y aburrido!-

-¡No estamos seguros, pero parece que apareció de la nada justo después de que el rayo nos golpeara! ¡No podremos traerlo de regreso a menos de que salga del campo!-

Kotori jadeo al escuchar eso, pues significaba una cosa.

-¿Ese rayo que nos golpeo era una distracción? ¿De quién, fue el AST?-

-Negativo señor, al parecer el AST aún se está recuperando del ataque que ellas sufrieron-

-Maldición, ¿Y no podemos contactarnos con Goku tampoco?-

-Negativo señor-

Kotori rechinó los dientes, detestaba la idea de no poder hacer nada mientras su hermano era víctima de semejante ataque, y ahora ni siquiera podía hablar con él. Lo que empezó como un intento para sellar los poderes de **_Hermit, _**terminó en un intento de sobrevivir frente a un desconocido.

Los ojos de Kotori empezaron a temblar cuando vio otro rayo caer en el complejo.

-¡ONII-CHAN!-

* * *

-¡Yoshino, sujétate!-

-¡Kyaaa…!-

**¡BUUM! **

Goku abrazó con fuerza a Yoshino cuando un nuevo rayo golpeó la pared a su lado mandándolos a volar a los dos.

-¡Gyaagh…!-

Goku escupió saliva cuando cayó de espaldas al duro suelo con Yoshino aun en sus brazos.

-¿E-Estas bien?- Pregunto a la niña quien asintió –Bien, vamos, hay que salir de aquí-

Goku tomo la mano libre de Yoshino y empezó a correr por los destrozados pasillos a toda prisa, había esperado que Kotori lo transportara al **Fraxinus** como ella dijo, pero después de esperar un rato nada pasó, y debido a los constantes ataques que el edificio estaba recibiendo, ya no aguantaría más.

Así que decidió escapar por su cuenta, y olvidando el hecho de que Yoshino es una Espíritu, decidió llevarla también.

Goku y Yoshino corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, había escombros cayendo del techo, pedazos del suelo que empezaron a desquebrajarse, y según el olor, una fuga de gas se filtró en el complejo.

-_¡Esto se pone cada vez más peligroso, un ataque más y todo explotara…!- _Con ese pensamiento, Goku sujetó fuertemente la mano de Yoshino, pero en un descuido, el pie de la niña chocó contra un pedazo de escombro lo que la tumbó.

-¡Kyaa…!-

-¡Yoshino!-

Goku se giró en su dirección, Yoshino muy asustada, levantó el brazo en dirección a Goku.

El pelinegro esquivó un pedazo de concreto que cayó del destrozado techo y logró llegar hasta la peli azul.

Goku no lo pensó dos veces y cargó a Yoshino entre sus brazos, pero debido a la prisa y porque el edificio se tambaleó de repente, hizo que inconscientemente sus labios se conectaran.

Rápidamente ambos se separaron, Yoshino parecía estar sonrojada, pero Goku no le tomo importancia pues no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora tenían que escapar.

Pero mientras corría con Yoshino en sus brazos, en su interior solo pudo sentir una diminuta sensación que pasaba por su cuerpo. Algo similar a lo que sintió cuando besó a Tohka.

Sin embargo, uno de los peores temores de Goku se hizo realidad, pues al voltear vio como otro rayo de luz se dirigía directamente a ellos.

-¡Maldición!-

Goku saltó a un lado, pero el rayo fue tan fuerte que la onda expansiva lo empujó con fuerza a él y Yoshino, cuya mano en donde estaba la marioneta Yoshinon… estaba libre.

-¡Iyaaa…!-

-¡Yoshinon!-

Hablando por primera vez, Yoshino levantó los brazos cuando vio al conejo marioneta volar y perderse en el humo. La niña empezó a sacar algunas lágrimas, pero antes de romper en llanto, sintió como Goku la abrazaba protectoramente.

-¡Descuida Yoshino, luego iré por ella, mientras sujétate!-

Con una sonrisa alentadora, Yoshino sintió como algo en sus adentros se calentaba, una sensación de protección que pareció emanar de Goku. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Yoshino abrazó el pecho de Goku enterrando su rostro en él mientras pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban.

Goku la cubrió, y la cargó nuevamente.

Pero…

**¡FIUSH!**

-¡¿Qué?!-

De repente, la figura de Yoshino desaparecería de los brazos de Goku dejándolo solo, simplemente se esfumó.

Y antes de que Goku pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, una fuerte explosión lo hizo volar por los aires.

-¡GYAAAAAAHHH…!-

Mientras que afuera del complejo, Origami seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando, ayudó a una miembro lastimada a cubrirse de otros tres láseres, hasta que un grito masculino le heló la sangre.

-¿O-Origami-san?-

Preguntó la AST lastimada, pero Origami no respondió pues seguía mirando hacia la nada. Ese grito le pareció muy familiar, pero esperaba con todo su ser que no sea quien creía que podía ser.

Se volvió hacia el complejo y entre los escombros, vio algo que hizo que su alma temblara.

Una cabellera color azabache con siete puntas, y una persona muy lastimada pero que trataba con todas sus fuerzas levantarse.

-¡GOKU!-

Origami rápidamente sentó a la chica y con la unidad-CR salió volando a toda prisa.

-¡¿Eh, Origami, a dónde vas?! ¡Regresa en este instante!-

Ignorando las órdenes de su capitana, Origami apretó los dientes mientras volaba a máxima velocidad hacia Goku.

Mientras que el azabache trataba con todas sus fuerzas en permanecer de pie, pero el pedazo de metal que atravesaba su pierna le dificultaba el trabajo. Con un grito de agonía, se retiró la pieza de su pierna, se quedó sentado un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Luego fue testigo de cómo unas extrañas flamas empezaron a cubrirlo, y al instante todas sus heridas sanaron por completo.

Esto lo extraño, pero lo averiguaría después, ahora tenía que salir de aquí.

-¡Goku!-

El grito repentino y femenino, hizo que el azabache abriese sus ojos enormemente, y al volearse en dirección a la voz, vio a una persona quien jadeaba con fuerza.

-¡¿Tohka?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

-¡Vine por ti!-

-¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente, este lugar puede explotar en cualquier momento!-

-¡No me iré sin ti, olvídalo!-

Goku estaba a punto de replicarle, hasta que vio como parte de la pared era cortado perfectamente por Origami quien entro con su espada en mano.

-¡¿Tobiichi-san?!-

-¡¿Tu?!-

Goku y Tohka respectivamente expresaron sus pensamientos, Origami vio incrédula a Tohka, pero ahora su enfoque estaba en Goku.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí, antes de que…!- Por desgracia, el techo se derrumbaría sobre ellos, y el olor a gas empezaría aumentar.

-**_¡Origami, debes salir de ahí ahora!- _**

Fue la voz de su comandante, pero la peliblanca nuevamente la ignoró mientras trataba de acercarse a Goku, pero los escombros se interponían, así que con su espada de luz, trató de hacerlos aun lado. Tohka por su parte también intentó acercarse, pero sin su poder, era significativamente más difícil. Iban a seguir así pero la voz de la comandante le informaría de algo que dejaría helado a los tres -**_¡Origami, no sé lo que haces, pero debes salir, mas rayos se dirigen al complejo!- _**

Ante sus palabras, los tres jóvenes voltearon y vieron para su horror, como casi una infinidad de rayos amarillos subían a los cielos y descendían nuevamente hacia ellos.

Goku se puso pálido, sabía que si eso llegaba a chocar con ellos, el gas en el ambiente haría que todo explotara.

Origami apretó los dientes por ser incapaz de hacer nada, pues su unidad-CR no estaba diseñada para interiores, y Tohka era prácticamente una humana, lo que significaba que no tendrían salida.

Sin embargo…

-¡NO…!-

Sin explicación, los dos ojos de Goku cambiaron de negro a plateado brillante, y a una velocidad inusual, sujetó a las cinturas de Tohka y Origami, y antes de que ellas mismas pudieran saber lo que estaba pasando, los tres repentinamente desaparecieron.

-¡AL SUELO!-

Grito la comandante cuando los rayos finalmente chocaron con el complejo…

Y luego…

**¡BOOOOOOOOO!**

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Y con esto llegamos al final de este capítulo, y como habrán notado cambié un poco la reunión con Yoshino, hasta revele su nombre antes de tiempo, pero es algo que ya está planeado, en fin. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en _Las Ruedas del Destino_, ¡Adiós! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Orígenes ocultos **

**Nuevo capítulo, nuevas oportunidades, es lo que me gusta pensar. **

**Hades: **Esas si son escenas de pelea que uno quiere ver, y bueno a pesar de que me estoy basando mucho en la novela ligera, también es cierto que habrán cambios sutiles conforme avanza la historia, este es de los más notorios, pues Goku siempre ha sido del tipo de persona social y amigable, aunque este Goku es un poco más diferente en actitud y sentido común que su homologo canónico. Pronto las diferencias serán más notorias y seguidas.

**Celestial Water Stream: **Eso es verdad, ni siquiera en ingles que es el idioma que domina esta página, así que decidí intervenir jugando a ser Dios o algo así XD.

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 7: Limitado **

Tohka estaba alterada, tenía las manos húmedas con agua caliente mientras mojaba una toalla pequeña.

Eran las 10:25 de la mañana, a esta hora se supone que ella y Kotori estarían disfrutando del delicioso desayuno hecho por Goku, bueno aunque también se debía a que ellas no sabían cocinar en lo absoluto. Kotori era la comandante del** Fraxinus** pero ella nunca fue bendecida con los dotes de cocinera, y Tohka era un espíritu básicamente nueva en el mundo, ella no conocía casi nada de la tierra, a ella le gustaba la comida, mucho, pero eso no significaba que era capaz de hacerlas por sí misma.

Es debido a eso, que el rol de la cocina cayó en manos de Goku, y debían admitir que él era tan bueno o incluso mejor que varios chefs profesionales.

Sin embargo la mesa del comedor estaba vacía, intacta, no se le había tocado para empezar a poner los platos, vasos y cubiertos. Lo normal sería que la actitud de Tohka fuera de histeria por el hambre. Pero en este caso no era así, y estaba más que justificada su preocupación.

Tohka estrujó el paño húmedo para expulsar la mayor cantidad de líquido absorbido por la tela, solo dejando lo suficiente que ella creía necesario.

Agitó sus manos con prisa y fue básicamente corriendo hacia la habitación del pelinegro.

-¡Ya llegué Goku!-

-Shhh…-

-Lo siento…-

Tohka susurró una disculpa cuando vio a Kotori llevar un dedo a sus labios y soplar en señal de que bajara la voz. Aún mantenía sus listones negros, notando que la Kotori presente era la férrea comandante del **Fraxinus**.

-…Mm, toallas húmedas, gracias Tohka-

-Mu…-

Reine que también estaba con ellas, tomó la toalla de las manos de Tohka quien asintió con preocupación. Luego vio como la analista con ojeras llevó la toalla hacia la frente de un chico con cabello azabache y con forma de palmera.

Kotori vio con preocupación pero con seriedad al mismo tiempo como Goku jadeaba en la cama mientras Reine cuidadosamente le quitaba el sudor de la frente con la toalla. Pasando el pedazo de tela por su frente, mejillas y cuello.

Goku no es de ponerse nervioso frente a mujeres hermosas, pero admitía que Reine tenía algo que le hacía enrojecer de vez en cuando. Y era lógico pensar que estaría nervioso cuando la bella mujer pasó con tanto cuidado y tacto aquella suave tela húmeda.

Pero este era la excepción a la regla, y es debido a que estaba más ocupado concentrándose en jadear de cansancio.

El pecho de Goku subía y bajaba sin prisa pero sin pausa, sus ojos estaban ligeramente apretados y la boca medio abierta.

Kotori rechinó los dientes, no tenía ni idea de cómo pudo pasar algo así. Todo estaba yendo bien, de hecho, era el mejor acercamiento a un espíritu a excepción de Tohka, las lecturas de emoción de Yoshino/**_Hermit _**subían a paso lento pero seguro, era un hecho de que pronto las lecturas llegarían al punto en que es seguro sellar su poder.

De no haber sido porque unos extraños rayos de energía amarillentas interrumpieron la operación.

Fue muy frustrante, el efecto dominó de la decadencia fue a una escala anormalmente rápida hasta llegar al punto de llamarlo excesiva, primero interrumpen el proceso de sellado, luego no logran descubrir el origen de los ataques, **Fraxinus** mismo fue víctima de uno de estos rayos que funcionaron más como una distracción para aislar a Goku y no permitirles transportarlo de regreso, **_Hermit _**desapareció nuevamente al otro mundo, y ahora Goku estaba casi inconsciente.

No supieron muy bien lo que había pasado en el lapso de tiempo en que el miembro del AST, Tobiichi Origami, entró al edificio destrozado por los constantes ataques.

No sabían cómo fue que pasó, pero 20 minutos después de que el edificio fuera completamente destruido por aquella explosión y los ataques cesaran, la señal de Goku inesperadamente se había movido a tres kilómetros de ahí, algo que dejó perpleja no solo a Kotori, los miembros de la tripulación pensaban lo mismo.

Es imposible que una persona normal, bajo esas circunstancias se haya movido a semejante distancia, y peor aún, que ellos no se dieran cuenta.

Decidiendo dejar el tema para otro momento, la pantalla mostraba que no solo Goku estaba ahí, Tohka también estaba presente agitando el cuerpo del chico quien estaba inconsciente en el pavimento.

Cuando los recuperaron a ambos, Goku fue inmediatamente llevado a la sala medica de la nave, Tohka quería ir con él pero Kotori le dijo que tenían que hablar.

Durante la interrogación, Tohka quien estaba muy distraída logro decir algunas cosas, entre ellas es que Origami también estaba presente, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo en ese momento, sintió cómo el brazo de Goku envolvió su cintura, y al escuchar un jadeo, se volvió hacia la peliblanca para darse cuenta de que también tenía el fuerte brazo de Goku alrededor de ella.

Y antes de que ellas se dieran cuenta, todo había desaparecido, según Tohka, todo se había movido tan rápido que no pudo distinguir cuando ella y él se encontraban fuera del edificio, pero que por alguna razón, Origami no estaba a la vista, solo ella y Goku.

Kotori entrecerró los ojos, este suceso era muy similar a lo que ocurrió la vez en que Tohka y Goku se encontraron en la preparatoria Raizen y Origami interfirió.

Pero la diferencia, aparte de que esta vez sacó a ambas, es que al momento de salir, Goku se había desplomado, Tohka dijo que pasó como cinco segundos que más parecían años, cuando finalmente reaccionó. Dijo que trató de despertar al chico pero este jadeaba como loco, como si hubiera corrido un maratón completo sin haber comido nada en todo el día.

Después de otro tomo de preguntas, finalmente soltaron a Tohka.

Kotori escuchó por parte de los médicos que Goku iba a estar bien, pero que sufrió de una fatiga extrema que lo dejó inconsciente. Es como si sus energías fueran absorbidas en un instante.

-¿Entonces, dijiste que ustedes tres solo…desaparecieron y reaparecieron en otro lado?-

-¡Mhm, es verdad!-

-¿Y segura que no fuiste tú?-

-Lo intenté, pero no pude invocar a **_Sandalphon_**, ¿Por qué?-

Kotori se tensó un poco, no podía decirle todavía las razones de por qué su poder fue sellado.

-¡Gah!-

Pero para su fortuna, un jadeo llamó la atención de ambas. So volvieron hacia el ruido para ver como el pelinegro empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-¡Goku!-

Ambas fueron de inmediato, mientras Reine se apartaba para dejar a las dos féminas arrodillarse en el lateral de Goku.

En cuanto a Goku, este aún no era consciente de donde estaba, lo último que recordaba es que estaba hablando con Yoshino y "Yoshinon" cuando de repente unas figuras lumínicas amarillentas irrumpieron de repente causando destrozos en todo el lugar.

Recordó como trató de ayudar a Yoshino, pero ella simplemente desapareció, dejándolo solo en aquel complejo comercial. No creía que lo hiciera a propósito, pues a pesar de ser un espíritu también era una niña, confundida y asustada, es normal un tipo de reacción así. Aunque también es un hecho de que no es normal cuando una niña literalmente desaparece.

Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Tohka y Origami. Tohka, ¿Cómo llegó ella allí? Con Origami era lógico pues ella pertenecía al AST, un grupo gubernamental dedicado y entrenado para exterminar a los seres de la calamidad y el desastre conocidos como espíritus…bueno, dicho de esa forma tampoco suena muy lógico.

Pero el punto es que Tohka no debió estar ahí, ¿Cómo llegó ahí en primer lugar?, era una pregunta que decidió hacerse después, debido a que lo primero que estaba en su cabeza era salvarla, a ella y a Origami, no lo pensó…simplemente lo hizo.

Después de eso, solo sintió como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar, y todo se puso muy borroso.

-Goku-

La voz de alguien diciendo su nombre lo hizo regresar al mundo real, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos aunque tuvo que cerrarlos de golpe algunas veces cuando los rayos del sol de la tarde invadieron sus cuencas oculares.

Trató de usar sus codos para sentarse, pero una delicada mano cansada lo empujó levemente de regreso a su posición original.

-…No deberías levantarte tan rápido Shin, aún no sabemos lo que te pasó-

Shin, esa debió ser Reine, nadie más en el mundo lo llama de esa manera que va por un camino completamente distinto al de su nombre real.

-Agh, que… ¿Qué paso?- Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Goku preguntó al azar y Kotori creyó que era su deber responder.

-Eso quisiéramos saber, ¿Qué hiciste allá?-

-¿Eh?-

A Kotori no le agradaba mucho la idea de interrogarlo mientras estaba en ese estado, pero lo que pasó en ese lugar puede ayudarle a responder más de una incógnita.

Goku parpadeó un poco, se rascó la nuca y después de procesar la pregunta con más cuidado le explicó lo que pasó ahí adentro.

-Ya veo-

Kotori frunció el ceño, pues básicamente es lo mismo que tenían desde el principio, nada.

-¡Mu! ¡Goku, Goku…!-

Sintiéndose algo excluida, Tohka se paró delante de Kotori quien hizo una mueca por esto.

-¡Eh! Ah Tohka… ¡Tohka! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- Rápidamente intentó ponerse de pie, pero…-¡UWAAA…!- Sus piernas empezaron a temblar como gelatina, lo que lo llevó a estrellarse de cara al suelo.

-¡Goku!-

-¡¿Onii-chan?!-

-Ouch, ouch, ¿Qué pasa?-

-…Mm, esto es inesperado…-Reine comentó viendo como Tohka y Kotori ayudaban a Goku a sentarse nuevamente –Déjame ver algo- Reine puso ambas manos justo sobre la rodilla de Goku y apretó con fuerza -¿Sientes esto, Shin?-

-¿Sentir que?-

Goku abrió los ojos luego de sobarse la frente por el golpe y viendo como Reine presionaba sus manos por encima de su rodilla derecha. Estaría nervioso por la extraña posición, pero después cambió de parecer cuando no pudo sentir sus manos.

-Oh no- Dijo Kotori con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- Preguntó Tohka al ver a Kotori tan alarmada.

-…Mm. Intentaré otra cosa- Reine metió la mano en el botiquín y sacó el mayor miedo de Goku –Bien Shin, no te muevas-

-¿Qué?- Cuando Goku alzó la mirada de sus piernas a la mano de Reine, sintió como la sangre se le congelaba al ver una aguja apuntando su pierna -¡¿QUE, AGUJAS?! ¡NO REINE ESPERAAAAA…!- Goku inmediatamente trató de escapar, pero para su horror se dio cuenta de que no podía mover las piernas, y no se debía a que estaba siendo retenido, es que literalmente no podía moverlas -¡ESPERA REINE, DEBE HABER OTRA MANERA!-

-…Discúlpame Shin, pero no la hay-

-¡Kotori! ¡¿Por qué Goku actúa así?!-

Tohka se tensó, ver a Goku tan atemorizado le hizo ponerse en guardia.

Kotori la vio, y decidió intervenir antes de que hiciera algún alboroto por un simple malentendido, aunque también era lógico desde su punto de vista pues Goku estaba dando toda una escena.

-Oh, es normal, pues a Goku se le conoce por su miedo a las agujas-

-¿Miedo a las agujas?-

-Es lo que tiene Reine en la mano-

-¿Y qué hacen esas agujas?-

-Pues…-

-¡GYAAAAAAAAUUUUU!-

Antes de siquiera poder responder, el fuerte grito de Goku resonó en el área circundante. Y al fijarse bien Tohka pudo ver a Reine sacar la jeringa de la piel de Goku y cubrir la herida con algodón y alcohol.

-¡Goku! ¡¿Estas bien?!-

Tohka corrió preocupada, arrodillándose al lateral de la cabeza de Goku que estaba recostado en el sofá mientras lágrimas bajaban de su rostro.

-…Listo, eso debería bastar por ahora-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Goku?!-

-…Descuida, es un relajante, ayudará a bajar la presión acumulada en las piernas de Shin-

-¿Eh?-

Kotori se acercó con las manos en la cintura, sacó su paleta de la boca y se inclinó sobre el pelinegro.

-Sí que eres exagerado, ni siquiera deberías ser capaz de sentir el pinchazo. Es el acto reflejo más voluminoso que he visto en mi vida-

-¡Pero me lo imaginé tan real!-

-Solo un cabeza hueca como tú reacciona así, pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?-

Con un poco de ayuda de Tohka y Reine, Goku fue capaz de sentarse nuevamente. Le dio un vistazo a sus piernas, les dio un par de golpes a ambas e hizo una mueca al efectivamente no sentir nada.

-¿Qué…que pasó? ¿Por qué no siento las piernas?-

-Mu, yo también quiero saber-

Ante las miradas expectantes tanto de Goku como de Tohka, Kotori vio a Reine por un momento, Reine le devolvió su habitual mirada cansada pero estaba un poco más seria que de costumbre, luego Kotori volvió a ver a Goku, más específico a sus piernas. Esta acción la hizo fruncir el ceño hasta tal punto…

**¡CRACK! **

Para que inconscientemente mordiera su Chupa chops con la suficiente fuerza para despedazarlo.

La pérdida de movilidad repentina de Goku generó un dilema, pues ahora será mucho más difícil por no decir imposible que pueda llevar a cabo otra operación para sellar a los espíritus. Algo no cuadraba, pues Goku fue revisado incontables veces en el Fraxinus, no habían encontrado ninguna herida profunda que impidiera a Goku el poder moverse, le diagnosticaron su conexión cerebral con las piernas mediante el sistema nervioso que rodea la columna vertebral, y nuevamente no había daño, las llamas debieron haberlo sanado, entonces ¿Por qué quedó paralizado de esa manera?

La frustración invadió a la pequeña comandante, se sintió inútil y humillada, el que algo o alguien haya cortado su vía de transporte con Goku durante su encuentro con **_Hermit _**de forma tan descarada, y ahora Goku no podía moverse.

Se giró para ver que Goku y Tohka seguían esperando una respuesta, y la verdad es que no sabía qué decirles.

Luego una idea le vino a la mente, una hipótesis mejor dicho, y tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que Goku logró salir con Tohka a 3 kilómetros de su posición original, también con eso que mencionó Tohka una vez acerca de unos extraños "ojos plateados".

Se volteó por completo hacia ellos, y movió los labios de arriba y abajo.

-Goku…-

-¿…?-

-¿No tienes hambre?-

-…-

-…-

-¿…?-

Caras cómicas de incertidumbre se mostraron en lo rasgos de los presentes al oír dicha pregunta, pero Kotori por su parte sonrió cuando escuchó dos gruñidos de oso en la sala y pudo ver los rostros enrojecidos de Tohka y Goku.

-Creo que eso es un sí-

-B-Bueno…si tengo hambre, pero Kotori, no me respondiste el por qué mis pier…-

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? Reine, llévate a Goku y a Tohka a cualquier lugar que se te ocurra-

-…Mm, de acuerdo-

-Mu, Kotori, ¿Qué sucede?-

-No más preguntas- Con eso, Kotori aplaudió un par de veces y un hombre con traje negro y gafas llegó arrastrando una silla de ruedas, haciendo que Goku alzase una ceja.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Muy bien, no perdamos más tiempo-

Con eso, el hombre puso la silla justo frente a Goku y con la ayuda del hombre y Reine, el pelinegro se posicionó perfectamente en aquella silla andante.

-¡Espera, aún no me respondes, Kotori! ¡¿Cómo se supone que haremos con el sellado de los esp…!-

-¡Adiós Onii-chan, que tú y Tohka disfruten su comida!-

Ignorando las palabras de su hermano, Kotori agitó su brazo en despedida mientras el hombre empujaba la silla de ruedas hacia el auto estacionado afuera con Tohka muy insegura y confundida siguiéndolos, pues a pesar de también querer saber qué es lo que le pasaba a Goku, era un hecho de que tenía hambre y no quería dejarlo solo por estar en un estado tan vulnerable.

-¡KOTORIIIIIIII…!-

Al estar fuera de la vista, Kotori soltó un suspiro cansado, luego metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar otro Chupa Chops y llevárselo a su boca para sentir el dulce sabor acaramelado de la paleta.

-…Kotori-

Pero como era de esperarse, Reine se acercó haciendo que desviase su mirada hacia la mujer de grandes ojeras.

-Sabes, hay ocasiones en que pienso que necesito vacaciones-

-…Es natural, pero sabes que no es el punto clave en este tema, ¿Verdad?-

Como siempre, Reine resultó ser muy perspectiva, cosa que solo hizo que Kotori cerrara sus ojos por un momento para poder sentir con plenitud la dulzura de su paleta de caramelo.

Luego se la retiró de la boca, y agitando la paleta en el aire habló.

-Hmf, no estoy muy segura…pero creo saber lo que pudo haberle pasado a Goku, o al menos una triste hipótesis de parte de alguien quien en realidad no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo-

-… ¿Tiene que ver con el video?-

-En efecto-

-…Pero ya analizamos el cuerpo de Shin-

-Analizamos su estructura física, pero si lo que se vio en ese video es cierto sobre esa energía extraña, creo lo que estábamos buscando en un principio era solo una moneda de oro de un gran tesoro-

-…Entiendo, pero hasta un tesoro puede traer sacrificios y llenar al corazón de avaricia-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-

-…Comprendo, acompañaré a Tohka y a Shin y luego analizaré su estructura interna con más cuidado-

-Gracias Reine-

-…Kotori-

-¿Mm?-

-…Es normal que estés preocupada-

Kotori sonrió irónicamente, no importa cuanto sea el esfuerzo dado por ella para ocultarlo, Reine siempre acaba descubriéndola.

-Estaré bien, ahora ve antes de que a ese tonto se le ocurra hacer más preguntas-

-…Mhm-

Reine finalmente se marchó dejando sola a la pelirroja con coletas negras en la sala. Cuando Kotori se vio finalmente en privado, una mueca de disgusto se formó, este problema amenazaría con retrasar o peor aún, eliminar el proyecto de sellado, pero lo que más le preocupaba, es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué rayos era eso en el cuerpo de Goku, tal vez le ayudase a salvarle la vida en una ocasión, pero eso no significa que pueda ser de confianza, al menos no del todo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

-Tal vez esté en silla de ruedas, pero eso no significa que necesito que me cuiden las 24/7-

En las calles de la ciudad, Goku murmuró eso para sí mismo usando sus manos para mover su silla andante por la acera. En su silla, habían bolsas colgando repletas de provisiones y objetos consumibles, como frutas, vegetales, carne, mucha carne, etc.

Desde ayer Goku casi siempre era acompañado por Tohka o algún agente de Ratatoskr enviado por Kotori para cuidarlo.

Goku no es que tuviera muchos problemas con eso, le agradaba la compañía de Tohka y podía entender su preocupación debido a su estado, y le enterneció el saber que su hermanita, a pesar de su carácter duro por su modo comandante, aún se preocupaba mucho por él.

-¿Pero era necesario que me acompañaran a todos los lugares? Ahh…-

Suspiró de impotencia, pues aunque le agradaba la idea de tener compañía que se preocupaba por él, también es cierto que casi no tenía privacidad, lo acompañaban a todos lados, incluso al baño.

Un escalofrío pasó por la espina dorsal, era un recuerdo que sinceramente quería olvidar.

Mientras andaba en su silla, atrayendo algunas miradas condescendientes y un tanto confusas de los transeúntes por la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba, Goku se miró las piernas y suspiró después.

Esto de no poder caminar…apestaba.

No ha podido entrenar nada desde que empezó todo esto de los espíritus, y ahora menos podría hacerlo, el sentirse tan limitado le frustraba, el igual que el depender demasiado de los demás para que hagan las cosas por él.

Estaba agradecido con ellos por cuidarlo y que se preocuparan por su bienestar, pero también es cierto que en aunque sea muy pequeño, aún hay orgullo en Goku, y ese orgullo se ha visto golpeado por tener que depender de casi todos.

Es por eso, que esta mañana, sin que nadie supiera, decidió hacer las compras para el desayuno y el almuerzo. Aunque fue una tarea complicada, el no poder mover las piernas era realmente frustrante, básicamente dependes de tus brazos para todo el trabajo, es en este punto en que agradecía el haber entrenado como lo hizo toda su vida, no es que esperara que esto podría pasar claro, pero siempre era mejor prevenir.

La tarea más difícil fue bañarse y ponerse los pantalones, y también evitar hacer ruido para que Kotori o Tohka (Quien aún vivía con ellos) se despertaran, cosa que funcionó muy bien, pues de haber despertado, ellas (En especial Tohka) habrían ido de inmediato a su habitación para verificar que estaba bien y no necesitaba ayuda para alguna cosa.

Pero Goku sabía que eso no duraría para siempre y que eventualmente se despertarían y al saber de su ausencia lo estarían llamando como locas y preguntando muy eufóricas el dónde de su paradero.

Pero hasta que eso pase, decidió aprovechar este tiempo que le queda para hacer algo por sí mismo.

No había problema, hoy era un día libre de escuela.

Luego una mueca se presentó en sus facciones, todo este asusto de Yoshino, el ataque, el AST y su incapacidad hizo que olvidara que ese tema.

¿Cómo reaccionarán sus amigos en el instituto? ¿Cómo reaccionará Origami? ´

-Creo que es algo que prefiero no pensar por ahora- Dijo haciendo girar las ruedas de su silla nuevamente.

A nadie, o a casi nadie le gustaría ser un discapacitado, pero también debía admitir que tenía sus ventajas, todos son más amables y serviciales, el centro comercial tenía bonos especiales para discapacitados, y al ver que Goku no podía sentir las piernas, mucha de su atención servicial fue dirigida hacia él, lo que hizo que las compras fuera irónicamente más rápidas que cuando podía caminar.

Algunas personas o conocidos se sorprendieron al ver la sonrisa de alta autoestima de Goku, pues él a pesar de estar en ese estado es conocido también por no perder la calma ni desesperarse y siempre buscar el lado positivo del asunto.

Pero en estos momentos era muy difícil buscarle el lado positivo a esas nubes grises que cubrieron el cielo de repente, al igual que las pocas gotas de agua que empezaron a caer después.

-Oh vamos, esto debe ser una broma- Goku bufó –Las compras se me van a estropear, mierda-

Goku aceleró la fuerza en sus brazos para impulsar su silla, aumentando la velocidad, y para su pesar, Goku se dio cuenta de que no lograría llegar a tiempo, así que optó por descansar un poco. Afortunadamente para él, se encontró un callejón techado lo suficientemente amplio para poder entrar con su silla.

Un suspiro abandonó su boca, estaba mojado, no tanto tampoco pero si lo suficiente para sentirse incómodo y que las brisas repentinas bajen su temperatura.

-Uff, hace frío, tal vez esto no fue muy buena idea jeje- Abrazándose a sí mismo, Goku de repente escuchó un ruido metálico desde su espalda, rápidamente se dio la vuelta rogando que no sean asaltantes, pues si estuviera al 100% podría lidiar con ellos fácilmente, pero en estas condiciones no mucho.

Goku se maldijo así mismo por su torpeza, pues era un joven incapacitado de la cintura para abajo en una lluvia y con tentadoras bolsas de comida colgando de su silla de ruedas, a vista de cualquiera Goku era un blanco perfecto, más fácil que robarle un dulce a un niño. Pero eso obviamente no lo detendría, él iba a dar guerra a cualquiera que intentase robarle la comida.

Endureciendo sus facciones, Goku se dio la vuelta esperando ver a un grupo de matones o a un pobre desesperado.

En cambio era algo más pequeño.

-¡¿Uh?!-

Al voltear notó la espalda de alguien que reconoció. La persona estaba vestida con una chaqueta de lluvia color verde con orejas de conejo.

-¿Yoshino…?-

Si, debido a que la zona fue destruida por el terremoto espacial de ayer, al otro lado de la señal de prohibida la entrada que se colocó, la figura del espíritu Yoshino está allí.

Goku parpadeó, busco en su bolsillo su teléfono y ala abrirlo sus cejas se juntaron. No había ningún mensaje de Kotori, la alarma de terremoto espacial no había sonado.

Tal vez se debe a que Yoshino era un espíritu que va y viene frecuentemente a esta dimensión desde el otro mundo.

Sea lo que sea, estaba aliviado de que estuviera bien, desde el ataque Yoshino había desaparecido y Goku no supo más de ella cuando despertó, y aunque sabía que era un espíritu, no pudo evitar preocuparse por su bienestar.

Yoshino estaba mirando el suelo desesperadamente, pero el sonido de algo chillar llamó su atención, y al voltear logro ver a aquella persona que conversó con ella y "Yoshinon" momentos antes de ser atacados.

-Hola Yoshino-

Ese saludo y esa cara tonta de felicidad, definitivamente era él. El rostro pálido de Yoshino se iluminó de repente y una sonrisa adornó su pequeño rostro, al instante siguiente corrió hacia el chico quien la esperaba pacientemente.

Al llegar, Yoshino lo recibió con un abrazo, pero al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta que solo abrazaba sus piernas. Ella parpadeó, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y contempló con más cuidado el estado de Goku.

Ella no lo captó al instante, pero después de un minuto su cerebro hizo click lo que ocasionó que se llevase las manos a la boca.

Goku ladeó la cabeza por la reacción del espíritu, siguió la mirada de Yoshino hacia sus piernas y exclamó.

-Ahh, no te preocupes esto no es nada-

Yoshino aún con sus manos en la boca, vio a los ojos de Goku luego a sus piernas, nuevamente a sus ojos y terminar en sus piernas una última vez. Se acercó cuidadosamente y extendió una de sus manos hasta la pierna derecha de Goku.

-Yoshino- El espíritu la vio- Te digo que está bien, esto es solo temporal…espero- Dijo susurrando lo último para sí.

Pero Yoshino aún parecía dudosa, una pizca de culpa la invadió pues recordó el momento en que ambos se encontraron en aquel edificio. La estaban pasando bien, ella lo estaba pasando bien, le agradaba la idea de interactuar libremente con alguien que no la odiaba o intentara matarla. Pero también recordó que después de eso hubo un estruendo que agitó todo el edificio y cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaban siendo atacados. En ese momento ella estaba confundida, hasta que Goku la tomó e intentó salir de ahí con ella, y lo siguiente que recuerda es oscuridad y luego volvió a aparecer en este mundo, sola.

El hecho de que las piernas de Goku estén así debe ser por el ataque, pues no había otra razón, al menos para ella no.

Ella pensaba que si hubiera reaccionado antes tal vez Goku no estaría así.

Como leyendo su mente, Goku vio en el rostro de la niña que su intento de calmarla había funcionado pero no del todo.

Pero luego lo pesó mejor, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Por qué miraba el suelo de forma tan desesperada?

Fue cuando su atención se fijó en la mano izquierda de Yoshino.

-Uh Yoshino, ¿Dónde está "Yoshinon"?-

Yoshino levantó la vista, parpadeó una vez, luego otra.

Al instante siguiente sus ojos se agrandaron hasta el punto de preocupar a Goku, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yoshino corrió hasta el lateral de la silla de ruedas y como si quisiera subirse usó sus manos para tomar la tela de la camisa de Goku con desesperación.

-Yoshino, ¿Qué pasa?-

La respuesta era muy obvia, pero Goku la usó como un método para que Yoshino dijera algo, pues ha estado muda desde que se conocieron, haciendo que la marioneta "Yoshinon" hablase por ella.

-Yo-Yoshinon…no está- Dijo con extrema timidez pero Goku pudo escuchar la desesperación en sus palabras.

-Entiendo, y la estuviste buscando desde entonces- Dijo recordando la forma tan desesperada de Yoshino en ver el suelo. Yoshino asintió un par de veces antes de que gotas húmedas se formaran en la comisura de sus ojos, estaba a punto de estallar en llanto hasta que la manos de Goku se posó en su cabeza cubierta por su capucha con orejas de conejo – Descuida, encontraremos a Yoshinon-

-¿N-Nosotros?-

-Claro, somos amigos después de todo, ¿No?-

-P-Pero…- Dijo viendo las piernas de Goku.

-No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas, soy muy resistente-

Yoshino había quedado helada, no quería involucrar a Goku nuevamente para que se lastimara otra vez, pues aún creía que en parte fue su culpa. Pero la sonrisa de Goku y la forma tan determinada en que lo dijo le daba a entender de que no iba a aceptar un "No" como respuesta.

Sin que ella lo supiera, un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, pero también una sonrisa.

-Gra…gracias, Goku-san-

-No hay problema, pero antes déjame hacer algo, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo y el espíritu aceptó, luego sacó nuevamente su teléfono, tecleó en él y lo llevó a su oído, luego una voz infantil pero dura se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-**_¿Qué ocurre Goku? Estoy un poco ocupada- _**

Goku se extrañó por el tono tan serio de su hermanita, y también el que no le haya reprendido por salir de casa en silla de ruedas por él mismo, y más ahora que estaba lloviendo.

Una gota pasó por su cabeza, y agitó los labios.

-Buenos días a ti también Kotori. Escucha…me encontré con Yoshino-

* * *

-¡Ese idiota de Goku! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! ¡Salir en un estado tan patético como el suyo! ¡Grrr, cuando lo vea le voy a…!- Una y mil maldiciones salieron de la boca de una enfurecida Kotori.

Cuando despertó, ella de inmediato fue a la habitación de su hermano, y durante el camino se encontró con Tohka que estaba haciendo lo mismo, ya que ellas eran las que básicamente lo cuidaban mientras él estuviera así.

Antes de eso Kotori había sido informada por Reine de que la condición de Goku era temporal, debido a que de algún modo una cantidad absurdamente elevada de adrenalina se filtró en su cuerpo cuya energía fue redirigida a sus piernas lo que provocó una reacción en cadena en que las piernas de Goku ganaron tanta fuerza como para correr un maratón 5 veces seguidas. Por desgracia el efecto secundario es que tanta cantidad de energía desgastó sus piernas, estropeando momentáneamente sus músculos y desconectándolos del cerebro. Básicamente la energía en las piernas de Goku fueron succionas de manera repentina exactamente después de aquel incremento, es como cuando uno corre todo el día y al momento de detenerse el cuerpo queda exhausto pero el que más sufre son las piernas. Eso explicaría mucho, pues Goku al momento de salir de ese estado de "Ultra-energía" cayó desmayado con el corazón bombeando sangre a una velocidad tremenda y peligrosa.

El cuerpo sufrió el efecto del desgaste, y efectivamente las piernas fueron las principales víctimas. En ese momento Kotori sintió una pizca que orgullo entrar en su ser, ella tenía la corazonada de que podría tratarse de algo así, por eso mandó a Reine a algún lugar donde Goku y Tohka pudieran comer de todo.

Las proteínas recibidas por los alimentos son separadas de las que son desechables, luego son distribuidas en todo el cuerpo para generar el azúcar suficiente para mantener el cuerpo activo.

No sabe si fue ingenio o simplemente un golpe de suerte, no importa, con este método Goku no debería tardar más de una semana en recuperarse, y Kotori quien conocía a Goku mejor que nadie, creyó que al ser Goku no duraría ni res días. Lo que sí importa era saber qué fue lo que ocasionó todo ese problema en primer lugar, por qué fue ese incremento de energía y buscar el significado de esos "Ojos plateados" de los que Tohka constantemente habla.

-Bienvenida comandante-

Kotori estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que entró al puente del **Fraxinus** hasta que la voz de Kannazuki la hizo reaccionar.

-Bien, háblenme de lo que pasó para que pueda darle una paliza a mi tonto hermano después-

-Enseguida comandante-

Con una reverencia, Kannazuki se dirigió a la tripulación quienes entendiendo la indirecta, teclearon en sus consolas y una imagen de una montaña apareció en la gran pantalla.

-¿Dónde es eso?-

-Las coordenadas indican que es el sur de la Patagonia, comandante-

La voz proveniente debajo del asiento del capitán, puso muy pensativa a Kotori.

Luego en la pantalla, en el cielo nocturno una pequeña luz dorada se formó, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer como un enorme domo de proporciones aterradoras, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Kotori vio como las hectáreas circundantes eran destruidas, toda vida animal se había extinguido con la presencia del pequeño solo en la tierra. Y aunque la imagen en si es aterradora, Kotori ladeó la cabeza de la confusión.

-Esto puede sonar muy desconsiderado dado nuestra situación actual, pero ¿Cuál es el problema? Es solo **_Gold _**apareciendo otra vez-

-Vaya comandante, se lo está tomando muy en calma-

-Kannazuki, por mucho que deteste admitirlo, no podemos hacer nada con **_Gold _**por el momento, a diferencia de los espíritus que hemos estado rastreando él es un caso diferente. Goku no podría ser capaz de sellar su poder, y peor aun sabiendo que es hombre-

-Huh, yo no veo el problema en que Itsuka-kun se enfrente a un reto tal ¡sería esplendido!-

-Mm-

**¡PUM! **

-¡GYYAKHAA! ¡Muchas gracias…!-

Kannazuki cayó al suelo, mientras Kotori bajaba el codo con el que había golpeado en el estómago al vice-comandante.

-Como decía; no tenemos nada que hacer con **_Gold _**por el momento, así que ¿Por qué me muestran esto?-

-…Es debido a que el modus operandi de **_Gold _**ha cambiado-

Reine desde su puesto habló, y Kotori de inmediato alzó una ceja.

-¿Cambió?-

-…Véala usted misma-

Kotori volteó nuevamente hacia la pantalla, después de que el enorme domo se achicara a niveles en los que prácticamente había desaparecido, se vio una figura solitaria en medio del cráter.

Una pequeña luz dorada brillando intensamente dio paso a una extraña figura acorazada de una armadura de cuerpo completo digno de un emperador, con peto y espaldar adornados con relieves y adaptadas perfectamente el tronco. Todo el cuerpo estaba cubierto por esta fibra de metal dorada generada por Reiryoku y las piernas eran cubiertas por lo que según Kotori a modo de burla, es una falta larga con toques de la armadura en ella que cubrían las piernas, y la cosa que más resaltaba de momento era esa placa redonda ahuecada que flotaba justo por sobre su cabeza el cual era cubierta por una Gálea (O casco de cuero) más inspirada en la era medieval que la Romana.

La tripulación quedó en silencio viendo como el ser de otro mundo solo permaneció parado, sin mover ni un solo músculo. El gran caso de oro le impedía a Kotori y al resto poder ver su rostro. Kotori se sentó un poco más al borde de su silla cuando **_Gold _**de repente alzó la cabeza en dirección hacia la destruida montaña producto de su terremoto solar.

Segundos después vieron como crestas de metal salieron de su espalda y de ellas grandes alas de energía dorada más parecidas al fuego se materializaron, y **_Gold _**con una velocidad aterradora salió disparado hacia el cielo en dirección hacia la destruida montaña.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿A dónde fue?-

-No estábamos seguros, hasta que la cámara espía siguió a **_Gold_** de forma automática sobre la montaña-

-¿Y qué hacía ahí, viendo el paisaje que destruyó?-

-…El no destruyó un paisaje-

-¿Mm?-

Ante su duda, Reine presionó su teclado y la imagen proveniente de una segunda cámara espía giró en dirección hacia un sector de la montaña, lo que provocó que Kotori se levantara al no creer lo que apareció.

-¡¿Es una maldita base de DEM?!-

-…Mm, y aparentemente la montaña que **_Gold _**destruyó ocultaba el 80% de su base-

-¿Pero por qué…?-

La imagen de la cámara espía principal que seguía a **_Gold _**finalmente alcanzó a su objetivo, encontrándose al espíritu flotando sobre la base con ayuda de sus majestuosas alas. La imagen fue muy sospechosa, y Kotori se mordió una uña.

-_¿Es consciente de la cama espía? Es como si lo estuviera esperando- _

Y lo siguiente casi confirma los pensamientos de Kotori, pues **_Gold _**de inmediato extendió su mano…y una voz profunda y distorsionada se escuchó.

**_-Imperius- _**

Un remolino huracanado se formó sobre el espíritu y al instante una gran lanza de oro con dos picos extendiéndose en una punta con el centro que conecta las hojas con el bastón, se ve una figura similar al sol.

-_¿**Imperius**? _Entonces ese es su **ángel**-

-…No-

La voz cansada de Reine resonó en Kotori, y seguramente debe estar soñando porque juraría que también escuchó algo más en su voz… ¿Miedo?

-Reine… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Comandante- Dijo Kannazuki ya recuperado muy seriamente a su lado- No es un simple **ángel**-

-Kannazuki, ¿Sabes lo que es?-

-Me temo que sí-

-Entonces habla-

-**_Imperius _**conocido como uno de los más grandes guerreros de las huestes del cielo, uno de cinco que gobiernan los cielos después de Dios, a estos cinco seres se les conoce como el Consejo de Angíris-

-¿El consejo de Angíris?- Dijo volteando para ver momentáneamente a la tripulación, la mayoría también parecían estar confundidos, pero el resto incluida Reine tenían expresiones tensas -¿Quién es ese tal **_Imperius_**?-

-Un **arcángel**, más conocido como el **Arcángel** del valor-

-…Los **Arcángeles** son las creaciones más perfectas de Dios, cada **Arcángel **posee una virtud otorgada por el padre mayor: Valor, Justicia, Esperanza, Destino y Sabiduría-

Ante la explicación de Reine, Kannazuki casqueó la lengua.

-Maldición, de los cinco ¿Por qué tenía que ser **_Imperius_**?-

-Muy bien, después de esto estudiaré más religión, ahora díganme de una vez ¿Qué ocurre con este **Arcángel**?-

-Lo que sucede es que **_Imperius _**al ser la encarnación del Valor, carece de conciencia, de pensar dos veces las cosas y eso…a veces trae el caos-

La sala se iluminó de dorado, y los presentes giraron para ver en la pantalla como **_Gold _**lanzaba un rayo destructor desde la punta de la lanza **_Imperius _**hacia la base, y el resultado fue una explosión tan fuerte que desbarató la mitad de lo que quedaba de la base, creando humos tipo hongo como resultado. La tripulación vio como los guardias y varias magas disparaban y volaban en su dirección, tratando desesperadamente de defenderse.

Una maga trató de atacarlo con una espada de luz, pero a **_Gold _**solo le bastó una mirada para dirigir un rayo de luz a su pecho, matándola instantáneamente mientras esta caía.

El horror en los rostros de la tripulación por ver la masacre fue tal, que algunos tuvieron que verso obligados a apartar la vista.

-Entonces…- Dijo Kotori con un rostro sumamente neutro -¿Esto es lo que ha estado haciendo?-

-Eso parece, lo que implicaría…-

-Que aunque sean bases de DEM, **_Gold _**es realmente una amenaza-

-Pero comandante, ¿Por qué **_Gold _**atacaría las bases de DEM, y por qué mataría a todos en ella? ¿Y por qué no lo hizo cuando se enfrentó al AST?-

Una pregunta válida por parte del vice-comandante, durante todo el tiempo que lograron rastrear a **_Gold _**el AST casi siempre actuaba de forma instantánea, pero esta vez fue diferente, **_Gold _**se movió tan rápido que seguramente no le dio tiempo a DEM para dar la señal al AST para actuar. A simple vista era obvio que el objetivo del espíritu era acabar lo más pronto con la base, pero Kotori sospechaba, sospechaba que **_Gold _**quería más. Por la forma en como actuó, sospechaba que **_Gold _**quería que ellos supieran que ellos, después de todo él de algún modo sabía de la cámara oculta, y no actuó hasta que lo enfocaran completamente.

Ellos no podían estar todo el tiempo cuando **_Gold _**aparecía, solo sabían que su fuerza genera destrucción desproporcionada a escala de ciudades, pero con esto seguramente sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Pero Kannazuki tenía razón, ¿Por qué al AST no las mató?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando la pantalla mostró otra cosa.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-

Kotori y la tripulación vieron como **_Gold _**levantó la mano y de ella empezó a formarse una esfera de luz azul que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta ser mucho más grande que él.

-¿No pensará…?-

**¡BOOOM! **

-Parece que sí…-

La esfera cayó en la base, destruyéndola por completo, era muy dudoso que alguien lograra siguiera estar vivo.

-…Kotori-

-¿Qué pasa Reine?-

-…Esa esfera…es sus ondas son idénticas a las que Shin mostró en el video-

Kotori se puso pálida, su boca quedó entre abierta y sus ojos temblaron por un segundo.

-¿Estas segura?-

-…Si, lo corroboré tres veces-

-Revisa una cuarta para estar seguros-

-…Mm, entendido-

-Comandante, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Y si **_Gold _**fue el responsable del ataque a Itsuka-kun, durante el incidente con **_Hermit_**?-

-Puede ser, pero no se recibió ninguna señal de Reiryoku o algún terremoto solar, y sé que ocurrió lo mismo con Tohka y Yoshino, pero con **_Gold…_**no estoy muy segura-

El bolsillo de Kotori empezó a temblar de repente, ella sacó su teléfono y al abrirlo levantó una ceja al ver de quien era la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre Goku? Estoy un poco ocupada-

**_-Buenos días a ti también Kotori. Escucha…me encontré con Yoshino-_**

Kotori parpadeó, puso su teléfono en la mesa un momento y…

**Pum Pum **

Con las palmas de ambas manos se golpeó ligeramente los cachetes para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando o que debido a lo sucedido recientemente con **_Gold_**, no estuviera escuchando cosas.

-Goku, ¿escuché mal o dijiste que encontraste a **_Hermit_**?-

**_-Es Yoshino, pero sí, está aquí conmigo…y antes de que digas algo…necesito tu ayuda- _**

* * *

-Bien, ponte cómoda-

Dentro de la residencia Itsuka, la puerta principal se vio abierta por Yoshino quien sostenía un paraguas cortesía de Goku quien agradeció el gesto de la niña en abrirle la puerta mientras entraba con las compras aun colgando de su silla de ruedas.

-¿…?-

La niña al entrar cerró el paraguas y agitó la cabeza a su alrededor, vislumbrando con interés y timidez la zona en donde se encontraba.

-Tranquila, no intentarán atacarte aquí- Dijo poniendo las bolsas en la mesa- Oye, ¿Tienes hambre?-

Cuando Goku preguntó, la cara de Yoshino se puso roja y agitó su cabeza de lado a lado.

Pero, en ese momento, gruñó su estómago.

-¡…!-

Parece que a los espíritus también les da hambre.

Había oído que la forma de vida llamada espíritu, todo lo que necesitaba para su sustento era energía espiritual pero…hablando de eso, después de que su poder fue sellado Tohka se volvió muy glotona, casi al mismo nivel que él.

-Jejeje, quédate aquí voy a hacer el almuerzo-

Girando su silla, Goku se volvió a la cocina.

Este era una buena oportunidad para convivir, ellos han pasado más de tres horas buscando a la marioneta, desde que Goku encontró a Yoshino y desde que llamó a Kotori.

Pero rápidamente tuvieron que desistir por varias razones, la primera y la más obvia era Goku, por mucho que le duela admitirlo él no estaba en condiciones para hacer actividades físicas de larga duración, lo segundo era el clima, estaba lloviendo él podría enfermarse, cosa que agravaría su situación actual y la última se debe a que desde el mediodía el estómago de ambos debería estar vacío.

Por eso Goku sugirió un descanso, al principio Yoshino no estaba muy convencida, quería encontrar a Yoshinon, pero también entendió que la situación de Goku se lo impedía y ella al sentirse un poco responsable por eso creyó que era prudente hacerle caso.

Yoshino quedó sola por en la casa, ella debía admitir que era muy acogedor, la lluvia no la alcanzaba lo que era un alivio, pero debido a que llevaba su vestido astral las gotas no alcanzaban a mojarla después de todo, ella inspeccionó su alrededor y luego un golpeteo en la cocina.

-Yoshino…ehh, esto pude demorar un rato, así que si quieres puedes ver la televisión-

La voz de esfuerzo de Goku se escuchó desde la cocina.

-¿…?-

Yoshino inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Hay un control remoto allí…si, si, ahora presiona el botón de arriba a la izquierda.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Goku, Yoshino presionó el botón del control.

Cuando lo hizo, la televisión se encendió, y se oyó una fuerte risa.

-¡…!-

En ese instante, el cuerpo de Yoshino se encogió; el agua acumulada en el fregadero se levantó, convirtiéndose en balas y se disparó hacia la pantalla de la televisión.

-¿Qué…?-

**_-Idiota, a pesar de que te dije que no la asustaras- _**

En su oído derecho, escuchó el regaño de Kotori.

Y hablando de Yoshino, ella abrió sus ojos que estaban cerrados con fuerza, y bajó la cabeza hacia Goku en pánico.

-Oye, tranquila, es solo una imagen no te hará nada- Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Yoshino pegada a su abdomen –Perdón por haberte asustado-

Justo después de hacer esa sonrisa seca, Goku regresó a cocinar.

Calentó la olla que tenía agua medida en ella, y arrojó dentro la carne y las cebollas cortadas. Y cuando se puso a hervir, metió los huevos batidos.

Y luego lo vertió sobre el tazón lleno de arroz. Finalmente agregó perejil japonés encima, y estuvo completo.

Goku estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajo, y normalmente no le tomaría ni 10 minutos el terminar de cocinar. Pero dada su condición, la dificultad se agravó 5 veces, tardando más del que normalmente lo hacía.

-Aquí tienes, está listo. Démonos prisa y llenemos nuestros estómagos para que podamos ir a buscar a Yoshinon, de acuerdo-

Mientras hablaba, tomó un tazón e se lo entregó a Yoshinon, luego volvió por el otro el triple de grande y como con el anterior, se puso una tela de cocina en su regazo y posicionó el tazón sobre ella para evitar quemarse.

-Ahora bien, buen provecho-

Goku juntó las manos mientras decía eso, y Yoshino imitó ese movimiento y luego bajó la cabeza.

Entonces agarró la cuchara con su mano, tomó una cucharada del Oyakodon especial de Goku, y lo llevó a su boca.

-¡…!-

Cuando Yoshino hizo eso, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, y…empezó a golpear la mesa.

-¿Nn?-

Goku con la boca llena se volvió en su dirección, pero Yoshino de inmediato apartó los ojos, avergonzada.

Después, Yoshino parecía como si quisiera decirle algo, pero en su lugar, puso una expresión avergonzada y encontró difícil ponerlo en palabras a pesar de haberle tomado confianza al pelinegro, así que entonces levantó el pulgar hacia Goku.

Goku sonrió brillantemente luego de tragar, y respondió levantando el pulgar.

Probablemente tenía mucha hambre; Yoshino abrió su pequeña boca con todas sus fuerzas, y empezó a comer.

Y estimado el momento en que Yoshino estaría terminando su comida, Kotori empezó a hablar.

**_-Entiendo que todavía quieras descansar dado tu estado, pero todavía quiero más información del espíritu si es posible. Ya que esta es una buena oportunidad, ¿Por qué no le preguntas qué edad tiene?- _**

-¿Una pregunta?-

Y cuando Goku le estaba preguntando, Kotori de inmediato le sugirió hacer preguntas.

-…Ahh, lo entiendo-

Goku terminó su comida, exhaló con satisfacción y luego volvió su mirada hacia Yoshino.

-Oye, Yoshino. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber, ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?-

Yoshino inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Parece que te importa mucho. Esa marioneta…Yoshinon, ¿Qué tipo de existencia es para ti…?-

Cuando Yoshino abrió esa pregunta, sorprendentemente la timidez en sus siguientes palabras fue menor al esperado.

-Yoshinon…es un amigo, y…y también… un héroe-

-Ugh-

-¿…?-

Goku de repente se llevó una mano a la cabeza de un repentino dolor agudo que apareció de la nada. Goku había olvidado por un momento que palabras como "Muerte" o incluso "Héroe" le afectaban.

Goku vio la cara preocupada de Yoshino y de inmediato hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, ignorando el dolor.

-Estoy…bien, creo que comí muy rápido jeje, ¿Qué decías?-

-B-bueno, Yoshinon es…mis anhelos…ideales de mí. A diferencia de mí…no es débil, a diferencia de mí…no duda…es fuerte, y genial…-

-Tu yo ideal…eh. Suena como un ser agradable-

-Lo es…i-igual a…ti-

-¿Eh?-

Goku parpadeó sorprendido por las repentinas palabras de Yoshino quien apartó la mirada con vergüenza y sonrojada.

Ella no podía decirlo por su timidez, pero Yoshino encontraba en Goku un alma gemela de Yoshinon. Los dos eran decididos, osados, pero amables y bondadosos y a la vez graciosos. Goku se arriesgó para protegerla del ataque de un ser desconocido la segunda vez que se conocieron lo cual terminó con él en silla de ruedas. Y la primera vez, él la trató amablemente, algo que nadie más que no sea Yoshinon hizo antes hasta le curo una herida incluso sin que este supiera que esa herida no era nada para un espíritu.

Goku sonrió cálidamente y volvió a colocar su mano en la cabeza de la niña para después moverla gentilmente.

-Gracias Yoshino-

La cara de Yoshino se iluminó de rojo, pero una sonrisita adornó sus facciones.

-Pero…-

-¿…?-

-Me gusta más la actual Yoshino…-

En el momento en que Goku dijo esas palabras, la cara de Yoshino hizo "Puf" y su rostro ya de por sí rojo se iluminó más. Después encorvó la espalda y usó la capucha para cubrirse y ocultarse la cara.

-¿Yoshino…? ¿Qué pasa…?-

Goku dijo eso mientras trataba de asomarse, Yoshino bajó las manos que se aferraban a la capucha, y levantó la cara gradualmente.

-…E-Esas palabras…es la primera vez…que me lo han dicho-

-Uh, ¿En serio?-

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza.

**_-Goku, ¿Eso estaba…en tus cálculos?- _**

-Ahhh, jejeje-

Kotori escuchó la risa nerviosa de Goku y suspiró.

**_-…No importa. Si no era eso entonces está bien- _**

-¿Ehh…? Ahora eres tú quien dice cosas sin sentido.

**_-Mi error, pero en fin no hagas caso. No es un problema por ahora…solo es inesperado lo bien que lo estás haciendo, creo que los resultados del "entrenamiento de vivir juntos" están empezando a mostrase- _**

-…No me recuerdes eso-

Un escalofrío pasó por la espina dorsal de Goku. Era verdad que lo estaba haciendo bien, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, puede que ese "Entrenamiento" si haya sido beneficioso después de todo.

-Yoshino, parece que a pesar de que fuiste atacada por el AST, rara vez respondes, ¿Qué tipo de razón tienes para hacer eso?

Cuando le preguntó a Yoshino…ella miró hacia debajo de nuevo.

-…Yo…odio, las cosas dolorosas. También odio…las cosas que dan miedo. Seguramente esas personas también…ya sea el dolor, o cosas que dan miedo, creo que…tampoco les gustan. Por eso yo…-

-Sí, puedo entender eso-

Goku dijo eso mirando al suelo seriamente

-¿Ah?-

-No me hagas mucho caso, continúa-

-Bueno, pues la razón es porque, yo…soy débil…y una cobarde. Si estoy sola…soy inútil. Tengo…miedo de ser herida, cuando no puedo, hacer nada…el interior de mi cabeza…se vuelve loco…por eso, podría hacerle cosas malas a todos…-

A la mitad se convirtió en una voz llorosa.

-Como…con Goku-san…-

-¿Eh?-

-Goku-san quedó…paralizado, porque no pude hacer nada…Goku-san me protegió…y yo ni siquiera le di las gracias…ahora, él debe estar limitado-

-Oye…-Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- Yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero…sé lo mucho que significa Yoshinon para ti, y yo no podría ser capaz de reemplazarlo jamás. Mira, lo que pasó aquel momento fue decisión mía, algo que yo quise hacer, no me considero…un héroe, como Yoshinon, pero déjame ser el que te ayude ahora, déjame ser aquella persona que te diga que puedes hacerlo cuando tu creas que no, ¿Si? Así que no mas lágrimas y encontremos a Yoshinon con una sonrisa-

Mientras acariciaba su cabeza a través de su capucha, Goku terminó su monólogo de psicólogo licenciado.

Yoshino quedó con la boca entreabierta mirando la sonrisa de Goku, sus ojos temblaban recordando sus palabras. Ella lo consideraba alguien de admirar a pesar de sus problemas.

Y que él le diga eso, a pesar de su falta de movilidad, era…muy reconfortante.

Gotas lagrimales aparecieron en sus ojos, puso una mano en la rodilla de Goku, la acarició un poco como en un intento de sanar el daño en sus piernas y exclamó.

-Muchas…gracias-

Goku sonrió enormemente, hasta que unos pasos se escucharon en la puerta el cual se abrió con brusquedad.

-¡¿Goku, estás aquí?!-

Tohka entró muy agitada y mojada, cuando ella y Kotori fueron esta mañana a la habitación de Goku por si necesitaba alguna ayuda en algo, se dieron cuenta para su horror que no estaba.

Las dos estaban histéricas, gritando y pataleando. Kotori optó por ir a Fraxinus mientras que Tohka salió a la calle a buscarlo. Hasta que recibió la llamada de Kotori horas después diciendo que Goku ya había regresado a casa.

Tohka con gran alivio salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, incluso entre la lluvia que apareció de repente.

-¿Tohka?-

-¡Ahí estas! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de esa manera estando tan…tan…?!- Las palabras de Tohka se quedaron cortas cuando vio a Yoshino sentada al lado de la silla de Goku –Limitado-

-Ehh, Tohka…puedo explicar esto, jejeje-

Tohka parpadeó y le dio otro vistazo a Yoshino quien puso una cara de miedo y se escondió detrás de Goku. Luego puso mala cara al recordar que durante la llamada de Kotori, esta le dijo que Goku no estaba solo, sino que estaba siendo acompañado por aquella misma persona que Tohka logró ver en el edificio antes de que desapareciera.

-Ehh, ¿Tohka?-

Tohka no dijo nada, solo alzó la vista con una mueca de no querer hacer contacto visual con Goku. Ella sabía gracias a Kotori quién era esa niña, obviamente le ocultó el hecho de que es otra espíritu y la razón real de por qué estaba con Goku en ese entonces.

Le había dicho que Goku fue allí para salvarla de ese ataque, un malestar se apoderó del pecho de Tohka al escuchar eso, no sabía lo que era pero no le agradó escuchar que la atención de Goku fue casi completamente dirigida hacia esa niña, tenía pensado preguntarle a Reine, pero el caso de las piernas de Goku hicieron que se le olvidara, hasta ahora.

Tohka pasó al lado de los dos y se dirigió a la cocina, después sacó toda la comida y las bebidas de la nevera y los estantes y simplemente salió al pasillo.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Tohka, que estás haciendo?!- Goku exclamó alarmado al ver toda la comida siendo llevada por Tohka, pero ella solo lo ignoró -¡Espera! ¡No sé qué fue lo que hice esta vez, pero lo siento! ¡NO TE LLEVES TODA LA COMIDA, TOHKA!- Goku trató desesperadamente de alcanzarla pero fue muy tarde cuando Tohka llegó a las escaleras.

Parece que piensa encerrarse en su habitación.

**_-…Se convirtió en algo molesto- _**

Goku escuchó la voz entremezclada de Kotori con un suspiro, pero estaba más ocupado llorando cómicamente al ver que toda la comida y las compras que hizo se iban fuera de su alcance.

**_-Tal vez debí tener un poco más de tacto a la hora de explicarle lo que sucedía- _**

-¡¿Tú crees?!- Diciendo eso, Goku le echó un vistazo a Yoshino sentada a su lado. Pero, preguntándose cuando sucedió, la figura de Yoshino que se suponía que estaba arriba del sofá, desapareció de repente -¿Eh…? ¿Yoshino?-

**_-Al parecer, se "perdió" en el otro mundo cuando Tohka se estaba acercando a ella. Conocer a otra persona que no seas tú debe ser difícil para ella- _**

-Ya veo-

Exhaló un gran suspiro…y frunció el ceño por un mal presentimiento.

-Kotori, ¿encontraste la marioneta?-

**_-Ah sí, sí, a pesar de que perdí la oportunidad de decir esto a causa de la interrupción, Goku tenemos buenas noticias y malas noticias- _**

-¿Enserio?-

**_-Encontramos a la marioneta- _**

-¡Perfecto! ¡¿Dónde está?!-

**_-Bueno…esa es la mala noticia- _**

Cuando Kotori le dijo la ubicación, Goku soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-A mierda-

**Fin del capítulo 7 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Orígenes ocultos **

**Ok, puedo sentir que estoy yendo muy lento en comparación con los sucesos del volumen uno, ósea con Tohka, y en parte es verdad, pero solo faltan dos, máximo tres capítulos para que finalice el arco de Yoshino, que vendría a ser el volumen dos, pero es que quiero darme el tiempo para las interacciones y empezar a dejar "cabos sueltos" para la trama, no sé si me entienden, es que como verán es en éste arco donde empiezo a desviarme poco a poco del canon de la novela ligera, el anime y manga. Por eso necesito tiempo, para crear lazos con este Goku, y también para que entiendan por qué actúa más como Shido que el mismo Goku, y eso tiene una explicación interesante, y en este capítulo verán un indicio.**

**Hades: **Jejeje así es. Me pareció interesante poner a Goku en una perspectiva más humana, pues aquí Goku no es exactamente como el canon cosa que imagino que ya demostré, aquí se puede lastimar como cualquier humano, ya entenderán por qué.

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 8: Segundo extra**

-Esto me da mala espina-

**_-No te quejes, ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que debían pasar más tiempo en comunidad?- _**

-Si…pero…-

**_-Bueno, ahí tienes así que sé un hombre y hazlo- _**

Goku suspiró resignado por saber que perdió esta contienda, se desdobló las mangas y usó sus manos para impulsar su silla de ruedas a la casa de Origami.

Por las imágenes investigadas cuidadosamente, tomadas en el momento cuando Yoshinon se perdió…descubrieron que cuando Origami estaba regresando a la base, ella recogió la marioneta y se la llevó con ella.

La única manera de recuperarla era: "Oye Tobiichi, ¿Está bien si voy a tu casa a visitarte?"

Goku le propuso eso a Origami hace unos días, y en parte le asustó la rapidez con la que aceptó.

Mientras Goku más se acercaba al edificio, hogar de Origami, una sensación de nervios llenó su estómago, y la razón a pesar de lo que la mayoría podría pensar, era un tanto más técnico y menos acorde a su edad.

Origami es miembro del AST, una organización cuyo propósito es cazar espíritus, además de que la chica es muy meticulosa, desde que la conoció siempre ha sido alguien con capacidades deductivas muy específicas, y también está el detalle de que por alguna razón ella tiene una obsesión con él, por algo siempre se empeña en seguirlo a escondidas incluso sabiendo que contra Goku es imposible.

Por eso lo que le preocupaba era lo siguiente…

Goku literalmente desapareció de un edificio en ruinas y a punto de derrumbarse, mientras se llevaba consigo a Tohka y Origami.

Según los videos; Origami apareció varios metros del edificio, y es cuando luego Goku apareció con Tohka en otra dirección, mientras que el resto ya es historia.

Goku sabía que esto además de ser una misión de recuperación, muy posiblemente sería un interrogatorio, pues Origami no era ninguna tonta, ella sabría que el responsable de eso era Goku y le preguntaría lo que sucedió, y Goku no tendría cómo responderle porque ni siquiera él sabe lo que pasó, solo recuerda que las tomó a las dos y salieron mágicamente del edificio, y como resultado sus piernas estaban temporalmente paralizadas.

Goku sospechaba que Kotori sabía algo de lo ocurrido, su voz se le notaba distante a veces cuando hablaba con ella sobre el tema, incluso en su modo comandante, no importa cuánto tratara ella de ocultarlo Goku siempre la descubría, pero ella por alguna razón se negaba a decírselo.

Eso le molestó un poco, pero también sabía que ella era la que más se preocupaba de todas las personas ¡Ella era su hermana por al amor de Dios! Si ella tenía algún secreto acerca de él, estaba seguro que era por alguna buena razón y de que se lo dirá con el tiempo, por muy ingenuo que se escuche eso, pero no tenía muchas opciones tampoco.

Goku fue acercándose al edificio, y en parte se preguntaba el por qué **Ratatoskr** en estos días no llevó a cabo la recuperación de Yoshinon, y la respuesta de Kotori fue en verdad…extravagante.

**_-…Lo intentamos, especialmente…Estoy diciendo que a pesar de que intentamos infiltrarnos 3 veces hace unos días, todo fue un fracaso…En la habitación había láseres infrarrojos instalados, rociadores de gas lacrimógeno, e incluso había armas centinelas instaladas en partes importantes de la habitación…6 miembros de nuestra división mecánica fueron mandados al hospital. En serio, ¿Contra qué diablos está luchando esa chica?- _**

-Si, por alguna razón eso suena como Tobiichi-san. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Tohka?-

**_-Igual que siempre. Está encerrada en su habitación- _**

-¡Ahh vamos! ¡Ya me disculpé! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más estará molesta conmigo?!-

**_-Bueno veamos…Saliste de la casa sin avisar, debido a tu condición hiciste que Tohka se preocupara a tal punto de buscarte por toda la ciudad incluso bajo la lluvia, llegas a casa sin avisar y para colmo te encontró con otra chica quien a pesar de solo ser una niña, Tohka debió malinterpretarlo…-_**

-Ok, ok, sí creo que me pasé, pero ella también está siendo muy melodramática-

**_-Como sea, ahora concentrémonos en recuperar esa marioneta- _**

Goku suspiró y siguió avanzando hacia el edificio.

Al llegar al frente del apartamento, la puerta automática se abrió, y en la máquina instalada cerca de la entrada, escribió el número de la habitación de Origami.

Cuando lo hizo, de inmediato oyó la voz de Origami.

-Identifíquese-

-¿Tobiichi…? Soy Yo, Itsuka Goku-

-Adelante-

Tan pronto como dijo eso, la puerta automática de la entrada se abrió.

Goku entró con su silla, llamó al ascensor y subió los 6 pisos, y de esa forma llegó a la habitación designada.

Una mosca pasó al lado de su rostro, pero Goku supo inmediatamente que no era una mosca cualquiera, era una cámara espía súper pequeña de **Ratatoskr** del tamaño de un insecto.

El plan era que mientras Goku estaba recibiendo la atención de Origami, la cámara iría por ahí realizando la búsqueda.

Goku tocó el timbre con un poco de dificultad debido a que el botón estaba más alto de lo que normalmente debería estar. Agregando fuerza en sus brazos, Goku finalmente tocó el botón ocasionando que un sonido casi melodioso se escuchase del otro lado de la puerta. Pero no tuvo tiempo de escucharla con claridad pues como si estuviera esperando frente a la puerta, esta misma se abrió de inmediato.

-Hola Tobiichi-san, lamento llamarte de forma tan sorpresiva pero es que…-

Goku levantó la mano para dar un saludo…pero se congeló. Parpadeó con sorpresa cuando sintió algo entrar en su boca, bajó la mirada y vio un termómetro sobresaliendo de sus labios, antes de que pudiera preguntar sintió una mano suave en su frente y por último una sensación fría traspasó su camisa y se adhirió a su pecho.

Goku levantó la vista y agrandó los ojos.

Frente a él, Origami parecía estar usando un atuendo que no esperó. La peliblanca estaba vestida de enfermera, y con un estetoscopio revisaba los latidos del corazón de Goku-

-¿Obiishi-san…?-

Goku intentó expresarse pero con el termómetro aun en su boca se lo impedía.

Origami lo vio a los ojos y como de una emergencia de vida o muerte se tratara, se paró detrás de la silla y lo introdujo junto al chico a su apartamento.

Al entrar, Origami cerró la puerta y tomó el termómetro de su boca, Goku por la sorpresa no pudo pronunciar una palabra todavía.

-Am… ¿Tobiichi-san…?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?-

-¿No puedo?-

-¡No! ¡ Claro que puedes, es tu casa de todas formas! Solo…bueno, es que…-

Mientras Goku trataba de explicarse, Origami de forma imprevista se inclinó hacia adelante dejando que sus rostros estén a solo centímetros de distancia.

-¿No te gusta?-

-¿Eh? Bueno…-

Goku echó un vistazo a su atuendo, era simple pero con una tonalidad que la hacía ver elegante, de reojo vio una especie de atuendo de Maid colgando del armario, no tenía ni idea de por qué tenía eso, pero el atuendo de enfermera que usaba puede ser una señal que aún no notó.

Goku parpadeó y miró hacia sus piernas aún inmóviles, luego entendió de inmediato.

-Pues la verdad, es que te queda bien-

-Lo agradezco-

-Jejeje-

Goku se rio nerviosamente, pero…

**_-Ku…uh, no me digas…interferencia…mier…no puedo…conec…de alguna manera…- _**

Escuchó hasta allí y entonces, un sonido lo interrumpió y ya no pudo escuchar nada.

-¡¿…?!-

Goku claramente se alteró al escuchar solo la estática de su comunicador, pero no dijo nada para no hacer sospechar a Origami.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Aunque no tomó en cuenta de que Origami era muy meticulosa en casi todo lo que hace, y eso incluye expresiones faciales.

-Ehh n-no nada…eso solo que estar tanto tiempo sentado puede ser incómodo-

-Ya veo, es entendible, pero al mismo tiempo necesario por tu condición-

-Lo sé, es que…-

Mientras reflexionaba nuevamente sobre su estado, no se dio cuenta de la mirada analítica de Origami en su persona, hasta que esta se arrodilló frente a él.

-Goku-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Tú eres humano?-

Ella preguntó con su habitual estado estoico, pero en el fondo ella deseaba que Goku no le dijese lo que ella sospechaba. No sabe si lo preguntó involuntariamente por su entrenamiento militar o porque deseara que Goku le quitase esa duda de la cabeza, sabía que las habilidades de Goku rebasaban las capacidades humanas, pero a niveles que cualquier experto puede considerar aceptable, después de todo las anormalidades ocurren en todos lados, al igual que personas que tienen capacidades mayores a las de otras, conocidas como súper humanos. Es por eso que tampoco le dio muchas vueltas a la extraña pero también extraordinaria fortaleza física de Goku.

Pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, no parecía ser coincidencia, en especial con la operación contra **_Hermit_**, ¡Él junto a ella y Tohka desaparecieron!

Y si la vista de Origami no le fallaba al igual que su memoria, juraría que vio como los ojos de Goku se tornaban plateados, y lo siguiente que recuerda es que este la sujetó de la cintura y…simplemente estaba afuera.

No pudo ser una ilusión, ella recuerda perfectamente cómo intentó salvar a Goku, y cómo terminó sola fuera del edificio en ruinas, sin señales de Goku o incluso de Tohka.

Aunque también estaba la posibilidad fuera un truco de ella. Origami sabía que Tohka era la espíritu **_Princess _**así que estaba esa posibilidad.

No, eso también era imposible

Tohka no tiene exactamente motivos razonables para salvarla, pues aunque no le guste admitirlo, Tohka quería mucho a Goku, y desde aquel momento en que ella casi lo mata, su nivel de confianza no puede compararse ni con la distancia que hay entre el cielo y la tierra.

Origami investigó por días, sin descanso alguno que no sean para las principales necesidades, ella estaba decidida a averiguar lo ocurrido.

En especial cuando se enteró de lo que le pasó a las piernas de Goku.

Cunado Goku entró al salón de clases en silla de ruedas, casi todos se levantaron con asombro o espanto, todos en el salón incluyendo a Tama-chan le preguntaron lo ocurrido.

Goku dijo que fue por una caída, una excusa muy pobre pero que la mayoría aceptó, las únicas excepciones fueron ella y Tohka.

Origami incluso cambió su traje de Maid que según la conversación que Goku tuvo con Tonomachi, eran de sus favoritas (Aunque la verdad es que no).

Goku se sorprendió por la pregunta, aunque la verdad no sabe por qué, era obvio que ella le preguntaría algo así. Bajó su cabeza, mirando las manos en su regazo, las apretó un par de veces antes de responder.

-¿La verdad?- Preguntó con algo de incertidumbre, con un halo misterioso rodeándolo, no sabía si debía hablar de esto pero debido a que las comunicaciones se cortaron, Kotori no podría escuchar esto –No lo sé…-

-¿No?-

-No…creí saberlo…pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro-

Bueno, esto era un dilema. Origami obtuvo la respuesta que quería…más o menos. Por el tono de Goku, no parecía estar mintiendo, por una parte un sentimiento de alivio se propagó en ella, pero por otro lado estaba la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaba.

-Ya veo… ¿Y no sabes lo que pasó esa vez?-

-No, solo recuerdo que debía ayudarlas y…solo me moví-

-¿Y cómo hiciste para que tus ojos se volvieran plateados?-

Goku alzó la vista sorprendido por las palabras de Origami.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Plateados? Tohka también juró haber visto mis ojos así-

-Yatogami Tohka…ya veo- Origami se levantó de su posición, ella tenía más preguntas que hacerle pero no quería agobiar a Goku y menos sabiendo que su incapacidad le impedía hacer la cosa que más ama, entrenar –Lo siento-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Sé que te gusta entrenar, pero tu estado actual te lo impide-

-Ahh eso, no te preocupes, es verdad que me frustra no poder entrenar ¡Pero no dejare que eso me detenga!-

Goku exclamó con gran determinación, Origami asintió, aliviada de saber que el estado actual de Goku no impidió que su actitud cambiara.

-Entiendo, es siempre una ventaja tener alta estima en momentos de crisis-

-Jejejeje- Goku se rascó la cabeza- Oye, ¿Me haces un favor?-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es un poco incómodo estar sentado en esta silla todo el día, ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar al sofá?-

-Si-

-Gracias-

La respuesta de Origami fue rápida, pero eso Goku de algún modo ya se lo esperaba, no quería sentir que se aprovechaba de la hospitalidad de Origami, pero enserio necesitaba ayuda cosa que internamente lo frustró, pues ni siquiera podía sentarse en un sofá sin la ayuda de alguien y se sintió un poco apenado por este favor que le hizo a la peliblanca.

Pero la verdad es que tampoco fue tan malo como cree…

Origami pasó el brazo de Goku por sobre sus hombros, y usando toda su fuerza como miembro del AST ayudó a levantar al chico. Goku mientras era llevado al sofá sintió cómo de repente Origami se pega a su pecho.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, sigamos-

-Ehh…de acuerdo-

Los dos finalmente llegan al sofá y Goku cae pesadamente mientras Origami casi a regañadientes se separa de su pecho y procede a sentarse a su lado.

Goku soltó un suspiro de alivio, es normal que a veces una persona llegue a encariñarse de un objeto, y Goku empezó a apreciar su silla de ruedas debido a que era lo único que evitaba que se convirtiera en un completo inútil. Pero también era agradable el estar sentado en otra cosa, pero aún prefería mil veces sentarse cuando él quisiera y no porque no tenía otra elección.

Origami se le quedó observando fijamente, sin pestañear, sin mirar a otro lado ni tampoco cambiar su expresión tan neutral, solo se quedó observando el rostro de Goku.

Goku sintió un escalofrío, y no hubo necesidad de mirar, era obvio que Origami lo estaba observando.

Pero en vez de ponerlo nervioso, se sintió bien.

Pues a pesar de la mirada penetrante e intimidante, ese era la forma de Origami de expresar su preocupación.

En realidad Goku se sorprendió, pues no le hicieron la cantidad de preguntas que esperaba que Origami le iba a hacer, fue un movimiento extraño de ella, pues parecía que Origami se lo estaba tomando con mucha calma, tal vez sus piernas tengan algo que ver con esto pero no quería especular tampoco.

Hasta que algo inimaginable pasó…

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-

Goku abrió enormemente los ojos por el shock, la cabeza actuaba como una montaña rusa, los pensamientos subían y bajaban con preocupante rapidez, los ojos le temblaron, la boca se abrió un poco y un sonido agudo escapó de su garganta.

¡¿Origami acaba de preguntar algo como una chica normal?!

¡Pero eso…es imposible!

¡Desde que la conoció, ella siempre, siempre, ha actuado como una persona neutra, sin alma por muy cruel que suene pero es verdad!

Pero sus oídos no lo engañaban, el tono de auténtica preocupación resonó en sus tímpanos, el miedo se demostró y Origami por primera vez desde que la conoció…habló como una chica normal.

Goku giró lentamente su cabeza en su dirección y ahí, Origami ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Ahh…no…estoy…seguro- Goku quedó completamente consternado, fueron solo dos cosas que dijo pero Origami genuinamente habló como una chica normal, pero tampoco podía decírselo por cuestión de educación…pero lo que le sorprendió también es…que su voz en ese estado era, muy bonito. Para su fortuna, al exhalar pudo distinguir una alteración extraña en el aire, tal vez sea poco pero puede ayudarlo a cambiar el tema- Tobiichi, ¿Estás usando incienso?-

-Si-

-He…hee-

Goku suspiró internamente cuando Origami habló como Origami nuevamente, no es que no quisiera escucharla hablar como alguien normal, hasta admitió que su voz sonaba muy bien, era agradable y hasta amorosa, pero se había acostumbrado (Tal vez demasiado) a la estoica voz de Origami.

Goku miró alrededor de la sala de estar, ahora que el shock y el dramatismo terminaron finalmente podía pensar con más calma y se dio cuenta de algo curioso.

-Tobiichi-

-¿Si?-

-No sé si deba inmiscuirme, pero… ¿Estás viviendo aquí sola?-

Origami asintió levemente.

-Comprendo-

Esta posición podría ser favorable o no, pero cualquier chico estaría alterado por esta situación. Estaba visitando a una linda chica a su casa, la misma chica el cual sabe que tiene sentimientos por él (Extraños, pero los tiene) y ahora resulta que vive sola.

Esto pondría a cualquiera con el sudor bajándole de las mejillas, y hasta Goku parecía estar padeciendo un poco de esto, ya que su corazón empezó a palpitar con un poco más de fuerza, no lo suficiente para cubrir los estándares de un adolescente en momentos como este, pero para Goku ya era mucho.

-… ¿Cuándo empezaste a vivir sola?-

-Justo después de que mis padres murieran hace 5 años, viví con mi abuela por un tiempo, pero en la época en que entré a la preparatoria, me trasladé aquí sola-

-Ugh…entiendo- Goku se tomó momentáneamente la cabeza por un dolor punzante repentino.

Origami se extrañó pero ensanchó los ojos un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "…después de que mis padres muriera…" ella dijo esa palabra que por una extraña razón le causaba dolor al azabache. Ella se reprendió mentalmente por este error, pero hablar de algo tan delicado como sus padres, aunque no lo parezca, causaba un efecto nostálgico en ella.

-Lo siento, iré por una tolla húmeda- Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Oh no espera, no hace falta que…! Y…ya se fue-

Goku quedó solo en la sala, escuchó el grifo de la cocina y agua cayendo poco después, luego vio como Origami regresaba con un tazón humeante lleno de agua caliente. Se sentó a su lado y sacó una tela blanca, lo estrujó un poco para sacar mayor cantidad de líquido posible y lo abrió para dirigirlo a su frente.

-Ven-

Aquí Goku supo que negarse no iba a servir de nada, así que solo accedió a su petición, se sacó la mano de la frente y se inclinó hacia ella.

Origami con sumo cuidado y atención, usó su mano para apartar algunos mechones de la frente y envolvió su cabeza con la tela.

-Debes recostarte para evitar que el agua de derrame y la tela se caiga-

-¿Recostarme? Pero eso es…-

Goku se sonrojó levemente, en especial cuando la vio palmear sus piernas. Pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones, las punzadas aumentaron en cruel giro del destino.

Lentamente se recostó en sus piernas, y admitió que la suavidad de estas era muy relajante, luego sintió como Tobiichi volvía a enrollar la tela en su frente, pasando su mano con sumo cuidado pero con una precisión increíble. Goku sintió los dedos de la chica en su frente, pasando de vez en cuando a la parte trasera de su cabeza, la suave sensación y el agua tibia hicieron que un potente somnífero se manifestara, los párpados de Goku se hicieron pesados, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo para evitar dormirse, pues a pesar de lo relajante que estaba siendo todo esto, tenía una misión.

El dolor había pasado a un segundo plano, pero eso no pareció detenerlos a ambos.

-¿Mejor?-

-Sí, gracias- Goku intentó levantarse, pero las manos de Origami hicieron presión –Eh Tobiichi, ya estoy mejor así que…-

-Quédate ahí-

-¿Qué?-

-Es más sensato esperar hasta que los síntomas desaparezcan definitivamente-

Origami hablaba con lógica como siempre, pero esta vez también parecía querer que Goku simplemente no se levantase de su regazo y se preguntó el por qué no solo le pidió que se quedase más tiempo, ¿Era por timidez? No, es absurdo.

Sin decir ni una palabra, los dos quedaron en esa posición y como el ambiente empezaba a volverse incómodo, Goku decidió romper el silencio.

-Y bueno…viviendo sola desde la preparatoria, eh… ¿No es un problema?-

-Ese no parece ser el caso-

Dijo ella con el uso mínimo de sus músculos faciales, y miraba continuamente a la cara de Goku en su regazo. Y como saben, la distancia era muy corta.

-No, jeje…bueno, realmente creo que eres increíble. Tarde o temprano yo voy a tener que hacer lo mismo, pero de alguna manera, si estoy solo, ya sea la comida o la limpieza va a ser un problema-

-No hay problema-

-¿Eh?-

Hacia Origami quien claramente declaró eso, Goku volvió su rostro hacia ella con asombro.

-Yo lo haré-

-¡¿Ehhh…?!-

La declaración siguiente de Origami sorprendió de lleno a Goku, pues eso significaba una cosa.

Pero antes, Origami apartó suavemente su cabeza y se levantó.

-Espera aquí-

Y así incluso sin el sonido de los pasos, ella entró en la cocina.

Parece que fue a la cocina para preparar el té.

Goku estaba mirando fijamente la espalda de Origami que estaba de pie en la cocina, el impacto de escuchar hablar a Origami como una chica normal e incluso tímida seguía en su cabeza, él le tenía buena estima pero nunca imaginó verla en ese acto, al menos no en ese contexto. Una sonrisa diminuta adornó sus facciones, pues con esas pocas palabras, Goku había comprobado que Origami no es solo una muñeca que se mueve y habla, no, ella es una persona, que tiene sentimientos, que puede llorar, sonreía, se puede preocupar, aunque no entendía por qué trataba de ocultarlo con un rostro y voz tan neutros.

Tal vez se deba a algún trauma del pasado…

Ahí Goku recordó lo que Origami le dijo "…mis padres…hace 5 años…". Sus cejas se juntaron, pues ahora que lo pensaba la muerte de los padres de Origami está increíblemente cerca del tiempo en que el lugar donde solían vivir él y Kotori fue destruido por in misterioso incendio.

Sus recuerdos eran muy borrosos, tal vez se deba a que ese día sufrió una de las peores jaquecas de su vida, y no era para menos, pues la vida de cientos de personas se perdieron ese día, y muchos estando cerca de él y para alguien quien con solo escuchar la palabra "Muerte" hace que le duela la cabeza un genocidio de esa magnitud siendo solo un niño debió ser un infierno.

Pero lo único que recuerda es que eso no le importaba, pues estaba más centrado en encontrar a Kotori quien po razones estaba en el parque, no recuerda el por qué, puede que sea por alguna pelea.

Goku giró su cuello, ya se estaba desviando de la verdadera razón de su visita.

-Claro…Yoshinon…-

Soltó un murmullo suave, y lanzó su vista alrededor del interior de la habitación.

El conjunto completo de muebles sencillos de color claro estaba bien arreglado dentro de la habitación.

En lugar de ser femenino, él no podía ver evidencia de que esta habitación sea utilizada en la vida diaria. Es como el diseño de interiores de una casa de muestra.

-…Nn-

Por la exploración rápida, no pudo ver ningún objeto parecido a una marioneta.

Los objetos son limitados aquí, pero el espacio de la estructura de la casa era grande, iba a ser un problema encontrarla.

Y además, era un problema la forma para engañar los ojos de Origami. Como era de esperar, sería necesario empezar a buscar adecuadamente cuando Origami se lleve la bandeja. No, debería ser lo opuesto; Goku fingiría llevarse la bandeja y entonces…

-Un momento-

Goku cerró los ojos por la frustración, más específico en el momento en que intentó mover las piernas para acomodarse en el sofá. De alguna manera había olvidado que no estaba en condición de casi nada, no podría llevarse la bandeja sin parecer sospechoso y también estaba la enorme posibilidad de que Origami no le dejase hacer tal acto, ella estaba muy protectora con él, de por sí ya lo había revisado apenas abrió la puerta, literalmente, así que esa idea estaba descartada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él quien se encargase de recuperar a Yoshinon?

Sí, es cierto que le prometió a Yoshino que lo haría y es verdad que le dijo Origami que pasaría más tiempo con ella, y puede que sea el único quien haya logrado llegar a este punto sin terminar en el hospital, pero también es un hecho que su estado es un gran obstáculo imprevisto que limitaba mucho, hasta demasiado sus opciones, así que ¿Por qué él?

Kotori…

Todo tenía que ver con ella, esa pequeña mocosa astuta. Pues en su modo comandante ella tiene una capacidad deductiva y de planificación cochinamente elevada.

Ella debió suponer que Origami bajaría la guardia casi al mínimo tratándose de Goku, y más sabiendo de su estado, así que en el momento que Goku recuperase a la marioneta, las sospechas hacia él sería casi nulas, debido a que cualquiera incluyendo a Origami pensarían que buscar alrededor de la habitación en silencio y en silla de ruedas sería casi imposible.

A Goku le tembló una ceja, Kotori lo había vuelto a hacer, es increíble lo poco que le ha ganado en algún debate cuando tiene sus cintas negras.

Pero entonces, Origami regresó cargando una bandeja que tenía un par de platos y tazas de té con azúcar y leche.

Permaneciendo en silencio, organizó todo eso en la mesa.

-Por favor-

Diciendo eso, mientras se acercaba a Goku y una vez más bajaba sus caderas para sentarse a su lado, él no se preguntaba por qué, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos sobre cómo Kotori le había vuelto a ganar, ni siquiera se preocupó cuando la distancia era mucho, mucho menor que antes.

-Gracias-

Goku sonrió, dejaría sus pensamientos aún lado, ahora solo debía relajarse un poco.

El olor era diferente del incienso, una ligera esencia de champú de Origami entró en su cavidad nasal.

Goku lo ignoró y llevó su mano hacia el té.

-¿…?-

Una ceja se elevó en el momento que le dio un vistazo al líquido en su taza.

Sus contenidos entre las dos eran claramente diferentes.

Al mirar el té de Origami, era claro, transparente, y de color marrón rojizo.

Y el otro que pertenecía a Goku, no pudo entender lo que estaba en el fondo de la tasa hasta que lo agitó; era un líquido como el barro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Em, no te ofendas pero… ¿Qué es esto?-

-Té, del extranjero-

-Oh, pues debe ser un lugar bastante peculiar-

Goku miró su taza nuevamente, el color tan irreal lo hacía dudar un poco…pero también es descortés rechazar algo que una amiga hace por ti con tanto "cuidado". Así que solo se encogió de hombros, le dio un pequeño sorbo y sintió el tibio liquido pasar por su lengua hasta su garganta. Saboreó el sabor un momento y asintió, la verdad no estaba mal, era relajante pero fresco a la vez, sin embargo era un poco amargo para su gusto. Vio que en la bandeja había una tercera taza repleta de cubitos de azúcar, sonrió un poco y se inclinó y estiró el brazo.

-¡Ngh!-

Para su desgracia, se dio cuenta que la distancia que había entre su posición y la longitud de su brazo era mucho mayor.

Apretó ligeramente los dientes, y se inclinó con más esfuerzo.

Sus ojos completamente enfocados en la taza se dieron cuenta cuando la mano de Origami sujetó la taza de porcelana por él y lo retrajo a una distancia mucho más accesible.

Giró su cuello y vio el rostro inexpresivo de Origami cuyo brazo estaba extendido hacia él con los cubitos de azúcar.

Goku frunció el ceño, ni siquiera podía tomar algo de una bandeja sin ayuda.

Extendió su mano y tomó un cubito y lo puso en su té,

-Gracias, lamento que tengas que hacer estas cosas por mí-

-No me importa-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-De todas formas gracias, no me gusta pensar que me aprovecho de ti-

-No lo haces-

-Jeje-

La voz estoica de Origami estuvo siempre presente, fue tuvo el toque suficiente de humor para a hacer que Goku soltara una leve risa.

Goku puso otro cubo de azúcar y extendió su mano para recoger la cuchara.

Pero Origami nuevamente fue más rápida, tomó la cuchara y hundió el extremo ancho en el té de Goku para luego agitarlo.

Goku se sonrojó de vergüenza, aún sentía que se aprovechaba de ella, pero es que la realidad ella casi no lo dejaba actuar.

Pocos segundos pasaron y Origami sacó la cuchara y la puso nuevamente en la bandeja. Llevó su mano libre hacia la tasa y la acercó a la boca del azabache.

-Prueba, por favor-

-Buen provecho-

Goku alzó la taza en señal de modales y la llevó a sus labios.

Cuando sintió la suave pero extraña sensación recorrer su garganta, Goku se aseguró de no dejar ni una gota.

Y Origami parecía tener el mismo pensamiento, pues no había tocado su propia taza por estar tan enfocada en Goku.

El mencionado bajó la taza y con un suspiro de satisfacción la volvió a dejar en la bandeja.

Para su sorpresa, el té estaba muy bueno, puede que lo haya juzgado demasiado y no le…

-Uh… ¿Qué…?-

De pronto su cabeza empezó a tambalearse de un lado al otro, sus párpados temblaron y su vista se hizo borrosa. Dos Origamis se mostraron delante de él, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar lo que estaba pasando, su vista se obscureció.

* * *

-¿A qué crees que se deba?-

-Un enlace neuronal, tal vez-

-No seas estúpido, ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver un enlace neuronal con la división celular?-

-Pues sus mentes están sincronizadas-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Son la misma persona!-

-¿Tú cree que se deba a lo que le pasó al universo?-

-Parece lo más obvio, después de que esa tal Mio se involucró, Goku dejó de ser Goku. Aunque la verdad sigue siendo Goku solo que al mismo tiempo no es Goku, porque el Goku original murió, y un nuevo Goku nació, pero Mio hizo que Goku ya no fuera Goku porque…-

-¡Basta! ¡Esa mierda parece trabalenguas!-

-¡No me hables así!-

-¡Pues explícate mejor!-

-Escucha, durante el reinicio se creó un Goku, pero dejó de llamarse Goku, sus aspectos físicos casi no cambiaron, su actitud tampoco y sólo conservó su apellido, pero dejó de llamarse Goku…-

-Sí, ¿Y…?-

-Yyyy cuando ella apareció, desbarató todo el arduo trabajo que hicieron por él, haciendo que dos existencias los cuales son prácticamente la misma persona existiesen en una misma línea temporal, ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí, pero ahora volvió a ser Goku, solo que su apellido ahora es "Itsuka", y el anterior Goku desapareció sin dejar rastro-

-Eso no es verdad-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sobrevivió, pero con terribles consecuencias…-

-Cómo cuales-

-Su libre albedrío-

-¿…?-

-Perdió la capacidad de pensar por sí mismo de manera liberal, ahora solo tiene un pensamiento-

-¿Cuál?-

-…Es…-

* * *

-Uuugh…ahh mi cabeza-

Tambaleándose en su despertar, Goku abrió los párpados los cuales se había vuelto extrañamente pesados.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeando sus ojos con cansancio.

-¿Qué paso?-

Mientras trataba de levantarse, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, una fría sensación se extendió de su torso hasta… ¿Sus piernas?

Pero eso es imposible…

Goku se fijó mejor en su entorno para darse cuenta que estaba recostado en un sofá, pero el diseño tan simple le hizo recordar que estaba todavía en la casa de Origami.

Origami, ella le puso algo a ese té que tuvo efectos somníferos, ¿Pero por qué?

El escalofrío se hizo más intenso cuando una posibilidad resaltó.

No, eso definitivamente, DEFINITIVAMENTE es imposible, ¿No? Ella jamás se aprovecharía de él… ¿Verdad?

Goku bajó la vista… y sus miedos se intensificaron, pues ahí, justo ahí, sentada en su cintura, estaba Origami, con las piernas en los laterales de su cintura, con su rostro increíblemente cerca.

-Despertaste-

-… ¿Ah?-

Goku ahogó un jadeo, la voz de ultratumba de Origami resonó en sus tímpanos.

Además de eso.

Por alguna razón Origami puso sus manos al lado de la cara de Goku.

-… ¡T-Tobiichi! ¡¿Qué estás…?!-

-¿Puedes sentirlo?-

-¡¿Ah?!-

-¿Puedes sentirlo?-

-¡¿A-A qué te refieres?!-

Goku inmediatamente se arrepintió por haber preguntado cuando vio Origami deslizar una de sus manos hasta su cintura.

-¡¿T-T-Tobiichi, que estás…?!- Intentó replicar, pero sus pedidos llegaron a oídos sordos, y Origami bajó más su mano hasta rozarlo -¡ESPERA!-

-¿Lo sientes?-

-¿Qué…?-

Goku abrió los ojos...y lo sintió.

Pero no era lo que esperaba, pues sintió como la mano de Origami fue más allá de su entrepierna y empezó a apretar uno de sus muslos…y Goku efectivamente logró sentirlo.

Al principio los nervios lo invadieron, pero cuando lo pensó más detenidamente, abrió los ojos en shock.

-Yo…puedo… ¡Puedo sentirlo!-

Goku usó sus brazos para levantar un poco el tronco, viendo como Origami apretaba su pierna, era una vista un tanto…peculiar, pero no quitaba el hecho de que realmente podía sentirlo.

-Cuando te dormiste, puse una loción experimental que reanima los músculos alterando sus células. Esto acelerará el proceso de recuperación, aún no podrás moverlos, pero al menos puedes sentirlos-

Goku se sorprendió, entonces Origami lo había puesto a dormir para tratar sus piernas. Eso no lo había esperado.

-Pero, ¿Por qué era necesario que estuviera dormido? Pudiste haberme preguntado y ya-

-No era una opción-

-¿Por qué?-

-La loción no funciona si se aplica únicamente en la superficie, también debe traspasar la piel para maximizar el tratamiento-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Origami no respondió, solo señaló a la mesa de la sala, y Goku al voltear sintió cómo su sangre se helaba del miedo.

Así es, en la mesa se encontraban exactamente 3 agujas para inyecciones, la peor pesadilla de Goku.

Eso le hizo comprender de inmediato el por qué Origami lo puso a dormir, porque si fuera por él, ni muerto hubiera aceptado.

Un profundo sentimiento de gratitud que no podría ser pagado lo inundó, era en estos momentos que agradecía profundamente que Origami lo conociera tan bien.

-Cielos, gracias Tobiichi, te lo debo ahora-

-Puedes pagarlo ahora-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú, llamas a Yatogami Tohka usando Tohka. Pero tú me llamas, usando Tobiichi-

-Ah…-

-Eso es muy injusto-

-¿Entonces, quieres que empiece a llamar a Tohka usando Yatogami? Perdón, pero eso sería algo difícil pues ya me acostumbré y…-

-…-

Origami sin decir nada, apretó la montura, aumentando el peso en su estómago.

-Quiero que, me llames Origami-

-Oh…-

-¿No puedes?-

-No, es que no sabía que te sentías de esa manera…- Goku dijo eso y Origami flexionó sus brazos para acercar más su rostro, tanto que incluso con el cabello corto, Goku fue capaz de sentir sus mechones blancos rozar su rostro –Origami-

Origami se retiró, pero manteniendo su figura en el estómago del chico.

-Oye, ahora que lo veo mejor, ¿Por qué estas sobre mí?-

-¿No puedo?-

-Errr…-

Goku vaciló, estaba a punto de negar, pero le dio otro vistazo a la mesa donde las tres jeringas descansaban, una gota de sudor se le formó, y luego concentró sus energías en sus piernas. Y tal como dijo Origami, aún no podía moverlas, pero la sensación de alivio al poder sentirlas era descomunal.

Giró su cuello entra las jeringas y Origami y sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué? No hay problema, después de todo aún te debo por…no usar esas cosas infernales-

Fue el turno de Origami en sorprenderse.

La posición en la que están era muy comprometedora, pero no había malicia o perversidad en sus palabras, solo profundo agradecimiento.

Luego volteó para ver las jeringas y sus dudas se desvanecieron.

-Entonces puedo hacer esto-

-¿Hacer qué?-

Origami movió su torso, y en sus manos aparecieron unas pequeñas linternas, se acercó nuevamente al rostro de Goku y movió los labios.

-No te muevas-

Goku aceptó, y sintió como los dedos de Origami obligaban a sus parpados a separarse.

Ella presionó el botón y de inmediato la luz se manifestó.

Ella inspeccionó con cuidado las pupilas ónix de Goku, todo parecía normal, las pupilas se dilataban apenas la luz hacía contacto como un método para contrarrestar el brillo.

Al darse cuenta de que todo parecía estar en orden, fue de inmediato al siguiente, y el resultado fue el mismo.

Ella retiró la linterna y la puso en la mesa.

Goku parpadeó tres veces para hacer que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz normal de la habitación.

-¿Para qué fue eso?-

-Tenía que comprobar algo-

-¿Es sobre eso de "Ojos plateados"?-

-Si-

-¿Y que viste?-

-Parecen normales-

-Ugh-

Bueno, ese no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Pero lo siguiente sería…definitivamente lo más impactante y la cosa más inesperada que habría pasado en esta visita…de lejos.

Origami inesperadamente lo había tomado de la barbilla y…

-¡¿…?!-

Fueron tres lugares, pero aún no entendía cómo o por qué…

Pues Origami se acercó y besó sus parpados, eso de por sí ya era impactante pero la gota de rebasó el vaso fue el siguiente.

-¡¿Mmgh…?!-

Las palabras de Goku quedaron completamente silenciadas por los mismos labios de Origami los cuales hacían contacto con los suyos.

Esto definitivamente terminó por descolocar al azabache, ¡Tobiichi Origami, la chica cuya personalidad radica a la de una muñeca sin alma pero que se mueve y habla…lo estaba besando!

De acuerdo, Goku sabía que Origami tenía "sentimientos" hacia él, o es lo que pensaba ya que su forma de demostrarlo era un tanto extravagante, pero jamás se imaginó esto.

Mientras el contacto bucal continuaba, Goku no pudo evitar recordar este sentimiento, era parecido a lo que ocurrió con Tohka, pero la sensación era diferente, el sabor de los labios de ambas era diferente, pero puede que se trate porque con Tohka, fue Goku quien hizo el primer movimiento, ¡Aquí no! Goku vino a casa de Origami en busca Yoshinon, pero resultó que las circunstancias lo hicieron llegar a este punto.

El beso era todo lo que Origami no representaba o siquiera mostraba, estaba lleno de sentimientos, de seguridad, pero también como si tratase de compensar algo ¿Pero qué?

Después de literalmente un minuto entero, Origami finalmente decidió que era suficiente, por lo que decidió separar su cabeza pero manteniendo sus manos en la barbilla de un impactado Goku.

Y aquí, Goku logra ver el rostro neutral de Origami, pero no por completo.

No sabe si trataba de ocultarlo o no, pero los ojos de Origami denotaban un brillo melancólico casi triste, pero que eran dirigidos a él, eso terminó por confundirlo más.

-Lo siento-

-¡…!-

"Lo siento" una frase corta pero con mucho trasfondo, ahora tenía sentido, al menos en lo que Goku llegaba a pensar.

Los espíritus. Todo se trataba de ellos, las veces en qque Goku estuvo involucrado con ellos casi siempre corría su vida, pero irónicamente no era por esos seres.

La primera vez, fue su vida estuvo al borde del abismo por la misma Origami la vez que selló a Tohka, le segunda cuando estando con Yoshino fueron atacados por un ser desconocido y Goku terminó por quedar paralizado de las piernas.

Origami en sí, también estaba sorprendida por la jugada que hizo, un leve rosado en sus mejillas lo demostró, pero no solo se debía a lo ocurrido con los espíritus.

Desde hace mucho, Origami ha intentado buscar las razones del extraño comportamiento de Goku, de las pesadillas que le ocurrían en las noches, del por qué considera sus buenas acciones un simple medio para zanjar una deuda que nunca podrá pagar, pero nada. Su frustración por no poder encontrar las respuestas las liberó aquí, con sus piernas y con ese beso.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, casi sin respirar, hasta que Origami se movió más allá del estómago de Goku.

-Por favor espera-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Ducha-

-Ah…-

Origami se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala de estar.

Goku quedó solo, intentando procesar lo que había ocurrido. Pero luego se sacudió violentamente, ahora era la mejor oportunidad y tal vez el único en que puede empezar a buscar a Yoshinon.

Sintiendo los síntomas del sedante desvaneciéndose, usó la fuerza de sus brazos para poder llegar a su silla.

Impulsó la silla por el apartamento, buscando de arriba abajo y en cada rincón que podía a la marioneta, pero nada de lo que hiciera parecía acercarlo más al objetivo.

Muy pocos lugares quedaron para buscar, o más bien uno, la habitación de Origami. Así, Goku con determinación llegó al pasillo que contactaban dicho cuarto, pero también con la puerta que daba al baño, y al pasar cerca empezó a preguntarse.

-Pero ¿Por qué…de repente tiene que tomar una ducha?-

Goku puso su mano en su barbilla, ¿Estaba sudorosa o algo así? Pues no la vio sucia, no parecía tener algo que indicara ir para lavarse.

Pero en serio, ¿ella no estaba algo indefensa? Si fuera otra persona sería capaz de abrir la puerta y echar un ojo…sí, seguramente debe ser eso.

Sacudió su cabeza, no había tiempo para pensar cosas así, debía encontrar a la marioneta.

Al llegar a su recamara vio el espacio de seis tatamis, la cama y los armarios estaban acomodados.

Goku se confundió por la cama, pues era inusualmente grande, en realidad, era para dos personas.

Una gota se formó en su nuca, realmente Origami parecía no tener límites, debía encontrar a Yoshinon, ¡Y debía hacerlo ahora!

Goku empezó a hurgar en donde pudo, el armario, la cama, las almohada, pero no hubo suerte, y Goku empezaba a temer que pronto dejaría de escuchar el agua cayendo, y no porque Origami se enfadase…más bien todo lo contrario.

Se rascó la cabeza, hasta que accidentalmente su silla golpearía el armario. El movimiento efectuado produjo otro golpe de un objeto desconocido arriba de él, alzó la mirada y sacó un pequeño sonido. Encima del armario, las orejas de conejo de la marioneta se dieron a conocer.

Goku se emocionó, pero también sabía que debía tener cuidado, estaba muy alto como para que él pudiera alcanzarlo. Afortunadamente, encontró un bastón de dudosa procedencia al lado del armario, no iba a preguntar por qué Origami tiene algo sí, pero se alegraba que lo tuviera.

Con el objeto en mano, con mucho cuidado empujó a la marioneta para que cayera en su regazo. Goku lo tomó y rápidamente lo guardó, luego se aseguró de dejar todo tal y como estaba para evitar sospechas de Origami.

Mientras Goku regresaba a la sala, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el grifo del baño y el agua dejó de caer, Origami ya había terminado, y si llegara a verlo saliendo de su habitación con Yoshinon en sus manos correría el riesgo de una lluvia de preguntas.

Aumentó la fuerza de sus brazos para impulsar su silla y volver a sentarse en el sofá, se aseguró que la marioneta esté bien oculta y fingió estar revisando su teléfono.

Pero mientras fingía revisar un mensaje, recordó algo que la verdad tenía ganas de preguntarle.

El sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose atrajo su atención, al igual que unos pasos extrañamente húmedos provenientes del mismo lugar.

-Oye Origami. Hay algo que quería pregun… ¿…tarte?-

Goku colocó sus ojos en Origami y el tiempo se detuvo.

La vestimenta de Origami dentro de la sala de estar, no era el traje de Maid de hace un momento…Ahora estaba desnuda y cubierta por una toalla de baño.

Además, como se acababa de bañar, la toalla estaba graciosamente aferrada a ella, y debido a eso la línea de su cuerpo subió hasta la superficie. Una belleza muy atractiva estaba en el aire.

-Qu… ¿Origami?-

Goku estaba extrañamente nervioso, pero logró mantenerse controlado, no era un secreto que le gustaban las mujeres como a la mayoría de los adolescentes masculinos, pero tampoco se descontrolaba al ver a una mujer con poca ropa, ni siquiera con Reine y esa propuesta absurda de que cada vez que perdiese en las pruebas para conquistar chicas, ella se quitaría una prenda de su ropa, y en más de una ocasión la vio casi desnuda. Ese momento y la exposición que hacía Origami, era donde Goku sentía que rozaba sus límites, pero se mantenía firme sin importar cuanto más mostrara.

-¿Qué?-

Como si no estuviera pasando nada descabellado, Origami dijo eso con la mayor neutralidad y desinterés posible ¡Es más! Inclinó su cabeza como si estuviera confundida por la reacción de Goku.

-Ah, nada olvídalo- Goku negó con la cabeza, no tenía caso refutarle estas cosas a Origami, por muy provocativo que pudiera ser el cuerpo de una chica, Goku tenía el suficiente autocontrol para aparentar que no le importa.

Origami se acercó a Goku sin hacer ningún ruido de pasos…y como antes, se pudo sentir la sensación de su temperatura incluso al doblar sus rodillas.

Se estaba acercando más a él, hasta el punto en que el hombro izquierdo de Origami y el derecho de Goku entraron en contacto físico.

A Goku le dio curiosidad esta acción, pero solo se encogió de hombros, además, tampoco es que pudiera moverse por sí solo o algo así.

Estando tan increíblemente cerca el uno del otro, Goku volteó ligeramente la cabeza en dirección de Origami, pero la distancia era tan corta que casi hizo que sus labios volvieran a juntarse.

-Como decía, Origami, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-¿Qué?-

Goku miró seriamente el rostro estoico de Origami, el cual no parecía importarle la absurda cercanía de sus rostros. Para comprobar algo, tocó el intercomunicador, pero solo había estática.

No importaba ahora si Kotori se enteraba o no, era algo que cree, tiene que hacer.

-Origami…tu odias a los espíritus, ¿Verdad?-

-…-

En el momento en que hizo esa pregunta; sintió que el humor de Origami cambió.

-¿Por qué?-

Origami miró directamente a los ojos de Goku y preguntó.

Goku se mantuvo impasible, estaba seguro de que si Kotori se entera recibiría un regaño por andar divulgando información y generando sospechas.

Pero eso no le importaba…

Origami. Debido a los espíritus ella perdió a sus padres…y ahora, estaba mostrándole los colmillos a los espíritus.

-Origami, sé lo que puedes estar sintiendo, pero incluso entre los espíritus hay gente buena…-

-Imposible- Sin siquiera pensarlo, fue cortado de inmediato –Incluso con solo aparecer, el espíritu rompería el mundo. Solo por "estar aquí" destruyen el mundo. Eso es malvado. Eso es un desastre. Son los enemigos de todos los seres vivos-

-Esa es una forma muy precipitada de…-

-…Yo, nunca lo olvidaré-

La oración de Goku fue interrumpida a la mitad.

Su expresión y su tono de voz no habían cambiado ni un poco, pero…Goku se preguntó por qué sintió un frío aire intimidante de ella.

-Hace 5 años, el espíritu que se llevó a mis padres-

-Hace…5 años-

-Hace 5 años, el bloque residencial sur de ciudad de Tenguu, se produjo un incendio a gran escala-

Goku levantó las cejas, las pupilas le temblaron. Ese era la zona en la que solía vivir antes, y el incendio…no había duda, la historia de Origami y la suya estaban muy relacionados, sus sospechas resultaron ser verdaderas.

Debido al fuego su casa se quemó, y su casa actual ahora es después de mudarse.

-Fue un espíritu que tiene llamas ardientes de un rojo puro cubriéndola. Yo…perdí todo por ese espíritu. Definitivamente no voy a perdonarla. No voy a dejar que más gente se sienta de la misma forma que me sentía antes-

**_"¡Onii-chan!"_**

**_"Aún no es el momento de juntarnos otra vez" _**

Goku cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió como si le hubieran clavado una estaca de tamaño promedio, pero tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Afortunadamente, Origami parecía estar demasiado distraída recordando ese suceso que no fue consciente del pequeño acto de Goku.

-Y, por supuesto…Yatogami Tohka no es una excepción-

-…-

-En este momento ella…no está confirmada como un espíritu. Pero, no puedo perdonar su existencia-

-Basta-

-¿…?-

Origami levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro serio y hasta cierto punto intimidante de Goku.

-Origami, en parte puedo entender tu odio a hacia los espíritus, pero no puedes castigar a todos por lo que uno solo hizo-

-Eso es erróneo, se ha demostrado que tienen el poder de acabar con el mundo si quisieran, hay que estar preparados-

-¡¿Atacando a una niña?!-

Origami se sorprendió momentáneamente por el arrebato de Goku, hasta que entendió que se refería al espíritu **_Hermit_**, cuya procedencia ahora es desconocida.

-No es una niña, es un monstruo que se dedica al exterminio-

-¡Eso es pura mierda!- Goku se separó un poco de Origami- ¡No me importa las excusas que alguien pueda tener, "que si es para la salvación de la humanidad" "Por el bien mayor" o lo que sea! ¡Atacar a una NIÑA es imperdonable Origami, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto!-

-Lo sé-

-¿Qué?-

El silencio repentino que invadió la sala vino sobrecargada con tención proveniente de las miradas de ambos. Origami quien seguía muy neutral, parecía haber adoptado una mirada un tanto más dura.

-Sé que jamás aceptarías los protocolos y los medios que usamos para cazar a los espíritus, y sé que esto podría llegar hasta el punto en ganarme tu desprecio, pero tengo claro cuál es mi objetivo. No quiero que nadie más se convierta en otro yo-

-Puedo entenderlo, pero el modo en que lo hacen está mal, si hay otro medio…-

-¿Cuál…? ¿Qué otros medios pueden ser efectivos en contra de los espíritus?-

El silencio había regresado, y le dio la oportunidad a Goku para procesar la pregunta válida de Origami. Y es que tenía razón, ¿Qué se puede hacer contra los espíritus además de exterminarlos? Es verdad que un humano ni en sueños llegaría a siquiera poder hacer eso, pero tampoco podía decirle su método de sellado que **Ratatoskr** le impuso.

-Eso imaginé-

-Origami. Lo que están haciendo no le hace justicia a nadie. La venganza no resolverá nada…si sigues en ese camino, mucho me temo que terminaremos en bandos opuestos. YO no puedo y NO permitiré que se efectúe algo así, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-Si-

Dijo con su voz monótona, pero se pudo distinguir algo de tristeza en ella. Origami sabía que Goku no aprobaría jamás los métodos del AST contra los espíritus y que ese camino que seguía eventualmente la conduciría a ser enemiga de Goku, ahora en especial que está involucrado con los espíritus. Pero era algo que debía haber esperado, pues Goku siempre ha sido alguien con una extraña intolerancia hacia la injustica pero que al mismo tiempo no soporta que le digan héroe, esos actos tan desinteresados siempre fueron una incógnita interesante para Origami, pero sabía que era también algo que lamentablemente no podría estar alineado con él, así que ella tuvo que prepararse para un caso así, pero…no significaba que no fuera algo doloroso. Origami desde siempre se ha interesado por Goku, ese extraño sentido para nada normal de justicia que tenía le parecía muy atractivo. En parte le alivió saber que Goku no cambiaría sus ideales por nadie, ni siquiera por ella, y eso es algo que respetaba y hasta admiraba, vio en él un alma gemela en ese sentido, eso y otro suceso hicieron que extraños sentimientos hacia él florecieran en su interior. Tal vez por eso, el escuchar las palabras de Goku fue tan doloroso.

-Por eso haré de mi misión salvar a los espíritus y a Origami también-

Origami levantó la cabeza, este era un acto inesperado.

Volteó de manera uniforme su cabeza para verlo.

-¿Qué?-

-Como escuchaste, salvaré tanto a Origami-san como a los espíritus-

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Mi percepción ante los espíritus no va a cambiar-

-Tal vez no- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa retadora- Pero no pararé hasta hacer que cambies de opinión, sé que eres una buena persona, y me aseguraré de que veas a los espíritus como yo los veo-

La boca de Origami se abrió ligeramente.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a llegar a tal extremo de arriesgar tu vida, solo para salvar a los causantes de la calamidad?-

-Estás generalizando según mis palabras, Origami-san no es ninguna calamidad, y lo de las espíritus estoy seguro que es por un simple malentendido-

-Lo dudo enormemente-

-Lo sé, por eso haré mi meta en que dejes de dudar, además…- En un acto inesperado, Goku tomó las manos de Origami quien miraba sorprendida esta acción- Cuando lo logre, la cita que tenía planeado con Origami-san será mucho mejor, ¿No lo crees?-

El cabello de Origami se onduló cuando llevó la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente por la impresión, vio la sonrisa confiada de Goku y sus manos los cuales eran sujetadas por las del chico, la forma tan determinada en que decía las cosas la hizo dudar por un momento, algo impensable hasta este punto de su vida. Aún creía firmemente que su odio hacia los espíritus no podría ser menguado, pero por un momento Goku la hizo dudar, de que en verdad hay otro camino, uno en el que no solo podría calamar su odio, sino también disfrutar la vida con el azabache que le llamó la atención. Y la forma tan relajada en que Goku se actuó estando con ella la hizo ver de que era verdad, de que en verdad quería salvarla.

-Yo…-

**_"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…" _**

Sin embargo, y por una cruel ironía del destino, la alarma del terremoto espacial sonó en el exterior.

-¿La alarma…? ¿Ahora…?-

-…-

Origami se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Tomó un respiro antes de ponerse de pie.

-Hay que irnos-

-¿Eh…? ¿Cómo…?-

Goku fue interrumpido cuando Origami abrazó su pecho, y ejerciendo fuerza en sus piernas ayudó a Goku a regresar a su silla, y un instante después salió a su cuarto para cambiarse, luego ella rápidamente fue a la parte trasera de dicha silla y lo empujó con Goku en ella a la salida.

-¿Origami, que haces?-

-Te llevaré personalmente a un refugio, en tu estado es más peligroso que andes solo en la calle-

-Pero eso…-

Origami ignoró sus palabras y entró rápidamente al ascensor, y junto con otras alarmadas personas, se dirigieron hacia la planta baja. Una vez ahí, Origami empujó con más fuerza para llegar a la calle.

-¡Origami, espera…!-

-Indiscutible, es más seguro llegar a una velocidad mayor a la intermedia-

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber si entendiste lo que te dije…-

Después de decir eso, los pasos apresurados de Origami se detuvieron de repente, la escena fue tan dramática que solo se podían ver los borrones de las personas pasando al lado de ellos para llegar a los refugios. Origami quedó mirando al suelo y Goku volteó su cabeza en su dirección.

-Aún creo que no lograrás nada, pero…- Origami caminó tranquilamente delante de la silla y se arrodilló -…esperaré tus intentos-

Goku se la quedó viendo un momento, hasta que una sonrisa adornó sus facciones.

-Gracias-

Origami asintió y se dispuso a levantarse para empujar nuevamente la silla.

Pero…

-¡¿…?!-

Goku tomó su brazo izquierdo la volvió a atraer al suelo, y antes de que Origami preguntase la razón de sus acciones, en un acto completamente inesperado abrió los ojos en shock cuando sintió como Goku implantó sus labios con los de ella nuevamente.

El impacto fue tal, que Origami sintió como su cuerpo quedó paralizado.

A las personas alrededor no parecían importarle que dos chicos adolescentes estuvieran besándose en medio de una evacuación, estaban más preocupados en llegar a los refugios.

Origami sintió como el dulce beso empezó a profundizarse de a poco, sintió la mano de Goku tocando su mejilla, la calidez de su rose era embriagador pero acogedor también, tanto que hizo que sus ojos se cerraran mientras la estimulación del sabor crecía.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano a que sujetase la de Goku que rozaba su mejilla.

Y luego de exactamente un minuto y un segundo, Goku deshizo el beso.

Los dos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como en una película romántica o de acción en donde el protagonista y la protagonista tienen su momento dulce antes de sucumbir a la muerte.

Origami no se lo esperó, por lo tanto el beso llegó antes de que ella pudiera acumular aire en sus pulmones, lo que la llevó a exhalar fuertemente para recuperar aliento y deshacer el dióxido de carbono en sus pulmones, esta acción de Goku fue lo más extraño que pudo haber pasado según su punto de vista, ya que Goku no haría algo así con nadie, así que esto…-

-Tú me ayudaste con mis piernas, así que es como un "gracias"-

-Um-

Entonces era para agradecer, fue un poco desilusionante pero también esperanzador, hasta que Origami se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Por qué fue ese segundo extra?-

Goku sonrió, Origami seguía siendo tan meticulosa como siempre.

-Para ver si en la cita que te mencioné puedes superarme-

Origami se sorprendió nuevamente, eran palabras muy planas para cualquiera pero para ella tenían mucha profundidad.

Ella quería decir algo, pero recordó la razón de por qué estaba aquí. Por eso solo asintió y esta vez se paró detrás de la silla y empujó nuevamente.

Pero al llegar a la calle y cuando estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a un refugio, dos oficiales uniformados la detuvieron apenas los vieron.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de él señorita-

-¿Qué harán?-

-No se preocupe, tenemos refugios especiales para casos como los de él-

Aquí Origami debatió sobre qué hacer, por un lado tenía mucha lógica y sería más provechoso para ambos, Goku estaría a salvo y ella podría buscar su equipo, pero por otro lado no quería dejar a Goku con cualquiera, incluso si eran policías, por lo general ella es más brillante y rápida en momentos como este, tal vez el segundo beso con Goku le hizo algo.

Goku por sus parte parpadeó ante los dos hombres, hasta que uno discretamente le mostró el sello de Ratatoskr, por lo que seguramente eran miembros de la tripulación de Kotori.

-Origami, está bien-

-…-

La mencionada lo miró y luego miró hacia los dos oficiales quienes esperaban pacientemente, en contraste al pequeño escándalo de la gente, luego miró a Goku y tomó su mano.

-Volveré por ese segundo extra-

-jeje, ya lo creo-

Con eso dicho, Origami se fue dejando a Goku a manos de esos dos hombres quienes se vieron entre sí, confundidos por lo dicho por Origami. Mientras Goku miraba con una sonrisa la dirección en que Origami salió corriendo, tal vez no pudo convencerla de que dejara su odio hacia los espíritus, pero se notaba a leguas que hizo un avance.

-Bien, regresemos a **Fraxinus**, la comandante espera por usted-

-Si ya me lo supuse-

-¿Tiene con usted el objetivo de la misión?-

Goku parpadeó un momento, hasta que soltó un pequeño sonido, por un momento se había olvidado de la verdadera razón de su visita.

-Ah sí…-Goku abrió una cremallera cerca de su silla y sacó a la marioneta Yoshinon- Aquí está-

-Perfecto, misión cumplida, regresamos a la base-

Sin perder más tiempo, uno de los oficiales se puso detrás de la silla para luego empujarla, mientras el otro iba delante apartando a todo civil que se encontrase en el área.

Mientras buscaban un sitio donde pudieran tele transportarse al Fraxinus sin ser vistos, Goku volteó para ver nuevamente la dirección en la que Origami se fue, sonriendo levemente.

Mientras Origami seguía corriendo por las calles, pero mientras lo hacía, y sin importar que tan minúsculo sea, una pequeña sonrisa se formó.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había tenido dos besos con Goku, lo que significaba y sin importar su odio hacia su raza, ahora tenía la ventaja ente Tohka.

**Fin del capítulo 8 **

**Este fue un capítulo bastante lento en comparación con el resto, pero que también es importante, Origami es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Date a Live, y no porque es bonita ni nada de eso, más bien porque es un personaje interesante el cual puede tener muchas posibilidades, es verdad que tal vez no actuó tal como en el canon, pero aquí el protagonista es otro, así que creí que cambiarlo un poco no haría daño.**

**Pero tranquilos que en el próximo sí que habrá acción, y momentos muy interesantes. **

**Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una especie de "Proyecto" por decirlo así, es otra historia, con un OC pero que no será un OC ordinario, no diré nada más solo que al ser un proyecto no tendrá la importancia que tienen mis tres historias, así que no va a interferir en el orden de actualización, a menos de que sea aceptado por ustedes. En fin eso es lo que quería decirles, con esto me despido, ¡Adiós! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Orígenes ocultos **

**¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar no esta historia, sino en general? ¿Casi un mes? Lamento enserio el retraso pero estaba en proceso de mudanza y la nueva región en la que estoy viviendo ahora no tenía internet, por lo tanto actualizar se me hizo imposible. **

**Pero ahora regresé y espero que el tiempo entre actualizaciones se vuelva a normalizar. **

**Ha y por cierto, ¡Feliz navidad! Espero que la hayan pasado bien con sus familias y amigos, y quiero que consideren este largo capítulo como un regalo navideño…atrasado, pero un regalo después de todo XD. **

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 9: Agua helada **

-¡¿…?!-

Yoshino abrió los ojos. Y se puso a temblar en pánico.

Junto con la sensación de despertar después de quedarse dormida en la oscuridad; una suave brisa rozó sus mejillas y la vista de la ciudad fluyó en su visión.

-Eh…ah…-

Yoshino miró a su alrededor.

Ella estaba dentro de una ciudad que no conocía.

Lo único que rodeaba a Yoshino era un cráter formado por una explosión de algún tipo que había volado la zona.

Y el cielo estaba frío y lluvioso.

Era algo que ya había experimentado muchas veces, una experiencia de la que ya estaba empezando a cansarse…era la sensación del mundo real.

Pero si había algo diferente esta vez…sería que su irremplazable amiga no estaba en su mano izquierda.

-¡…!-

Desde el cielo, escuchó un sonido del que tenía recuerdos.

Y allí…como Yoshino había predicho había un número de humanos cubiertos con máquinas y armaduras flotando sobre ella.

-…Objetivo confirmado. Todos los miembros, inicien el ataque-

-"Si señor"-

Después de esa respuesta, los humanos dispararon muchas balas desde sus brazos y piernas hacia Yoshino.

-¡¿…?!-

Yoshino jadeó y voló hacia el cielo saltando del suelo.

Entonces, para escapar de los ataques de los humanos, utilizó maniobras complejas y escapó.

-¡No la dejen escapar!-

-"…Si señor"-

Escuchó esas voces resonar detrás, y más balas fueron disparadas hacia ella.

Era el ataque final, porque cada ataque tenía un nivel letal de poder respectivamente. Si no fuera por el vestido astral, los ataques habrían resultado en Yoshino siendo asesinada más de 100 veces; era la encarnación de la intención asesina y malicia.

-¡…!-

Mientras Yoshino bailaba en el cielo sintiéndose confundida, también estaba alzando gritos audibles.

Sus latidos se volvieron ásperos…

Su estómago le empezó a doler…

Y sus ojos estaban dando vueltas y vueltas.

Yoshino no podía tolerar la malicia y la intención asesina dirigida a ella por otra persona.

Normalmente…sería diferente.

Usualmente, "Yoshinon" hablaría por ella desde su mano izquierda.

Ya que "Yoshinon" era muy confiable, actuaría como si este ataque no fuera nada para ella.

Por eso, Yoshino se sentiría bien y segura. Y se abstendría de lastimar a los demás.

Pero, en este momento…

-¡Kyah…!-

Yoshino sintió un fuerte impacto detrás de ella, y soltando un suave grito, cayó al suelo.

No fue un ataque que podría perforar el Vestido Astral. Sin embargo, fue un fuerte ataque que envió a Yoshino, con la protección de su vestido astral, ala suelo.

La sensación del miedo se estaba extendiendo dentro del corazón de Yoshino hasta el punto que no se podía evitar.

…Sus dientes castañearon…

…Sus piernas temblaron…

…Y su vista estaba temblando.

La lluvia se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

-Bien, vamos con esto hasta el final-

Al mismo tiempo que la mujer que parecía la líder dijo esas palabras, todos los humanos y sus siniestras armas apuntaron a Yoshino al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces, desde las máquinas, la mayor intención asesina que habían liberado hasta ahora fue vertida, y tomó forma antes de que fuera lanzada contra ella.

Justo en el momento antes del impacto. Yoshino levantó su mano derecha hacia el cielo…y…

**-_Zadkiel- _**

Movió las manos hacia abajo, al tiempo que decía el nombre del **ángel. **

-(… ¡¿La derribamos?!)-

La voz ligeramente emocionada de Ryouko se escuchó a través del transmisor.

Mientras Origami soltaba un suspiro largo y delgado, sin bajar la guardia miró alrededor de la superficie de la tierra cubierta de humo.

Origami entrecerró los ojos cuando un punto brillante de color rojo se manifestó de pronto en medio del humo, luego dicha luz se movió a la derecha y una segunda luz apareció.

De pronto, el humo que cubría el área donde Yoshino cayó se dispersó e inmediato; y desde el interior del humo, la figura de un muñeco con una silueta torpe apareció, el cual no fue confirmado hasta hace solo unos minutos.

En su espalda, el pequeño cuerpo de **_Hermit _**estaba fuertemente pegado a él.

-(Eso es…)-

El sonido de la voz de Ryouko a través del transmisor sacudió el tímpano de Origami.

Había un recuerdo de ese muñeco. Era el arma que **_Hermit _**invocó en una de sus muchos encuentros…el **Ángel.**

Y entonces, el muñeco tomó una postura encorvada, y cuando Origami creyó que sus dos patas delanteras tocaron el suelo, una sustancia que parecía humo blanco se liberó de la parte del abdomen entre las cuatro patas, y la boca.

El muñeco entonces volvió la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo.

**_-KUOOOOOOOOOOOO…- _**

Y lanzó un extraño rugido que dejó un zumbido en los oídos.

-(¡¿Qu-Qué es esto…?!)-

La voz llena de inquietud de un miembro del equipo resonó.

Pero el muñeco de **_Hermit _**no se preocupó por el equipo y siguió dejando salir aire frío malvado y rugidos.

Cada vez que lo hacía, el suelo continuaba volviéndose blanco.

Origami movió su mira de izquierda a derecha.

Toda la ciudad, estaba sufriendo el mismo fenómeno.

De repente los charcos formados por la lluvia pesada comenzaron a levantarse, y se congelaron al instante para formar innumerables pedazos de hielo en forma de agujas.

La escarcha se estaba arrastrando y cayendo alrededor de las calles y los edificios de la ciudad, la situación era como tener una ciudad entera metida en un congelador.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos…Origami y los demás tuvieron su visión cubierta de hielo.

-(¡Kuh! ¡Todos los miembros! ¡No vacilen! ¡Disparen!)-

Junto con las órdenes de Ryouko, Origami lanzó esa instrucción en su cerebro.

Y los cañones equipados en todo su cuerpo se activaron al mismo tiempo.

Los otros miembros del AST actuaron igual y dispararon contra **_Hermit _**con toda la munición que les quedaba.

Pero…

-….-

Origami dejó de respirar por un momento.

Antes de que sus municiones alcanzaran a **_Hermit, _**se congelaron lejos de ella, sin siquiera encenderse y cayeron al suelo.

Origami de inmediato envió instrucciones a su cerebro, y un análisis simple fue puesto en operación.

Cuando lo hizo, muchas cantidades de débiles pero numerosas lecturas de energía de Espíritu aparecieron en su vista, eran tantas que era aterrador.

-(¿Qu…qué está pasando?)-

-…Probablemente, es culpa de la lluvia-

-(Ah, ¿La lluvia?)-

En medio de la confusión del equipo, Origami dio una respuesta corta.

-Sí, aunque es un poco, la lluvia contiene energía de Espíritu-

La pesada lluvia no dejó ningún hueco en su vista.

En el momento en que tocaba la munición, esta se cubría de hielo e incluso el fuego se congelaba antes de caer al suelo.

La lluvia cubierta de energía de Espíritu y el aire frío. En esta cortina de agua, con los castillos de hielo que cubrían la tierra, actuaban como un fuerte muro protector para proteger a su amo consagrado.

-¡…!-

Y…en ese momento, **_Hermit _**mostró un poco de movimiento mientras seguía pegada a la espalda del muñeco gigante.

**_-GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**…-

Y alzó un rugido que era como el del sonido de una maquina en movimiento, este rugido fue mayor en comparación con el de hace un momento, el muñeco entonces inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Ese aspecto era un poco diferente de lo habitual.

En lugar de liberar aire frio, era como si estuviera succionando la atmósfera tomando una respiración profunda.

-(¡…..! ¡Todos los miembros pónganse a cubierto!)-

Al mismo tiempo que Ryouko dio esa orden, envió instrucciones mentales desde su cerebro a los propulsores, y abandonó el espacio aéreo donde Origami y los demás estaban flotando hace solo un momento.

En ese instante, cuando pensó eso, el muñeco movió su cabeza de vuelta a su posición normal, y junto con un sonido desagradable que podría desgarrar los oídos, desde la boca, un rayo azul fue lanzado.

-(¡¿Uwah…?!)-

-(Guh…)-

En el transmisor pudo escuchar la voz de angustia de los demás miembros. Parece que ya era demasiado tarde para escapar.

-…-

Origami hizo que su cuerpo girara en el aire, y lanzó un vistazo hacia abajo.

Allí había 2 rocas de hielo con un radio de 3 metros, que estaban rodando.

No había error. Eran los dueños de las voces angustiadas que escuchó desde el otro lado del transmisor hace un momento.

-(… ¿Se congelaron junto con el territorio…? ¡¿Esto no es una broma…?!)-

**_Nota del autor: _**_Para los que no vieron el anime o leyeron la novela ligera, les explico: El territorio es como un campo de fuerza que rodea a su usuario, el ataque del **Zadkiel **de Yoshino básicamente congeló ese campo de fuerza hasta convertirlo en una pelota de hielo sólido, atrapando a los miembros del AST en ella. Lo explico para evitar posibles confusiones. Fin de nota. _

****Mientras escuchaba las voces de los miembros del equipo, Origami llevó sus ojos hacia **_Hermit _**sin bajar la guardia.

Y…tal vez **_Hermit _**sintió que los miembros del AST estaban en desorden, ya que mostró algo de movimiento una vez más.

Cuando pensó que Origami y los demás le habían dado la espalda, el muñeco aterrizo en el suelo con sus cuatro patas y con una tremenda velocidad, simplemente se escapó como si se deslizara sobre el suelo congelado.

-(Kuh… ¡Vamos a perseguirla!)-

-¡Si señor!-

Origami y los demás enviaron instrucciones sus propios cerebros y manejaron los propulsores.

* * *

-Umu… ¿Ahora donde…?-

Sonidos confusos acompañados por un rostro perplejo, Tohka pudo vislumbrar algo que sus ojos no creyeron ver de forma consciente y total.

Hasta donde se sabe, los espíritus que llegan al mundo de los humanos generalmente vienen acompañados por una reacción violenta que las personas bautizaron como "Terremoto espacial".

Aunque hubo casos en que rara vez llegaban a este mundo sin ninguna explicación, sin ningún efecto secundario, simplemente porque sí, aparecieron en el mundo humano y listo.

Pero para que esta reacción haga efecto, el espíritu tiene que primero pasar por el proceso de transporte involuntario al otro mundo, un lugar desconocido en casi todos los aspectos científicos, por no decir todos, pues los pocos que saben siquiera de la existencia de la calamidad conocidos como espíritus, solo tienen conocimiento de que este mundo existe pues es donde residen los espíritus y es a donde van cuando desaparecen.

Sin embargo, Tohka es un espíritu, a pesar de que sus poderes fueron sellados no deja el hecho de que lo fue y que sigue siendo.

En su tiempo antes de conocer a Goku, Kotori y al resto de la tripulación del Fraxinus, Tohka ha pasado por el incontable proceso de ida y vuelta entre un mundo y otro, pero todo es involuntario.

Cuando ella llega al mundo humano no es por decisión propia, tampoco en el caso contrario.

Y todo lo que recuerda de aquel mundo es que es un lugar obscuro, hasta que finalmente todo se vuelve negro, de la misma forma cuando alguien se resiste de dormir pero al final fracasa.

Por eso estar en este preciso lugar justamente ahora era tan irreal.

Tohka le dio un vistazo a sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas unas cinco veces antes de palmearse el rostro con ellas.

Ella estaba perfectamente despierta y consciente.

El lugar en donde se encontraba en estos instantes era muy parecido al otro mundo…un lugar sin nada.

El cielo, la tierra, llanuras, montañas, ciudades, casas, edificios, el sol…nada existía.

Era un entorno que la cubría con una variación de colores bastante singular, al principio era negro como la noche, luego se volvió verde, y ahora tenía tonalidades moradas.

Tohka estaba muy confundida, pero por alguna razón no estaba asustada, su entorno a pesar de ser tan tétrico no emanaba nada que dispara las alarmas del miedo.

Tal vez se deba a que aquí literalmente no hay nada.

Tohka no entendía cómo llegó aquí, y estaba segura que no fue como aquellas veces pues aquí claramente podía ver todo, o más objetivamente, nada.

Pero, si no había nada… ¿De dónde venía ese brillo?

¿De dónde venían esos sonidos?

¿De dónde vino esa presión que la invadió de repente y sin ninguna advertencia?

La presión fue tal que Tohka empezó a temblar, el miedo una vez más volvía a ella, un miedo extraño que apareció de la nada.

-¡Kuh…! **_¡Sanda_**…! ¿Eh?-

Tohka había estirado su brazo con intención de llamar a su **_Ángel. _**

Hasta que el miedo desapareció.

Fue extraño, el miedo tan intenso que la hizo llamar a su ángel de forma instintiva sabiendo que no había un suelo…simplemente desapareció.

Como si nunca hubiera existido.

De hecho…se sentía increíblemente bien ahora.

Tohka parpadeó, la sorpresa y la bipolaridad de emociones fue inmensa.

Era como si un montón de energía positiva la rodeara de repente.

Era agradable, era reconfortante…pero no era la única.

-Dos…cuatro…cinco…no-

Podía sentir nueve presencias reconfortantes, algunos más que otros, aunque había uno que era…muy peculiar.

Pero lo que provocó que sus ojos se abriesen como platos fue uno en específico.

-¿Goku?-

Tohka empezó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado con una desesperación increíble. No era posible que Goku terminase en un lugar así ¿Verdad?

Era débil, pero definitivamente era él, intentó buscarlo con los ojos pero el brillo enceguecedor atrapó sus cuencas oculares mucho antes.

Luego hubo silencio otra vez.

Los sonidos se detuvieron, el brillo dejó de torturar sus ojos y la energía que sintió también se había ido al paralelo con el resto.

Una sensación de angustia revolvió su estómago, sintió una presión en la garganta como cuando alguien quiere reprimir con fuerzas un llanto.

Extrañas lágrimas empezaron a salir de ella y comenzaron el raro descenso de caer por sus mejillas, lo cual es extraño ya que la gravedad afecta a las gotas líquidas pero a ella no.

Pero si no hubiera sido porque el brillo repentino la distrajo, Tohka seguramente hubiera escuchado algo como…por… ¿veinte?

No importa, la energía de Goku había desaparecido, y ella volvió a sentir aquello antes de conocer al chico…soledad.

-¿Goku?... ¡¿Goku?!-

Empezó a llamarlo, pero lógicamente nadie contestó, no había nada aquí…o eso creía ella.

-¡¿Mu?!-

De repente Tohka tuvo que cubrirse los ojos cuando una luz intensa se manifestó, pero a comparación con la anterior, esta vez le permitió visualizarlo mejor.

Tohka giró la cabeza y a los lejos pudo ver una columna de luz blanca que emanaba un extraño calor.

Pero Tohka conocía ese calor.

Es parecido cuando él recurrió al beso para sellar sus poderes.

-¿Goku?-

Por puro instinto, Tohka estiró la mano en dirección la luz cuya base aparentaba ser un objeto triangular, más específico con forma de rombo.

* * *

-¡¿…?!-

Tohka estaba durmiendo en la habitación más profunda ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa Itsuka; e inmediatamente levantó la cara cuando resonó el inesperado sonido de unas explosiones.

-¡¿Qu…Que…?!-

Levantó su cuerpo porque estaba sorprendida por la situación peligrosa, y abrió la ventana al tiempo en que se oían esos sonidos.

En ese momento, Tohka sacudió su cuerpo inconscientemente.

En lugar de una sensación enorme de miedo, se estremeció por el frío inesperado del viento que entró desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Era tan raro que la temperatura estuviera bajando. Tohka miró alrededor de mal humor mientras fruncía el ceño.

-E-Esto es…-

La lluvia estaba cayendo en un lado de su vista y además, en el momento que las gotas de agua tocaban el suelo se congelaba y se convertía en hielo.

-¿Q-Qué demonios está sucediendo ahora…?-

Y en ese momento recordó algo de hace poco.

Mientras estaba tomando una siesta por la tarde sintió que algo así como el sonido de una alarma que resonó.

Ella pensó que se trataba de un sueño o algo así, pero eso fue…

-¡¿Eso fue…esa cosa que se llaman alarma…?! Lo que significa que esto es el… ¿Terremoto espacial? ¿O es ese terremoto solar?-

La imagen de la explosión y eso era muy diferente de lo que había oído de la maestra Tama-chan, por lo que podía ver, era una situación extraña. Ella tenía que darse prisa y evacuar al llamado refugio.

Y en ese momento en que Tohka estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

Fuera de la ventana, un objeto extraño pasó con una velocidad tremenda.

Era un muñeco con una longitud de 3 metros que tenía una forma corta y robusta.

Además, en la parte trasera del muñeco, estaba siendo montado por una chica con un abrigo de color verde.

-Eso fue…ella era…de esa vez-

Sí, esa era la chica con la que Goku se había reunido.

Cuando confirmó eso, Tohka sintió un temblor en su corazón.

Ella no tenía ninguna base. Pero por alguna razón; no podía evitar sentir que Goku podría estar con esa chica.

Un segundo…

-¡GOKU!-

Tohka giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación al pasillo.

Corrió por no más de un minuto hasta que llegó a la puerta de Goku, y con un fuerte golpe ella la abrió.

-¡Goku la alarma, tenemos que…! ¡¿Eh?!-

Tohka sabía que la condición actual de Goku lo dejaba muy vulnerable a muchas cosas, por eso fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación para llevarlo con ella a un refugio.

Pero la habitación esta exenta de toda vida que no sea de ella.

Esto trajo un sentimiento extraño en el pecho de Tohka. Pero en esta ocasión fue más de culpa.

¿Será que Goku está molesto con ella por lo que pasó?

Ella ciertamente estaba enfadada porque creía que Goku le prestaba más atención a esa chica de abrigo verde y cabello azul que a ella, pero fue tan repentino que no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que vendrían.

Es posible que Goku se sintiera ofendido por haber sido acusado inconscientemente de algo malo.

O que respete su decisión y salió para darle espacio.

Sea lo que sea, Goku no estaba aquí.

Y en su estado y con lo que está ocurriendo, es presa sumamente fácil.

Apretando los dientes, Tohka rápidamente se puso los zapatos y salió disparada hacia la calle.

Pero mientras corría por el congelado pavimento, no pudo evitar pensar si algo había ocurrido mientras dormía, como alguna especie de sueño, pero no podía recordar.

Aunque eso era irrelevante ahora.

* * *

-¿Qué…qué es esto?-

-¿Nieve en esta época del año?-

-Uhh-

Durante su regreso al Fraxinus, Goku y los dos agentes que lo acompañaban tirando de su silla de ruedas se detuvieron de súbito cuando la temperatura descendió abruptamente y el paisaje cambiaba de repente en un paraíso invernal.

Goku miraba los edificios cubiertos de nieve y hielo en silencio, mientras que los agentes hablaban y hablaban por no entender el repentino fenómeno.

Sus manos inconscientemente apretaron el agarre alrededor de la marioneta Yoshinon mientras un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el clima actual subía pos su espalda.

-**_Goku, ¿me oyes?... ¡Contéstame tonto_**!-

Desde el intercomunicador que había permanecido en silencio, pudo oír la voz de Kotori.

-¡Comandante!-

Naturalmente, esta regla no se limitaba a Goku, pues los propios intercomunicadores de los agentes también emitieron el mensaje de Kotori.

-Eh…si Kotori te oigo, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-**_¿Ninguno de ustedes tres escuchó la alarma? Goku, es Yoshino- _**

Los ojos de Goku se agrandaron mientras el temblor en sus cuencas se hacía visible. Miró a su alrededor una vez más para estar seguro de que su entorno no era algo ilusorio, porque si lo era entonces es una ilusión milagrosa, capaz incluso de hacer sentir al cuerpo que la temperatura exterior está por debajo de cero.

No podía creer que esa niña pequeña, tímida y adorable sea la causante de este desastre gélido.

Pero si lo pensaba desde un punto de vista profesional ajeno a lo común, tenía mucho sentido, pues niña o no, era un espíritu, una supuesta calamidad para el mundo.

**_-Dejando eso de lado. ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que el espíritu se manifestara? Te tardaste un buen tiempo para salir del apartamento- _**

-Ehhhh-

Kotori interrumpió sus pensamientos e hizo que la ansiedad por la situación de Yoshino cambiase a vergüenza, y sus mejillas ruborizadas fuertemente lo confirmaban.

**_-¿Qué es ese ruido tan molesto?- _**

Goku al oír eso instintivamente fulminó con la mirada a los dos agentes que lo acompañaban, tenían los dos sus manos en la boca mientras hacían ruidos que señalaban el intento de evitar una carcajada.

Goku sabía que estos hombres fueron testigos del beso que este le dio a Origami. Si le explicaba esto a Kotori, seguramente ella lo tildaría de loco o mentiroso, y no podía culparla pues ni él mismo entendió las razones de por qué hizo eso, claro él apreciaba a Origami…pero, ¿Será que fue muy lejos esta vez?

Ambos agentes se callaron de inmediato y se pusieron firmes ante la mirada del pelinegro, aunque no podían no dejar salir una que otra risa.

Goku suspiró y se rascó la mejilla que aún estaba con un tinte rojo, no estaba listo mentalmente hablando para tener esta clase de charlas con Kotori.

-Digamos que Origami es…muy peculiar- Dijo eso con la esperanza de bajar el interés de Kotori, pero sudó un poco al escuchar el arrastre de la letra M en su lugar. Y para evitar nuevamente otra cuestión al respecto, decidió cambiar de tema –Así que esto, es obra de Yoshino, ¿Verdad?-

**_-Si. No es una situación en la que puedes tomarte tu tiempo tranquilamente y hacer planes. El agua de la lluvia se suponía que se drenaría originalmente pero incluso eso se congeló, si esta situación continúa podría haber una posibilidad de que se pudiera causar daño grave al suelo y a los refugios subterráneos- _**

Después de tomar una respiración profunda, Kotori continuó.

**_-Los únicos que pueden detener a Yoshino son tú, y esa marioneta. ¿Vas a seguir adelante?- _**

-Por supuesto, no puedo dejar a la ciudad en este estado y Yoshino seguro está siendo perseguida por el AST, no me puedo quedar aquí sentado-

**_-De hecho…- _**

-¡Ya me entendiste!- Dijo con una vena en la cara mientras los agentes nuevamente tuvieron que taparse la boca para evitar reír.

**_-…Shin, tengo una cosa que decir, ¿Está bien?- _**

Entonces desde el intercomunicador escuchó una voz soñolienta. Era Reine.

-Ah, claro Reine-

**_-…Hice mucha investigación pero…al parecer, tu pregunta no fue necesariamente un malentendido- _**

Hablando de la...pregunta, probablemente era lo que Goku preguntó cuándo Yoshino visitó su casa hace dos días.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sentía que Kotori mencionó que haría que Reine lo investigara.

**_-…Ya no tenemos tiempo, te diré los detalles breves. Yoshino es…-_**

Reine explicó la situación brevemente.

-…-

Cuando escuchó eso, la sensación de que su corazón estaba siendo apretado con fuerza pasó por todo el cuerpo de Goku.

Pero…misteriosamente no fue tan sorprendente.

La única sensación que tuvo fue un acuerdo de _sí, si se trata de Yoshino, entonces es comprensible…_

Y la convicción absoluta de, _como esperaba tengo que salvar a esa niña. _

-…Kotori-

Goku miró a la ciudad de nuevo y tomó un respiro.

Puede que haya adivinado la intención de Goku con eso, la voz de Kotori resonó de nuevo.

**_-…Muy bien. Los agentes te llevaran lo más rápido posible a la derecha hasta que llegues a la calle principal. Considerando la velocidad y la dirección en la que Yoshino está avanzando, vas a llegar allí aproximadamente en 5 minutos. Desde ese punto puedes llegar a esa ubicación antes que ella- _**

-Entiendo-

Después de recibir esas instrucciones, la voz de Kotori volvió a resonar pero con la excepción de que esta vez no iba dirigido a él.

**_-Les voy a confiar a mi Onii-chan, así que espero perfección, ¿Entendido?- _**

-¡Si señor!-

Los hombres respondieron con fuerza y una sonrisa sincera se formó en Goku.

**_-Ahora dense prisa y llévenlo a donde tiene que ir- _**Con esas órdenes dadas, los dos agentes no perdieron el tiempo y con prisa pero con cuidado empujaron la silla de ruedas con Goku en ella –**_Bien Goku, date prisa y termina de aumentar su nivel de afecto, y dale un beso- _**

-Bien, solo espero no ir preso por esto-

**_-Ves demasiados memes. _**

-Mmmm-

**_-No me digas que quieres parar ahora, con todo lo que avanzamos- _**

-Nunca dije eso, solo…-

**_-¿Qué?- _**

-Besar a una niña mucho menor que yo…-

**_-Es un espíritu, quien sabe cuántos años puede tener realmente, yo puedo estar incluida en esa ecuación- _**

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

**_-Basta de perder el tiempo y concéntrate- _**

-Kuh…-

Goku exhaló una cantidad moderada de aire, Kotori incluso en su opresivo modo comandante era capaz de hacerle bromas de esa magnitud…porque eran bromas ¿Verdad?

Mientras Goku sentía que era difícil entenderla, los agentes lo impulsaron en medio de la fría lluvia.

Aunque estuviera en silla de ruedas, Goku pidió a los agentes no disminuir la velocidad bajo ningún costo, claro que no le había dicho a Kotori que a era capaz de sentir sus piernas gracias a Origami, pero también llevaría a sucesos continuos de preguntas sobre lo que pasó ahí adentro.

Luego de pasar por los caminos congelados, él y los agentes llegaron de inmediato a la calle principal sin nadie a la vista.

-**_…Ya viene- _**

Justo después de la advertencia de Kotori, inmediatamente vio una silueta torpe.

Era una forma suave e inorgánica. En su cabeza, había largas orejas como de conejo. No había error. Era el **ángel** **_Zadkiel _**que Yoshino invocó.

Goku vió con seriedad como el gran ser se acercaba a una velocidad absurda a su posición. Miró brevemente a Yoshinon en sus manos y se giró hacia los agentes que inmediatamente notaron su mirada en ellos.

-Gracias por traerme, pero será mejor que se vayan ahora-

-¿…?-

-¿Irnos? ¿Por qué? Tenemos órdenes de quedarnos con usted-

-Imagino que Yoshino debe estar muy alterada, tengo que hacer que se calme, si llegara a verlos puede que su tensión aumente-

-Kuh…

-Pero…-

**_ -Hagan lo que dice- _**

-¿Comandante?-

**_-Sin embargo…se mantendrán ocultos a una distancia decente de Goku- _**

-Pero Kotori…-

**_-Sin peros, puede que seas el único capaz de sellar los poderes de Yoshino, pero recuerda que aún estas en silla de ruedas- _**

Goku frunció el ceño, lo que decía Kotori era verdad, aunque Origami haya curado un poco sus piernas, aún era incapaz de moverlas lo que lo dejaba en un estado muy vulnerable.

Pero no quería arriesgar la vida de los agentes solo por su falta de movilidad, pero si el contacto llegaba a truncarse ellos serían su única vía de escape.

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrense de que no los vea-

-Entendido-

Estando más a favor de esa lógica, ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta y se ocultaron en unos callejones lo suficientemente lejos para evitar ser vistos pero también lo suficientemente cerca para auxiliar a Goku en cualquier caso no planeado.

Goku asintió y dirigió nuevamente la mirada en la enorme figura de conejo que iba en su dirección.

Reunió aire en sus pulmones y alzó la voz hasta que sus cuerdas vocales casi se aplastaron.

-¡YOSHINOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡…..!-

Yoshino, quien estaba pegada a la espalda del muñeco que se estaba moviendo a velocidades extremas, mostró una reacción.

Parecía que había visto a Goku.

**_Zadkiel _**que se estaba moviendo como si se estuviera deslizando por el camino congelado, se detuvo justo en frente de Goku.

Y cuando creyó que el muñeco torpe inclinó su cuerpo, Yoshino, quien estaba pegada a su espalda, levantó su cara que estaba empapada por el llanto.

-Hola Yoshino. Tiempo sin vernos ¿Verdad?-

-…Goku-san…-

Yoshino de inmediato reconoció aquella sonrisa torpe que era impulsada por esa silla de ruedas.

-Goku-san-

Como una forma de confirmar su presencia, Yoshino volvió a decir su nombre, mientras que su boca que estaba curvada en llanto, empezó a alzarse y mostrar esos dientes blancos.

-Yoshino, hay algo que quiero darte-

Dijo Goku mientras extendía su mano para mostrar a Yoshinon en toda su gloria.

Después de limpiarse las lágrimas con sus mangas, Yoshino inclinó la cabeza como si le preguntara.

-Ahh, esto es…-

Y en el momento en que Goku extendió su brazo por completo.

**_-¡Goku!- _**

**¡BOM! **

-¡WUAAAH!-

En el momento que la voz de Kotori resonó, por detrás de Yoshino un rayo de luz de algún tipo fue apuntado y disparado hacia Yoshino, quien por instinto al peligro esquivó el disparo que solamente dañó un poco su hombro y su mejilla y continuó pasando de ella.

Lamentablemente debido a que falló a su objetivo principal, el rayo continuó en dirección hacia Goku, explotando a escasos metros de él.

La onda expansiva sin embargo resultó ser tan fuerte para volcar la silla de ruedas y tirar a Goku de ella.

-¡Goku-san!-

-¡Mierda vamos!-

-¡Espera, mira!-

Los dos agentes se dispusieron a socorrer al chico, sin embargo se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron objetos voladores llegando a su posición.

-¡Mierda, olvidamos por completo al AST!-

-No podemos dejar que nos vean, o será un caos para **Ratatoskr**-

Apretando los dientes por la frustración de no poder hacer nada, los dos hombres volvieron a su escondite pero se mantuvieron alertas por cualquier oportunidad de extraer a Goku.

**_-¡Goku!... ¡Goku!... ¡Responde!- _**

-**Cof cof…**Estoy bien Kotori **cof**… ¿Qué paso?-

Confundido y desorientado, Goku quien cayó boca abajo lanzó esa pregunta. Miró alrededor pero el humo que se levantó y que ahora lo rodeaba dificultó su vista, solo pudo distinguir su silla de ruedas tirada a un costado, a tan solo un metro de él, fue un milagro que no le cayera encima.

**_-El AST- _**

Goku por instinto después de escuchar eso levantó la cabeza al cielo, y a pesar de la poca visibilidad, la vio.

Allí estaba Origami cubierta con un equipo demasiado exagerado y flotando en el aire cargando un gran cañón.

-Origami-

Y además, no era solo eso. Preguntándose cuando sucedió, alrededor de Goku y Yoshino, los magos del AST estaban reunidos a su alrededor.

-…Tú el joven de allí. Es peligroso. Aléjate de esa chica-

Con una voz que se transmitía usando una máquina, la mujer que parecía ser el capitán dio un discurso práctico.

Aunque de no haber sido por el humo que rodeaba a Goku y que poco a poco se iba disipando, Ryouko se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad antes que sus subordinados.

-Espere capitán, mire-

-¿…?-

Viendo mejor en la dirección en la que la chica señalaba, Ryouko abrió los ojos cuando distinguió la inconfundible figura de la silla de ruedas tirada a tan solo un metro del rostro del chico.

Eso explicaba por qué incluso a pesar de su orden, el chico no se ha movido.

Chasqueó la lengua y con su equipo se dirigió hacia el escuadró aéreo.

-¡Mierda! Atención, tenemos un civil discapacitado cerca de **Hermit **¡Alto al fuego!-

Su mirada que estaba completamente enfocada en la enorme marioneta pasó al instante al punto que fue mencionado en el último comunicado de su capitán.

Origami sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando vislumbró a Goku tirado en el congelado asfalto boca abajo y su silla a poca distancia de él.

Sus ojos temblaron y sintió como si la comida se acumulaba en su cuello.

La cólera se empezó a acrecentarse en ella con una señal clara como el castañeo constante de sus dientes.

-¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien vaya ahí y lo WUAAA…!- El aire repentino que perturbó su orden vino acompañado con un destello blanco. Entonces Ryouko se dio cuenta di quién había sido -¡¿Origami?!-

Origami rápida y casi instintivamente calló en picada hacia la ubicación del chico, esto era casi como un deja vu, la última vez que intentó "salvarlo" terminó con acontecimientos completamente contrarios a esa idea.

Él la había salvado a ella y a Tohka, y aunque estaba claro que no entendía como lo hizo, estaba segura de que no podría ser capaz de repetirlo, no en ese estoado tan vulnerable en el que está.

Pero…

-U…ah, ah, ah, ah, ah….-

Inmediatamente después de su partida hacia el suelo, esa voz se hizo presente; Goku volvió su cara en dirección al lugar. Tenía un ojo medio cerrado, seguramente por una herida, pero inmediatamente esas llamas extrañas volvieron a salir en su área afectada y de repente la visión en ese ojo volvió a su máximo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la catástrofe inminente.

Yoshino miró las figuras de los miembros del AST y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Y cuando la figura de Goku desapareció de repente por el humo, una sensación de soledad la cubrió como el huelo que ahora cubre la ciudad.

-….uh-

Con sus antebrazos, Goku trató desesperadamente de darle señales a Yoshino, pero era inútil. Gritar ya no era una opción, la tos debido al polvo levantado evitó eso.

Pudo ver a Origami ir a por él, y ahora sentía que era necesario, pues no podía regresar a su silla y seguramente los agentes deben estar escondidos para evitar ser vistos por el AST.

Pero supuso que no llegaría a tiempo cuando de repente…

-¡Ah, Ahhhh, UAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…!-

Yoshino gritó, y luego insertó ambos brazos dentro de **_Zadkiel _**otra vez.

Y mientras expandía un aire extremadamente frío a su alrededor, se deslizó hacia atrás.

-¡UH! ¡Yos**_ COF…_**Yoshino…! ¡Espera!-

La súplica de Goku no la alcanzó.

**_Zadkiel, _**que estaba siendo controlado por Yoshino, estaba soltando fuertes ruidos mientras succionaba la atmósfera a su alrededor.

* * *

-¡E-Eso es…!-

Tohka, quien había estado corriendo en la ciudad congelada, se asustó ante la escena que estaba viendo.

En el camino despejado ella fu capaz de reconocer las figuras de Goku, de la niña de pelo azul que vio hace un par de días y también de los miembros del AST allí, incluyendo a Origami cuya caída fue frenada inmediatamente cuando **_Zadkiel _**empezó a succionar el frío.

Entonces la niña que manejaba el muñeco se retiró a la espalda de este y el muñeco se dobló hacia atrás y empezó a succionar la atmósfera a su alrededor.

-…Uh-

Tohka sintió una fría sensación en el fondo de su estómago.

El único nivel en el que podía describir este sentimiento era en un instinto de algún tipo, pero de alguna manera entendía lo que era. Y esa cosa…no era algo bueno.

Era difícil de poner en palabras, pero, si, el temblor de la atmósfera y el momento antes de que Tohka utilice a **_Sandalphon _**con todas sus fuerzas para hacer un golpe final, eran muy similares.

Y todo empeoró cuando recordó la imagen de alguien.

-… ¡Goku!-

Tohka alzó la voz.

Sin embargo, ella entendía que incluso si lo llamaba no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Y aunque la escuchase, también era un hecho de que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Goku estaba discapacitado de las piernas.

Lo que significaba que si nadie iba en su ayuda, el destino de Goku ya estaba marcado.

Tohka inmediatamente dio un pisotón con su talón en el suelo.

-**_¡Sandalphon…!- _**

Y dijo ese nombre. Era la espada definitiva de Tohka, el trono. Era el nombre del milagro que tenía forma.

-….kuh-

Pero no sucedió nada. Tohka distorsionó su rostro.

No era como si no hubiera predicho esto. Había recibido muchas explicaciones de Kotori y los demás, por si acaso.

Como que tipo de existencia era Tohka. Y lo que Kotori y los demás estaban planeando hacer con Tohka.

Y siguiendo ese proceso, Tohka también se enteró por qué sus poderes fueron sellados.

Naturalmente, sería una mentira que no se había sentido incómoda al principio. Eso es porque el poder que tenía hasta entonces de repente desapareció en un día.

Dependiendo de la situación, entendía que era un factor necesario para llevar una vida normal con Goku y los otros humanos.

Hablando honestamente…el actual estilo de vida de Tohka era insoportablemente divertido.

Aunque todavía era intolerante hacia Origami, y todavía no confía completamente en Kotori o Reine.

Sin embargo, los días que pasó con Goku, brillaban radiantemente y fluían con sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes.

…pero…

-**_Sandalphon_**…**_ ¡Sandalphon! ¡Sandalphon…_**uh!-

Con el fin de salvar a Goku, en este momento, Tohka una vez más buscó el poder que se suponía que era innecesario.

Estampó su talón en el suelo una y otra vez.

Pero sin importar lo mucho que lo intentó, **_Sandalphon _**no se manifestó.

-Kuh…te lo ruego… ¡Por favor sal, **_Sandalphon_**…!-

Apretó los dientes, y sus cejas se acercaron entre sí, estando a punto de llorar Tohka siguió pateando el suelo.

-…Kuh-

En su cabeza, la clara escena de Goku cayendo por la bala asesina resurgió.

Su estómago arrancado por completo. Goku cayendo impotente ante aquella fuerza devastadora. Ella misma sin poder hacer nada.

Y ahora estaba el hecho de su discapacidad, el cómo salvarla causó que sus piernas dejaran de moverse. Lo vulnerable que estaba y aun así continuó con su terquedad de moverse por él mismo.

Goku era muy inquieto, y algo como una discapacidad no iba a detenerlo. Pero se supone que la persona que lo cuidaba era ella.

Se le escapó dos veces, y la idea de ser víctima de un poder aún más destructivo era muy real.

Definitivamente no quiere experimentar eso de nuevo.

-¡Uh, vamos!-

Viendo el peligro, Goku intentó arrastrarse lejos de la zona de ataque, pero hasta él sabía que no era posible incluso con sus piernas completamente curadas.

El radio era muy extenso, no había escapatoria.

Origami vio esto y se lanzó nuevamente hacia él.

-¡Origami espera!-

Ignoró por completo de los llamados de su capitana y compañeras. Nada le interesaba en este momento más que salvar a Goku.

Los miembros del AST que estaban dispersos a su alrededor iniciaron una lluvia de ataques sobre **_Zadkiel _**cuando empezó a succionar la atmósfera a su alrededor, pero todos los ataques fueron bloqueados por la lluvia circundante.

Y así…una corriente extremadamente fuerte de aire frío fue lanzada por el **_Zadkiel _**de Yoshino.

-¡Goku!-

-¡¿Ah?!-

Goku volteó cuando Origami aterrizó a su lado y lo tomó del darse de su cuerpo.

-¡Origami! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete!-

-No-

-¡¿…?!-

Fue corto, algo insípido, pero para Goku, fue un "No" con más sentimiento que jamás haya escuchado de la boca de Origami.

Ella se dio vuelta con la intención de salir volando von Goku, pero ya era muy tarde, ese ataque estaba demasiado cerca como para siquiera pensar en escapar.

-¡Maldición Origami! ¡VETE!-

-No-

Tal vez lo hizo como un simple acto desesperado, pues Goku sabía que ese era la respuesta que obtendría, pero no quería que ella pagara el precio solo porque él no puede moverse.

Fugazmente se maldijo por su condición, por su inutilidad desde que está en silla de ruedas, ahora respetaba más a los que nacían con la vista de tenerlos siempre en sus vidas.

Origami inconscientemente cerró los ojos y atrajo a Goku a un abrazo que conectaba su cabeza con sus pechos.

-¡GOKU!-

Las lágrimas ya salían de los ojos cristalinos de Tohka, todo mientras veía el rayo de tono celeste dirigirse hacia Origami y Goku.

Pero…

De pronto…

-¡Qué!-

El lugar se iluminó.

-¿Uh?-

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Origami miró hacia los lados. Miró su mano, la abrió y lo cerró de nuevo, un método para comprobar que seguía viva.

Miró hacia los lados…y finalmente hacia el cielo, donde el ataque de **_Zadkiel _**debió haberla cubierto a ella y a Goku.

Cuando el silencio era todo lo que se podía escuchar, Goku apartó la cabeza del abrazo de Origami, y como ella, Goku se preguntaba por qué seguía vivo. Estaba aliviado con seguir vivo, pero ese ataque debió haberlos borrado tanto a él como a Origami.

Y nuevamente como ella, Goku miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se expandieron…al igual que Origami.

-¿Qué es…justo ahora…?-

Se preguntó, mientras el resto del AST miraba atónitos la escena.

Tohka estaba en un carril similar, arrodillada en el asfalto cubierto de hielo mientras tenía el rostro deformado por el llanto, vislumbró una de las escenas más extrañas e increíbles que cualquier humano o espíritu hubiera visto.

Desde el suelo, Goku y Origami veían como el ataque…simplemente se detuvo.

Pero no era el único, **_Zadkiel _**aún permanecía en su lugar con la boca abierta mientras el rayo seguía disparándose, pero este no llegaba a su objetivo.

-¿…Kotori…qué…?-

Goku dijo eso en voz baja, pero al juzgar por la reacción de Origami pareciese que no era necesario.

**_-Sinceramente...es una gran sorpresa que haya aparecido…al menos una parte de él- _**

-¿De quién hablas?-

El comunicador quedó en silencio, Kotori miraba muy seriamente los sucesos que ocurrían en pantalla, estaba muy preocupada por Goku, en especial cuando quedó en ese estado mientras un ataque devastador se dirigía hacia él, por eso ordenó transportarlo lo más pronto posible, incluso si eso significa traer a Origami consigo.

Pero todo cambió, como dijo ella, no creía posible que se involucrara, nunca lo había hecho directa o indirectamente, pero sabía que Goku no estaba enterado y sinceramente quería mantenerlo así.

Pero ahora que un gran manto de energía dorada cubría tanto al rayo como al mismo **_Zadkiel _**se dio cuenta que ya no podría ser un secreto.

Respiró mucho aire, antes de responder.

**_-Gold- _**

Goku levantó ambas cejas y las volvió a bajar junto con sus párpados cuando una intensa luz dorada apareció justo entre él y Origami y el ataque detenido de **_Zadkiel. _**

-¡¿Enserio aquí y ahora?!-

Dijo Ryouko cuando ella y el resto del AST se cubrió los ojos por el intenso brillo enceguecedor.

-¡Gyaagh!-

-¡Kuh…!-

Todos los presentes cerraron los ojos, el brillo era demasiado elevado, capaz de dañar toda pupila que se atreviese a mirarlo unos segundos.

-Uuuuhg…-

Goku en el suelo se cubrió con sus brazos, hasta que sintió como el brillo mermaba.

Al igual que él, todos abrieron los ojos.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-

El brillo intenso había desaparecido, en cambio fue reemplazado por un simple punto de luz ondulante que parecía burlarse del ataque de Yoshino.

Goku quedó mirándolo fijamente, mirando el punto de luz que permanecía estática frente a él y Origami.

Era inexplicable, pero sentía que de alguna forma esa luz…acaba de salvarle la vida.

-¡Kuh…!-

Pero Origami no parecía pensar lo mismo.

Goku le dio una mirada perpleja, y jadeó cuando vio la expresión de Origami.

Su ceño estaba fruncido en enojo, sus dientes castañeaban hasta la preocupación de astillarse, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Origami estaba furiosa…con el ser que le salvó la vida.

-**_¡GOOOOOLD!- _**

Origami con cuidado soltó el cuerpo de Goku, y con un rápido y furioso pensamiento, su territorio la disparó como bala hacia su objetivo.

-¡Origami espera! ¡Contra **_Gold _**es…!-

La capitana del AST intentó detenerla, pero su voz no fue escuchada pues Origami prácticamente ya había llegado a donde la luz sin forma.

-¡Ngh!-

Origami realizó un tajo vertical con su espada de luz, pero como era de esperarse, este ni siquiera llegó a conectar pues **_Gold _**se había movido a la izquierda levemente, dejando que la peliblanca pasara de largo.

Endureciendo sus facciones, Origami se detuvo en el aire y arremetió nuevamente contra la luz que rápidamente se movilizó hacia arriba siendo inmediatamente seguida por Origami.

-¡Ugh, esa tonta! ¡Todos, cambio de objetivo! ¡**_Gold_**!-

-¡Si señor!-

Respondiendo a las órdenes de la capitana, el resto del AST se lanzó en dirección a Origami y la luz dorada, abriendo fuego en el preciso instante que este esquivó fácilmente otro de los tajos mortales de Origami.

-Ugh, y ahora… ¿Qué acaba de pasar justo ahora?-

Goku dijo eso arrastrándose con sus antebrazos y mirando al cielo como el AST atacaba sin piedad alguna a esa extraña luz con aparente consciencia.

-¡Goku!-

Desde atrás, escuchó que dijeron su nombre.

Era un lindo tono y una entonación única. Y lo que era más importante, el lujoso trono que estaba justo en frente de él. No había necesidad de adivinar quién era dueña de esa voz…era Tohka.

-Tohka…. ¿eh? ¿Eh…?-

Pero cuando Goku se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron más ante la figura de Tohka que no estaba familiarizado ver

Tohka llevaba su uniforme habitual de la preparatoria Raizen, pero…ya sea su pecho o su falda, sus partes más importantes estaban balanceándose con una hermosa membrana de luz.

-Tohka, ¿qué es eso…?-

-¿Nn?-

Cuando Goku dijo eso, Tohka bajó su mirada y miró su propio cuerpo mientras parpadeaba sorprendida.

-¡¿Ooo?! ¡Qué es esto! ¡¿Vestido Astral?!-

Parecía que finalmente se había dado cuenta de cuál era su estado actual después de haber sido señalado. Tohka levantó una voz sorprendida.

Y después de unos momentos de acariciar y tocar la membrana de luz, de inmediato levantó la cara y volvió su mirada en dirección a Goku.

-Más importante…Goku, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido?-

Preguntó eso arrodillándose frente a él.

-Ah…sí. Estoy bien, gracias a eso-

Tohka siguió la dirección en la que apuntaba el dedo de Goku, y vio esa extraña luz que evadía constantemente los ataques con espadas y balas del AST.

Ella parpadeó curiosa, y volteó para ver a **_Zadkiel _**el cual seguía petrificado debido a esa membrana de luz dorada que la cubría.

-Mu…-

-¿Según escuché de Kotori? Le llaman **_Gold_**-

-_¿**Gold**?- _

-Sí, no sé si es otro espíritu…pero me salvó-

-Ya veo, es un alivio, pero…-

**¡PLAF!**

-¡HYAUU! ¡¿Tohka qué…?!-

-¡Idiota!- Dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa mientras el chico se tomaba la mejilla afectada -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo?!-

-Tohka-

-¡Nada de "Tohka" no estás en condiciones de hacer nada! ¡Casi mueres, baka, baka!-

Pegando su rostro en su pecho, Goku puso sentir como la tela de su uniforme empezaba a humedecerse con las lágrimas de la chica.

Se sintió horrible, él es alguien a quien no le gustan las injusticias, pero acaba de cometer o que para él es la injusticia más grande de todas: ser inconsciente de los sentimientos de Tohka.

Aunque no sea ningún experto en la materia, Goku sabía lo mucho que Tohka se preocupaba por mantenerlo a salvo y cómodo desde el momento del incidente que lo dejó inválido temporalmente, estaba tan frustrado en no poder hacer las cosas que hacía antes de eso y prefirió poner su criterio y bienestar de las personas sobre los sentimientos de Tohka quien constantemente se esforzaba por protegerlo.

Pero él como un niño que no quiere hacer caso, se fugó de casa sin decirle a nadie preocupando a Tohka quien salió a buscarlo incluso bajo la lluvia, y ahora se encuentra en esta situación en donde si no fuera por ese ser llamado **_Gold _**ahora solo sería un montón de partículas heladas.

Creía que podía convencer a Yoshino, pero la verdad es que su estado mental tan pobre no le daría jamás esa oportunidad, ella no era malvada, no quería hacer daño a nadie, pero lamentablemente ella es solo una niña sola cuya compañía era una marioneta y que al mismo tiempo era quien mantenía su mente en condiciones de razonamiento. Pero ahora Goku tenía a Yoshinon, ella no, ella debe estar asustada, consternada, sintiéndose completamente sola, pues lo único que la mantenía estable había desaparecido.

Sabe que en parte si no fuera por Origami, esto no habría pasado. Pero Goku no podía culparla por la charla que tuvo con ella, él era incapaz de alzar el dedo y señalar a la peliblanca y decir "ella tiene la culpa".

Así que la única persona a la que podía culpar, era a sí mismo.

Él sabía que todos esos factores que lo ayudaron a mantener una "relación" medianamente estable con Yoshino había desaparecido, pero aun así decidió interponerse de todas formas en su estado actual, adentrándose en peligro con altas probabilidades de mortalidad hacia su persona.

Y todo por lo que Tohka luchaba y defendía sería en vano.

Él era egoísta, alguien que ponía los deseos de los demás por sobre las suyas en todo momento, muchos lo tomaría como algo noble, pero la realidad es que si uno se preocupa por alguien más y no por uno mismo, dejaría a la persona que sí se preocupa en un estado de preocupación constante y eterna.

Y esto es lo que hizo con Tohka, no tomó en cuanta a su preocupación hacia él y solo se preocupó por cómo se sienten los demás, lastimándola psicológicamente como pasó en la casa cuando Tohka malentendió los hechos al ver a Goku con Yoshino.

Con un rostro de arrepentimiento, Goku envolvió a Tohka con sus brazos mientras ella seguía sollozando en su pecho, apegándose más a él al sentir sus brazos envolverla con delicadeza.

-Lo siento- Dijo el chico –No quise que pasaras por esto, no era mi intención que te preocuparas-

-Entonces…la próxima vez, al menos avísame…baka. En tu estado actual, sería lógico que fuera contigo-

-No que pienses que te estoy usando-

-Baka, otra vez pensando por ti mismo-

-Es…es verdad…lo siento-

-Ya dijiste eso-

-También es verdad-

Tohka se retiró aún con lágrimas diminutas pero con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ahora debes pagar…-

-¿Ah?-

-Por todo lo que hiciste…es lógico que des algo a cambio-

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres?-

Preguntó el chico sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso, en especial por ver esa sonrisa tan pura y sincera que generalmente significaría todo lo contrario.

Y se preparó, cuando los labios de Tohka se movieron.

-Quiero otra cita-

Goku parpadeó y llevó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás por la impresión.

Pero luego sonrió.

-Claro Tohka yo…-

Antes de que terminara, un resplandor inmenso se propagó, y al instante.

**_KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

-¡…!-

-¡¿Qué…?!-

**_-¡Goku, Tohka, muévanse!- _**

Cuando la voz de Kotori resonó por su oído, Goku volteó para lograr ver tanto él como Tohka, cómo el manto dorado que cubría a **_Zadkiel _**desapareció de repente, permitiendo a este soltar un enorme rugido mientras aire helado salía de su boca dentuda.

* * *

**Minutos antes **

-¡Gyaaaaaaa!-

Con aquel grito de guerra, Origami volvió a arremeter contra la luz, solo para que este a esquivara nuevamente.

Luego saltó por los aires para dejar que la lluvia de balas por parta de los demás miembros del AST fuera en dirección a él.

Una extensión de la luz de desligó de la fuente como si moviera una mano y de repente todas las balas se desviaron a tierra, ninguna dio en el objetivo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Si no se tratara de **_Gold _**diría que se está burlando de nosotras!-

Ryouko mencionó con los músculos temblándole, nunca esperó que **_Gold _**de todos los seres llegase justamente ahora, él nunca aparecía de día, pero aquí estaba, sin dudas era él y para colmo, logro aparentemente subyugar a un ángel tan poderoso como el **_Zadkiel _**de **_Hermit._**

-¡Capitana! ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?! ¡Nuestros ataques no le están haciendo nada!-

-No tiene sentido, ¿Por qué no nos ataca? Ya lo hizo antes, pero los reportes indican que él fue el responsable de la masacre en la Patagonia-

-¡Ngh…!-

Con los dientes apretados por la frustración de no hacerle nada, Origami preparó su espada de luz para realizar otra embestida.

Pero…

-¿Qué hace? ¡Atentos!-

Como la vez en que desvió las balas, dos extensiones se separaron de él y se curvaron hacia arriba, como cuando uno desea llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Luego…lo dijo.

-**Taiyoken**-

Lo dijo como un susurro celestial cuyo trono de Dios venía justo detrás, pues al momento de terminar, de él se manifestó una luz blanquecina inmensa que cubrió ectáres de la ciudad.

-¡Kyaaaa!-

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

-¡Mis ojos, no veo!-

El AST en cuestión, soltaron sus armas de inmediato y llevaron sus manos a los ojos.

Origami no fue la excepción, nunca en sus diferentes encontronazos con **_Gold _**había escuchado de esa técnica.

Le dolían los ojos pero su determinación a no dejar escapar a **_Gold _**la incitaron a abrir los parpados con lentitud. Y se sorprendió de lleno cuando una nueva luz dorada fue lo que logro percibir…estaba justo delante de ella.

-¡Kuh…! ¡Haaa…!-

Aumentando el agarre, Origami logró balancear su espada, pero al no sr capaz de ver erró por pocos centímetros.

Lo hizo de nuevo, y salió igual.

Otra vez…otra vez falló.

Estaba cegada, tanto literalmente como metafóricamente, pues la ira no la dejaba pensar, tenía que matarlo, tenía que acabarlo. Él quien estuvo ahí, y fue clave en…

-¡…!-

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando sintió algo rozar su mejilla, y si ella fuera capaz de abrir los ojos por completo, se daría cuenta de que una extensión del espíritu estaba haciendo contacto con ella en este momento.

-**…Gracias**-

Increíblemente y si aparente explicación alguna, la voz con mucho eco de tras se manifestó para… ¿Agradecerle?

Origami en cambio, gruñó por esto.

-¿Gracias?... ¡¿Gracias?!- Dijo mientras apretaba tanto el puño en el mango de su espada que amenazaba con romperá -¡Tú fuiste uno! ¡Estuviste ahí!... ¡Eres la principal causa!-

Fritó a todo pulmón, mientras su garganta se raspaba por el sorprendente arrebato.

Luego sintió como su mejilla era libre de esa extensión, y empezó a dar espadazos por todos los lugares con la esperanza de dar al menos una.

-¡ESTUVÍSTE AHÍ! ¡TE MATARÉ…COMO LO HICISTE CON MIS PADRES!-

Gritó hasta que por fin quedó sin voz…y luego.

**_KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

* * *

Goku y Tohka veían cómo de repente un vórtice de picas de hielo afiladas empezó a rodear a Yoshino y su ángel.

Al ver que el peligro estaba demasiado cerca, Tohka rápidamente tomó a Goku y la silla de ruedas y saltó a un edificio lo suficientemente elevado y alejado del vórtice como para hacerles daño.

Ella con cuidado sentó a Goku en la silla de ruedas y este se movió para ver el vórtice debajo de ellos.

Los dos quedaron mirando cómo dicho vórtice se hacía cada vez más grande, succionando todo a su paso, y lo que no era despedazado en segundos.

Goku frunció el ceño y dirigió la mirada hacia el AST.

Alzó una ceja cuando las vio inmóviles y con las manos en los ojos, esa luz dorada ya no estaba tal vez tenga que ver que **_Zadkiel _**quedara libre.

Afortunadamente pudo ver que Origami estaba bien, así que se concentró nuevamente en el vórtice.

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos más…se dirigió a Tohka.

-…Tohka, tengo una petición-

-¿Nn…? ¿Por qué la repentina formalidad?-

Tohka torció su cuello con curiosidad.

-…Lamento si fui egoísta, pero ahora necesito que por favor…me prestes tu fuerza-

Los ojos de Tohka se ensancharon, ¿para qué le pediría algo así?

Y Goku como leyendo su mente, respondió.

-Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedírtelo… ¡Pero por favor, tengo que salvar a Yoshino!-

-…-

Después de quedarse en silencio por un momento, Tohka habló en voz baja.

-La Yoshino de la que estás hablando… ¿Es esa niña?-

-Si-

-…Uh-

Después de acortar su respiración, Tohka continuó con sus palabras. Estaba un poco…triste.

-…Ya veo. Como pensaba, esa niña es más importante…más que…yo-

-… ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo algo así?-

-¿Eh?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…-

**-Goku. Eso es peligroso. No le digas a Tohka ninguna información innecesaria…- **

Goku ignoró lo que dijo Kotori y habló.

-Esa niña…es igual que tú, Tohka-

-¿Igual…?-

-Sí, ella es como tú…un espíritu-

-¡¿…?! ¿Esa niña es?-

Tohka soltó una voz dudosa mientras levantaba sus cejas.

-…Tohka escúchame. Al igual que tú, ella tiene poderes con los que no puede lidiar por su cuenta, ¡Al igual que tú, ella necesita ayuda para permanecer en este mundo!-

-…-

-Yo se lo prometí, que la ayudaría, que la protegería… ¡Pero como estoy ahora no puedo hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo levantarme de esta silla por mí mismo!-

-Pero…Goku…en aquel lugar, tú hiciste…con ese ojo-

-Lo sé- interrumpió suspirando un poco –No sé qué fue lo que hice, diablos ni siquiera sé si soy humano- Lo dicho por Goku hizo jadear a Tohka- Per lo que sí sé, es que no pedo dejar que algo vuelva a salir mal por mi culpa-

-¿Por tu culpa? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Goku quedó estático, esas palabras salieron de la nada, casi de forma automática. Bajó la cabeza mientras los ojos le temblaban y habló.

-Yo…no lo sé-

El silencio nuevamente se volvió a esparcir alrededor, Tohka vio sorprendida al chico debajo de ella que estaba con la cabeza colgando, su voz al final cuando dijo eso estaba lleno de culpa, resentimiento, ira…de miedo.

Ella no fue capaz de entender de dónde vino toda esta tensión de repente, pero sí sabía algo…Goku arrepentido…de algo que ni él mismo sabe.

Luego de otro momento de silencio, ella se arrodilló a su nivel con una sonrisa.

-haha, ya veo. Es cierto. ¿Cómo me olvidé de algo como esto?...que la persona que me salvó era ese tipo de hombre-

-¿To…Tohka?-

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es perseguir a esa niña, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh?-

-No digas más. El tiempo es precioso-

Tohka dio unos pasos más y alzó la mano para luego decir con fuerza.

**_-¡Sandalphon!- _**

Con ese grito, Tohka pisoteó el suelo y un trono majestuoso dorado se manifestó, ella pateó el trono y sacó su espada definitiva, **_Sandalphon _**el ángel de Tohka.

Pero eso no era todo, nuevamente volvió a patear el trono y este cayó al suelo y se transformó en una forma extraña.

-¿Y eso…? ¡Wuaah Tohka!-

Goku gritó cuando fue cargado repentinamente por ella y se paró sobre al trono que ahora más parecía tabla de surf.

-Oh, casi lo olvido- Rápidamente ella con su fuerza de espíritu, tomó nuevamente la silla y la puso cuidadosamente debajo de su pie para asegurarse de que no se caiga- Por ahora eres dependiente de esto, ¿Verdad?-

-No lo digas tan casualmente-

Dijo con un rostro cómico de indiferencia y vergüenza mezcladas.

-Sujétate-

Y en el momento que Tohka dijo esas cortas palabras.

-¡¿Y esto…?!-

Con una aceleración increíble, el trono **_Sandalphon _**convertido en tabla de surf comenzó a deslizarse sobre el suelo congelado.

Su cuerpo fue atacado por una presión asesina de viento y la gravedad. Goku se agarró fuertemente en la espalda de Tohka…pero a pesar de la situación…era muy divertido.

-¡Wooow sí!-

Increíblemente, Tohka apenas estaba aferrándose a cualquier cosa y estaba parada tranquilamente en la parte trasera de **_Sandalphon _**como si tuviera potentes imanes equipados bajo las suelas de sus pies.

-¡¿Estás bien Goku?!-

-¡Claro, hace años que no me movía así!-

-¿Cómo…así?-

-¡Te lo explico luego!-

Dentro de la increíble presión del viento, Goku alzó un brazo como si estuviera en una montaña rusa en bajada. Esto era lo que él disfrutaba, adrenalina y velocidad.

Tohka se rio por la actitud tan infantil que el chico mostró de repente, desde que lo conoció no lo había visto tan alegre y extasiado por algo, y se recordó de anotarlo mentalmente, por si las dudas.

-**…En serio- **

Y desde el intercomunicador en su oído derecho, escuchó una voz como si alguien se hubiera dado por vencido. Era Kotori.

-**Aunque Tohka respondió bastante bien…y ese es tu forma de expresarte, ¿En serio?- **

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Llevo tiempo sin hacer algo así! ¡¿No puedo divertirme aunque sea unos minutos?!-

**-No cuando se trata de una situación que roza la desesperación como esta- **

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Ya no escucharé tus sermones!-

Y en ese momento la velocidad de **_Sandalphon _**aumentó. Goku acrecentó su voz provocando que Tohka aumentara su diversión.

* * *

-(¡Todo el mundo! ¡Reporten su estado!)-

Frotándose los ojos, Origami escuchó la voz de Ryouko en su comunicado.

-(Siento que los ojos me arden, pero estoy bien)-

-(Esa luz fue muy intensa)-

-(¿Desde cuándo **_Gold _**es capaz de algo así?)-

El resto de equipo se logró escuchar por el comunicador con voces vacilantes y confusas. Muchas aún estaban muy desorientadas por la jugada del espíritu el cual aparentemente solo funciona para cegar temporalmente a la persona, pero debido a que la luz era tan intensa y también que lo recibieron de lleno hizo que la desorientación en sus mentes se desbordara, haciendo que el recuperarse fuese más tardado que el que debió haber sido.

Cuando por fin sus ojos fueron capaces de adaptarse a la luz normal, los parpados de loes miembros del AST se abrieron aún más al notar que **_Gold _**ya no estaba.

-(¡Maldición! ¡Escapó otra vez!)-

-(¿Por qué? Él siempre ha tenido la ventaja, ¿por qué siempre escapa?)-

-No es importante…-

-(¿Origami?)-

-Nuestro deber es acabar con los espíritus, incluyendo a **_Gold_**-

-Mmm-

En medio del cielo, Origami quedó viendo el lugar donde vio por última vez a ese ser, el que aparentemente estuvo ahí, en el momento que sus padres murieron.

Pero luego…

-(¡Miren!)-

Origami y el resto se dio la vuelta apenas escucharon eso y sus bocas se abrieron cuando un enorme vórtice de hielo mortal se formó en medio de la ciudad, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, el vórtice se hacía más grande.

-(No hay duda, debe ser obra de **_Hermit_**)-

Cuando Ryouko dijo eso los ojos de Origami se dispararon furiosamente, pues el encuentro con **_Gold _**hizo que olvidara a quién había dejado.

-Goku-

Y sin más, forzó a su Unidad-CR a volar lo más rápido posible.

-(¡Origami espera!) ¡Esa tonta insensata! ¡Vamos!)-

-(¡Si señor!)-

* * *

Origami volaba lo más rápido posible al edificio en donde había dejado a Goku. Se maldijo a sí misma por su error garrafal.

Ella por su ira y sed de venganza, había dejado a Goku a merced de **_Hermit _**y con posibilidades prácticamente nulas de escapar debido a su falta de movilidad.

Ella apretó los dientes, si algo le llegara a pasar, sería su culpa…como con aquel disparo.

No quería pasar por eso otra vez, no lo iba a permitir.

-(Escuchen, empecemos al despliegue de la red laser y la unión de la maquina beta y Gamma, ¡Vamos a acorralarla!)-

-(¡Entendido!)-

Origami escuchó, y estaba a punto de responder y acatar las órdenes tan pronto como terminara de sacar a Goku de aquí.

Pero al momento en que llegó al edificio.

-(¡Cuidado!)-

Una onda púrpura con capacidad de rebanar un edificio salió disparada justamente en el mismo punto en que Origami había dejado a Goku.

La onda pasó justo frente al AST, más parecía un ataque de advertencia que un ataque hostil.

-Esto es…-

Y en el momento que soltó esa voz, desde su oído se escuchó un zumbido atronador.

-(¡Origami! ¡L…Las lecturas del espíritu aumentaron! ¡Esta lectura es…!)-

Antes de que Ryouko pudiera terminar, el sonido a algo parecido a tacones blindados se escuchó debajo de Origami

Ahí, donde debería estar Goku, delante de Origami danzó un cabello color noche.

-Fuun, lograste evitar eso-

-…Yatogami Tohka-

Origami dijo ese nombre como si estuviera gruñendo, sacó la espada laser de su cadera y lanzó un golpe de espada hacia Tohka cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto aquí y allá por su delgado vestido astral.

-¡Aaaa…!-

Después de esquivar eso en un instante, Tohka apoyó sus piernas sobre la valla del techo de un edificio cercano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste a Goku?-

Volviendo la espada de luz hacia ella, Origami le preguntó a Tohka que apareció de repente.

Retirando su cabello al frente que estaba mojado por la lluvia hacia atrás, Tohka mostró una sonrisa inapropiada.

-Irónico que tú entre todas las personas preguntes eso-

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

Perdiendo poco a poco los estribos, Origami la apuntó con la espada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Planeas intentar matarlo de nuevo?-

-…-

Origami frunció el ceño de forma peligrosa, ya estaba alterada por la aparición y huida de **_Gold _**y ahora Goku había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba otro ser que ella despreciaba, un espíritu llamado Yatogami Tohka.

-(Kuh… ¡Ahora **_Princess _**también está aquí! ¡¿Acaso vino a ayudar a **_Hermit _**y **_Gold_**?!)-

Ryouko dijo eso irritad, y algo consternada, pues es la primera vez que tres espíritus aparecen al mismo tiempo, y como dijo antes, la aparición diurna de **_Gold _**también jugaba un factor clave en eso.

El espíritu con un rango AAA…nombre código **_Princess _**apareció al mismo tiempo que el espíritu más peligroso hasta el momento.

-(Tch, nos vamos a encargar de **_Hermit _**después. ¡Todos los miembros, cambien su objetivo a **_Princess!_**)-

Gritó Ryouko, dando nuevamente la orden de cambiar de objetivo…podría ser la más apropiada.

Podría haber la posibilidad de dispararle a **_Hermit, _**pero estarían impotentes si **_Princess _**los atacaba cuando estuvieran concentrados en disparar. Tal cual ocurrió con **_Gold _**cuando **_Hermit _**dejó de moverse.

Y en cuanto al espíritu de luz dorada, estaba la posibilidad de que regresara para acabar el trabajo, era mínima, pero Ryouko no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos.

La barrera era sin duda un problema, pero siempre que tomaran cierta distancia de ella.

Escuchó un ruido y su tren de pensamientos se cortó cuando Tohka pateó la valla del edificio y levantó su espada para atacar a Origami.

-Kuh…-

Origami fijó su agarre en su espada de luz "Sin dolor" (Si, así se llama la espada) y pateó el cielo para aceptar su desafío.

* * *

-Solo respóndeme…cuando recibí ese disparo…de Origami…me levanté como si nada debido a los poderes que fueron sellados en mí ¿Cierto?-

Goku que estaba en su silla de ruedas viendo la barrera de Yoshino a tan corta distancia de él, preguntó a la nada sabiendo que Kotori lo escuchaba.

**-Si…eso es cierto- **

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó ahí? ¿Acaso también es una de mis habilidades inexplicables?-

**-…Eso sería, medio correcto y medio incorrecto- **

-¿Y eso que significa?-

Cuando preguntó, Kotori soltó un gruñido como si estuviera en un dilema y luego continuó con sus palabras.

**-Es totalmente cierto que se encuentra entre las habilidades de Goku. En cualquier ocasión en la que tu cuerpo ha recibido un daño que amenaza tu vida, tu cuerpo se enciende con un fuego y, una vez más revive. Es una habilidad trampa de un lamentable monstruo no muerto…No es que estemos dejando que permanezca inexplicable- **

Goku se quedó pensando.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de ese "ojo plateado" del que tanto me hablan Tohka y Origami?-

El comunicador quedó en silencio, y Goku conociendo a su hermanita, solo pudo suponer que ella sabe la razón y no se lo quiere decir, o caso contrario, no lo sabe y por ende no tiene una respuesta que vaya acorde con la personalidad "tipo comandante" de Kotori.

**-…No lo sé- **

Resultó ser la segunda opción.

Goku suspiró.

-…En este momento, no voy a preguntar cuál es la razón, ni tampoco sobre ese tal **_Gold_**. Pero hay algo que quiero preguntar de nuevo. Incluso si soy herido por una herida mortal, puedo recuperarme. No hay errores con eso, ¿Verdad?-

**-…Si. Eso es afirmativo- **

-Eso es genial. Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es impulsar mis ruedas-

**-…Goku…no me digas que piensas- **

-Ya me conoces, eso es algo que no suelo hacer muy seguido-

En el momento que dijo eso, el edificio que estaba flotando en el cielo fue cortado en pedazos por Tohka, se convirtió en fragmentos de concreto y cayó al suelo.

Inmediatamente, los miembros del AST en los alrededores cambiaron su objetivo a Tohka flotaron hacia el cielo.

Goku sonrió, el plan que consistía en que Tohka distrajese a los miembros del AST estaba funcionando mejor de los que esperaba, ninguna bala fue en dirección hacia él o la barrera.

Aunque obviamente estaba preocupado que con esta jugada, algunos puedan salir heridos, en especial Tohka y Origami.

Volviendo a un rostro de seriedad determinada, miró fijamente la barrera delante de él.

-Yoshino…está dentro-

Murmuró, movió la marioneta al bolsillo de su silla y luego con sus manos impulsó las ruedas.

**-Goku, por favor para. ¿Qué piensas hacer?- **

Desde el oído derecho, entraron palabras de restricción. Pero Goku no detuvo la fuerza en sus brazos.

**-…Uh, ¿Piensas entrar en la barrera solo con tu cuerpo? ¿Y solo dependiendo de tus poderes de recuperación? ¡Alto! ¡La silla podría no resistir la presión, y quedarías inmóvil ahí adentro!- **

-Je, oye…la vez que me dispararon, escuché que ni siquiera estabas agitada, ¿Sabes?-

**-La situación esa vez era diferente. En la zona donde la ventisca está soplando, la circunstancia exterior de la barrera interna es de 5 metros del objetivo. Son 5 metros ¿lo entiendes? En esa distancia, es como avanzar mientras recibes disparos de una escopeta, ¿entiendes? Y además, si se detecta magia dentro de ese radio, serás congelado al instante- **

Y siguiendo adelante, Kotori continuó hablando.

**-¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? Estoy diciendo que durante el tiempo que estés en el borde exterior de la barrera tus heridas no sanarán. La diferencia es enorme en comparación con recibir una sola bala. ¡¿Si tu habilidad se agota a medio camino no hay duda de que vas a morir?!- **

-…Magia…así que mi habilidad de recuperación, es el poder de un espíritu ¿Eh?-

**-…Uh- **

-Y eso que hago en que mi ojo se vuelve plateado, ¿También es magia?-

**-…-**

El silencio repentino confirmó nuevamente lo que Goku sospechaba…no lo sabe.

Después de sonreír de forma determinada, se impulsó hacia la barrera.

**-¡Goku…! ¡Goku! ¡Alto!- **

Kotori comenzó a gritar inusualmente desesperada.

**-…alto… ¡Onii-chan!- **

* * *

-U, e…e…uh-

En el centro de la barrera, Yoshino estaba de cuclillas sobre la espalda de **_Zadkiel, _**llorando.

Es una zona muy tranquila que uno no pensaría que estuviera dentro de una fuerte ventisca. Solo el sonido del llanto y lloriqueos de Yoshino se podían oír resonando con fuerza.

Ella estaba muy asustada y no podía salir al exterior. Pero aquí…era tranquilo y solitario.

-Yo…shi…non…hu…-

Con una voz llena de lágrimas, llamó el nombre de su amiga.

-Sí-

-¡¿…?!-

Yoshino sacudió sus hombros por la sorpresa, de inmediato levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

-¡…!-

Y entonces Yoshino se limpió las lágrimas y abrió mucho los ojos.

Eso fue porque justo en la orilla del borde exterior y la parte interior de la barrera, vio una marioneta con la que estaba familiarizada…combinada con un extraño chirrido.

-¡¿Yoshinon…?!-

Yoshino gritó y saltó de la espalda de **_Zadkiel _**y corrió hacia ese lugar.

Y el chirrido aumentó.

No había manera de que Yoshino se hubiese equivocado.

Esa marioneta esa sin lugar a dudas la amiga de Yoshino, Yoshinon, que había estado desaparecida durante los últimos días.

Pero…

El chirrido se hizo más alto.

Y luego…

"¡_Pa!"_

Desde atrás de Yoshinon, alguien cayó dentro de la barrera junto con un sonido metálico cuyo chirrido iba poco a poco disminuyendo su intensidad. Y Yoshino detuvo sus piernas instintivamente.

Yoshino abrió los ojos fuertemente, pues no había forma en el universo que no reconociera esa cabellera tan peculiar.

Tirado boca abajo y con Yoshinon en mano, pudo ver su figura con manchas de sangre y gotas cayéndole del cuerpo.

Ella movió la cabeza al extraño objeto que era el que provocaba ese chirrido, y vió una silla magullada con ambas ruedas dobladas al punto de que un simple golpe las desbarataría.

Ella jadeó, pues sabía que es por ella que él tenga que usar esa silla…y ahora estaba sí…por ella otra vez.

-¡Goku-san!-

Yoshino dejó escapar una voz llena de sorpresa.

Si, ese humano maltratado era Itsuka Goku.

Goku se dio la vuelta y mirando hacia arriba en ese lugar, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Eso…fue interesante…pensé que iba a morir pero aun así…-

-Goku-san-

Luego escuchó esa voz, dulce e infantil.

Goku dirigió la cabeza a la usuaria de esa voz y sonrió.

-Hola Yoshino-

Goku hizo un esfuerzo en sus brazos para arrastrarse hacia ella y alzó la mano con la marioneta.

-Como lo prometí…ten-

-U, e, eeeeeeeee…-

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y empezó a llorar.

-¡¿Y…Yoshino?! ¡¿Qué pasa, hice algo malo?!-

-Te…equivocas, estoy…feliz…de que…vinieras-

Después de decir eso, Yoshino empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-jeje…uh-

-Go…Goku-san…perdón…lo olvide-

Yoshino rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y fue a ayudar a Goku, pues como dijo olvidó que Goku aún no tenía sus piernas disponibles.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¡¿Qué, que pasa?!-

Debido al jadeo de Yoshino, Goku se alarmó, y más cuando ese jadeo se debió a que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Goku-san…tu…tu-

-¿Hm mi qué?-

-Tu…ojo-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Es diferente…-

-Un segundo…-Goku se tomó el ojo izquierdo y le preguntó de nuevo -¿Acaso es plateado?-

-S-Si-

_-¿Otra vez? Nunca me di cuenta- _

-Goku-san, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ah, nada, nada…no te preocupes-

-Uh…de acuerdo-

-Ten-

Finalmente, le dio a Yoshinon.

-Mu…muchas gracias-

Luego, inesperadamente Yoshino bajó la cabeza.

-¿…?-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Goku-san no puede caminar por Yoshino…y…Goku-san regresó a Yoshinon…Goku-san estuvo ahí para Yoshino, cuando Yoshinon desapareció...incluso…cuando Yoshino le hizo daño-

-Eso…ah, Yoshino…tranquila, Yoshino es alguien buena a mí me gustó ayudarte-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, no es bueno que nadie esté solo…créeme-

-Goku-san… ¿Estuvo solo?-

-Cuando era muy joven…pero ahora tengo amigos-

-Amigos…-

-Sí…Yoshino es mi amiga-

-¡¿Eh?!-

La cabeza de Yoshino hizo un rebote y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-Y a mí me gusta ayudar a mis amigos-

-Goku-san…gracias-

-No hay problema jeje-

-Goku-san es…un verdadero héroe-

-Uff…-

Goku se llevó rápidamente la mano a la cabeza, ese era una de las palabras que no le gustaba oír, pero se apresuró a ocultarlo para que Yoshino no se sintiera mal por haberle vuelto a hacer daño, no era su culpa, ella no tenía idea.

-Yoshino…-

-Yo…quiero hacer algo por Goku-san-

-¿Eh?-

-Él…me dijo…que si quería ayudar a Goku-san si devolvía a Yoshinon…que…era hacer esto-

-¡¿Eh "él"?! ¡¿Quién es…?!-

Goku de pronto fue silenciado cuando las manos de Yoshino tomaron sus mejillas…y conectó sus labios.

Goku estaba completamente estupefacto, él le iba a pedir eso eventualmente para poder sellar sus poderes.

Pero nunca imaginó que sería ella la que tomaría aparentemente la iniciativa.

¿Y quien era ese ser al que Yoshino se refería? ¿Y cómo supo qué hacer para que el sellado tuviera éxito? No, mejor ¿Yoshino…confía en esa persona?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando una sensación cálida empezó a fluir hacia él.

Luego sintió como esa calidez empezó a dirigirse a sus piernas…y luego fue capaz de moverlas.

No lo suficiente para caminar por él mismo, pero ahora se podían mover a su voluntad.

Eso provocó otra oleada de sorpresas para Goku, quien no pudo pensar nada más porque Yoshino apartó su cara con un rostro tímido.

-¿Lo…hice…mal…?-

-No…no lo está, en realidad…-Dijo mirando sus piernas y sonriendo –Lo hiciste muy bien-

-Goku-san…tu ojo ya no es plateado-

-¿Enserio?-

Dijo llevando su mano al lugar señalado.

-Umu…parpadeó…y se volvió negro-

-Eso…creo que es bueno-

-Si lo dice Goku-san, lo voy a creer-

En ese momento, **_Zadkiel _**que estaba parado inmóvil detrás de Yoshino y el vestido astral interno que la cubría, se convirtieron en partículas de luz y se fundieron en la atmósfera.

Y entonces la barrera de la ventisca alrededor de Yoshino y Goku perdió de repente su energía y desapareció.

-Los hombros de Yoshino temblaron por la sorpresa-

-Goku-san…esto-

Goku quien también estaba absorto por el extraño fenómeno, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la desnudez de Yoshino.

Rápidamente se sacó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y lo puso alrededor de Yoshino.

-Sé que hay muchas cosas que quieres decir…pero ahora no es ben momento-

Dijo con una cálida sonrisa que provocó un sonrojó en la espíritu.

-Es cálido-

Luego, las nubes empezaron a despejarse, y desde ahí los rayos del sol empezaron a aparecer.

La calamidad se había impedido.

Pero si Goku hubiera estado más atento, habría notado que en el cielo había dos soles.

La extraña luz dorada permaneció inerte en el cielo, con las ondas de luz fluctuando alrededor, y tan intensas que eran capaces de cubrir en su totalidad al ser.

No dijo nada, y no movió nada…pues simplemente…desapareció de repente.

**Fin del capítulo 9**


	11. Chapter 11

**Orígenes Ocultos **

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 10: Soy un Espíritu**

-Soy un Espíritu-

Lunes, 5 de junio

Después de escuchar la declaración de la estudiante de transferencia parada frente a la pizarra, la clase 2-4 de la preparatoria Raizen se hundió en silencio.

Pero las reacciones que todos mostraron no eran las mismas.

La mayoría de los estudiantes no podía entender el significado de sus palabras, y tenían expresiones entre líneas de "¿Qué pasa con esta persona? ¿Una chica a la que le encanta soñar despierta? ¿O algo pasa con ella?" en sus rostros estupefactos.

Además, había un montón de chicos que estaban fascinados por su impresionante belleza, y como resultado, no fueron capaces de escuchar lo que acababa de decir.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Goku fue…diferente, a la de sus compañeros.

Sorpresa, impresión, incertidumbre, incredulidad, etc. Una combinación de expresiones…que sorprendentemente no tenían casi nada que ver con la declaración de la chica.

-Entonces…es cierto-

Con los codos sobre la mesa y ambas manos al nivel de su boca, Goku observaba con una mirada seria a la nueva estudiante despreocupada parada junto al escritorio.

Era una chica que ató su cabello negro en dos coletas. Su piel era tan blanca y suave como la seda. Su cuello expuesto por la camisa era tan delgado que parecía como si fuera a romperse si se aplicaba la más mínima fuerza.

El aspecto más significante era su flequillo. Aunque la chica tenía una belleza asombrosa…su flequillo era anormalmente largo, casi cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Sin embargo, Goku no pudo evitar sentirse un poco afortunado por eso.

Su ojo derecho no estaba cubierto por el flequillo…en el momento que hicieron contacto visual, Goku quedó intrigado por la presencia de la chica, como si fuera tentado por un demonio. La piel en su nuca reaccionó al sentir su mirada carmesí en sus ojos ónix. Incluso alguien tan denso en temas de belleza como él no puede evitar pensar en el sorprendente atractivo de la chica.

Sin embargo, el presentimiento que sentía no era muy placentero, él le advirtió de ella, y ahora que la tiene en frente puede entender el por qué.

En ese momento, la chica tomó la tiza blanca en la pizarra y escribió su nombre.

-Tokisaki…Kurumi-

Goku dijo ese nombre en voz baja y ahogada por sus manos.

Espíritu.

Ella lo dijo…tal cual le fue advertido.

-Ahora mismo en el salón de clases, solo tres personas realmente entendían el significado de esas palabras.

-…-

Goku le echó un vistazo a los asientos a su izquierda y a su derecha.

La chica sentada a su derecha…Yatogami Tohka mostró una expresión estupefacta y sorprendida que era evidente a simple vista.

En contraste, Tobiichi Origami, que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Goku, aunque su rostro no mostró ningún cambio, lanzó una mirada fría y asesina a Kurumi.

Posteriormente…después de que Goku terminó de observarlas reacciones de las dos, en el momento que volvió a mirar al frente…

-¿Uh?-

Goku alzó una ceja curiosa.

Esto es debido a que Tokisaki Kurumi nuevamente usó su ojo derecho, que tenía largas pestañas, para mirar a Goku.

-Espero llevarme bien con todos en el futuro-

Después de terminar, hizo una ligera referencia.

* * *

Al lamerse los labios, sabían a sudor.

El territorio personal que rodea su cuerpo es capaz de controlar la gravedad, la humedad, la temperatura así como cualquier cosa imaginable.

Por lo tanto, si uno quiere saber la razón por la transpiración, uno debe considerar factores externos. Por ejemplo, ejercicio excesivo, enfermedades graves…

O un pánico abrumador.

-…-

Tobiichi Origami se tragó su saliva, como si tratara de regular su respiración, apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada laser de alta eficacia "Sin dolor" en su mano.

Envolviendo actualmente el esbelto cuerpo de Origami, no se trata del uniforme escolar que está acostumbrada a usar, sino un traje que tiene un dispositivo de unión y una unidad Realizadora hecha para el combate equipada.

Los magos modernos utilizan esos con el fin de usar magia, una armadura mecanizada.

Al usar esto, los magos que expanden su territorio personal, muy bien podrían ser llamados súperhumanos.

Sin embargo…ahora mismo, Origami, que actualmente es un súperhumano, ha sido totalmente arrinconada.

-(… ¡¿Uwaaaaa?!)-

-…Tsk-

En respuesta al grito que salió del comunicador, Origami suavemente dejó escapar un suspiro.

Un sonido familiar. Ese era el equipo anti Espíritu al que pertenecía Origami, la voz de un miembro del AST.

Eso hace…nueve personas ya. Todos los miembros además de Origami ya han sido derrotados.

-…Ku-

Mientras Origami usaba los obstáculos de alrededor para ocultar su figura, dio una orden dentro de su cabeza.

De repente, la luz dentro del territorio personal de Origami se dobló, la pantalla mostró una escena que la visión normal de Origami no podía ver.

Cerca de la base Tenguu donde se encuentra la JGSDF, en los campos de entrenamiento especiales.

Era el lugar que Origami y los miembros del AST usaban cuando tenían la unidad-CR equipada, áreas especiales que tenían magia en ellas.

Y en el centro del desolado bosque de escombros, una chica cuyo cabello estaba atado en un bulto estaba parada con calma.

-Son Mana-

Mientras Origami recordaba en silencio el nombre de la chica, observó la postura del cuerpo de mana una vez más.

Edad de 14 a 15 años. Bajo el ojo izquierdo de ese adorable rostro hay un lunar lágrima, con restos de inocencia todavía en ella.

Sin embargo, encerrando a esa pequeña figura hay una armadura mecánica poco adorable que no coincidía con esa chica en absoluto…Unida-CR.

Era un poco diferente de los modelos que Origami y los miembros del AST utilizan normalmente, los hombros están equipados con mecanismos militares que parecen escudos. Se dice que es el prototipo más reciente de equipo del AST.

-…Oye, la última persona. Dondequiera que te escondas, por favor date prisa y sal-

Mana simplemente dijo eso ignorando totalmente al miembro del AST que yacía en sus pies.

Aunque no se puede ver desde este ángulo, los otros ocho miembros del AST neutralizados deben haber colapsado en las sombras de los obstáculos alrededor.

Era un poder absoluto unidireccional. Era como tener un espíritu como oponente.

Fue a finales del mes pasado cuando ella fue asignada a esta base Tenguu.

Se decía que era la carta de triunfo de la JGSDF.

Se decía, que su habilidad para controlar la unidad Realizador es una de las mejores del mundo.

Se decía…que ella asesinó a un Espíritu sola.

Solo en base a esos rumores, ella de hecho sería un monstruo anormal.

Sin embargo, en su primera reunión ella dijo frases del estilo "¿Hay alguien que pueda vencerme aquí? Incluso uno está bien" o incluso frases un tanto extrañas como "¿Tienen comida en este lugar? ¡Genial, muero de hambre!" Por supuesto, para el AST que se enorgullecía de ser élites, no hay forma de que lo dejaran pasar…aunque la segunda petición sí que no tuvo una respuesta concreta.

Por lo tanto, como excusa para descubrir la habilidad de combate de Mana, un simulacro de batalla de uno contra diez se realizó.

Aunque hablando sinceramente, Origami no tenía ningún interés en esto…pues todos, o la mayoría de sus pensamientos estaban divididos en dos seres.

Goku…y **_Gold. _**

-…-

Sin decir nada, Origami recordó la conversación que tuvo con Mana el día anterior.

El día en que Mana había sido asignada a la base de Tenguu, Origami y los miembros del AST estaban observando las imágenes de la batalla del otro día.

Mana miró la imagen mostrada en la pantalla…a Itsuka Goku, y dijo:

-…Nii-sama-

Origami nunca había oído que Goku tuviera tal hermana antes. Después de que Origami le planteó esta cuestión, Mana habló con una expresión de sorpresa.

-_¡! ¡¿Sargento primero Tobiichi conoce a Nii-sama?! Umm…Nn, de acuerdo, le puedo decir los detalles…Pero, este simulacro de batalla, debe participar, esta es la única condición- _

Después de esa conversación, no quedaban más opciones.

Al final, Origami tuvo que participar en el ejercicio…

El resultado fue el mismo que lo que actualmente veía ahora.

Nueve miembros ya han sido neutralizados. Origami también ha perdido todo el resto de su equipo aparte de su espada láser para combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por el contrario, Mana todavía estaba intacta.

-…Oye, a este ritmo el tiempo se va a agotar, ¿Sabes?-

Mana dejó escapar un suspiro, soltando esa declaración que parecía carecer de formalidad.

No era una solución seguir así. Origami permitió que su cuerpo flotara, apareciendo frente a Mana.

-…Oh. Finalmente te determinaste, ¿No?-

-…-

Origami dio una orden mental en su cabeza, activando los propulsores en su espalda.

Al inventario de Origami solo le queda una "Sin dolor". No hay otra opción disponible aparte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, voló hacia el cielo a una intensa velocidad.

-Qué directa. No me desagrada eso, sabes-

Mientras la orilla de la boca de Mana se levantaba, los escudos en sus hombros empezaron a cambiar, equipándose en sus dos brazos.

-"Murakamo"…Modo de espadas dobles-

Un instante después, enormes hojas de luz emergieron de la punta de sus escudos.

Sin embargo, Origami no dejó de moverse.

Llevando la "Sin dolor" encima de su cabeza, aceleró aún más.

Pero Origami sabía que perdería si se precipitaba de esa manera.

-…Ahora es el momento-

Entonces, en el instante en que su territorio personal y el de mana se tocaron, Origami rápidamente redujo el tamaño de su territorio.

El territorio que normalmente se expandía en un radio de tres metros y medio, se redujo a una décima parte.

Al instante, las partes de los propulsores que estaban fuera del territorio personal recuperaron su peso original.

Al mismo tiempo que Origami desconectó los propulsores del traje mecánico, agarró la "Sin dolor" desactivada con fuerza y se agachó, moviéndose bajo el codo de Mana.

-¿Qué…?-

Debido a la repentina acción, Mana abrió mucho los ojos.

Los propulsores que perdieron a su controlador siguieron la ley de la inercia, cayendo hacia Mana como una bala gigantesca.

-¡Tsk! ¡Demasiado ingenuo…!-

Sin embargo, Mana recuperó rápidamente la compostura, usando la espada laser para cortar los propulsores a la mitad.

Se esparcieron chispas por todas partes, las dos mitades de los propulsores cayeron al suelo con humo saliendo de ellas.

Sin embargo…esta era la oportunidad que Origami estaba esperando.

-… ¡Tsk!-

La hoja de "Sin dolor" reapareció una vez más, cayendo hacia la espada de Mana.

Apuntando por la abertura mientras Mana se centraba en interceptar los propulsores, un ataque imposible de bloquear.

Como Origami había querido, la hoja de "Sin dolor" dejó un ligero rasguño sobre la Unidad-CR de Mana.

Sin embargo…

-Qu…-

Origami se quedó sin palabras.

En el instante en que el agudo filo de la espada laser hizo contacto con el equipo de Mana, todo su cuerpo tuvo la sensación como si estuviera siendo acariciado constantemente por una mano…y los movimientos de Origami se detuvieron.

-…Fuuu, eso fue peligroso-

Mana volvió la cabeza hacia Origami para hacer contacto visual.

Origami sintió dificultad para respirar. Era inconfundible. Mana había detenido los movimientos de Origami con su territorio personal solamente.

…Cierto, no era un resultado que no había predicho.

Se había considerado que con solo el tiempo de reacción de Mana, tal vez podría haberse encargado de Origami inmediatamente después de interceptar los propulsores. Cualquiera que sea la razón, ella estaba junto a Mana, justo dentro de su territorio personal.

Pero sin considerar lo anterior, si se trataba del territorio de Origami que se había reducido a treinta centímetros, tal acción no era imposible, por lo menos eso se calculó.

Sin embargo…no se calculó que fuera tan fácil.

-Qué mal, es un jaque mate-

Mana giró lentamente su cuerpo, la espada de luz tocando el hombro de Origami.

Al mismo tiempo, la alarma sobre sus cabezas sonó. Y después, una voz salió de los trajes de batalla.

**_-El simulacro de batalla ha terminado. El ganador es la Subteniente Son Mana- _**

* * *

Después del simulacro de batalla.

Origami, quien regresó al hangar dentro de la base, estaba reorganizando sus pensamientos mientras miraba al suelo.

Y como si quisiera recordar esa sensación que sintió hace unos minutos, apretó con fuerza su mano derecha.

-…-

Debido a la desactivación del territorio personal, el cuerpo se sentía muy pesado. Solo el acto de levantar el brazo y apretar el puño provocaba la sensación anormal de que uno estaba nadando en un barro muy viscoso.

Pero también fue debido a este fenómeno que indicaba su propia inutilidad que Origami inconscientemente agregó fuerza a ese puño cerrado con firmeza.

-Son…Mana-

Como si lo estuviera exhibiendo, esa habilidad para hacer uso de su territorio personal y del traje especial a esa medida. En verdad, ella era sin duda un genio legendario.

Esto debería ser algo para celebrar. Mana es una humana, un miembro del AST. Es decir, tiene el mismo objetivo de acabar con los Espíritus como Origami. Si hay más magos que son como ella, la tasa de éxito en combate debería aumentar considerablemente.

Pero, a pesar de que había entendido este hecho, una inexplicable sensación de frustración se volvía cada vez más fuerte dentro del corazón de Origami.

-…Ella es fuerte-

Origami miró su puño cerrado y dijo eso. Al mismo tiempo, una voz llegó desde arriba.

-…Usted es increíble también, Sargento Primero Tobiichi-

Rápidamente levantó la cabeza. Sin saber cuándo se había acercado, Mana, quien llevaba el traje mecánico de combate, estaba allí con bebidas deportivas en ambas manos.

No hay de qué-

Después de decir eso, le ofreció la bebida deportiva en su mano izquierda.

-…-

A pesar de que acaba de desactivar su territorio personal, los movimientos de Mana no parecían ser lentos en absoluto.

Origami miró a Mana confundida y al mismo tiempo levantó su pesado brazo y tomó la botella.

Mana asintió satisfecha, continuando su conversación después de tomar un sorbo de la bebida.

-Para decirle la verdad, eso fue realmente aterrador. A pesar de que solo fueron unos milímetros de la punta de la hoja, no ha habido nadie que pueda tocarme en combate en mucho tiempo-

Nada de sarcasmo añadido, solo una evaluación pura de la habilidad de Origami.

-¿Qué debo hacer…para ser tan fuerte como tú?- Preguntó Origami, Mana parecía como si tuviera problemas, frunciendo el ceño-He escuchado, que has matado a un espíritu antes. Me gustaría escuchar los detalles-

Al escuchar las palabras de Origami, Mana se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Matar…un espíritu, ¿dices? Bueno, lo que has dicho no está mal…-

Ante esa respuesta incierta, Origami inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mm…lo que pasa es que, "eso", es un poco diferente al resto de los espíritus…aun así, ¿Todavía quieres escuchar?-

Sea lo que sea, sin importar lo poca que sea la información. Por favor, dime-

-Antes de responder…hay una pregunta propia que me gustaría hacerte, si es que no tienes inconvenientes, ¿Verdad?-

La contra pregunta ocasionó una leve intriga en Origami.

-No, adelante-

Mana cerró los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza, no le tomó más de diez segundos para volver a abrirlas y dirigirse con seriedad a la chica enfrente suya.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con lo sucedido con **_Gold _**hace más de un mes?-

Origami abrió levemente los ojos por la inesperada pregunta, pero que al mismo tiempo tenía lógica desde algún punto de vista.

Incluso con la sensación de peso extra en su brazo, el recordar ese acontecimiento provocó que el puño derecho de Origami se apretara.

Pues lo que Mana estaba preguntando tenía su lógica.

Origami ha detestado a los espíritus desde el incidente de niña y con sus padres, de hecho la palabra "Detestar" es un eufemismo inmenso. Origami los odiaba al punto de concentrar casi todo su ser en el exterminio total de estos seres abominables.

Seres que solo matan pro placer porque simplemente tienen el poder para hacerlo y nadie puede hacerles frente, que con sola su apariencia en el plano físico puede crear terremotos espaciales capaces de destruir hectáreas inmensas de tierra.

Así que **_Gold _**al ser un espíritu era racional pensar que también cuadraba con ese plano de odio.

Sin embargo, era un poco diferente en este caso.

**_Gold _**estuvo ahí, Origami no recuerda muy bien los detalles, pero solo recuerda que ahí arriba, dos puntos se encontraban suspendidos sobre una ciudad en llamas, y uno de esos puntos tenía tonalidades doradas.

Origami rechazó de inmediato la posibilidad de que sea una luz externa, pues los movimientos de la luz dorada esquivando los movimientos de la luz blanca eran muy precisos como para ser controladas por el viento.

Definitivamente era él, él y ese espíritu que brillaba en luz blanca a su lado tal cual un ángel de la muerte, y combinados con la destrucción de la ciudad por el espíritu de fuego crearon un hoyo eterno dentro de Origami, la cual ella decidió llenar con el odio hacia esos tres seres en específico.

No fue capaz de localizar la ubicación del espíritu ángel o de fuego, por eso el mayor número de enfrentamientos con los que ha tenido fue con el dorado…el cual lamentablemente es uno de los más poderosos, sino el más poderoso.

**_"Gracias" _**

Origami discretamente apretó la mandíbula, ¿Quién se cree él para darle las gracias? No le importaba el por qué lo hizo o si incluso le salvó la vida…ella lo mataría cueste lo que cueste.

Mana divisó la perturbación en su mano y su mandíbula y supo que había tocado un tema delicado.

-Disculpa, supongo que no fue una pregunta que deseabas oír-

Origami reaccionó de su pequeño enojo y vio nuevamente a Mana.

-¿Tú lo enfrentaste?-

Preguntó con la esperanza de obtener alguna pista, pues Mana al ser una de las magas más fuertes, tal vez haya logrado divisar algo que el resto y ella incluida no vieron.

Para su desgracia, Mana agitó la cabeza horizontalmente.

-No, lamentablemente no tuve el privilegio de encontrármelo cara a cara, si es que tiene algún rostro dentro de toda esa luz-

-Ya veo-

Dijo con algo de desilusión aunque no lo demostrara.

-¿Acaso **_Gold _**es tan fuerte como dicen los reportes?-

Preguntó con interés, pues como dijo, nunca pudo enfrentarse a él. Todo lo que sabe de **_Gold _**es que es un espíritu de rango SSS, sin duda el rango más alto de peligro dentro los espíritus, el causante de los llamados terremotos solares y que aparentemente es el único hombre espíritu confirmado hasta la fecha.

También era consciente de lo sucedido en la base de la Patagonia, una masacre sin precedentes de forma intencional y consciente a diferencia de los terremotos espaciales. Admite que cuando leyó el informe, la ira se incrementó en su cuerpo con forma de aire caliente que salía de su pecho. Solo hubo una superviviente de los cientos y hasta miles de personas que trabajaban en aquel lugar y la descripción hizo que su piel se erizara ligeramente.

_"La noche parecía normal, la producción, manufactura y el cuidado en nuestros puestos de guardia estaban en condiciones normales…hasta que de repente se hizo de día o eso creímos nosotros pues pudimos ver como el sol empezaba a salir"_

_"Pero no era el sol, ¿Verdad?"_

_"No"_

Lo siguiente que recuerda haber leído fueron informes de sucesos parecidos a un apocalipsis, una cúpula inmensa que arrasó instantáneamente con la mitad de la base y de las personas que trabajaban ahí, una lluvia de haces de luz dorada que caían con una precisión y velocidad absurdamente grandes, gritos de agonía, escombros cayendo, guardias tratando de defenderse para simplemente acabar como cenizas por la increíblemente elevada temperatura, hierro recién fundid, un cielo rojo y macabro que da señal a un día de muerte.

Lo último que leyó fue que todo lo que recordaba la superviviente después de haber quedado paralizada al presenciar tal demencia, fue:

_"Mi amiga Lis, cuyo brazo había sido arrancado por un rayo de luz, me insistió en que siguiéramos con el contraataque, ¡¿Estás loca?! Le dijo ¡No hay forma de que podamos contra este monstruo! Pero ella no me escuchó, solamente tomó una espada de luz de una compañera que había caído no muy lejos de nuestra posición…debí detenerla…apenas la tomó del suelo, nuestro alrededor se iluminó de repente. Cuando alzamos la vista, solo vi color dorado…creí que iba a morir…pero de pronto Lis me empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y mientras volaba hacia atrás, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, vi el rostro aterrado de Lis…y…vi…vi cómo se le deformaba cuando el rayo la golpeó… ¡Lo vi todo, vi su interior, sus músculos descubiertos…los huesos que empezaban a incendiarse! La onda expansiva me golpeó mientras seguía cayendo, y lo último que recuerdo fue despertarme cuando escuché al equipo de rescate…lo siguiente que supe…fue que fui la única superviviente"_

Ese fue el final del informe, y durante todo su tiempo con la JGSDF debe admitir que nunca había sentido una cólera que amenazaba con derretirle el cuello. Tenía la intención de encontrárselo algún día.

Pero Mana no era tonta, sabe que para enfrentar a alguien del cual no sabe casi nada, es buscar información, lo que sea que Origami vaya a decirle podría ser de ayuda.

-No-

Mana alzó una ceja, iba a preguntar algo más pero se lo guardó para sí cuando Origami le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Es más fuerte-

No era muy detallado, pero para ella era una pequeña mina de oro de información. Fue en parte la razón de por qué le pidió que estuviera en la prueba de combate.

Y mana debe admitir que aunque no supera sus habilidades, Origami tiene una capacidad combativa tanto en intelecto como físico superior a la de la gran mayoría de los magos.

Y sin embargo, ella quien ha entrado en batalla contra **_Gold_** más veces que todos, siempre termina con derrotas o con el espíritu saliendo de escena sin tomarle importancia a Origami y al resto del equipo con ella.

Eso ya le daba una idea de lo devastadoramente poderoso que es **_Gold. _**

-Ya veo, agradezco esta información tan valiosa- Dijo con una sonrisa amigable, mientras Origami bajaba levemente la mirada –Bueno, regresemos a tu pregunta- Origami levantó la cabeza para verla -¿Aun quieres saber?-

-Si-

-Mm, no importa…aunque esto no puede ser dicho públicamente, creo que en el futuro cercano tendrás la oportunidad de verlo por ti misma. Fui asignada a este lugar por esta razón después de todo-

Ante esa declaración que no reveló mucho, Origami inclinó la cabeza.

-¿…? He oído que habías sido asignada a este lugar para aumentar nuestra habilidad en combate-

-Lo que dices no está totalmente equivocado. Pero para ser exactos, fui enviada a este lugar para confirmar las señales de "un cierto Espíritu".

-¿Un cierto Espíritu?-

-Si. Todo este tiempo, he estado persiguiendo al espíritu más brutal, aunque si **_Gold _**repitiera lo ocurrido en la base de la Patagonia, no me cabe duda de que terminará por superar ese record macabro en cuestión de pocos meses-

Origami desvió nuevamente la mirada, ella había leído con mucho coraje el reporte de la masacre. Al principio estaba sorprendida por el cambio en el modus operandi tan radical de **_Gold, _**pero esto solo sirvió como incentivo para acrecentar su odio hacia estos seres y a él en especial.

Pero Mana estaba hablando de "un cierto Espíritu" el cual es según ella, el espíritu más brutal de todos.

-Su nombre clave es…-

Cuando Mana estaba a punto de continuar.

**_¡Bang! ¡Bang! _**

Las cabezas de las dos fueron golpeadas.

-…-

-Duele-

Origami y Mana se agarraron sus cabezas y se volvieron hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo.

Allí estaba la líder del equipo del AST usando el uniforme militar de la JGSDF, Kusakabe Ryouko, en su mano tenía un libro enrollado.

-Ustedes dos…-

Los vasos sanguíneos en su frente se hincharon, y al mismo tiempo señaló a la chatarra de hierro recuperada de los campos de entrenamiento haciendo un ruido en la mano.

Eran los propulsores que habían sido cortados limpiamente en dos.

-¡No dije que era un simulacro de batalla! ¡Por qué tuvieron que destruir un equipo tan costoso!-

Las dos respondieron mientras miraban el dedo extendido de Ryouko.

-Utilicé métodos a medias para tratar de emboscar a la Subteniente Son pero fracasé-

-Aunque decimos que es un simulacro de batalla, si no luchamos de verdad… ¿Entonces no vamos a tener datos inexactos? Eso es lo que deduje-

Por lo tanto, las cabezas de las dos fueron golpeadas una vez más.

-Qué brillante. ¡Díganme eso después de investigar adecuadamente el costo de las partes para construir esas unidades realizador! ¡Nuestro presupuesto no es ilimitado, saben!-

-Entendido-

-Lo entiendo-

-En serio…-

Después de dejar atrás un: "Tengan más cuidado la próxima vez", Ryouko se fue encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez que la figura de sus espalda desapareció, Mana frunció los labios molesta.

-Digo, la capitana realmente es un dolor de cabeza. Es eso lo que la hace tan molesta como esos espíritus-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

Origami asintió, Mana sonrió felizmente.

-Creo que podemos llevarnos muy bien entre nosotras, Sargento Primero Tobiichi. Nosotras somos personas que tratan a los Espíritus y similares como enemigos, si somos tan materialistas, no vamos a ser capaces de ganar incluso si pudiéramos-

Después de decir eso, Mana se encogió de hombros exageradamente.

Origami reevaluó en silencio el rostro de Mana una vez más.

Como era de esperar…No era solo el aspecto, o la atmósfera, los dos eran muy similares a los de Goku. Incluso compartían el cabello color negro azabache, pero ella no poseía un distintivo tan llamativo como que si tenía Goku.

Sin embargo, Goku solo debería tener una hermana.

Incluso si no intercambiaron palabras, ella la vio un par de veces antes. Itsuka Kotori. No hacía falta decir que era una persona diferente a Mana.

Sin embargo…de acuerdo a los datos de Origami, Goku fue adoptado. La posibilidad de que Mana fuera la hermana real de Goku no puede ser totalmente negada.

-Subteniente Son-

Origami preguntó naturalmente.

-Como prometiste. Háblame de la relación entre tú y Goku-

-¿Goku…? ¿Quién es él?-

Mana inclinó su cabeza…Eso es inusual. Origami continuó aturdida.

-Hace algunos días mientras veíamos la batalla con **_Hermit _**y **_Gold…_**ese es el nombre del joven en silla de ruedas en el video. Tú, que llamaste a esa persona Nii-sama, prometiste decirme si participaba en la práctica-

-… ¿Nii…sama…?-

Mana frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Hay algún problema?-

-No, es solo un ligero, dolor de cabeza…-

Después de decir eso, se apretó el costado de su cabeza con la mano.

Origami sintió que en este momento Mana parecía familiar…sus gestos y reacciones…son similares cuando Goku…

-…Perdón por eso. Todo está bien ahora. Ah, ese asunto sobre Nii-sama-

Mana sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como si tratara de sacudirse el dolor, y sacó un pendiente muy pequeño de la zona del pecho de su uniforme de batalla.

Y lo abrió. Dentro había una fotografía de un niño y una niña.

-…Goku-

Origami habló en voz baja. Ese sin duda era Itsuka Goku cuando era joven era imposible no reconocer ese peculiar peinado. Y a su lado, había una niña con un lunar lágrima como su característica…esa era Mana sin importar cómo lo miraras.

-¿Esto es?-

-Una fotografía del pasado…Mi única pista, entre yo y Nii-sama-

-Por favor, dime los detalles-

A pesar de que Origami dijo eso, Mana se rascó la cabeza como si tuviera problemas.

-Aun así debo disculparme…Pero no recuerdo nada en absoluto-

-¿…? ¿Cómo es eso?-

-No…Para decirte la verdad, ¿No tengo recuerdos del pasado?-

-¿Amnesia?-

-Se puede entender simplemente así…pero, una vez que vi esa imagen, recordé algo. Yo, he llamado a esa persona Nii-sama antes en el pasado-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué todavía me diste esa condición?-

Origami dijo sorprendida, Mana inclinó su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-No…quería ver la habilidad de usted, Sargento Primero Tobiichi. En este pelotón debes ser considerada la más fuerte. Para ser honesta, has superado mis expectativas-

-…-

Origami miró en silencio el rostro de Mana. A pesar de que fue una victoria unilateral, ella dijo que sus expectativas fueron superadas, su corazón se sentía un poco complicado.

Mana miró a Origami y continuó.

-Este…Sargento Primero Tobiichi. Lo siento, pero tengo otra petición que pedirte-

-¿Qué es?-

-A pesar de que puede ser egoísta, este…información sobre Nii-sama, la tienes ¿Verdad? Siempre que esté dentro de tus límites, ¿Puedes contarme por favor?-

-…-

Sin saber desde cuando la situación parecía haberse invertido…Origami lo pensó por un momento, asintió con la cabeza levemente y aceptó.

-…Nombre, Itsuka Goku. Edad…dieciséis años-

-Bien-

-Su familia consiste en su padre, su madre, y su hermana. Actualmente sus padres han dejado el país para trabajar en el extranjero. Él es experto en las tareas del hogar, experto en artes marciales, en natación, basquetbol, baseball, futbol, tenis, atletismo…-

-Ok, lo entiendo, Nii-sama es buen deportista-

Mana dijo eso con una sonrisa complicada.

-Su tipo de sangre es AO RH+. Altura 170.0 cm. Peso 61.5 kg. Altura sentado 90.2 cm, brazo superior 34.2 cm, antebrazo 34.2 cm, pecho 90.2 cm, cintura 73.3 cm, cadera 89.8 cm-

-… ¿De acuerdo?...es bueno saber que el entrenamiento da resultados-

-Vista del ojo derecho 0.6, ojo izquierdo 0.8, fuerza de agarre de la mano derecha 72.5 kg, mano izquierda 71.2 kg. Presión arterial 128/75. Nivel de azúcar en la sangre 88mg/dl. Nivel de urea 4.2mg/dl-

-¡B-Basta, basta! No quiero saber esas cosas-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, aunque me sorprende un poco su agarre en ambas manos, ¿Tan fuerte es Nii-sama?-

-Siempre está entrenando-

-Eso…parece obvio ahora-

-Aunque su fuerza se vió reducida una décima parte debido a su estado-

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Mana.

-¿Estado?-

-Goku acaba de recuperarse de un accidente que terminó por dejar completamente inmóvil sus piernas-

-… ¡¿Qué?!-

-Hace una semana sus piernas reaccionaron nuevamente, pero se le sugirió seguir usando muletas para andar en caso de alguna desestabilización en alguno de sus músculos por inactividad-

-¿Nii-sama estuvo discapacitado?- Origami asintió a la exaltación de Mana –Por favor, dime lo que pasó-

-Goku estuvo expuesto al espíritu **_Hermit_**, durante un derrumbe de un edificio terminó con sus piernas severamente afectadas-

Origami respondió, pero decidió ocultar la información de que fue Goku quien aparentemente se auto infligió ese daño cuando de forma desconocida la salvó a ella y Tohka.

Sin embargo, creyó que era mejor ocultar la información hasta que ella supiera la causa de todo esto.

**_"¿Eres humano?"_**

**_"Creí saberlo…ahora no estoy tan seguro" _**

Palabras del pasado resonaron en la cabeza de Origami cuando Mana se quedó callada.

-Entonces…Nii-sama fue herido-

-Se encuentra estable, se estima que debería sanar en una semana-

-Mm…-

Mana quedó en silencio mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno…además de eso, haa, realmente fue una información detallada. ¿Eso fue una broma?-

-No es una broma. Esas fueron medidas correctas-

-…-

Origami respondió con un rostro serio, Mana mantuvo el ceño fruncido con sudor formándose en su rostro.

-…Lo siento, ¿Cuál es exactamente la relación, entre usted Sargento Primero Tobiichi y Nii-sama?-

Al escuchar la pregunta, Origami instintivamente se llevó los dedos a sus labios, recordando aquellos dos momentos antes del contacto con **_Hermit_**, y la promesa del segundo extra que ella y Goku se hicieron y la futura cita que se debían, el cual Goku le aseguró que le daría.

Origami sonrió un poco, tanto que casi no parecía una sonrisa, pero Mana fue capaz de detectar aquel gesto y al ver como se llevó sus dedos a los labios…le dio una idea.

Por eso, al escuchar la pregunta de Mana, Origami respondió sin vacilar, confundirse o tartamudear.

-Novios-

* * *

-Un momento. ¿Qué estás haciendo Goku?-

-¿Hehh?-

En la sala de estar de su casa, Itsuka Goku recibió esta pregunta de repente, y respondió incoherentemente.

Al volver la cabeza, con cintas negras atando su pelo en dos mechones, allí estaba una chica con las manos en las caderas.

La hermana de Goku, Itsuka Kotori…Modo Comandante.

Sus ojos lindos y redondos parecían inclinarse molestos, y el palo de la Chupa Chups en su boca apuntó hacia arriba, como si fuera la cola de un animal intimidando a sus enemigos.

-¿Cómo que "Qué estoy haciendo"? Me preparo para la escuela, claro-

Goku le echó un vistazo a su apariencia una vez más. Usando un uniforme de preparatoria (Uniforme de verano), mochila en la mano derecha, bento en la izquierda, sin importar cómo se mire, se trata de una persona que está a punto de ir a la escuela.

Sin embargo, Kotori se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, como si se tratara de una comedia de situación americana.

-De acuerdo, déjame decirlo de otra forma. Goku, ¿No estás olvidando algo?-

-¿Um? ¿Yo…?-

-No, yo. Obviamente eres tú-

-Bueno, veamos…tengo este uniforme incómodo, tengo el almuerzo, tengo mi mochila, esta vez no olvidé mis zapatos…- Kotori rodó los ojos a eso –Hmm, no veo qué es lo que me falta-

-Baka, ¿Qué haces ahí parado tan tranquilamente? ¿Dónde están tus muletas?-

-Ugh…- Goku puso los ojos rasgados al escuchar eso –Vamos, ya puedo caminar por mí mismo-

-Según el informe, aún tienes rebajas post-tratamiento, puedes perder fuerza en tus piernas en cualquier momento y caer, para eso son las muletas, no avergüences su únicos usos-

-Emm bueno…-

-Sin peros, iré por ellas-

Kotori se marchó del lugar y Goku soltó un suspiro cansado, hace una semana sus piernas habían vuelto a moverse con la misma agilidad y fuerza para poder pararse y caminar por sí solo, fue un alivio el saber que ya no estaría atado a esa silla por más tiempo, aunque agradecía sus usos incluso tras quedar tan maltrecha después de los acontecimientos con Yoshinon.

Sin embargo, como su hermana dijo, sus fuerzas no habían sido recuperadas en su totalidad, no sería la primera vez que por falta de fuerza su rostro termine estampado en el suelo, cosa que preocupó mucho a Tohka por cierto.

Aunque en parte, o gran parte, el que sus piernas funcionen como ahora es gracias a Origami, sea lo que sea que le inyectó, aceleró el proceso de curación de sus piernas, debía compensárselo de alguna forma.

Goku fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Kotori regresaba a la sala con las dos muletas, cada una en ambas manos.

-Ten, y esta vez asegúrate de llevarlas contigo-

Goku suspiró y dejó el bento en la mesa, luego tomó las muletas y puso la parte superior de estas justo por debajo de las axilas. Posteriormente tomó nuevamente el bento mas uno extra y los guardó en una bolsa, y finalmente los puso en un gancho especial en las muletas.

-Ugh, ya quiero volver a entrenar, siento que estoy perdiendo fuerzas-

-No seas chillón, ya tienes fuerza extra para ser considerado un súper humano-

-Pero es aburrido-

Kotori se encogió de hombros a las quejas de su hermano mayor adoptivo, a veces puede actuar como un niño pequeño cuando se trata de entrenar o comer, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso y sabía cómo lidiarlo.

En cambio, su atención se dirigió a la bolsa con los dos bentos, esto provocó que alzase una ceja pues aunque sabía el apetito voraz de su hermano, este por alguna razón siempre llevaba solo un bento, supuestamente para no llamar su atención…claro, porque ser el mejor con gran diferencia en todos los aspectos físicos y deportivos no es nada llamativo.

-Por cierto Goku, ¿Por qué tienes dos bentos?-

-Oh, bueno uno es para mí…-

-¿Y el otro?-

-Para Tohka claro-

Kotori se cruzó de brazos mientras mantenía la ceja arqueada.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres dárselo a Tohka?-

-Estaba pensando en ponerlo en su buzón si no me la encuentro hoy…-

Como no puede dárselo personalmente en la escuela, entonces usando la llave de repuesto del buzón, lo coloca dentro cada mañana.

-Intento asegurarme de no usar el mismo bento, la última vez Origami casi nos descubre-

-Mm, inteligente hasta para ti- Habló directamente recibiendo un "Hey" de su hermano –Pero, ¿Origami no se dará cuenta de que…? Espera un momento, ¿Cómo que Origami? ¿Desde cuándo es que dices su nombre?-

Goku se estremeció y sintió como balas de sudor se deslizaban libremente por su rostro, todo mientras era bombardeado con la mirada sospechosa y acusadora de Kotori quien desde el momento que escuchó la palabra Origami salir de la boca de Goku, sus alarmas se activaron.

Goku siempre se había referido a la chica mencionada como Tobiichi-san, era su forma de ser cortes con las personas, pero nunca habían sido tan cercanos como para llamarla por su nombre. En estos momentos, Goku se sentía entre la espada y un lugar duro, no quería decirle (Al menos no con exactitud) lo ocurrido en el departamento de Origami, y la razón de por qué empezó a llamarla por su nombre, tampoco deseaba decirle acerca de que ella fue la que ayudó a curar sus piernas pues conociendo a su hermanita en Modo comandante, esto traería una pregunta que generaría otra, sería un efecto domino de cuestionamientos que llevarían con el caso del fenómeno de "ojos plateados".

-Emm…bueno…jejeje-

Goku se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, y Kotori solo suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea, lo que hagas con tu vida personal es cosa tuya, pero recuerda que debes enamorar a las espíritus antes de pensar en cosas como el matrimonio-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Los ojos de Goku se agrandaron magníficamente, y en el momento le llegó el recuerdo del beso de ambos lados entre él y la peliblanca, un sonrojo leve se formó en sus mejillas mientras agitaba la cabeza-¡¿Q-Qué tiene que ver que diga su nombre con el matrimonio?!-

Kotori con los ojos cerrados, se le vio formar una pequeña sonrisa burlona, era divertido molestar a su hermano tonto de vez en cuando, y pensó que otro poco no haría daño.

-Cosas tan diminutas como decir su nombre, abrirle la puerta, moverle una silla o alabar su apariencia tienen más poder sentimental de lo que crees-

Goku miró incrédulo la pose orgullosa de Kotori, luego un tic se le formó al reconocer la burla en sus palabras, así que era momento de una pequeña venganza.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces significa que…? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-

Kotori rápidamente escupió el vaso de agua que convenientemente estaba tomando, tos salió apresuradamente de su garganta y se enderezó con un rojo tan llamativo como su cabello en su rostro.

-¡¿Q-Qué mierda estás insinuando?! ¡Podrías ir preso por esto, ¿sabes?!-

-Pero si tú misma lo dijiste: Decir el nombre, abrir las puertas, mover la silla, alabar apariencia. Dime en que momento nunca te dije o hice nada de eso y me retracto-

-E-Etto…b-bueno pues yo…-

Kotori desvió la mirada llevando su mano a su boca.

-¡Jajaja! Debiste ver tu cara, ¡¿En verdad pensaste que era en serio?! ¡Jajajaja!-

El rostro de Kotori volvió a ponerse de un color rojo carmesí brillante, solo que en este caso el sentimiento de afecto no tendría nada que ver, y se demostró cuando sus facciones se deformaron en un rostro furioso y humo salía de sus oídos.

**¡PAM! **

-¡HAAAAYYYYYY!-

Fue tanto su enojo que amenazaba con explotar, que decidió liberarlo con una patada en la entrepierna de Goku, quien después de un chillido cayó al suelo.

-Eso te ganas por hacer bromas estúpidas- Dijo Kotori modo comandante con los brazos cruzados y la vista apartada para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Pero…eso fue excesivo…y eso que lo haces casi todas las mañanas…uff-

Con dificultad combinado a la falta de fuerza en sus piernas, Goku termina por ponerse de pie, el golpe claramente fue doloroso, pero ya que básicamente a Kotori le encanta despertarlo de esta manera, Goku ha tenido el afortunado o terrible privilegio de tener más resistencia a sus golpes específicos.

-Hmph, como sea, volvamos al tema antes de tener otro pase de mi pie en tu zona…-

-Si, por favor-

-Como decía, ¿Acaso Origami no vera con ojos raros que tú y Tohka llevan bentos diferentes a sabiendas que antes tenían los mismos?-

-Ugh, no pensé en eso...- Goku se paró pensativamente intentando ignorar las palpitaciones de dolor por aquella patada. Ahora que Kotori lo mencionó, tenía un buen punto. Origami ya había visto personalmente como él y Tohka tenían el mismo bento de comida, y llevar después bentos completamente diferentes con contenidos diferentes solo hará que las alarmas en ella se activen con más fuerza, pues le dará la sensación de que Goku quiere ocultar algo…bueno, en realidad es el caso, y Origami ya sabe que él tiene conocimiento de los espíritus, pero aun así...-

-Seguro sabrás qué hacer, para incluso alguien como tú, los milagros del conocimiento y engaño pueden llegar de vez en cuando-

-No sé si tomarme eso como una ofensa o cumplido-

-Todo es cuestión de perspectiva-Goku resopló con un leve puchero-Y bueno, han pasado dos semanas desde que Tohka se mudó al lado. Dime Goku… ¿Tu y Tohka alguna vez han ido a la escuela juntos?-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina?-

-Recuerda que aunque sellaste sus poderes, estos pueden volver dependiendo de su estado emocional. Si ella está feliz, hay menos probabilidades de que se descontrole-

-Bueno, sí, hemos ido juntos a la escuela, incluso ella era la que empujaba mi silla de ruedas, ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-No es mi trabajo saber lo que haces las 24 horas del día-

-¿No dijiste que era tu trabajo vigilar su estado emocional siempre?-

-Uhh…- Ante este muro inusualmente firme de sentido por parte de Goku, Kotori puso una expresión difícil de vergüenza.

Goku sonrió un poco por esto, no veía estas charlas como una competencia, pero se sentía bien ganarle una conversación al modo comandante de su hermanita de vez en cuando.

Goku giró la cabeza a la ventana donde da a la vista del nuevo lugar donde Tohka vive actualmente, no es que a Goku le molestara que viviera con él o Kotori, incluso ignoraba todo tipo de comentarios y rumores extraños por parte de sus compañeros. Pero sabe que eventualmente si sigue con este tema de sellado de poderes, con el tiempo el espacio en su casa se irá reduciendo hasta ser algo completamente insoportable, por eso se optó por crear una casa tipo mansión para mantenerlas a salvo y vigiladas.

-Bueno, es bueno saber que por lo menos mantienen una relación estable, sigue así y su estado emocional debería permanecer tranquila-

-Trato de no verlo de forma "Si no lo hago ella destruirá la ciudad" no creo que sea bueno para la salud-

-Es un buen punto- Kotori asintió de acuerdo-Muy bien. Entonces, vas a la escuela con Tohka hoy, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, justamente le iba a entregar el bento que ahora está en el suelo… ¿Puedes pasármelo, por favor?-

-Hmm…- Kotori con algo de rojo en su rostro, se agachó y tomó las bolsas con los bentos y se las dio a Goku quien los ajustó nuevamente a sus muletas- Lamento el haberte pateado, pero no significa que me arrepiento, eh-

-Está bien, está bien, creo que en parte también fue mi culpa- Con eso dicho, Goku pasó a un lado de Kotori para ir a la puerta pero fue detenido nuevamente por su hermana.

-Más despacio Goku, se te olvidó algo-

-¿Ah? ¿Hay algo más?-

-Esto, toma-

Kotori extendió su mano, mostrando el equipo en esta.

-… ¿Eso? ¿Por qué debo…?-

-Debido a que el tiempo es el adecuado, vamos a entrenarte mientras estás en ello. Bien, ahora póntelo-

Kotori medio obligó a Goku a ponérselo en el oído mientras sonreía.

-Ahh, no es el termino de entrenamiento que me gusta usar exactamente… ¿Para qué es esto de todos modos?-

-Eso es…el tema de hoy es, eliminar los celos de Tohka-

-¿Eliminar…los celos? ¿De qué trata todo eso?-

-Nn, ¿Todavía recuerdas el incidente del mes pasado cuando Yoshino apareció?-

-Cómo olvidarlo-

-Ese es el punto clave, si simpatizas con otras chicas Goku, Tohka se pondrá triste-

-Mmm-

Goku desvió la mirada un momento para poder recordar los eventos con Yoshino, más específico cuando Tohka la encontró en casa mientras Goku seguía en silla de ruedas, desde ese momento, recuerda la forma en que ella reaccionó.

-Si la relación de Goku con otras chicas es buena, el estado mental de Tohka se volverá lentamente inestable…al final, eso causará un flujo inverso del poder del espíritu. Si eso va a suceder cada vez que un nuevo espíritu aparezca, va a ser problemático…por eso aplaudo el que tú y ella hayan ido a la escuela juntos, independientemente si era por necesidad debido a tu discapacidad, el hecho es que esto debería crear lazos más resistentes-

Luego Kotori miró el reloj de la casa y con cuidado por su estado, empujó a Goku fuera de la casa.

-Es casi la hora de que Tohka salga de su casa. Para más detalles solo escucha las instrucciones a través del transmisor-

A pesar de que Goku no entendía totalmente la situación, sabía que era por el bien de Tohka. Por eso, y aunque no le guste, usará este método de entrenamiento para asegurarse de mantenerla feliz.

Goku finalmente fuera de la casa, empezó a caminar para esperar a Tohka, pero una vez más, la voz de Kotori lo detuvo, haciendo que gire en su dirección.

-Ahh, cierto, hay una cosa más. Tenemos un invitado hoy también. Bueno, está bien se trata de un simple saludo, trata de hablar con ella por un rato-

-¿Un invitado?-

-Sí, ten cuidado allá afuera-

-Claro, pero me dirás quién es ese…-

Kotori sin esperar a que terminara de hablar, subió las escaleras. Ya que dijo que le daría instrucciones a través del transmisor, lo más probable es que vaya a _Fraxinus _a través del balcón en el segundo piso.

Sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Pero, ya que no resolvía nada continuar así Goku se sentó un uno de los bancos frente a su casa para esperar a Tohka.

Esperando pacientemente, Goku se dispuso a observar el paisaje y los autos que pasaban frente a él, no había muchos ya que él y Kotori viven en un recinto privado, así que deben ser los vecinos que llevan a sus niños a la escuela para luego ir al trabajo o simplemente pasear por la ciudad.

De cualquier forma, Goku se acomodó en su asiento mientras colocaba sus muletas aun lado, respirando una buena cantidad de aire natural.

Para pasar el tiempo, sacó su teléfono para y empezó a teclear en él, noticias de deportes, métodos nuevos de entrenamiento, formas para hacer más flexible el cuerpo.

A Goku le gusta entrenar, pero no es ningún experto, no tiene idea qué se necesita para un entrenamiento balanceado que beneficie cada parte de su cuerpo, entrenamientos mentales para alcanzar la paz, yoga, natación. Todo método que sea capaz de mantenerlo en forma y en constante tranquilidad mental. Un escalofrío pasó por su espina dorsal cuando Tonomachi en tono de broma le preguntó si estaba interesado en acupuntura.

Como si de una corriente se tratara, su cuerpo se sacudió fuertemente por unos segundos, ya de por sí no es capaz de mirar una aguja, y pensar en tener que estar rodeados de cientos sino miles de ellas clavadas en su piel…definitivamente Tonomachi pagará por esa broma.

-Mm, no creo que sea el indicado para decir eso jeje-

Pensó en voz alta mientras instintivamente movía su mano cerca de su entrepierna aun sintiendo el dolor que no termina de desaparecer.

Kotori patea fuerte o es que el tesoro de un hombre es tan delicado que hasta el golpe más mínimo de fuerza puede causar un buen daño o incluso ambos, una combinación terrible.

-¡Ahh…ahh…ah!-

Jadeos cansados llamaron su atención, pero en el momento de que Goku giró la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía…

-¡Agh!-

Terminó viendo el proceso consecuente de la gravedad en un chico quien calló de cara al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Hey!-

Con prisa pero con cuidado, Goku tomó sus muletas y fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el chico en el suelo.

-Ah, mierda…-

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Eh?-

El chico en cuestión levantó la mirada del duro asfalto a un chico de cabello extraño en muletas yendo a toda la velocidad que puede hacia él.

Cuando se acercó, le ofreció la mano, cosa que el mencionado aceptó.

-Sí, gracias, solo tropecé-

-¿Seguro? Fue una fuerte caída-

-Descuida, me pasa siempre-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si! Ocurre a menudo cuando no ves bien-

-¿Eh?-

En el momento que dijo eso, el chico metió la mano en su bolsillo del frente y sacó un par de gafas, pero en uno de los lentes había una grieta considerable, cosa que provocó que el chico frunciera el ceño.

-Maldición, se debió romper por la caída-

-Pero parece no estar tan mal-

-Es porque son lentes de deporte, me gustan más que los lentes normales, la gente suele burlarse de mí por eso… ¡¿Ahora quien se ríe, eh?! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Con una pose exagerada y una risa del mismo calibre, el chico exclamó a los cielos provocando una gota de sudor en Goku.

-Emm… ¿Supongo?-

El chico ignoró el tono vacilante de Goku e se puso los anteojos, parpadeó para acostumbrarse al calibre visual y sonrió.

-Ahh, funcionan bien, esta grieta es molesta pero nada que no pueda aguantar-

-¿Por qué no compras otras gafas o tal vez otro lente para reemplazarlo?-

Preguntó sin entender muy bien, no sabía nada sobre cegueras o de lentes para la vista porque básicamente nunca los necesitó. Sin embargo, en el momento en que terminó de hablar, el chico le dirigió una mirada de shock.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta algo así?!-

-Emm… ¿no?-

-Uff, que bueno, creí que era el único que no sabía jajajaja-

Goku cayó de espaldas mientras el chico seguía riendo como si lo que dijo hubiera sido lo más común del mundo.

-Creo que ahora sé cómo se sienten todos- Se dijo el azabache, levantándose de nuevo.

-Pero ya en serio, por mucho que me gustaría cambiarlo, no creo que mis ingresos ni mi cuenta bancaria me permitan tal lujo, pero descuida, puedo acostumbrarme a un simple rayón-

-Si tú lo dices, lo creeré-

-Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme hace un rato, me llamo Ishida, un placer-

El chico con nombre Ishida extiende su mano a Goku quien con una sonrisa devuelve el gesto.

-Soy Goku, un placer Ishida-san-

-Por favor, dejemos los honoríficos aun lado, o son lo mío-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien-

-Perdón si pregunto, pero… ¿Ishida no era el nombre de un samurái?-

-¡Oh, conoces la historia! Eso es sorprendente…- El chico alabó aplaudiendo un par de veces –Y si, diste en el clavo: Ishida Mitsunari, conocido como el legendario general samurái de la era del Sengoku, también conocido por haber comandado el ejército del oeste durante la batalla de Sekigahara-

-Vaya, yo no sabía eso, de verdad eres fan de ese hombre jeje-

-No debería sorprenderte, mi familia son fieles fanáticos de todo general de esa época o lo que sea que tenga que ver con ese tiempo…tanto, que hasta tú les caerías bien-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-

-Por tu nombre…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi nombre?-

-A ver, repíteme cómo te llamas-

-Es Goku…Ohh-

-¿Ves?-

-Pero eso es solo una coincidencia, no creo tener ningún familiar de esa época-

-A mi familia no le importa, con eso ya deberías tener una idea de nuestro fanatismo. Y sobre lo otro, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez tengas un tátara no sé cuántos abuelos que vivió en esa época, quien sabe, tal vez hasta fue samurái-

-Uhh…no lo había pensado-

Después de otro poco de charla, Goku empezó a sentir como sus muletas empiezan irritar sus hombros por la constante posición, debido a eso se regresa al banco para descansar, además de que el golpe de Kotori aún se siente.

Mientras Goku suelta un suspiro, ve que Ishida se sienta a su lado.

-Voy a descansar un poco, no te molesta, ¿Verdad?-

-Oh, no descuida-

-¿Seguro? No quiero causar incomodidad a nadie, si quieres puedo pararme, no hay problema-

-Está bien, de todas formas estoy esperando a alguien-

-Uhh, ¿Enserio? ¿Es una chica?- Preguntó subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-En realidad si- Esa declaración provocó una gran impresión en Ishida.

-Wow, ¿de verdad?-

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?-

-Lo siento, es que lo dije de broma, es la primera vez que atino- El chico se rascó tímidamente la cabeza con algo de rojo en su rostro- Bueno, creo que entonces es mejor que me vaya-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ladeando la cabeza sin entender.

-¿Bromeas? No quiero ser una molestia para ti y tu novia-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Goku de inmediato echó la cabeza para atrás, una reacción que ni él mismo entiende de donde salió.

-¿Qué no es tu novia? ¿Acaso no van juntos a la escuela?-

-Si…pero no es mi novia, es solo una amiga-

-¿Ohh?- De pronto el rostro de Ishida se iluminó mientras se sentaba nuevamente a su lado-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Y es linda?-

-B-Bueno…-Goku se rascó la mejilla ante este predicamento, debido a que realmente nunca se paró a pensar en algo así ya que no lo consideraba relevante, pero ahora, gracias a esta pregunta su mente empezó a reflexionar un poco. Pues si consideraba bonita a Tohka, después de todo en su escuela subió en un tiempo record al top 1 de chicas deseadas para ser novias. Tohka tenía una belleza más allá de lo considerado normal, y no solo por su físico, su actitud alegre e hiperactiva la hacen alguien muy atrayente para muchos hombres.

Es amable y cariñosa, pero también ruda y enojona cuando algo no le gusta, es sincera con sus sentimientos, una cualidad muy atractiva si le preguntan, sin miedo a cómo o qué piensan de ella, eso no le importa.

Por eso esta pregunta fue tan inesperada pero al mismo tiempo pareció llegar en buen tiempo, pues solo ha estado pensando en cosas como comida y entrenamiento que no puede hacer por su condición, nunca se paró realmente a pensar y qué le gusta de una chica…e increíblemente Tohka cumple con casi todos los requisitos, es fuerte, es amable, independiente (En el sentido de que no necesita ayuda cuando aprende cosas nuevas, pues obviamente hay un montón de cosas que le faltan por saber de este mundo), y también posee un carácter fuerte en especial en las batallas.

Un segundo… ¿Qué Origami no es así también?

Goku se agarró la cabeza en un intento por detener la guerra mental en su interior.

-¿Y bien…?-

Algo cansado de esperar la respuesta y extrañado por el comportamiento repentino del chico, Ishida le llamó.

-¿Eh…?-

-Vamos hombre, ¿Es bonita o no? No me dejes con la duda-

-Bueno…si es bonita…la verdad- Mencionó con un extraño tinte en sus mejillas y unas pulsaciones aún más extrañas en su pecho…algo que jamás le había pasado.

La declaración de Goku provocó una sonrisa genuina en Ishida.

-Oh, eso es genial-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Goku volteó a verlo alzando una ceja.

-Que tal vez tenga una oportunidad-

-… ¿Eh?-

-Dime, ¿Está saliendo con alguien?-

-¡¿Qué?! No pero…-

-¡Perfecto! ¿Podrías presentarmela?-

-¡¿Disculpa?!-

Goku hizo una mueca mientras un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

-Perdón, debí aclarar la voz antes de hablar. Pregunté si…-

-Sí, ya te escuché-

-Entonces, ¿Me la presentas?-

-¡Pero si te acabo de conocer! ¡¿Y tú quieres que te la presente así como así?!-

-¿Cuál es el problema? Toda relación siempre empieza entre dos desconocidos, obviamente uno no puede llegar de la nada y decir si quiere salir con una persona-

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo! Te contradices a ti mismo-

-¿Ah sí?-

-¡Si!-

-Oh… ¿Entonces me la presentas?-

-¡Y dale con eso!-

-No veo cual es el problema, dijiste que estaba disponible-

-El problema es que no sé quién eres realmente y encima quieres que te la presente solo porque sí. Y no, no está disponible-

-A ya veo, entonces sí estás saliendo con ella-

-¡Que no!-

-¿Entonces tiene novio?-

-¡N-No!-

-En ese casi, si está disponible-

-Agh, eres imposible-

-jejeje perdón, perdón, solo era una broma, no me tomes enserio-

-Ugh-

Goku suspiró y pasó su mano pos su cabello mientras ignoraba las constantes disculpas de Ishida.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y Goku se preguntaba cuanto más puede tardar Tohka en salir, pero tampoco fue tan malo pues en ese tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su acompañante.

Resulta que Ishida era una persona con una tendencia a las bromas, su especialidad es hablar tan serio del tema que las víctimas piensan que es real, hay casos extremos en los que Ishida engañó a una persona de que sería arrestado por tirar una cascara de banana en la calle, otro de que tenía cáncer de pulmón por haber fumado por primera vez en su vida, y otro llegó al extremo para hacerle creer a una persona que su género no era el correcto y que se estaba engañando el mismo. Al final, siempre terminaba con él disculpándose un montón de veces, aunque hubo casos en que al estar hartos de sus bromas de vez en cuando terminan con los puños.

Ishida preguntó una vez lo que le había ocurrido a sus piernas y Goku rápidamente dijo que fue por una caída que terminó con una pequeña fractura en la cintura que terminó por dejar de enviar ondas cerebrales a las piernas, paralizándolas de momento.

Ishida vio con ojos sospechosos esta excusa pero no dijo nada más por respeto a su privacidad.

Con el tiempo, ambos empezaron a llevarse bien y empezaron a hablar cosas del uno y del otro un poco más, hasta que en una oportunidad para tomar agua debido al calor y tanto correr por parte de Ishida, Goku lo usó para pensar un momento en su broma.

Aunque le pareció algo fuera de lugar, debe admitir que fue una buena broma, bueno, nadie salió lastimado así que no hay razón para odiarlo por eso.

Pero eso le dio la oportunidad de reflexionar lo siguiente… ¿El siente algo por Tohka? Pues la forma en que reaccionó para... ¿Defenderla?...fue un poco más agresiva de lo que esperaba, y no sabe cual pudo ser la razón.

Tal vez…

Goku le echó un vistazo discreto a Ishida mientras ingería su agua. Ahora que lo veía bien…era bastante atractivo, con el pelo castaño cortado hasta los hombros pero atado en una cola de caballo para evitar que lo interrumpa en su trote, tenía un rostro bien visto, y el físico resaltaba debajo de su ropa de correr de camisa manga corta y monos deportivos. Era un poco más alto que él y sus anteojos le hacen parecer inteligente a simple vista, aunque no sabe si es cierto o no.

Goku no sabe lo que es este sentimiento, pero una sensación de alerta empezó a invadirlo.

Desde siempre ha como el chico más guapo y deseado de la escuela, y nunca le importó tener tal título, él entrenaba solo porque le gustaba o para desahogarse.

Sin embargo, está al tanto de que si Ishida o alguien similar, en cuanto a apariencia y actitud, definitivamente estaría dándole competencia, las chicas hablarían sobre eso por tanto tiempo que sería hasta cansado.

Por primera vez, Itsuka Goku se siente amenazado.

Pero no por algo que amenace su vida o su salud, más bien…eh, esto es muy confuso… o acaso…

¿Cómo dijo Kotori que sobre lo que sentía Tohka? ¿Es lo mismo que ella sintió? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

…Celos.

Goku abrió los ojos al darse cuenta, pues por igual primera vez, Itsuka Goku siente celos de alguien.

Pero…Ishida no parecía una mala persona, en realidad es muy amable, dejando de lado esa broma sin sentido, tuvo mucho tacto cuando le preguntó por sus piernas, como si realmente. Era una persona a la que simplemente a idea de odiarlo es como odiar a un bebe que te ofrece su caramelo con una sonrisita… ¡¿Quién sería tan desalmado como para odiar algo así?!

-Buah, eso fue refrescante-

-Je, tomaste muy rápido, si sigues así te dará calambres-

-Descuida, tengo un estómago de hierro jajaja-

-Por cierto…-Goku dijo atrayendo la atención de Ishida, pues ahora que lo piensa, hay algo que lo intriga -¿Eres nuevo? ¿Nunca te había visto aquí antes?-

-Acertaste de nuevo, son dos de dos, deberías ir al juego ese de "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?"-

-Haría el ridículo ahí-

-Tonterías, seguro lo harías bien. Pero en fin, contestando tu pregunta, sí, mi familia se mudó hace una semana, solo ahora es que tengo tiempo para salir y recorrer el lugar-

-Qué suerte, a mí también me gustaría correr-

-Oye, todo buen deportista necesita descansar de vez en cuando, mírate por ejemplo-

-Oh, claro…-

-Perdón, eso fue grosero de mi parte-

-Bah, no importa-

-¡Genial! Además, también es perfecto ya que mi nueva escuela está por esta misma zona-

Esto inconscientemente encendió las alarmas de Goku.

-¿Tu…nueva escuela? ¿A cuál escuela irás?-

-¡A la escuela Raizen por su puesto!-

La declaración fue como un balde de agua fría con hielo cayéndole en la cabeza.

-¿Ohh, que pasa?-

-N-Nada…solo que yo también estoy en esa escuela- Goku dijo antes de mirar a su regazo -_¿Qué está pasando conmigo?- _

-¡¿Enserio?!- Preguntó Ishida con estrellas en los ojos, los cuales crecieron aún más al ver asentir a Goku -¡Genial, esto es perfecto, temía que no conocer nadie me afectaría de algún modo! ¡Bueno, a nadie a excepción de mi hermano claro!-

-Si bueno eso es normal cuando… ¿Espera…? ¿Dijiste "hermano"?-

-¡Oh! ¡¿No te conté?! Lo siento, sí, tengo un hermano que irá a la misma escuela que yo, pero como ahora sé que tú también estarás, la presión no debe ser tan alta!-

-Je pienso lo mismo…creo-

-¿Entonces qué dices?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Goku preguntó, pero al voltear vio la mano extendida de un sonriente Ishida.

-Obviamente si quieres ser mi amigo-

Goku fue atrapado por sorpresa, pues normalmente es él quien hace esta clase de preguntas.

Y tal vez no empezaron muy bien, pero con el poco tiempo que llevan conociéndose le dio razón suficiente para poder aceptarse el uno al otro, no es que fuera muy difícil con estos dos aparentemente. Por eso, con una sonrisa y su ánimo renovado, Goku extendió su mano para juntarla con la de él.

-¡Claro! Amigos-

-¡Genial!- Ambas apretaron sus manos sonriéndose el uno al otro.

-¡Goku!-

Ambos escucharon una voz melodiosa y animada acompañada de pasos apresurados, y pudieron ver a una hermosa chica de cabello color noche corriendo hacia ellos con la sonrisa más grande e inocente que un hombre muy pocas veces es capaz de ver.

-¿Tohka?-

-Ohh, así que la que esperabas se llamaba Tohka, eh- Dijo Ishida dándole una buena vista a la chica corriendo hacia ellos y silbó –Ciertamente es un bon bon-

-Ishida…-

-Descuida, aprendí mi lección. Es más…- Dijo levantándose del lugar –Para compensarlo me iré antes de que haya algún malentendido-

-Por última vez, Tohka no es mi novia-

-Por supuesto Goku, por supuesto- Dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse.

Goku negó con la cabeza mientras veía marcharse al chico, pero luego un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

-_Kotori dijo de que teníamos un invitado, ¿Acaso…?- _Pensaba viendo la espalda de Ishida alejándose cada vez más, y luego volteó para ver a Tohka a pocos metros de él.

-Ah y otra cosa Goku…-Ishida de pronto se detiene se Suito y mira a Goku por encima del hombro izquierdo con una mirada sospechosa. Pero lo que alertó a Goku por completo…fue lo siguiente- Cuídate de la chica que dice "Soy un Espíritu"-

-¡…!-

Con eso dicho, Ishida sonrió y se marchó siendo tal vez inconsciente del estado en que dejó al chico quien con incredulidad, volteó para verlo, pero cuando lo hizo por completo…ya no estaba.

**Fin del capítulo 10**

**Finalmente terminé, nuevamente lamento la demora chicos es que estuve ocupado con mi inscripción a la universidad en la que quiero estudiar…pero eso no importa ya pues gracias al Coronavirus de mierda, mis clases se suspendieron antes siquiera de empezar, lo que para bien o para mal, más tiempo para dedicarme a mis historias. **

**Para bien pues como acabo de decir, me ayudará a concentrarme más en escribir, que es una de mis rutinas favoritas del día, y para mal por…pues por obvias razones wtf. **

**En fin, lamento la tardanza y también el que no les haya respondido comentarios solo que creo que no es necesario cuando hay tan pocos (Tampoco es que me moleste mucho que digamos) así que si, solo responderé comentarios en mi fic principal, el cual ya estoy empezando a escribir, no la he olvidado jaja. **

**Cuídense chicos y recuerden lavarse las manos y no tocarse el rostro para evitar contagios, (Enserio, no quiero que se contagien ni nada) y nos vemos en _Las Ruedas del Destino._ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Orígenes ocultos**

**Muy bien, ya ha pasado mucho más tiempo del que me gustaría. No pondré excusas porque eso ya lo hablé en las notas de personalidad de asesino. Sin embargo, eso no es excusa de tanto silencio por mi parte, por eso pido perdón. Pero en fin, ya estoy de regreso y dispuesto a continuar con esta historia. **

**Gracias por su paciencia y espero que estén sanos y bien en esta cuarentena. **

**_RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: DATE A LIVE Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

**Capítulo 11: El diablo tiene un rostro hermoso parte 1**

-Mmmm…me siento incómoda moviéndome con esto-

-Al menos no usas muletas-

-¿Qué las muletas no eran más cómodas que la ropa interior o los sostenes?-

-Claro que no, ¿Quién inició ese tonto rumor?-

Tohka no parecía acostumbrada mientras seguía girando su cuerpo. Goku acomodó sus muletas en su axilas que de apoco empezaban a irritarse por el uso excesivo de estas provocando constantes sonidos molestos en Goku.

Los dos iban de camino a la escuela como ya era habitual en la pareja, hubo algunas complicaciones momentos antes cuando Goku se dio cuenta que Tohka no usaba nada debajo, ¿Cómo se enteró? Goku no quería recordarlo, no quería convertir esta historia en una de clasificación M. Pero el punto es que al final y de mala gana, las insistencias del chico hicieron que con un puchero Tohka regresara a ponerse lo que toda mujer debería usar fuera de la casa. El día no comenzó especialmente bien para él, ya era malo el que su entrepierna recibiera al pie invitado no deseado de Kotori; aunque al final casi siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Aunque por fin pudo ser capaz de dejar su silla de ruedas, sus piernas seguían muy débiles para andar por si solas, lo que forzosamente lo obligó al uso de las muletas.

En cuanto a Ishida…

-¿Mm? Goku ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Pasar de qué?-

-Mu, pues te quedaste observando el suelo, ¿No sabes que siempre hay que mirar al frente mientras caminas?-

-Bueno, eso es correcto…pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Estoy bien, Tohka, no pasa nada-

-¿Me lo juras?-

-Emm… ¿Lo juro?-

-¡Eh! ¡Eso se oyó sospechoso! ¡Goku, me estás ocultando algo!-

-¡No lo hago!-

Las mejillas de Tohka se hincharon en magnitudes peligrosas de ternura, lo que haría a cualquier persona jadear al sentir un brinco en el pecho. Pero el corazón de Goku estaba acelerado por una idea diferente, no recordaba que Tohka fuera tan perceptiva, mierda, en el futuro tendrá que controlar su forma de hablar si quiere ocultar algo.

**-Goku, mal…- **

-¡¿Mal?!-

**-Goku, ¿qué estás diciendo? No puedes dejar que Tohka se enoje- **

-Ya lo sé, pero…espera, ¿estuviste escuchando todo este tiempo?-

Al otro lado de la línea, Kotori inclinó la cabeza en confusión.

**-¿De qué hablas? Te dije antes de que su fueran que estarías en un entrenamiento constante y que los monitorearíamos- **

-Uh…-

Goku se encogió en su lugar, el tema polémico de Ishida hicieron que se le olvidara ese detalle.

**-¿No me digas que la edad ya te alcanzó?- **

-Deja de involucrar a la edad en esto-

**-No se puede evitar, con el tiempo todos llegan a la edad en que las cosas se les olvida fácilmente- **

-¡¿Insinúas que ya tengo _esa_ edad?!-

**-Como sea, solo asegúrate de mantener la cordura de Tohka en condiciones estables- **

Con eso, la llamada se cortó haciendo que Goku suspirara aliviado.

-¡¿Por qué estás hablando con un amigo imaginario?!-

-_Mierda- _Dijo en su mente, se le había olvidado que ella estaba ahí. Tal vez lo que Kotori dijo…no, no es posible –No estaba hablando con nadie-

-¿Enserio?-

-_Aquí vamos otra vez…espera…- _Luego Goku la miraría un poco más animado-Oye Tohka, ¿Qué tal si después vamos a comer a la tienda del centro?-

Ante la mención del legendario deleite conocido como alimento, el aura acusadora de Tohka sería reemplazada por brillitos y arcoíris.

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Sí, solo si…-

-¡Entonces es una cita! ¡Vamos!-

-¿Qué…? ¡Oye…!-Repentinamente, Tohka levantó al chico discapacitado en su espalda -¡Espera, no dije que fuera ahora! ¡Esperaaa…!- Era inútil, a la mitad de la oración, Tohka ya había salido disparada en dirección al centro.

-¡Cita, cita, citaaaaaa…!-

-¡Detente, detente, detenteeeeee….!-

**-Bien hecho, Goku, las hondas de Tohka volvieron a normalizarse. Pero aun así, no es bueno saltarse la escuela- **

-¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!-

* * *

Desde la residencia Itsuka a la preparatoria Raizen, hay una distancia a pie de treinta metros.

Si fuera como siempre, Goku habría llegado a la escuela alrededor de las ocho en punto…Pero debido a su incapacidad en las piernas, el tener que esperar a Tohka y varios otros incidentes que involucraban un viaje mal programado al centro, pues, iban un poco tarde.

Apenas Goku y Tohka salieron de la tienda, el primero se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban 10 minutos para la primera asamblea; no había forma de llegar a tiempo en su estado actual. Debido a eso, y con todo el peso en su alma (Con "peso en su alma" se refiere a la falta de peso en su billetera) le propuso a Tohka regresar más seguido si hacia lo de recién cuando llegaron pero _esta vez _con destino a la preparatoria.

Tohka, por su puesto, aceptó sin cuestionar, generando una nueva carrera contra el tiempo.

Al deslizar la puerta y entrar en el aula, su compañero Tonomachi Hiroto, quien miró hacia Goku, estaba en la pizarra cerca de la entrada escribiendo algo.

-¿Ah…? Me estaba preguntando por qué llegabas más tarde que de costumbre, dejando tu obvio estado a un lado por supuesto, entonces era porque estabas con Tohka-chan. Uhhwa, Uwaah.

Mientras decía eso con una cara triste, notó un aroma extraño en el ambiente.

-¿Por qué hueles a un Itsuka recién horneado?-

-No preguntes, por favor- Dijo con un rostro abatido al no sentir peso en el bolsillo donde debería estar su billetera.

-¿Oh? ¿Acaso sacaste a Tohka-chan a almorzar o algo?-

-¡Te dije que no preguntaras!-

-Jajaja, está bien, está bien, si es algo que perturba al invencible y gran todopoderoso Itsuka Goku, debe ser realmente malo-

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

-¡Nunca lo sabrás!- Pasando rápidamente a su lado derecho, Tonomachi salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-¡Oye, Tonomachi! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-

-¡NUNCA LO SABRAAAAS!-

Con un suspiro exasperado, Goku se volteó para notar a Tohka con un rostro confuso.

-¿Mu? ¿Qué fue eso de hace un rato, algún plan secreto que incluye muerte? ¿Quieres que lo elimine antes de que lo ejecute?-

-Por favor, no pongas palabras en mi boca- Diciendo eso, Goku se dirigió hacia su asiento en la segunda fila. Logrando con un poco de dificultad, unir su cuerpo con la parte inferior y el espaldar de su silla provocando un suspiro de alivio.

Al mirar al asiento a su izquierda, como de costumbre, una hermosa chica estaba sentada allí.

Piel pálida con una expresión como de muñeca, esa chica parecía crear una atmósfera que no parecía pertenecer a este mundo.

-Buenos días, Origami-

Justo después de terminar el saludo, la chica…Tobiichi Origami asintió con la cabeza ligeramente en respuesta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Haciendo una clara referencia a su estado, lo que provocó una ligera sonrisa en Goku.

-Mejor, ya puedo mover más las piernas, aunque aún necesito estas cosas- Dijo señalando sus muletas a su lado.

-Son necesarias-

-Eh, lo sé, pero…-

-Son necesarias-

-…Ok…-

El habitual saludo frío. Sin embargo, hoy no iba a terminar tan fácilmente.

Origami miró por enciman del hombro de Goku e identificó la figura de Tohka, su mirada se volvió afilada.

-Los dos vinieron juntos a la escuela-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, ella se ofreció a ayudarme a venir-

-¿Es todo?-

-Emm… ¿Si?-

No mostraba ninguna expresión, no hubo diferencias en su tono tampoco. Entonces, ¿Por qué hay una sensación de una presión abrumadora?

-… ¿Nn?-

Es imposible no darse cuenta de esta atmósfera. En el asiento de la derecha de Goku, Tohka se volvió hacia Origami después de bajar su bento y su mochila.

-¿Qué, quieres algo?-

-En realidad no-

-…Humph-

Sin ocultar su desagrado, Tohka soltó un sonido.

Así es, normalmente Tohka no trataría a nadie con hostilidad…Pero esta chica era especial.

En medio de esta riña silenciosa, Goku se encontraba con su cabeza siendo apoyada por la palma de su mano derecha. Estaba muy cansado de tantas sorpresas y movidas de esta mañana como para prestarle atención a las, ya costumbres y normales, "embates" entre estas dos chicas, siempre y cuando ninguna intente matar a la otra, todo bien.

En ese momento, la campana sonó desde los altavoces.

-¡…! ¡M-Muy bien ahora, la asamblea va a empezar! ¡¿Tohka, siéntate correctamente, de acuerdo?!-

-¿Nn? Uu, mmm…-

Tohka se sentó rápidamente en su asiento.

Goku se rio internamente aún con los ojos medio cerrados por el cansancio interno…este iba a ser un día muy largo.

Los estudiantes dispersos gradualmente volvieron a sus asientos. En una nota aparte, Tonomachi también se había deslizado de vuelta en el salón a través de la entrada trasera. Sorprendentemente es un hombre que se adhiere a las reglas.

No mucho después, la puerta del salón se abrió. Una mujer de pelo corto y rizado con gafas entró en el salón.

Parecía una estudiante sin importar cómo la miraras, pero se trataba realmente de una profesora en carne y hueso. Okamine Tamae, veintinueve años (Apodo: Tama-chan).

-Genial, buenos días a todos-

Después de dar el saludo habitual, Tama-chan-sensei empezó a sacar el libro de asistencia…y de repente se detuvo.

-Ahh, es cierto. Hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos ustedes-

Después de eso, exploró la clase que murmuraba con ojos que parecían indicar algo más.

Goku arqueó una ceja y se acomodó mejor en el asiento claramente interesado en las posibles noticias.

-Huhu, bueno, esta clase, ¡Va a tener tres estudiantes de transferencia!-

Tras una breve pausa, Tama-chan-sensei dijo eso. Al instante, el salón estalló con un sonoro "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH".

Bueno, eso es comprensible.

Después de todo al hablar de estudiantes de transferencia, son uno de los mayores eventos de la vida escolar. Sinceramente hablando, cuando Tohka llegó a esta clase, todos estaban igualmente emocionados.

-… ¿Nn?-

En ese momento, Goku inclinó la cabeza, una leven picazón en su cerebro le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Vamos a presentarlos sucesivamente, ¿De acuerdo? Así que, por favor entra…-

El tren de pensamientos de Goku se interrumpió por la voz tranquila de Tama-chan-sensei.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la primera estudiante de transferencia entró en el salón.

Al instante, el salón se quedó en completo silencio.

La que apareció fue una joven. A pesar de que era un día tan caluroso, ella todavía llevaba la chaqueta de su uniforme de invierno y medias negras.

Igual que una sombra, esa descripción era muy apropiada.

Pelo completamente negro, su largo flequillo cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara, además de su ojo derecho, nada más se podía vislumbrar.

Pero no solo eso, esa chica era igual que Tohka; un Espíritu que poseía una belleza de otro mundo; tenía un atractivo que no perdía contra ella.

_Guh, _el sonido de todo el mundo tragando saliva llegó a los oídos de Goku.

-Ahora bien, por favor preséntate a todo el mundo-

-Nn-

Bajo el estímulo de Tama-chan, la chica asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento grácil, tomando la tiza con la mano.

Y en la pizarra, escribió el nombre "Tokisaki Kurumi" con una caligrafía elegante.

-Mi nombre es Tokisaki Kurumi-

Luego, usando un volumen mayor, la chica, Tokisaki Kurumi siguió hablando-

-Yo, soy un Espíritu-

-¡¿…?!-

Ese, nombre.

Goku tuvo una sensación extraña como si su corazón se hubiera apretado, de inmediato toda sensación somnolienta que pudo haber tenido hace dos minutos desapareció de inmediato.

Eso significaba que él…

En medio de los estudiantes ruidosos, solo Origami y Tohka tuvieron reacciones similares a las de Goku.

Quizás Kurumi había notado ese hecho, por un momento se volvió hacia Goku y sonrió.

-…-

-Eh…jeje ¡Qué…genial! ¡Esa fue una introducción con impacto!-

Quizás notando que Kurumi no quería continuar, Tama-Chan aplaudió con sus manos para indicar que era el final de la introducción.

-Bueno, entonces Tokisaki-san, ¿Podrías sentarte en ese asiento vacío de allí?-

-Nn. Pero antes de eso, tengo un favor que pedir primero-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es?-

Cuando Tama-chan dijo eso, Kurumi levantó un solo dedo.

-Debido a la reciente transferencia todavía no estoy acostumbrada a la escuela. Está bien incluso si es después de clases, pero me gustaría que alguien pueda llevarme a recorrer la escuela-

-A cierto. Eso es verdad…Entonces, el representante de la clase puede…-

Sin embargo, Kurumi comenzó a caminar en medio de las palabras de la maestra, deteniéndose justo frente al escritorio de Goku.

-Oye… ¿Puedo pedir tu ayuda? Goku-san-

-…-

Goku quedó mirando a la belleza enfrente con una mezcla entre sorpresa y escepticismo, pero todo era ocultado por un rostro serio.

Es justo como él dijo que podría pasar.

-¿Yo…? Y perdona que pregunte, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-¿No puedes…?-

Kurumi parecía muy herida, revelando una expresión como si fuera a llorar si era rechazada.

Anteriormente al día actual, Goku habría rechazado esa cuestión al instante, sin embargo, las palabras de esta mañana seguían fijos en su ser.

**_Cuídate de la chica que dice Soy un Espíritu_**

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, aún no llegaba de conocerlo del todo, no sabe si es de confianza o no, pero en el poco tiempo después de conocerlo, ya tenía razón, y la prueba está justo frente a él.

Por esa razón, Goku no creyó del todo su acto depresivo. Pero su misión es sellar Espíritus, debía salvarlos…no importa el peligro.

-Claro, no tengo problema- Dijo con la mejor sonrisa que su rostro pudo proyectar al exterior.

-Es una promesa entonces. Estoy a tu cuidado, Goku-san-

Kurumi puso una dulce sonrisa, y bajo la mirada de sus aturdidos compañeros, comenzó a caminar a su asiento designado con pasos ligeros.

Goku la siguió con la mirada hasta el máximo en el que sus ojos podían seguirla sin recurrir al movimiento circundante de su cabeza, hasta que la voz de Tama-chan nuevamente lo distrajo.

-Muy bien, gracias Tokisaki-san, ahora démosles la bienvenida a los próximos nuevos compañeros-

La clase nuevamente quedó en silencio, expectantes de quién o quienes más se unirían a ellos en este nuevo año.

El silencio le funcionó a Goku para pensar más en una estrategia de acción, tenía la ayuda de Kotori y la tripulación del Fraxinus para guiarlo en la cita, pero si no aprende por sí mismo pronto, puede que su "estafa" sea descubierta por algún otro espíritu cercano o la posible Espíritu actual.

Pero fueron los jadeos (Mayormente femeninos) de la clase lo que lo hizo regresar al mundo de los vivos.

-Lamento hacer que esperaran tanto- Dijo Tama-chan en tono de disculpa.

-No se preocupe, sensei, estamos acostumbrados jeje-

Esa voz…

-Entonces, por favor preséntense-

-…-

-Ehh…-

-Descuide sensei, yo nos presentaré a los dos- El mencionado se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió con gran alegría hacia los presente y un aturdido Goku -¡Saludos, mi nombre es Tanaka Ishida! ¡Y este gruñón aquí es Tanaka Yamamoto! ¡Un placer conocerlos!-

-¿Ishida?-

El mencionado al escuchar su nombre, volvió rápidamente hacia el origen, y su sonrisa ya de por sí grande, creció aún más.

-¡Ah Goku! ¡¿Misma escuela y salón?! ¡Esto sí que debe ser obra del Dios de las coincidencias!-

* * *

En el momento que Tama-Chan-sensei salió del salón después de la asamblea matutina, Goku inmediatamente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Kotori.

Momentos después, se escuchó un sonido indicando que la conexión fue exitosa, la voz de Kotori salió desde el teléfono un poco después.

-**Hola…hola, ¿Onii-chan?- **

Una voz tranquila que era totalmente diferente al tono sarcástico de antes. Era la Kotori normal, no el modo comandante.

-Hey, Kotori-

**-En serio… ¿Por qué estás llamando a esta hora? Si el teléfono hubiera sonado diez segundos antes, habría sido confiscado por el profesor, sabes…-**

-Deberías haberlo puesto correctamente en modo de silencio primero-

**-Creo que se me olvidó hacer eso hoy…- **

Kotori dijo infeliz.

-¿Tú crees, enserio?-

**-Bueno, ¿Pasa algo?- **

-Bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ehh-

Mientras Goku continuaba hablando, miró hacia Kurumi, Ishida y el nuevo aparentemente hermano de Ishida llamado Yamamoto; era verdad que a su familia le encantaba la era del Sengoku para ponerles esos nombres nada prácticos en la era actual.

Pero en fin, se concentró primero en Kurumi quien a pesar de que dijo algo impactante como "Soy un espíritu" durante su presentación, Kurumi actualmente estaba siendo sometida a una situación en la que estaba siendo rodeada por un mar de gente y preguntas. No eran solo los estudiantes de la clase 4, con el fin de echar un vistazo a la rumorada hermosa chica transferida, incluso los estudiantes de otras clases se han reunido. Era igual al primer día que llegó Tohka.

Aunque en aquella ocasión fue un caso "en singular".

Goku volteó al otro extremo del salón donde un segundo gran grupo de estudiantes se había amontonado.

Aquí estaban los dos, o tal vez, tres seres más interesantes y misteriosos hasta el momento. No es que los demás estudiantes no lo fueran o incluso Tohka y Origami quienes por sí sola ya tienen una barra de "interés" propios bastante elevados para los estándares normales. Pero ninguna había afirmado con tanta naturalidad el "Soy un Espíritu" ni ha advertido con anterioridad sobre este primer caso.

Goku sabía por parte del mismo Ishida que este junto a su hermano habían sido trasladados a la academia Raizen, pero nunca imaginó que sería _este _mismo día. Desde su primer encuentro, un torbellino de preguntas giraban furiosamente por su mente ¿Cómo sabía que alguien diría "Soy un Espíritu"? ¿Cómo siquiera sabía la existencia de uno en primer lugar? ¿Quién era Tanaka Ishida?

Y en cuanto a su hermano…ahora que Goku miraba con más atención, ¿realmente eran hermanos? Los dos contrastaban mucho el uno del otro. El cabello corto negro de Yamamoto contrastaba mucho con el castaño largo hasta los hombros de Ishida, el color de piel del primero era de un tono más pálido, aunque tal vez se deba a que Ishida tienda a ser más deportivo hasta donde llegó a ver, pues hasta sus posturas, comportamientos e interacciones eran muy diferentes. Ishida hablaba feliz y enérgicamente con las personas a su alrededor mientras Yamamoto se limitaba a escribir algo en su cuaderno sin prestarle ni la más mínima de atención recomendada para el respeto a ninguna chica que le dirigía la palabra, pero por alguna razón, seguía siendo rodeado por fanáticas emocionadas.

En resumen, nadie creería que ellos son hermanos.

Pero esto último confirmó lo que pensaba al inicio, Ishida ya de por sí era muy bien parecido y su hermano no se quedaba atrás, momentos después de que Tomo-chan se fue muchas estudiantes femeninas, entre ellas sus fanáticas, se le acercaron para hablar. Esto provocó una risa nerviosa interna en Goku, no le desagradaban sus fanáticas pero esto podría venir bien para un respiro.

Goku sacudió la cabeza, no es momento de pensar en esas cosas sin importancia; ahí está la persona que le advirtió de antemano y la chica que lo confirma.

Esto no puede ser casualidad.

Ishida por su parte era bombardeado por preguntas de diferentes estudiantes, aunque esto parecía no importarle, al contrario parecía disfrutar esta compañía, pero mientras respondía la pregunta de una chica, vio a Goku con en el teléfono en mano mirándolo deductivamente. Este no dijo nada solo agitó el brazo con una sonrisa brillante.

Goku se rascó la cabeza con su mano libre para luego voltear hacia Kurumi. Pero a diferencia que con Ishida, accidentalmente hizo contacto visual con ella, Kurumi miró en su dirección y sonrió levemente. Goku le devolvió el saludo con un ligero sonrojo; era muy atractiva hay que decirlo.

**-¿Onii-chan, estás en Marte o qué? ¿Holaaa…?- **

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, perdón Kotori!...bueno, hoy mi clase tuvo, unos estudiantes de transferencia…pero una de ellas dijo…-

**-¿Qué?- **

-…Soy un Espíritu-

**-…- **

Cuando Goku terminó de hablar, Kotori no respondió.

En respuesta a eso se oyó el sonido de una tela. Era como el sonido al cambiar las cintas de su cabello.

**-…Cuéntame los detalles- **

Kotori siguió hablando con un tono que era diferente a hace un momento.

-Antes de eso…- Dijo Goku mirando discretamente a los hermanos –Hay otra cosa más-

**-¿Qué es?- **

-Esta mañana, antes de encontrarme con Yoshino e irme con Tohka, conocí a un chico más o menos de mi edad-

**-…- **

-Kotori, ese chico me advirtió de la que te hablé-

**-¿Qué dijiste?- **

Preguntó un poco inquisitiva y algo interrogativa.

-"Cuídate de la chica que dice Soy un Espíritu" eso fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer, ¿es acaso miembro de Ratatoskr?-

**-Su nombre- **

-Tanaka Ishida, se acaba de transferir con su hermano Yamamoto al mismo tiempo que ella-

**-…Mmm, no recuerdo sus nombres y no hay ninguna señal de ellos en nuestra base de datos. Sean quienes sean, son desconocidos- **

-¿Y cómo sabía Ishida de ella? De hecho, ¿Cómo siquiera sabe de los espíritus?-

**-No deberían, que uno hable de Espíritus ya es razón suficiente para llevar a cabo una investigación, pero tres, es una enorme coincidencia como para que siquiera se llame coincidencia- **

-Solo Ishida lo mencionó, no estoy seguro de su hermano-

**-De todas formas lo investigaré- **Dijo de forma pensativa- **-¿Dices que los tres se transfirieron convenientemente a tu clase, el mismo día y a la misma hora?- **

-Así es-

**-¿Y que este tal Ishida se cruzó contigo antes esta mañana?- **

-¿Si?-

A Goku ya le empezaba a asustar lo inmensamente conveniente y exacto que era todo esto.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-**

-No pude, después de que se fuera, Tohka llegó y también Yoshino. Luego…- Goku tuvo que contarle forzosamente los sucesos de esta mañana y la visita no planificada al centro y demás.

**-Entiendo. Realmente es extraño, ¿Qué más ha sucedido?- **

-Me reconoció y muchos me preguntaron por él, como lo conocía y eso. Ahora está rodeado de gente-

**-No te sientas celoso porque te robó tu club de fans- **

-No lo hago, es un alivio realmente-

**-Bueno, olvídalo. Tres personas que conocen el término Espíritu ya es casi de alarma. Voy a investigar más- **

-Jeje por favor-

**-Una cosa más. Sé que apenas sabemos de él, pero ese Ishida tiene razón en una cosa- **

-¿Cuál?-

**-Ten cuidado- **

* * *

En un rincón de la base Tenguu. Dentro de la sala de observación que recopila datos sobre las ondas de Espíritus a través de las ciudades de la región sur de Kanto.

-…Imposible-

La líder del equipo AST, Kusakabe Ryouko, frunció el ceño mientras dejaba escapar un gemido.

-¿Hay algún error? Esto-

El hombre que operaba actualmente la torre de control central; el Sargento de Primera Clase Ashimura se volvió hacia ella, moviendo su rostro sudoroso al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero la precisión de las máquinas de observación, incluso si es dentro del país, también se considera que es la mejor-

-… ¿En serio?-

Volviendo a revisar los números mostrados en la pantalla, después de asegurarse de que no había ningún error, dejó salir un suspiro a la fuerza como si tratara de deshacerse de sus frustraciones.

Lo que se encontraba en la pantalla eran los resultados numéricos de cierto humano.

No, usar la palabra humano sería estar mintiendo.

Después de todo, esos números, insinúan a una calamidad que asesina el mundo.

-… ¿Un Espíritu, transfiriéndose a la preparatoria? Esa broma ni siquiera es divertida-

Así es. Hoy a las 9 de la mañana, Ryouko recibió el mensaje de Origami a la base.

Solicitud para investigar porque hay una estudiante de transferencia que se autoproclamó que era un Espíritu en mi clase…

A pesar de que tenían dudas, todavía pasó el escáner sobre la chica, pero…

Ryouko se secó la frente. El sudor empapó su manga. A pesar de que el aire acondicionado está encendido, su piel se había puesto un poco húmeda.

Esto por supuesto tenía una razón. Para transferirse a la preparatoria, un registro familiar y una dirección residencial son una necesidad, pero hay otros documentos necesarios para el proceso también.

Una criatura peligrosa capaz de erradicar toda una calle con solo un dedo; sin embargo ella era capaz de este campo de observación, poseía el conocimiento de cómo funciona la sociedad humana y sabía cómo utilizarlo efectivamente. Era imposible no estremecerse al pensar en eso.

-¿Líder? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

En ese momento, un saludo extraño se escuchó detrás de ella.

Solo un miembro usaría este tipo de palabras. Al volver su cabeza, Mana estaba allí de pie como esperaba.

-… ¿Nn?-

Mana mostró una expresión seria, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

-…Esto es…finalmente apareció, eh, **_Nightmare_**-

-¿**_Nigthmare_**?-

Ryouko preguntó sorprendida. Mana dejó escapar un suspiro a la fuerza con el ceño fruncido.

-Nombre código **_Nigthmare…_** Al que estoy cazando, el Espíritu más brutal-

-¿El Espíritu…más brutal?-

Ryouko se estremeció al repetir esa frase solemne, Mana asintió con la cabeza.

-El Espíritu que causó la muerte de al menos diez mil hasta ahora. Si tomamos en cuenta esas víctimas que no han sido identificadas, el número debería ser un par de veces más grande-

-¡¿Diez, diez mil…?! Increíble, ni siquiera **_Gold _**fue tan sanguinario-

-**_Gold _**nunca asesinó a nadie por lo que tengo entendido, al menos hasta la masacre de la Patagonia-

-Aun así… ¿por qué no hubo una llamada de evacuación? Y además. Un terremoto espacial de esa escala, aparte de los solares…-

-Te equivocas-

Como si tratara de interrumpir a Ryouko, Mana habló melancólicamente.

-El terremoto espacial que causa **_Nightmare _**es simplemente el de los Espíritus habituales, un es nada en comparación con un terremoto solar. Aunque no podemos decir que no hubo víctimas, los números no llegan a los cien-

-E-Entonces por qué…-

-La razón es muy simple y en cierto sentido tú lo dijiste, **_Gold _**nunca fue tan sanguinario hasta que asesinó brutalmente él en persona a casi todos los miembros de la base de la Patagonia. Ahora imagino que ya sabes a donde va mi punto-

-Pero eso no puede...-

-Si…Directamente, matando con sus propias manos, a esos diez mil humanos-

-…-

Ryouko contuvo el aliento.

**_Princess _**y **_Hermit _** que habían aparecido en Ciudad Tenguu en el pasado, a pesar de que causaron terremotos espaciales severos, no atacaron activamente a los humanos.

Y **_Gold _**a pesar de su activa participación en la masacre a la Patagonia, fueron realmente activos militares, nunca hasta la fecha había tocado a la población civil, incluso sus terremotos solares que son conocidos por ser los más devastadores, siempre suelen salir en territorios estériles de vida.

Sin embargo, si un monstruo capaz de rasgar la tierra fuera a empezar a matar gente por su propia voluntad.

Que horrible sería eso. Como un miembro del AST, tal escena fue imaginada fácilmente.

-…Entonces, ¿Qué preparativos debemos hacer?-

-¿Eh?-

Mana preguntó mientras se estiraba ligeramente, Ryouko la cuestionó secamente.

-Si aparece un Espíritu. No hay otra cosa a considerar además de matarlo-

-Eso es cierto…Pero, ¿no tenemos que evacuar a los ciudadanos? Después de todo, esta situación es…-

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Por favor déjamelo a mí…Tratar con "eso", es en lo que soy mejor-

-Ah, ¡espera, espera!-

Ryouko agarró el brazo de Mana mientras trataba de salir rápidamente.

-¿…? ¿Hay un problema? ¿No es mejor encargarse de ellos antes?-

-…Diré esto primero, la líder del equipo aquí soy yo. No vas a actuar por tu cuenta-

-…-

Mana reflexionó por un momento como si estuviera considerando algo y luego levantó un poco su mano.

-Entendido. Voy a seguir tus órdenes-

Sin embargo, después le dio a Ryouko una mirada como si juzgara algo.

-Pero, por favor no olvide. Fui asignada aquí por la "Asociación", teniendo el permiso del General para actuar de forma independiente-

-…Lo entiendo-

Ryouko torció la cara aburrida, soltando la mano de Mana.

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj colgado encima de la pizarra ya han dado vuelta tres veces.

En la línea de visión de Goku, la asamblea antes de volver a casa había comenzado. Acompañado de la campana y entrando al salón era Tama-Chan-sensei, que abrió el libro de asistencia y comenzó a transmitir información.

La emoción de la reveladora noticia del icónico "Yo soy un Espíritu" acompañado con hermanos de nombres de la era Sengoku desafortunadamente había pasado. Goku se encontraba nuevamente en su postura aburrida con la palma de su mano derecha reteniendo su cabeza desde la barbilla.

Kurumi aprovechó la oportunidad cuando la maestra no estaba enfocada para volverse hacia Goku, haciendo contacto visual y moviendo ligeramente su mano.

Goku haciendo gala de su naturaleza despreocupada y amable, le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa aburrida.

-...-

Así que Tohka y Origami que se sentaban al lado de Goku, sin hacer ninguna broma, estaban lanzando miradas lo bastante afiladas como en un intento de causar dermatitis a Goku.

-_¿Qué les pasa a estas dos?- _

Después de pensar eso y sin darse cuenta, unos cuantos asientos detrás, Ishida lo miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa. En cuanto a su hermano…se dedicaba a mirar al frente de forma inexpresiva.

Cuando Goku bostezó con discreción para que no lo notaran, Tama-chan cerró el libro de asistencia.

-Eso es todo en la asamblea de hoy…Ah, una cosa más, recientemente en este distrito, parece que ha habido casos de desapariciones. Chicos, por favor traten de moverse en grupos. Recuerden volver a casa antes de que oscurezca, ¿de acuerdo?-

-… ¿Nn?-

En respuesta a las palabras de Tama-chan que parecían estar destinadas a niños, Goku levantó una ceja con ligera curiosidad renovada.

Ahora que se mencionaba, las noticias de la mañana parecen también haber reportado casos similares. Cuando apareció el nombre de la ciudad Tenguu, le llamó la atención.

Justo cuando Goku pensaba en eso, la llamada para levantarse fue anunciada. Goku con clara dificultad en comparación, tomó sus muletas aún lado de su mesa y se inclinó. Además de los estrepitosos sonidos hechos por las mesas y sillas cuando se estaban levantando, la charla entre los estudiantes también se podía escuchar.

-¡Ishida-kun! ¿Qué planeas hace esta tarde?-

-Supongo que correr por ahí-

-Ah, pero es peligroso con las desapariciones-

-Descuiden, primero deberán alcanzarme jaja-

Las chicas a su alrededor chillaron ligeramente mientras el otro grupo que seguía a Yamamoto salía sin vacilación alguna.

-¡Oye, Goku!-

El azabache volteó para ver a Ishida acercarse con el grupo de chicas antes mencionadas quienes al verlo lo saludaron dulcemente, tal vez seguían siendo sus fanáticas en cierto sentido, pero ese no es el punto aquí. Goku les devolvió el saludo con su sonrisa ocasionando sonrojos en ellas.

Luego miró al chico en el centro.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-¡Sí! Estar tanto tiempo sentado debería ser ilegal-

Dijo masajeándose la cintura en la retaguardia.

-Acostúmbrate a partir de ahora-

-No eres divertido, hombre-

-Conté seis bostezos de mi parte hoy, si quieres hablar con alguien divertido, el embajador no soy yo este día- Dijo para soltar otro bosteo- Siete-

-Antes no pregunté pero, ¿Ishida-kun y Goku-kun se conocen? ¿Desde cuándo?-

Preguntó una de las chicas al lado del castaño.

-¡Desde esta mañana!-

-… ¿Eh?-

-Me lo encontré mientras hacía mis trotes mañaneros. Hablamos, hicimos esto y aquello y bla bla bla, ¡y aquí estamos! ¡Mejores amigos para siempre!-

-¿Eso no es ir muy lejos?- Goku preguntó con una gota en la frente.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso explica por qué Goku actuaba raro en la mañana!- Tohka dijo con un destellos en los ojos después de chocar su puño en su palma como si descubriera el misterio del siglo

-¿Raro?-

-En la mañana. Entonces si vinieron juntos a la escuela-

Origami mencionó con dagas hacia Tohka.

-¡Ya te dije que solo me ayuda por mi estado!-

-…Entiendo- Dijo haciendo que Goku suspirara aliviado- Entonces yo haré lo mismo-

-¡¿Qué tu qué…?!-

-Jajaja, Goku mi hermano, eres un hombre afortunado-

-Ya deja el verso. Pero hablando de hermano, parece que a Yamamoto no le interesa mucho hablar- Dijo mirando la puerta donde el mencionado se fue hace ya un tiempo.

-Sí, así es él, pero aunque no lo parezca, es todo lo contrario a un Hikikomori-

-Sabes siquiera los que es un Hikikomori, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Alguna clase de fruta?-

-¡¿Qué tú…?! ¡NOOO!-

El grupo, a excepción de Origami y Goku, rieron divertidos por la escena.

-Goku-kun, Ishida-kun y Yamamoto-kun...los que encabezan la lista son amigos, ¡Genial!- De forma soñadora, una de las chicas exclamó llamando la atención de Goku.

-¿Lista?-

-Oh, creo que se refieren a esta cosa-

Ishida le mostró el teléfono, y el rostro de Goku decayó al instante cuando vio el título de "Mejor novio". En él, mostraban a Goku aún de primero superando solo por un punto a Ishida y en tercero a Yamamoto.

-Esto es una broma, debe de serlo-

-Sea lo que sea, muchos hablan de él, y que has estado invicto durante mucho tiempo, ¡Bien hecho!-

-Emm… ¿Gracias?-

El grupo no permaneció charlando por mucho tiempo, pues aunque las clases ya se acabaron por hoy…Goku aún tenía cosas que hacer.

Goku sacó un auricular en miniatura de su bolsillo, poniéndoselo en el oído derecho.

Rápidamente, una voz entusiasta hizo vibrar sus tímpanos.

-**…Es hora. ¿Estás listo, Goku?**-

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?-

-**Así es, realmente es un Espíritu…Para decirte la verdad, pensé que solo era una ilusión de Goku- **

-Te dije que dejaras de hablar en tercera persona. Además, ¿qué hay de Ishida?-

-**Será para otro momento, independientemente de si te advirtió o no, un Espíritu es nuestra prioridad- **

-Entiendo-

**-No te pongas melancólico, el que ellos sepan siquiera lo que es un Espíritu ya es razón para investigar, y ahora sabiendo que te advirtió solo lo triplica. Pero por ahora, hay que dejarlos en segundo plano- **

-Eres como la comunicadora indirecta de un autor-

**-¿De esas historias malas? Increíble de tu parte insultar a tu hermanita menor de esa manera- **

-¿En dónde está el insulto en primer lugar?-

**-Como sea, es hora de empezar- **

Goku suspiró mientras terminaba en poner unos libros en su mochila, hasta que en un descuido uno de ellos caería al suelo.

-Oh, genial-

Para bajar más eficientemente, Goku tuvo que sentarse nuevamente y obligar al tronco a doblarse en una posición incómoda mientras estiraba su mano para tomar el libro.

Goku retrajo un gemido molesto cuando sus dedos empezaron a tocar la cubierta del libro.

Hasta que este fue levantado del suelo…pero no por su mano.

-¿Eh?-

Casi hipnótico, Goku siguió el libro que se elevaba frente a él.

-Ara ara, ¿necesitas ayuda, Goku-san?-

Goku terminó por levantar la cabeza hacia la portadora de la mano, la voz y su libro.

Ahí con una sonrisa encantadora y hermosa, la estudiante de transferencia, Kurumi Tokisaki, le saludaba mientras estiraba el brazo para entregarle el útil escolar.

-Gracias, es vergonzoso, ni siquiera puedo tomar un libro del suelo-

-juju, Goku-san no tiene por qué sentirse avergonzado, es normal para cualquiera en esas condiciones-

Dijo mirando las muletas a su lado.

-Sí, jeje- Goku se rascó penosamente la nuca- De todas formas gracias, Tokisaki-san-

-Fufuf, está bien que me llames Kurumi-

-De acuerdo, Kurumi- Dijo con su genuina sonrisa, sacando otra en Kurumi.

Después de que Goku dijo eso, Kurumi continuó mientras sonreía felizmente.

-¿Puedes llevarme a explorar la escuela? Voy a estar bajo tu cuidado-

-Sé que dije que sí antes, pero ¿estás segura de querer ir conmigo? No estoy en "plena forma" si me entiendes-

**_-¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso sin mocos? ¿Quieres desperdiciar esta oportunidad?- _**

-_¿Mocoso sin mocos? ¿Cómo alguien puede insultar tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo?- _Pensó Goku con un rostro seco –Claro que no, pero debo hacer que esto se vea los más natural posible ¿no?-

**_-…Shin tiene un buen punto- _**

**_-Uhh, bien, te lo dejo a ti por el momento. Te avisaré cuando empecemos a dar las opciones- _**

-Solo espero que no sea nada embarazoso-

-Fufuf, me alegra ver que Goku-san se preocupa por mí cuando el que debería preguntar eso soy yo-

-Pero fuiste tú la que pidió que te acompañara- Preguntó ladeando la cabeza haciendo reír a Kurumi.

-Ara, me atrapaste-

Mientras reía, Goku se tomó esta oportunidad para ver mejor a lo que se enfrenta…Un aspecto hermoso como si fuera artificial. Una actitud que destila gracia. Movimientos elegantes. A través de los cinco sentidos de Goku, enfatizó notablemente su existencia.

-¡Ejem!-

-¿…?-

Goku fue devuelto a sus sentidos por esa tos falsa. Al volverse hacia el sonido, Tohka estaba mirando en su dirección con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa, Tohka?-

La mencionada solo infló las mejillas y miró hacia otro lado, provocando un rostro confuso en Goku.

-¡Bueno entonces! Démonos prisa y vamos. Fufu, estoy tan feliz-

-Oh cierto, espera- Goku nuevamente tuvo que empezar la danza de levantarse nuevamente, el tener las piernas muy debilitadas era horrible. Al terminar de erguirse, Goku tomó una de sus muletas y lo puso debajo de su hombro derecho, luego fue por el siguiente para repetir el proceso. Sin embargo, cuando apoyó la base izquierda, la falta de fricción provocó que la muleta se resbalase y Goku empezara a caer de cara.

-¡WUOOOO!-

-¡Goku!- Tohka gritó al ver el descenso del azabache.

Descenso que fue abruptamente detenido por una chica elegante.

-Ara ara, Goku-san debe tener más cuidado en donde pisa fufuf-

Ahí, en medio del salón, Kurumi sostenía a un Goku sorprendido quien no pudo hacer más que mirar al suelo.

-¡Vaya, gran atrapada, Kurumi-chan!-

Ishida aplaudió en felicitaciones.

Kurumi lentamente ayudó a Goku a volver a ponerse de pie y lo miró.

-Ara, si lo dices tan alto me harás avergonzar-

-Gracias otra vez, Kurumi, jeje-

-Ufufuf, me alaga tu gratitud Goku-san, pero hay que estar seguros de que algo así no volverá a ocurrir, por eso…-

-¿Eh? ¿Por eso?-

De pronto, Kurumi se pegaría hacia el chico, envolviendo su brazo entre los suyos y pegándolos más a su pecho.

-¿Esto evitará que me caiga?-

-¿Goku-san está dudando de mi sentido de protección?- Dijo fingiendo estar herida.

-No, solo que será un poco complicado moverse-

-Vamos hombre, sé un hombre y déjate ayudar como todo un hombre-

-Dijiste la palabra "hombre" tres veces-

-¿A quién le importa la consistencia?- Dijo Ishida con orgullo.

-En realidad es algo importante-

-Ufuf, gracias por animar el ambiente Ishida-san. ¿Nos vamos, Goku-san?-

-Claro, lo siento-

-Goku-

Él y ella miraron a un lado, más específicamente hacia Tohka y Origami, la primera con una mirada puntiaguda y la segunda con un rostro que ocultaba el pensamiento "Sujetar el brazo para evitar accidentes, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió?" aunque tratándose de Origami, no estaba seguro si el pensamiento sería tan exacto.

-Lo siento Tohka, Origami, luego las veo- Dijo saliendo lo más rápido posible con Kurumi aún sujeta a su brazo para evitar problemas.

Justo cuando él y Kurumi estaban a punto de pasar el umbral, miró de reojo hacia Ishida cuando sintió un presentimiento. Y al hacerlo, notó la mirada seria oculta en un rostro burlón.

No hay duda, es otra advertencia…es a ella a quien se refiere.

Goku no dijo nada, solo asintió y se fue definitivamente del salón.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Ishida escuchó eso y al voltear, notó la mirada analítica de Origami, lo que lo hizo reír nerviosamente.

-_Mierda- _

* * *

Bueno entonces, ¿dónde deberíamos empezar a explorar?-

Kurumi quien caminaba a la par del brazo de Goku, inclinó la cabeza y le preguntó.

-Umm, bueno…-

Mientras Goku pensaba, a 15.000 metros sobre la Base Tenguu.

La aeronave **Fraxinus **de la organización secreta **Ratatoskr** estaba flotando actualmente.

En el puente ubicando en el centro de **Fraxinus**, los treinta miembros del personal incluyendo a su comandante Kotori estaban reunidos. Todos fueron a sus estaciones de trabajo, controlando la torre de mando con movimientos experimentados.

-Favorabilidad está en 45.5. Ningún cambio en absoluto-

-Estado mental, verde en promedio. Un estado estable-

-Longitud de onda de Espíritu a 150.0. Diferencia del escaneo anterior en un rango aceptable de un mínimo de 3.4-

-…Mmm, ¿Así que todo está bien?-

Preguntó Kotori que estaba reclinada en el asiento del comandante de **Fraxinus** ubicado en el centro del puente.

Las cintas atadas en su cabello eran negras. El uniforme militar sobre sus hombros era marrón. Sin importar cómo lo miraras, se parecía a una chica haciendo cosplay que estaba siendo influenciada por las películas.

Sin embargo, la chica de aspecto lindo que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en el puente de la nave, después de contemplar a sus subordinados, se acomodó y miró la pantalla.

En esa pantalla gigante, se mostró ese Espíritu, la imagen de Tokisaki Kurumi.

Los diversos factores de la pantalla, a través de las ventanas de las computadoras de los subordinados, después de ser procesados por la IA, eran indicados en tiempo real en forma de palabras.

En este momento, la Kurumi en la pantalla inclinó su cabeza, con sus lindos labios ligeramente levantados.

-**_Bueno entonces, ¿dónde deberíamos empezar a explorar?- _**

**_-Umm, bueno…- _**

Después de eso, la voz de Goku sonó a través de los altavoces.

-Goku, espera un momento, deja que nuestro lado le eche un vistazo a la situación-

En el instante en que Kotori habló, una nueva ventana se abrió en la pantalla principal.

Este era el mini mapa de la preparatoria Raizen donde Goku se encontraba actualmente. Varios salones e instalaciones se indicaban arriba, las ubicaciones de Goku y Kurumi estaban indicadas en puntos rojos. Después de eso, varias rutas se mostraron después de calcular la distancia de su ubicación actual y las rutas de movimiento.

El primer lugar para elegir es…

**1\. ****La azotea.**

**2\. ****La enfermería. **

**3\. ****La cafetera, administración. **

Cuál elegir.

-…Una gran oportunidad-

Una voz sonó detrás del asiento del comandante en el que estaba Kotori, Kannazuki Kyouhei.

-Es maravilloso dejar la decisión de secuencia de movimiento a nosotros. Si la secuencia se organiza correctamente, podría muy bien traer un resultado impactante-

-Bueno, tienes razón… ¡Todo el mundo, elijan! ¡Cinco segundos!-

Después de que Kotori terminó, el monitor en su mano mostró rápidamente el resultado.

-Mmm, la azotea es la opción más popular, ¿eh?-

-¡Por supuesto, se puede decir que la azotea es el mejor lugar para pasar el rato en la escuela para los jóvenes! ¡Un lugar lleno de libertad y un excelente escenario además! ¡No hay otra opción además de esta!-

-Solo que olvidas que la condición de Goku-san no le permite subir escaleras como antes, ¿O se te olvidó eso?-

-¡Negativo, todo lo contrario, esto puede beneficiarnos!-

-Explícate-

-Ya vio cómo ella lo ayudó a levantarse tras su caída y dio como resultado un acercamiento más unido, sonará frío pero digo que aprovechemos la discapacidad de Goku-san para ganar ventaja-

-Um, eso suena lógico en cierto sentido-

Cuando Kotori murmuró, en la parte inferior del puente, "Destructor de Dimensiones" Nakatsugawa gritó en voz alta.

-Pero…normalmente hablando, la azotea suele estar cerrada, ¿no? Porque es muy peligroso-

Sin embargo, junto a él, "En probación" Minowa, usó su mano para apoyar su barbilla mientras hablaba.

-Eh… ¿Es, es así?-

Con eso, Nakatsugawa protestó ligeramente. Sin embargo, Kotori soltó tos antes de hablar.

-No hay problema. Actualmente la escuela tiene numerosos ayudantes infiltrados dentro, es posible abrirla usando la llave antes de que Goku y Kurumi lleguen-

-¡E-es cierto! Así la azotea todavía es la mejor-

-¡Alto ahí!-

En ese momento, "Cansado Demasiado Pronto" Kawagoe lo miró desde la derecha.

-¿Cómo puedes dejar fuera la enfermería? Camas legalmente colocadas y cortinas para bloquear la vista de la gente. ¡No es ese uno de los pocos lugares de la escuela!-

-¡¿Q-qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿No estás siendo demasiado pervertido?! ¡La azotea es un lugar excelente…!-

-Humph… ¿Por qué no te limpias tu sangrado nasal antes de empezar a contestar, eh, Nakatsugawa-kun?-

-¡Ha…!-

-¿Es así?-

Escuchando la batalla verbal entre la facción de la azotea y la facción de la enfermería, Kotori miró la imagen en su mano una vez más.

-Hablando de eso, ¿quién votó por la 3?-

Una vez que preguntó, una mano se levantó de inmediato.

-…Soy yo-

Una mujer con aspecto realmente cansado, abrió sus ojos que tenían gruesas ojeras, volvió su visión hacia ella. Murasame Reine. La oficial de Análisis de **Fraxinus **en quien Kotori pone completamente su confianza.

-Reine, ¿eh? Que sorpresa. ¿Puedes decirme por favor la razón?-

-…Ahhh. No es una razón que sea alarmante. Solo simple eliminación, eso es todo-

-¿Eliminación? ¿La azotea y la enfermería son un no?-

Con eso, Reine negó con la cabeza.

-…No es así. Es solo que la enfermería tiene un profesor de salud que frecuenta la zona. Si queremos aprovechar la destructividad de la enfermería en sí, todavía tendríamos que esperar otros treinta minutos. La azotea tiene una razón similar a esa, el uso del estado de Shin, aunque una ventaja en un lado, es perjudicial en otro, Kurumi podría darse cuenta de las intenciones tan "convincentes" y la atención se desplomaría a cero. Si preguntas por qué, el paisaje de la puesta del sol… ¿eso no sería maravilloso?-

Después de escuchar las palabras de Reine, Kotori levantó un poco la orilla de sus labios.

-…Como era de esperar, eres una romántica, eh, Reine-

Después de eso, llevó el micrófono a su boca.

-Goku, ¿escuchaste eso? Llévala a la cafetería y a la administración-

* * *

-…Bien, bueno entonces, ¿vamos a la cafetería y a la administración para echar un vistazo? Va a ser necesario en el futuro- Dijo- _Que bueno que no eligieron la azotea- _

-Nn, no me importa-

Cuando Goku terminó, una linda sonrisa apareció en Kurumi mientras asentía levemente.

Las zapatillas de interiores de Kurumi emitían un sonido similar al de unos zapatos, moviéndose al lado de Goku mientras tenía apresado su brazo.

-Bueno entonces, vamos-

-Sí, me está dando hambre-

**-No es hora de comer- **

-Siempre es hora de comer-

Divertida por el ligero cambio de actitud de Goku ante la mención de la comida, Kurumi sorpresivamente tuvo que acelerar el paso cuando empezó a quedarse atrás.

En ese momento, los estudiantes que regresaban a casa les lanzaron miradas.

-…Wah…quién es esa chica, qué linda… ¿Una estudiante de transferencia? ¿A su lado no está Itsuka-kun de la clase 4?-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Ahh, parece que ella quiso que él personalmente le mostrara la escuela-

-Bueno, en parte es de esperarse, es Itsuka-kun de quien estamos hablando-

-¿Eh, Itsuka-kun no es el esposo de Yatogami?-

-Pero he oído que incluso Tobiichi fue tomada por él. Le prometió ser su amante o algo así-

-Hey, oye, no estando satisfecho con salir con dos al mismo tiempo, ¿ahora quiere profanar a la estudiante de transferencia? ¡Se siente como si Itsuka-kun esté siendo un playboy caliente!-

-Por segunda vez, es Itsuka-kun de quien estamos hablando-

-…Es cierto-

_-¿Esposo? ¿Amante? ¿Playboy caliente? ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?! "Es cierto" ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- _

Goku ignoró toda palabra hiriente hacia él, o eso intentaba.

Entonces, una voz diferente a la de ellos, la voz de Kotori entró en su oído.

**-¿Nnnn…?- **

-¿…? ¿Hay algún problema, Kotori?-

**-No…Hay dos personas siguiendo sus movimientos…Hay una posibilidad de que hayas sido marcado por alguien- **

-Marcado, eh…apostaré conmigo mismo para saber quiénes son-

**-¿Cómo apuestas contigo mismo?- **

-El que pierda deberá hacerle la cena al otro, como soy yo mismo es un ganar-ganar-

**-Más bien perder-perder. Qué idea más irracional- **

-Prefiero ser positivo-

**-Silencio…Nuestro lado procederá a confirmar esto. Primero pon tu concentración en Kurumi…Y además, estás caminando con una chica, ¿por qué no dices nada? Qué denso- **

-¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que esperara?-

**-Como sea, vamos a…-**

-No, nada de eso, no otra vez eso de "Como sea" o "En fin" o lo que sea, deja de llevar la conversación a un camino sin salida solo porque te conviene, esta vez gané yo, eh-

**-…No perdí, idiota- **

-Sin malas palabras-

Goku dijo con una gran sonrisa el cual solo se intensificó al escuchar un resoplido del otro lado.

Pero haciendo caso a sus palabras, Goku había dejado sola a Kurumi, por tal razón se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-¿…?-

Pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que el único ojo visible de Kurumi estaba fijo directamente en él.

En ese instante, Kurumi le dio una dulce sonrisa como si estuviera realmente encantada desde el fondo de su corazón. Era como si hubiera estado esperando a que Goku mirara en su dirección todo este tiempo.

-Kurumi. ¿Estás bien si caminas mientras no miras al frente?-

-¿Es necesario? Estoy siendo guiada por Goku-san después de todo- Dijo apretando ligeramente el agarre en su brazo- Pero eso demuestra que estás preocupado por mí, Goku-san es muy gentil-

-No, bueno si, es solo que…-

-Por favor no seas modesto. Fue mi culpa por mirar fijamente tu perfil y quedarme fascinada-

-¿Mirar fijamente, fascinada? Pues, gracias, aunque la verdad no entiendo muy bien por qué-

-Ara, ¿falta de confianza?-

-Para nada, es que muchos antes de conocerme siempre me preguntan por qué tengo este peinado-

-Ufuf, a mí me gusta, a Goku-san le queda perfecto-

Dijo llevando la mano a una de las siete puntas azabache de su cabello y jugar con él, es increíble que sea tan suave pero que mantenga su forma sin alterarse sin importar lo que haga, es un cabello único.

**-Mmm…Sin duda es de un tipo que nunca hemos encontrado antes. No solo en integrarse a la sociedad…también domina la habilidad de agradarles a los demás- **Kotori soló un murmullo mientras pensaba **–Es porque ella es una existencia interesante por lo que necesitamos saber más información…Bueno, le preguntaremos mientras aumentamos su buena impresión…Parece que las opciones acaban de llegar. Espera un momento- **

-_Que no sea nada vergonzoso, que no sea nada vergonzoso, ¡Que no sea nada vergonzoso!- _

**1\. ****Eso sobre los Espíritus que mencionaste en la mañana, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? **

**2\. ****Kurumi, ¿a qué escuela solías asistir?**

**3\. ****Kurumi, ¿qué tipo de bragas llevas puestas hoy?**

-¡Todos los miembros elijan!-

Acompañando el grito de Kotori, los miembros en la parte inferior del puente presionaron una tecla al mismo tiempo.

El resultado se mostró rápidamente en el monitor de Kotori.

-Como era de esperar, parece que es la 1-

La opción que todos eligieron fue la misma que ella, Kotori apoyó la barbilla en su mano.

-Una elección adecuada. Kurumi no debería saber que Goku posee conocimiento sobre los Espíritus. Sería bueno intentar hacerla vacilar-

Detrás, Kannazuki dijo eso.

-Eso es cierto…Por otra parte Kannazuki, ¿Cuál elegiste?-

-Elegí la 3-

-Vamos a escuchar la razón primero-

Kotori giró su cuerpo y habló.

Los muslos que están siendo aislados por medias de color negro se puede decir que son el tesoro de la humanidad. ¿Tenías que preguntar por qué?-

Kotori chasqueó los dedos. En un instante, dos gigantes muy musculosos entraron al puente, agarrando los dos brazos de Kannazuki.

-Llévenselo-

-¡Sí señor!-

Los dos hombres respondieron al mismo tiempo, arrastrando a Kannazuki con ellos.

-¡Co-comandante! ¡Tenga misericordia! ¡Tenga misericordiaaaaaaaaa!-

Después de un sonido mecánico, la puerta se cerró.

En medio del puente silencioso de la nave, Kotori suspiró mientras hablaba.

-"Kurumi, ¿qué tipo de bragas llevas puestas hoy?"…Oigan, ¿qué piensan ustedes de esta elección?-

-B-bueno, obviamente no se puede utilizar una línea tan sucia para levantar la atmósfera-

Los miembros de la tripulación en la parte inferior del puente respondieron con sonrisas amargadas.

En ese momento, Kotori de repente movió las cejas.

-¡Ah!-

Y se dio cuenta…de su terrible error.

* * *

**-Kurumi, ¿qué tipo de bragas llevas puestas hoy?-**

-…-

-¿…?-

En ese momento, Kurumi miraba un tanto confundida como Goku se detuvo de repente y escuchaba su respiración agitarse con algo más de velocidad.

En cuanto a Goku…

-_¡Les dije que nada vergonzoso!- _Dijo con un gran sonrojo y giró levemente hacia Kurumi quien le sonrió en respuesta –_Mierda- _

**Fin del capítulo 11 **

**Ya estoy escribiendo Las Ruedas del Destino, para que sepan que no los dejaré abandonados. Esta vez intentaré no tardar tanto, ¡Nos vemos! **


	13. Chapter 13 Aclaraciones

**Hola a todos chicos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. **

**Primero que nada, quiero volver a disculparme por la tardanza, hubo varios problemas por aquí y por allá y en uno de ellos estaba involucrado mi salud (No fue coronavirus, tranquilos) pero ahora estoy muy bien y proseguiré con la continuación de mis historias. **

**Pero antes, he querido hacer este aviso para responder comentarios y aclarar una duda en general por adelantado ¿Por qué? Simple, en el poco tiempo que me han comentado, tanto en público como en privado, casi todos hablan de una cosa, es que nerfeé a Goku. **

**Así que antes de responderles individualmente, les pido que se queden y vean lo que les voy a decir. **

**(Para aclarar, no estoy enojado por comentarios claramente tóxicos, desde que empecé esto de Fanfiction ya sabía que eventualmente pasaría, era solo cuestión de tiempo)**

**Ahora sí, la duda que se centra en esta historia, ¿Goku está nerfeado? La respuesta es: Sí y No. **

**-¿…? Fedbax ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?- **

**Verán, este Goku que están viendo en esta historia NO es Goku en sí, al menos no del todo. Si van algunos capítulos atrás, verán un párrafo que les puede dar una pista. **

**Otra cosa que seguramente no les gustará, es que este Goku ES humano, así es, este Goku no es el Goku saiyajin que conocemos, ya se mencionó en un capítulo pasado también, este Goku es humano. **

**¿Eso significa que lo dejaré humano durante toda la historia? Obviamente no, un Goku no saiyajin simplemente no es Goku, pero ese es el punto, este Goku es diferente al canon y los que son fans ya debieron darse cuenta de eso, su actitud, su forma de hablar, de relacionarse, de expresarse, incluso su inocencia, mucho del Goku que conocemos no está en este Goku (En un capítulo hay líneas que lo dicen de forma indirecta, el primero que lo señale se llevará un saludo especial).**

**Ahora, sé que no les gusta este Goku, sé que quieren al Goku mamadísimo que se jode a todos, lo sé y créanme que lo tendrán pero a su debido tiempo, he planeado esta historia un buen tiempo así que les pido que confíen en mí. Otra cosa, sé que dicen que lo nerfeé por el bien de la trama, y sí, me atraparon así es, la trama requiere que Goku no sea tan fuerte al inicio pero esto tiene un por qué, por qué Goku es humano, por qué no es tan fuerte, por qué es tan diferente al del canon, TODO eso tiene un por qué aunque no lo parezca, solo deben tener paciencia y esperar los futuros capítulos. Aviso de una vez que este fic será largo, al igual que los otros fics míos, ¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá? Eso no lo sé sinceramente, pero eso demuestra que las razones de todos se mostrarán a su debido tiempo, así que otra vez les pido paciencia. **

**Ahora, recordemos una cosa, estas Espíritus no son débiles, los que se hayan leído la novela hasta donde está ahora lo entenderán, y sé que el Goku actual las puede joder en cualquier momento pero ahí está otro punto. No me gusta cuando nerfean a personajes rotísimos sin razón aparente, me estuve rompiendo la cabeza para buscar la forma de que este fic funcione sin el ya clásico y aburrido "Goku todo poderoso entra, derrota al villano y la chica de turno se enamora solo porque es bello, sexy y la tiene inmensa" no, tuve que buscar una forma para que esto funcione y salirme de lo cliché, ¿Por qué creen que ya casi nadie se atreve a hacer un fic de Goku en o dragon ball en general en DXD?**

**Después de pensar y pensar, se me ocurrió algo…interesante…así que les aviso de una vez por adelantado…**

**Mis TRES historias, Las Ruedas del Destino, Orígenes Ocultos y Personalidad de Asesino, TODAS están conectadas, de manera directa e indirecta al mismo tiempo. **

**Ahora ven, sé que este no es el Goku que quieren, pero es el Goku que necesito para hacer lo que yo considero es una buena historia, pues todos tienen sus gustos y los respeto, lo único que les pido, es respeto igualmente por favor. **

**Este Goku se quedará como está por ahora, si debo cambiarlo es porque la historia dicta que es la hora, porque yo decido que es la hora, estoy abierto a sugerencias y críticas constructivas para mejorar el fic, soy humano, me puedo equivocar, puedo cometer errores, ya lo demostré en capítulos anteriores a este y los otros dos, por eso me encanta leer sus comentarios y ver si voy bien o si me equivoqué en algo. Pero quiero dejar algo en claro, este fic es mío, si yo considero que voy por buen camino lo mantendré así sin importar si a algunos les gusta o no; no se puede complacer a todo el mundo. **

**Así que por eso considero que voy bien, y no lo cambiaré por ahora, ¿va lento? Es necesario, ¿Es muy largo? Lo quise así, ¿Me tardo en actualizar? A veces sí y me disculpo por eso, pero de vez en cuando son necesarios. Aquí todo lo que está pasando, tiene un por qué, de acuerdo. **

**Tienen que confiar en mí. **

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer, ahora responderé los comentarios públicos que hay hasta ahora. **

**Guest: **Mira amigo, lamento que te sientas así, pero lamentablemente no se puede evitar, Goku se queda tal como está, no lo voy a cambiar, no es un error, como dije más arriba, es necesario. Dijiste que este es alguien más con la cara de Goku, y en parte no estás tan equivocado. Voy a dejar pasar todo el comentario tóxico y te voy a hacer dos ofertas.

¿Quieres a un Goku con pelos en el pecho que se la rompe a todo el mundo?

Uno: Quédate y espera a que la historia avance y no solo verás a ese Goku que quieres, también entenderás por qué está así, yo te invito.

Dos: Vete a otro Fanfic que cumpla tus expectativas, porque sin importar cuanta tontería escribas, no lo voy a cambiar simplemente porque tú lo quieres.

Saludos.

**Son judai: **Gracias por tu comentario respetuoso amigo, me gusta tu estilo de criticar de esa manera. Verás, lo de la trama, bueno, es difícil hasta para mí que la entiendas si nunca viste Date a Live, por eso trato de ir lo más lento posible para evitar confusiones futuras en el lector, pero más adelante lo entenderás. Lo del nerfeo, pues como dije, Goku es humano, y considero que el usar un poder tan inmenso que hasta puede provocar dolor en un saiyajin, en un humano debe ser catastrófico, pero Goku no es cualquier humano, ya viste que tiene cualidades que lo hacen ser más que eso y otras cosas más sobrenaturales.

Gracias por el apoyo hermano, saludos.

**Hades: **Si, no sé qué está pasando, últimamente no hay cosas interesantes que leer, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer jejeje. Y sí, estoy muy bien hermano y completamente renovado para seguir y no parar JAJA. Gracias por tu apoyo, has sido un seguidor fiel y lo agradezco sinceramente, cuídate y nos leemos en otro fic.


End file.
